Algunas cosas sobre el Amor
by Alchemya
Summary: Luka está lidiando con sus fuertes sentimientos de amor por su compañera de trabajo, Hatsune Miku, luego de meses sin dormir y puras frustraciones, llega a la conclusión de que conquistará a la niña a pesar de que las circunstancias se le tornen imposibles.
1. El amor es

¡Buenas noches! Éste es el regreso a las patadas de Alchemya, pues, tuve un par de... bloqueos serios gracias a persona muy especial y dejando eso de lado, espero que les guste ésta lectura, que les va a parecer complicada en varias partes, pues, está escrito en "pensamiento".

Cuando vean "Cualquier Palabra" entre comillas, es el comienzo de Luka con un recuerdo, o más bien para denotar pensamientos, por suerte sólo dejé uno así en modo memoria del pasado. Es una lectura corta y ligera que espero que con sus reviews pueda llegar a continuar. ¡Un abrazo a todos y espero disfruten!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID!  
Vocaloid no me pertenece *grito interno de frustración*.

¡Gracias por su tiempo!  
Y aquellos que ya me conocen, ¡Espero cumplir sus expectativas!

* * *

Luka podía decir muy bien que recordaba su primer beso con ella, más bien… lo tenía grabado en su sangre, cerebro, alma. Cualquiera que quiera sonar cursi, dirá "Te llevo marcada/o en la piel"; pero seamos sinceros sin tomar en cuenta los tatuajes de cualquier tipo… decir que llevas a alguien marcado en la piel no es lo más inteligente por el simple hecho de que la piel se renueva.  
Así que dejándolo a criterio de Luka, ella no le dirá a chica que ama que la lleva en su piel, si quiere ir de poeta barato porque ella simplemente no es un poeta, le dirá que en cada exhalación se escapa una porción de tristeza y que en cada inhalación, se llena de pura felicidad indescriptible porque entra a su sistema con el nombre "Miku".

Volviendo al monólogo en los pensamientos de Luka, aquél primer beso fue durante el rodaje de "Ladies First", donde Miku le robó su primer beso, siendo totalmente específica, no sólo que aquél contacto suave y atrevido entre sus labios por parte de Miku hacía, hace y hará sonrojar a Luka como un tomate, sino que el segundo beso, aquél que la integrante Vocaloid 03 de la Mansión recuerda, atesora, odia y vuelve a amar como cuando de su boca escapa el susurro con el nombre de Miku, es el que más la frustra y hace sonrojar; pues, aquél beso incluía crema y un gajo de durazno.

"_Luka,"_ Aquél día, Miku estaba sentada a su lado y de brazos cruzados sobre la mesa observándola con cierta incomodidad reflejada en su rostro. El corazón de Luka que iba acelerado y en el interior de su ser se derretía en alguna especie de miel bañándola entera ante la chica que tanto quería y adoraba, hacía lo imposible para verse tranquila por fuera, lográndolo muy bien ante la inocente Diva. Apoyó el tenedor sobre el pequeño plato, haciendo a un lado el pequeño gusto que se estaba dando junto a su amiga, quien ahora que observaba, no había tocado el suyo. "¿Crees que…?" La niña jugó un poco con sus manos, sus mejillas abultándose y frunciendo sus tiernos labios. "Es que…"

Luka se detuvo a prestar mejor atención en ese instante en vez de perderse en los detalles de la ternura que se reflejaba en el lenguaje corporal de Miku.

"Miku". Jugó Luka a la chica fresca y seria que era generalmente. "Lo que sea que te esté incomodando, sabes que conmigo puedes decirlo tranquila". Y la sonrisa _cool_ para derretir hombres.

Increíblemente, Miku se vio visiblemente más relajada, aunque aún sonrojada.

"¿Podemos besarnos?"

Shock.  
Shock.  
¡Alerta!  
¡CORAZÓN, VAMOS A MORIR, ALENTA EL RITMO!  
¡CEREBRO, A TU POSICIÓN Y CONTROLA TODO DE INMEDIATO!  
¿Están mis manos temblando?  
Parecen una hoja al viento.

Por fuera Luka estaba en un coma pero despierta, seria, una leve sonrisa y sus ojos pasivos, las manos temblando levemente.

¡Reiniciando sistema!

"¿Luka…?" Oyó la voz de Miku en medio del huracán que ocurría dentro, de inmediato todo volviendo a la normalidad; ella movió sus pasivos orbes a ver los turquesa de Miku, quien sí estaba temblando cual pluma al viento. "Es que cuando Kaito y yo nos besamos el otro día para el rodaje…"

¿Ese condenado la besó?!  
Tranquila Luka, no había de qué tener celos, Miku no es tuya, y éste es su trabajo, nadie mejor que tú lo sabes que tienes que ir besando al idiota de Gakupo casi cada dos por tres, estúpidas canciones llenas de lujuria que exigían alguna especie de contacto entre ellos sí o sí ¡Puta madre!

"Y como él fue brusco, sus labios me parecieron ásperos… fríos como su helado," Miku rio avergonzada "Desde ese día he tenido la sensación de querer besarte de nuevo porque tus labios son suaves, delicados y ¿Maduros? No sabría describirlos, sólo sé que de todos los besos que he tenido que dar y recibir, los tuyos son los que más me han gustado…"

¿Miku está diciéndole en ese mismo instante y lugar alguna especie de confesión indirecta? Miku, ¡Sé franca y sólo bésala!  
…O… ¿Es que solo le gustan sus labios por tenerlos geniales? Gran definición, Luka-labios geniales.

"¿Así que sólo te gustaría que nos besemos?" Pronunció Luka colocando una máscara sobre su cambiante rostro, que gritaba, exclamaba y hasta tenía un desfile de felicidad por todos lados.

Miku asintió una sola vez. Luka parpadeó incrédula, colocando sin darse cuenta la mano izquierda sobre su propio corazón para calmarlo y se fue inclinando, poco a poco, lento, despacio… hasta darse con la mejilla de Miku quien se metió en la boca rápido un bocado de la fruta y la crema en su boca, totalmente roja pero sin siquiera… intentar comerlo, la misma niña puso ambas manos en su seguro, desaforado corazón.

Está nerviosa.

Pero… ¿Era necesario usar el durazno y la crema como salvavidas?

¡Por Crypton, Luka! ¡Sólo bésala con fruta y todo, muéstrale otra manera para que sólo prefiera tus besos!

Miku estaba con la vista fija en la mesa, el nivel de coloración en ella llegaba a un punto que Luka simplemente no podría resistir en alguna otra ocasión de abrazarla, sólo que ahora mismo, a lo único que atinó fue a levantarse de su asiento y acunar las mejillas de Miku en sus manos, y ésta de inmediato cerró los ojos e inclinó su rostro, esperándola ya que, al parecer, el toque entre ambas la había calmado. Luka levantó levemente entre sus manos a Miku y tomó en su boca la fruta, mordiéndola perfecto a la mitad y tomándola como si fuera agua, eso fue un error, Luka frunció el ceño haciendo fuerza para que el trozo no la molestara y sólo pasara de largo por su esófago… y luego del éxito, partió sus labios abriendo los mismos de Miku para así empujar el pequeño trozo de fruta en la boca de su amiga con la lengua, luego acariciándole los labios y separándose de ella unos escasos centímetros. Bien, quizás no fue como ella esperaba, pero esa bendita fruta tenía que dejar de estar entre sus bocas. Miku, obediente, comió la fruta y al terminar, abrió los ojos, más sonrojada que antes y relamió sus labios, justo por donde Luka había pasado su lengua.

Para ese entonces Luka había tomado una cuchara llena de crema y la llevó a su boca, manchándose los labios a propósito, ni pienses Miku que el beso había terminado.  
Luka chocó sus labios con los de Miku, enseguida manchándola a ella también, los labios de Miku se abrieron más, intentando recoger la crema en los de Luka y ésta lo mismo, llevando despacio a la intrusa dentro de sus bocas; pronto comenzaron a sentir el sabor dulce de la crema entremezclarse con la saliva de ambas, Luka atrapó con sus manos el rostro de Miku una vez más, y ésta última la aseguró con sus manos sobre las muñecas de Luka, impidiéndole así quitárselas hasta que terminaran con aquél beso; del cual, no podían dejar que ni una gota de crema escapara, o es implicaría que el beso se… ¿subiera de tono? No es que les molestara a alguna en ese preciso instante, y tal como ella lo pensó, de Luka escapó un pequeño hilo dulce, el cual Miku se encargó de morderla, cerca de la comisura del labio y ganándose un pequeño sonido de la voz de la madura Megurine Luka, quien sostuvo la boca de Miku allí, y sin desearlo realmente, las separó lentamente.

Tan intenso había sido aquél segundo beso para ambas, que las dos tenían los ojos cristalinos y nublados en aquella Lalaland a la que ambas habían viajado. Aún sus manos se rehusaban a soltarse, quizás las mejillas de Miku tendrían frío y las muñecas de Luka lo mismo… la calidez era excepcional, adherida al calor normal de... ese memorable mimo.

Las dos viéndose a los ojos, se dejaron ir y se quedaron quietas en sus lugares, admirando y regocijándose en los ahora recuerdos totalmente nuevos.

Y así es como Luka revive cada segundo de aquél beso, en todo sentido le pareció algo de lo más perfecto… quizás sólo por haber sido con Miku.

Y Tic-tac vuela el bendito reloj, y ella sigue pensando en ella.

Y, y, y. Luka no es que deberías… ¡Tienes! Que dejar de pensar en ella al menos por un loco rato, el concierto continúa en menos de unos minutos, tu concierto, ese en el que actúas sola porque te fuiste de viaje por al menos seis meses por Europa y parte de América, sólo para deshacerte de Miku. Desde aquél segundo beso no sólo las cosas se pusieron totalmente raras entre las dos, hacían como que no había sucedido, cada una siendo la misma de antes, sonrisas y aniñada ternura por parte de Miku mientras que de ella, usual calma y frescura. Pasos medios y con gracia, estilo al caminar y elegancia.

¿Por qué?

Luka sintió un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos atentar a humedecerse, no importaba cuán lejos, cuánto tiempo se pudo haber alejado de Miku, ni un segundo, ni un egoísta segundo que ella pretendía usar fue lo suficiente mezquino como para ayudarla a dejar de pensar en ella.

Era verdad eso de que a esa persona de la cuál estás enamorada, la ves en todos lados. Por más mínimo el estúpido parecido o pequeño el afín sea, allí volvía como nuevo a florecer su corazón en latidos apurados, la nostalgia y aquél deseo por verla, volver a hablar con ella, preguntarse cómo no parecer estúpida ante ella.

Pero ¿Por qué es que cuando te gusta mucho alguien –Luka obligándose a veces a presentar la excusa barata de que Miku es sólo un pequeño gusto de ella- simplemente te haces quedar como idiota? La necesidad de hacerle el chiste, o inventar una excusa idiota para hablarla, con cada idiotez que eres capaz de hacer, la chica a la que tanto intentas impresionar, sólo te mira y se ríe. Luka odiaba valga la redundancia de tantas veces que usó la palabra hasta ahora, odiaba… el quedar como una imbécil, no porque ella no es una, sino que… ¿Cómo puede ser? Luka es la chica valiente, seria, neutral… esa que sabe siempre qué hacer, aquella por la que todos tienen mucho respeto, mas con Miku eso no le salía. Era totalmente diferente. Si bien le quedaba algún buen samaritano de seriedad, no era suficiente, pues, sonreía más… y era... difícil… ah… qué dolor de-

— Luka, prepárate, cinco minutos y al escenario. — Genial. Sólo… genial.

¿Se había cambiado siquiera? Un pequeño recreo de quince minutos y no había hecho nada, oh… el amor… el amor…

¡Estúpido amor! ¡GAH! Luka se colocó alas imaginarias –cortesía de Miku y todos esos sentimientos de "Yo Puedo" que le hacía sentir- y se vistió de inmediato, el maquillaje no era necesario según Miku, pues ella quedaba mucho más preciosa sin él ¡FUCK! ¡Luka se supone que tenías que dejar de pensar en ella! ¡Quítate esas alas! ¡No las necesitas! ¡Crypton!

¿Cuántos meses le quedaban… entonces hasta volver a la Mansión Vocaloid y ella sentirse un fracaso por no haberse quitado a la niña de su mente?

Luka salió trotando de su camarín, viéndose en excelente estado tal y cómo lo había planeado, sus ojos determinados que parecían brillar con un fuego fatuo y azul, ah, todos sus ayudantes suspiraban al ver tal belleza con tanta imponencia, sí, eso levantaría suficiente su ánimo y ego para la última parte del concierto. Todo el escenario se oscureció y campanas comenzaron a sonar, hm… Cendrillon ¡Pero qué buena canción! ¡Le venía como anillo al dedo para seguir pensando que todas sus letras y canciones se las cantaba para Miku y nadie más!

¡Miku for the win!

Crypton ten piedad en su pobre chakra del amor.

Luka había comenzado a cantar. 

* * *

Una vez finalizado aquél concierto, donde las últimas cuatro canciones luego de su receso, fueron pura dedicación al amor, el corazón que alberga los sentimientos de Luka se sentía destruido, sus ojos parecían apagados, en su rostro se veía lo agotada que estaba, para peor, sus colegas en serio creían que el concierto había tomado lo mejor de ella, porque esto, antes no había sucedido. Mas… ¿Cómo podría ella explicarles…?  
Como una vez leyó por parte de una muy buena escritora… "El amor te quita las ganas de leer y de escribir". Bien podía tomar esa frase y colocarla en cualquier lado de su vida y adaptarla. Bien no tenía ganas de pensar, bien que no tenía ganas de comer, de moverse o siquiera llorar aunque sabía que quizás derramar algún par de lágrimas le haría bien.

¿Por qué no pudo quitarte de su mente aún?

¿Es así, en serio, como se siente el amor?

Es una de las más excepcionales formas de sentirse, usando aquél amor como fuente de energía interminable, te hace sentir capaz de todo, pero su error estuvo y está en pensar en negativo. Pues, Luka no sabía si Miku en alguna casualidad inexistente –ya que éstas no existen, valga la redundancia- podía… sentir lo mismo que ella y en la misma intensidad, quizás no, quizás… tal vez… no lo sabe.

Ése… era el primer problema. Luka tenía que, debía, era una obligación, confesar sus sentimientos. Pensar en positivo a pesar de las dificultades, el amor era su herramienta y arma en este mismo instante, si iba a sacarle provecho, pues esa era la manera de hacerlo.

El corazón de Luka aceleró una vez más y el miedo lo potenció, su garganta volvía a cerrarse en lo que esa muy bien conocida angustia y terror al rechazo se unían para acobardarla y al mismo tiempo emocionarla a intentarlo.

Luka gruñó y se dio vuelta en la cama del hotel donde se hospedaba, harta a más no poder de pensar en Miku, sin embargo, lo único que podía ocupar su mente y dibujar una sonrisa y contentar a su corazón.

— No me gusta, me caes mal, estúpido cupido y tu idiota poción, fórmula del amor.

— En realidad, ustedes los humanos fueron construidos para amar.

Perfecto, ahora estaba hablando con ella misma, pero una parte recóndita de su cerebro dando vida a un ser un poquito rechoncho y que anda en pañales, de rulos y pelirrojo.

— Sí, fuimos construidos para amar, pero ¿Por qué nos haces amar a la persona equivocada?

— Y ¿Quién te dijo que Miku no te corresponde, o corresponderá en algún futuro? Lo único que haces es estar aquí pensando y pensando, si quieres algo, vas y lo haces, acomodas las cosas a tu favor para que ocurra.

Luka hablaba en voz alta con este tipillo descalzo y de ojos azules con un arco y flechas colgando de su espalda, y éste, sólo respondía en su mente.

— No es tan fácil… — Luka alzo un poco la vista, estoica, encontrándose con la de Cupido, cerca de su cama.

— Las grandes revoluciones fueron logradas por personas que hicieron que ocurriera. Se levantaron y pronunciaron con una convincente voz "Basta, yo lo haré".

— Soy el muñeco esclavo de esa chica, ella es mi fuerza… — Se defendió ella ante la imagen de su coraje y miedo al mismo tiempo. Y para qué volvió a querer mirarlo a los ojos, ahora la misma chica… niña, que la había conquistado estaba mirándola de frente y con esa bendita sonrisa que Luka tanto ama y al mismo tiempo sólo quiere dejar de ver para que deje de sentir todo este desastre emocional con forma de tornado destructivo pero con los colores de un arco-iris.

¿Depresión?

Luka escondió el rostro, ya no quería hablar con el estúpido de Cupido. Y las lágrimas ésta vez sí poblaron sus ojos.

¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo?

'_Quiero tenerte… quiero abrazarte y verte reír, que me abraces y saber que sí me amas…'_

— Así que un día te armas de valor y te confiesas… — Oyó a "Cupido" con su propio tono de voz, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos un tanto negativos y masoquistas.

— Podría, debería, ese sería el primer paso para dejar de sentirlos, ya no puedo… — Los ojos se cerraron, pesados y cansados, Luka tenía sueño, agotada de tanto… usar doble-filo. — contenerlos…

Una pobre idiota enamorada. Una chica buena… ¿Sería Miku capaz de amarla? ¿Sería Luka capaz de enamorarla? 

* * *

Pasando los últimos conciertos en las pasadas cuatro semanas, Luka emprendería el regreso a la Mansión Vocaloid, seguro para encontrarse con nuevos duetos a cantar con sus compañeros, tanto los de Crypton, como los de Internet Co. Y quién sabe cuál más, había tantas empresas y en ellas lleno de amigos…

La joven mujer de veinte años se dignó a levantarse del sillón en el que estaba durmiendo, dentro del avión directo a su país de origen, aquél que por más bello y hogar que sea… Luka no tenía ganas de regresar.

Oyó a varios saludarla con un buen día entusiasta, sus colegas y encargados del concierto con la curiosidad y entusiasmo altísimos para regresar a "casa". Y ella continuó su camino luego de asentir una sola vez y levantar la mano, sintiendo la gravedad molestarla lo suficiente como para hacerla esforzarse para algo tan común como saludar. Dentro de la cabina que vendría a ser el baño de un avión, Luka corrió la vista de sí misma, despeinada, ojeras bien pronunciadas… labios fruncidos hacia abajo en una mueca de tristeza.

Estúpido amor… condenado hijo de una gran-

No había necesidad de ser vulgar. Luka podía con esto. En consecuencia, casi cuarenta minutos después de auto-convencerse en que debería de estar de buen humor, Luka se dignó a salir del baño; arreglada, brillante y la dama de hielo de siempre.

Pero sólo en apariencia.

Su buen humor estaba creciendo, y se le dio por molestar a varios de sus compañeros de viaje, jugando a varias cosas que hacía la esperanza en sus fans explotar en felicidad para el DVD de su concierto, donde verían a Luka hacer chistes y sacar la lengua, molestar a los camera-man, jugar bromas y hasta escabullirse del estilista, cantar canciones de otros artistas, así como "Girls just wanna have fun" de Cindy Lauper y bailar con una toalla como si fuera micrófono. O también "Eye of the Tiger" y verla con esa cara de que se había propuesto algo y nadie ni nada iba a detenerla, lanzar algún que otro gracioso golpe al aire y festejar tal y como Rocky hacía.

Ah sí, Luka es de muy buen humor en ocasiones y mayoría del tiempo. Otras sí respetaba muy bien su fama y título de Divine Diva y se comportaba como el témpano de hielo de violenta elegancia, sensual y sexual al mismo tiempo.

Y volviendo al tema… Luka dentro de todo, después de haber grabado unos buenos recuerdos para sus fans, encontró el póster de Miku cerca del de ella, básicamente al lado, con su sonrisa enorme, ojitos que tenían brillo propio… piernas en una pose tierna…

Luka, ¿Cómo harías para conquistar a alguien tan… cercano y lejano al mismo tiempo?

Otro de los problemas de Luka era, que no tenía a quién confiarle semejante secreto. ¿A quién decirle que te gusta una niña, menor de edad…? Si bien no era la extrema diferencia de edad… aun así, "Diecisés" es un número, cifra… demasiado joven para muchas personas, y el asunto no estaba en que ella podría ser lo mejor para la niña, sino en que ese "veinte" que es su cantidad de primaveras, era un "veinte". No un dieciocho, no un "dieci".

¿A quién contarle y que te apoye, que no piense que estás loca o que es sólo una fase, o que en sí mismo, la niña sólo 'te cae muy bien'?

No debían desmerecer esos sentimientos con lo que Luka estaba… luchando para detenerlos al mismo ritmo en el que parecían crecer mucho más de lo que ella podía ser capaz de aguantar.

Luka está enamorada. Luka ama a Miku.

Malditos imbéciles lo suficiente egoístas como para no creerle, o para ser idiotas e intentar creer que tenían una oportunidad con ella.

¡Bien podían hacer como ella! Que cuando Miku le contó que le gustaba alguien, ella la alentó a invitarla a salir, no tener miedo a esa tan famosa "Friendzone" o al inminente rechazo. A Luka no le importaba con quién estuviera Miku, mientras ésta persona –que quedaba para siempre en el área de vigilancia de Luka- la hiciera feliz e hiciera todo lo que esté al alcance de sus manos para regocijarla en un amor inmenso, único e inigualable. Darle absolutamente todo, lo que Luka misma le daría… si hubiera una oportunidad.

Quizás fue idiota… quizás ahora mismo podía decir "Nadie es mejor para ti que yo". Pero regresando al asunto, Luka no quería que estos tipos a los que le había básicamente dicho "Me gusta Miku" se creyeran tan importantes como para eso, es un asunto complicado, pero si desmereces los sentimientos de alguien, está mal. Ellos no le preguntaron "¿Cómo te sientes?" o un "Cuéntame más"; sólo se burlaron y lo descartaron haciéndole saber que era sólo… una tontera.

¿Cómo podía Miku sólo _**caerle muy bien**_? ¿Bajo qué principio?!

Y ni hablar del otro, el que pensó directamente que ella era una lesbiana normal como cualquier otra a la que le gusta cualquier par de pechos y un buen trasero, o cargándola con "¿Y le has dado la leche de todas las mañanas? ¿La pasarás a buscar al colegio?" Gracias, pero no.

Gracias… pero no. 

* * *

Luego de un par de aviones, paradas, firmas de autógrafos y fotos tanto con fans como las que sacan los paparazzi para aquellas grandes portadas de las revistas de música y otras ante "¡El regreso de Megurine Luka a Japón!", ella, Luka, estaba en la limosina que la llevaba a donde se albergaba su corazón, su amor, la dueña de su vida, su todo.

El hecho de que Luka estaba enamorada, era algo que ella ya había aceptado hace rato, luego de idas y vueltas, negaciones y afirmaciones que cambian como una modelo de ropa en un desfile. Su asunto, personal y a nivel familiar, ahora, era el confesarse.

Que se iba a confesar fue algo que pensó muy bien… o tachen eso, no es que lo haya pensado, parecía algo que debía hacer en cuanto sus sentimientos ya no eran capaces de ser contenidos; cada día que pasaba Luka simplemente se fue convenciendo más y más, lidiando con ese miedo que la agarraba de los pies cual fantasma en una leyenda antigua y urbana.

Aparecía a la vista la "Mansión Vocaloid". Latía más nervioso el corazón de ella.

"Miku". Pronunció en su mente, con tanto amor que enternecería hasta a un asesino. Con tanta dedicación que ganaría un premio Grammy por mejor canción de amor, y eso que sólo era el nombre de ella.

"Miku".

¿Cómo podía ser un nombre, tan hermoso?

Luka se abrazó sola, conteniendo los escalofríos que sólo el pensar en ella, causaba en su cuerpo.

Definitivamente, no le quedaba otra que confesarse y rogar al Universo que se convirtiera en una sola con ella y así, ser dueña del amor de Miku, así como ella, era la ama y señora del amor de Luka.

Koi-shiteru. Doki Doki.

Te amo, Ba dump, ba dump.

I love you, tu-thump tu-thump.

¡Gahhhh…!

Luka estaba saliendo del vehículo, ya dentro y en frente de la Mansión, era la hora de buscar a Miku… y rogar que su amor sea correspondido. 

* * *

Y hasta ahí llega por ahora la historia, ¿Les gusta?  
¡Muchas gracias por leer y apreciaría opiniones, cuídense mis muchachas y muchachos!


	2. Hermoso,

¡Disculpen que tomó tanto el subir el cap! XD Y al otro tampoco lo tengo escrito así que seguro me tardo otro par de días D: espero les guste y me sigan aguantando! :3  
Gracias por los favs, follows y por supuesto las reviews :)

**LilyRios285**: De nuevo, Alchemya presentando disculpas por tardarse tanto! XD jaja un gusto verla de nuevo por mis historias c:

**AnaMegurineHatsune**: Me gusta su apellido, Señorita Ana. Y... ehm. Jaja! Bueno mis fics son una caja de sorpresas toman cliffhangers a más no poder pero sí, el plan principal es que el Negitoro sea hermoso y tierno over 9000!

**Laabii262**: Ya conoces mi estilo con el primer fic que leíste de mí xD así que bueno, sabes lo que te espera si sigo cumpliendo las expectativas, muchas gracias y *la que se sigue poniendo idiota cuando la tratan de ~sama*

**Ro**: Pedofiliaaaa Nooooooooooooooooo *Se pudre en un charco de agua cristalina* por qué!? Ni yo entiendo, sólo tiene dieciséis añitos Miku-chan, o sea, tanto no es... T-T Y gracias, creo que estoy amenazando a eso que me quita la inspiración, para que me la dé (?)

**Nekoloid-chan**: NNNnnnneeeekoooooo-saaaaan-chaaaaan! ¿Qué serían de las historias sin un poco de drama, no? Y yo me pregunto lo mismo, ojalá Miku acepte sus sentimientos...! Muchas gracias pero usted también escribe muy bien uwu

**Marilinn**: Gracias, tengo la esperanza de que le siga gustando como va la historia c:

**Hikari3d**: *GASP* ¡Otro nickname que me alegra ver! *Le trae una mesa envuelta en papel de regalo* Mesita ratona porque no me explicaste de cuál querías uwu Me cae bien tu actual PC, es muy simpática por permitirte dejar reviews :3 dale mis saludos (?)

**Kenat-sama**: Suelo cortar mis capítulos en la mejor parte, por favor, tómelo como el as bajo la manga con esta autora (?) :P

**Emi**: Juro que sé que me dejaste una review, más FF no me está dejando leerlo jaja me alegra verte de nuevo por mis tierras (?) c:

Muy bien! On with the story!

* * *

En cuanto Luka cerró la puerta del vehículo, salieron de detrás de las columnas y saltaron a ella los gemelos, esos dos niños que la hacían reír y enloquecer con sus, bien dicho, locuras. El impacto combinado del par se los llevó de golpe contra la puerta a los tres. Fue un bonito impacto, ya que ella exhaló casi todo el aire de sus pulmones en lo que sonreía y Rin se colgaba de su cuello. Len la tenía de la cintura, entre los dos apretándola bien fuerte.

— ¡Luka! ¡Has vuelto al fin! — Reía con lágrimas en sus ojos la hermana mayor de los hermanos, aferrándose cada vez más fuerte y comenzando a llorar en serio. — ¡Por favor Luka, no vuelvas a hacernos eso! — Y ella sólo atinó a fortalecer el abrazo en ambos, irguiéndose para luego arrodillarse y que Len tuviera más comodidad en el gesto familiar. Ella misma sintió lágrimas puntear sus ojos, haciéndolos arder de inmediato, este día quizás no podría confesarse, sería difícil que los niños la dejaran sola…

— Luka… te extrañé mucho. — Fue lo único que comentó Len sin dejarla verle el rostro, el que estaba escondido en su cabello. Vaya, quizás sí se había ido demasiado tiempo, había sido egoísta de su parte el no haber reparado en sus amigos. Enseguida Rin se separó unos buenos centímetros, se secó las lágrimas con el costado de sus manos mientras sonreía.

— Bien, Kai y Mei no están en casa, pero Miku sí. — Rin la tomó de la mano, enseguida jalándola con fuerza e inocencia hacia dentro, Len se unió a ayudarla al siguiente segundo. — Busquémosla. — Entre los dos con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros y hablando miles de cosas que ella tuvo que hacer esfuerzo por seguir, la hicieron cruzar la puerta, donde el ambiente en la atmósfera cambió y Luka sintió un escalofrío seguido de unos cuantos más, al ver a Miku cruzada de brazos, una mueca en sus labios, y visible ira en aquellos aniñados rasgos.

La había _cagado_. Miku debía odiarla, odiarla con todo su ser y alma, adiós a aquella chance que Luka tenía siquiera de salir con ella.

Mierda.

En esos escasos segundos que se vieron a los ojos, Rin y Len desaparecieron de la faz de aquella habitación que era el hall de entrada. El corazón de Luka, presa del terror no paraba de latir apresurado, desesperación escalando con garras finas y que parecían del más helado hierro, a Luka le parecía que hasta derramaban ácido corrosivo por todo su pecho de tanto que dolía el simple pensamiento. El miedo debió sí o sí haberse visto en su rostro, en su lenguaje corporal, el estado débil que causó en Luka el sólo verla así a Miku.

Quería hablar, quería pedir perdón pero las palabras no salían. Su mandíbula temblaba, sus ojos agrandados, la boca entreabierta.

El ardor en sus ojos por empezar a llorar como una imbécil patética que se juró no ser.

'_Miku_'. Hizo eco aquél nombre en su mente. '_Miku… por favor_,'

No, no, no… no llores Luka, ¡No llores!

¡¿Por qué diablos Miku la está mirando así?!

'_Dime lo que piensas, me volveré loca, enloqueceré y no seré capaz de despertar, moriré, caeré en un infierno de desesperación sin ti'_.

Lo peor que hay es "hacerse la cabeza" ¿No?

Seguían pasando los segundos, Luka ahora con los ojos húmedos, cristalinos, apenas enrojecidos.

Miku con la boca temblándole con esa mueca de ira y rencor, sus ojos escondidos de ella y con las manos en puños, también indicando los nervios y el enojo.

— Eres una imbécil, Luka. ¡Una maldita idiota! ¡No fuiste capaz de llamar, de enviar un mensaje, una carta, un mail! —La nombrada sintió todo el mundo detenerse, sólo concentrada en los ojos también cristalinos de Miku, furiosa con ella, y en cómo se le acercaba como si cada paso dejara un rastro de fuego en el suelo. — ¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?!

'_Lo lamento_…'

— ¡¿Tienes una idea de las noches en las que pasé, pasamos todos preocupándonos por ti?! — Alzó las manos al aire, gritando a todo pulmón y ésta vez sonriendo ante la ironía — ¿Cuántas veces le hemos preguntado a Master por ti?! Y, ¿¡Quieres saber qué mierda nos respondía él?! ¡Quieres?!

Luka se dio cuenta que debía responder sí o sí, pero cualquier palabra que pronunciara sería sólo más odio y furia para Miku… y ni hablar si ella se hubiese enterado de que Master fue su cómplice todo el tiempo.

'¿_Te cansaste de preguntar, Miku_?'

— ¿Qué decía él, Miku? — Pronunció ella, la voz suave, mucho más que lo acostumbrado, hasta suavizando su mirada y mostrándose totalmente entregada al enojo de su amiga.

— ¡NADA! — Miku suprimió un sollozo, tapándose el rostro con las palmas de las manos y ahogando aquellos, Luka creía, incontenibles sollozos. — ¡No supe de ti por medio año, Luka! ¡Aquí no había ni una noticia tuya, no en las noticias, no en las revistas…! ¡Sólo detalles del pasado! ¡Sólo tus canciones era lo que se oía! ¡Y vaya suerte la mía! — Miku se compuso con esfuerzo, dando una leve pausa al frenesí de sentimientos, su mirada, dura, dio de lleno contra el alma de Luka — ¡Te oía por todos lados, no importa dónde fuera, tus canciones, nuestros duetos, allí estaban siendo oídos!

Miku se acercó a ella y la empujó, Luka retrocedió dos pasos enteros, incapaz de actuar.

— ¿¡Quieres irte, Luka?! — Preguntó cerrando la distancia y tomándola del cuello de la camisa — ¡¿Te quieres ir?! ¡VETE! — La soltó, tapándose la boca con la mano izquierda y derramando lágrimas, lágrimas que Luka jamás pensó que vería en el rostro de Miku, mismas lágrimas que ella prometió sola que jamás vería derramarse por culpa de nadie… y ahora mismo, en el preciso instante y a causa de meses, ella fue después de todo quien la hizo llorar… Luka sintió el odio por ella misma escalar en rápidos niveles, ésta vez, las lágrimas sí escapaban de su rostro, enrojeciendo sus mejillas e hinchando sus labios un poco; la otra Diva se dio la vuelta, escapándose por las escaleras de inmediato — ¡Puedes irte a la mierda por lo que me importa!

Mil y una historias se había inventado Luka. Pero ninguna tenía este final donde Miku la odiaba tanto, se había enojado tanto.

— Miku… — Qué ganas de gritar ella también, qué ganas de correr tras ella y redimir sus estupideces… ¡Qué ganas de…! No haber vivido aquél momento… '¿_Cómo pedirte perdón? ¿Cómo demostrarte cuán arrepentida estoy?_'

'_No te vayas_…'

'¡_Miku_!'

Pero Luka estaba pasmada en medio de la sala, en la misma pose en la que la dejó Miku.

Todo silencio, todo tan… perdido.

— Ella… te extrañó demasiado, creo que te diste cuenta. — La voz de Len se hizo oír, Luka levantó la vista y él estaba a su lado, sostenía en su dirección un pañuelo, en lo que Rin corría por las escaleras tras Miku. —Pero no está tan enojada… sólo… contuvo su frustración con Master por demasiado tiempo.

— Pero si yo soy la culpable, me merezco muy bien que me trate así… — Concluyó Luka, perdida ahora en sobre qué hacer. Una vez más, no tenía ganas ni de moverse, haciendo un intento por ignorar su propia ira consigo misma.

Qué sucederá si…

Si…

— Luka… — Len pudo ver el estado desamparado que estaba mostrando ella, caían las lágrimas despacio, una tras otra y sin parar, pero de sus ojos no se veía mucho, sólo un vacío… que daba miedo. '_Miku, eres una violenta idiota también'._

Luka se acurrucó en su espacio y cubrió sus ojos con una sola mano, la sonrisa en su boca era sólo de dolor, rodeada de sus lágrimas, temblando rígido por la desesperación mientras con el otro brazo se abrazaba sola.

Lo único que veía Luka era un abismo sin fe como futuro. Oscuro, nublado…

Vaya manera para regresar a casa, ella sabía que era mejor no volver.

O ¿Quizás el no haberse ido?

* * *

Varias horas luego del regreso y de la discusión entre ella y Miku, Luka se había vuelto a ir. Aceptó cualquier entrevista que tenía en la agenda, cualquier sesión de fotos, cualquier proyecto para grabar y conocer de qué se trataba.

Una vez más, las horas sin dormir a pesar de querer hacerlo, de nuevo irritarse fácilmente y se repetía la sensación de frustración infinita, desesperanza.

_¡Te odio!_

_¡Te odio tanto!_

Luka entró rápido al sanitario, hundiendo su cabeza bajo el agua fría del grifo, se quedó allí apoyada y sólo sintiendo cómo se humedecía su cabello y piel un buen rato, hasta que decidió cerrar la llave…

_'Siento demasiado odio… pero es porque sé que la necesito a ella…'_

Luka sumergió las manos en el agua acumulada y la llevó de golpe contra su rostro, salpicando parte de su clavícula, ropa, la pared y el suelo. Lo hizo una vez más, y otra para finalizar y dejar sus manos allí para detener un poco toda esa ansiedad que sentía.

'_No es necesario decir que no quiero regresar a casa'._

Hasta quedarse a dormir allí sonaba perfecto. Lástima que no podían acobijarla más de las treinta horas que ya llevaba metida en el edificio sin descanso y sin siquiera reparar en su salud.

Además. Miku tendría que venir a este edificio eventualmente.

— Te gusta torturarte.

— ¿Es necesario hablar conmigo misma ahora? — Le preguntó frustrada a ese ángel del amor que la miraba desde un costado.

— Necesitas hablar con alguien de toda esta locura que es tu mente — El ángel daba la sensación de estar a su lado, Luka no reparó en verlo — ¿Por qué no confesarte de una vez?

— ¿Qué clase de imbécil se confiesa luego de haberla cagado como yo hice?! — Levantó ella la voz, con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza aún apoyada en el lavabo, tensó la mandíbula y su respiración se había vuelto pesada.

— Sientes que te estás volviendo loca.

— En realidad. — Luka se paró y respiró hondo. — Soy una adicta y Miku no tuvo mejor idea que ser mi droga, ¿Sabes qué sucede cuando un adicto no tiene su dosis diaria?

— ¿Se… irrita?

— No. Se vuelve inestable. Sabes que la necesitas, mas sabes que no estará allí para ti, la quieres ver, la quieres hablar, oírla, llamar su atención… ¡Y te preguntas por qué diablos es que la necesitas tanto! La buscas… tan sólo un mísero instante… para saber que ella está bien… o sólo para estar contenta de que la viste. —Luka esta vez no escondió su ira, había llegado al límite de ella misma. — Yo… estuve seis meses sin ella. Por mi propia decisión. Esto… me está volviendo loca, el haberla hecho enfurecer conmigo… pero, pero… — Cupido había desaparecido para ese entonces y Luka se había sentado en el suelo, escondiendo su cara entre las rodillas. — ¿Por qué… Miku pediría que nos besemos… para luego seguir como si nada? ¿Por qué no coloca sus pensamientos en orden? Ah… — Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, intentando deshacerse de la desesperación, ansiedad, ira, frustración, que estaba sintiendo. — Es así cuando no quiero sentir esto, pero… al mismo tiempo no soportaría el no amarla… — Luka se mordió el labio con el colmillo para liberar un poco el enojo que seguía creciendo, su piel se enrojeció de inmediato — Necesito retomar el control de mis emociones. ¿Otro tour?

'_Escribir canciones…'_

'¿Acaso no sirvo para algo más?'

'_Soy una idiota'._

Luka exclamó fuerte un grito corto de frustración, en lo que su corazón azotaba contra su pecho y el calor en su cuerpo subía, presa de las emociones negativas.

— ¡Luka, podrías levantar tu trasero del suelo y mostrar UN poco de dignidad?! — Gritó por segunda vez, ahora sintiéndose tonta por haber creado una escena, a saber si alguien la había oído. — ¿Es que acaso no tengo otro remedio más que amarte? — Preguntó en voz baja, sin siquiera levantarse de su posición. — Qué desesperante…

— ¿Luka? — Una voz muy conocida para la nombrada estaba del otro lado de la puerta, hizo sólo dos toques, estaba segura que entraría para el tercero. — ¿Te encuentras bien, mujer?

— ¿Meiko? — Pronunció despacio, creía que ella estaba ocupada con Kaito en uno de los varios duetos que tenían por hacer cuando llegó ella misma llegó a la mansión.

— Claro que soy yo, — Y ahí fue cuando la castaña se abrió camino y pasó, en sus ojos reflejados enseguida la preocupación ante cómo se veía Luka. — ¿Qué te sucede, Luka? — La tomó de las mejillas y alzó su rostro para que sus ojos estuvieran a altura. — Mírate cómo estás, eres un desastre, ¿Es esto por tu pelea con Miku?

— ¿Pelea? — Parpadeó, el miedo pasándose un segundo por sus azulados orbes — Ella se desquitó, no lo considero una pelea. — Luka se levantó y le sonrió totalmente renovada a Meiko, — Lo lamento, debería ir a descansar a casa.

— ¿Estás segura de eso? — Meiko la observó por el espejo, Luka sólo se detuvo y dibujó la sonrisa de nuevo, más sincera que antes.

— Ajá.

Meiko se quedó observando la puerta, intrigada.

—Luka…

Ella no sentía ganas de que la vieran tan dejada.

* * *

Luka estaba en su cama, mirando el techo del leve tono rosado del cual estaba pintado al igual que toda su habitación. Su rostro se veía con curiosidad, sus labios con más volumen de lo normal, se veían rojos al igual que la esclerótica de sus ojos.

Básicamente Miku no la hablaba desde hace dos días y ella allí se encontraba, pensando en ella y lo feliz que la hacía, ah… ¿Tan… tan… hermoso es, que por más que te odie y duela como sepan sólo los enfermos de amor, tú seguirás fiel como un perro a su lado?

_'¿Cómo no decirte que te amo?'_

_'Si mi sola razón de existir es por ti…'_

Luka siempre dirá que no sabe cuándo, pero en algún momento en el transcurso de su vida se dio cuenta de que cada canción, cada sonrisa, cada acción de parte de ella era provocada por Miku. Sabía muy bien que al principio de todo, cuando recién se conocieron, lo que ella sentía por la niña no era más que una bonita e impulsiva amistad. Miku siempre llamaría su atención con cosas infantiles, como esa simple forma de llamarla…

"¡Luka!"

La mujer sonrió ante los varios recuerdos de la joven Diva corriendo hasta ella y mostrándole varias cosas para sus nuevos trabajos, llenándola de bonitas emociones.

Y de alguna manera en aquél mismo instante, Luka sintió la fuerza necesaria para ir a hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas.

¡Sí, para recuperar algo de los viejos tiempos!

Luka sonrió entusiasmada y feliz, ¿Por qué Miku era la única capaz de armarla y desarmarla a gusto?! ¡Y qué masoquista de su parte que le haga tan bien!

¡Bendita sea esta obsesión cuando la ayuda a ser feliz!

Agarró sus pantuflas y se las colocó de inmediato, apresurada hasta el corredor de Miku y con el corazón bombeando como si fuera la primera vez que vería a alguien en años.

¡Al demonio toda esa depresión inservible, Luka sabía que era capaz de arreglar las cosas con su cantante preferida!

Así que Luka con todo su amor y aura de felicidad se presentaron detrás de la puerta de la Diva número uno. Tocó, y al no oír respuesta, hizo como solían hacer antes, entre abrir la puerta un poco.

Y allí estaba Miku, sólo sentada en su cama y mirando a nada en especial. De alguna manera, la mayor de ellas, se dio cuenta que ella sólo estaba escondiéndole el rostro.

Luka sintió toda su gloria comenzar a desvanecerse y quedar una vez más en la nada, posiblemente al borde de algún abismo.

— Miku, ¿Podemos hablar?

— Tal vez mañana, Luka. — Respondió enseguida, sin mirarla. Luka permaneció un segundo allí, observando la distancia que se había creado entre ellas ante su escape de seis meses. Su garganta anudándose de nuevo, se preguntó si salir corriendo como una idiota para poder liberar la adrenalina era una buena idea, y así no llorar como se sentía para hacerlo.

Miku, deja de manipularla a tu propio gusto, más si ni siquiera te das cuenta.

— Tú… eres lo único que necesito — Murmuró antes de irse y cerrar la puerta. Se fue caminando despacio, analizando seria la situación con la vista clavada en el suelo, sus ojos se enrojecieron sin remedio y sus labios también, sintiendo la obvia ola de lágrimas intentar salir, durante eso, Kaito estaba trotando por el pasillo y ella se obligó a borrar de existencia aquella tristeza, máscara puesta como toda una profesional.

¿Por qué el amor es tan difícil?

— ¡Luka! — Saludó él, alegre al pasar y se detuvo justo en la puerta de Miku — ¡Hey, Miku! — Golpeó la puerta y la abrió, sin siquiera esperar a que la niña respondiera, Luka volteó a ver por sobre su hombro con total sorpresa, la… familiaridad de él con la que hizo eso, incluso entró. — Me preguntaba si podíamos hablar — Y con eso, cerró la puerta.

La única mujer en el corredor de la mansión ahora, sentía el caudal de lágrimas recorrer todas sus mejillas y algunas hasta entrar en su boca, que entreabierta un poquito, temblaba con timidez.

— Nn… — Intentó hablar, convencerse enseguida de no llorar, ella era fuerte. La gran Luka, después de todo. Tomó su celular del bolsillo y observó la pantalla, deslizándola en un nombre en especial.

Lily.

— _¡Luka! ¿Cómo estás? _— Sonó la voz de su amiga al responder, alegría total, Gumi y Gakupo de fondo entre risas. — _Oye, ¿Luka?_

— Ah, nada. ¡Disculpa! ¡No vi que mi celular había marcado sin querer, disculpa en serio! — Se apresuró ella con su mejor voz y cortó, de ninguna manera se pondría a molestar con sus problemas. Ni tampoco decir que estaba siendo una imbécil llorona.

¡Todo el tiempo llorando! ¿Pero qué mierda le pasaba!?

Luka sentía como si estuviera perdiendo la cabeza ante la locura que era el amor, quería hasta escapar un poco de ello y no lo lograba, si quería sentirse triste, la felicidad se acercaba, y cuando feliz estaba…

Y así como la gloria absoluta había llegado, fuerte y con toda la felicidad del mundo, llegó la impotencia y la angustia, implacables ante lo inútil que se sentía Luka.

Aferró el celular en sus manos con tanta fuerza que sus dedos comenzaban a doler, estúpida forma negativa de pensar, de cualquier forma, ¿¡Qué mierda quería Kaito con Miku?!

— Celos, celos, celos… — Murmuró Luka con toda la ira encima, — ¡Con todo el derecho que estoy más celosa que nunca! ¡KAITO!

— ¡LUKA?! — Oyó de repente la voz enojada de Meiko, subiendo las escaleras al correr a toda velocidad, y ella atinó sólo a dar un paso hacia atrás, dejando a la sorpresa tomar posesión de ella una vez más. En cuanto Meiko clavó la vista en ella, Luka se dio con que ésta tenía un bolso en su mano y el celular en la otra. — ¡Nos vamos a lo de Lily! — y ni terminó de decirlo que Luka y sus lágrimas, estaban siendo arrastradas por Meiko, cuesta abajo en las escaleras y a toda velocidad fuera. — ¿Te piensas en serio que esa chica no te conoce? Y agradece que ella me llamó y que yo no te vi primero.

Luka sonrió, quizás a ellas dos podría decirles cómo se sentía por Miku y cómo odiaba a Kaito en ese mismísimo instante, esperen, Luka no quería dejar la mansión…

Luka sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento perverso en su mente, Miku no sería así con Kaito, ella jamás sería tan imprudente.

¡Y QUÉ CELOS QUE TENÍA!

¡Kaito desgraciado, afortunado!

Luka tenía ganas de agarrar entre los dientes a su camisa y arrancársela a puras mordidas para quitarse los celos de encima.

Y quitarse la mierda de celos sería difícil con tan fuerte que los estaba sintiendo.

Pero si Miku es feliz…

Toda la ira se disipó de ella y la tranquilidad la inundó.

Si Miku es feliz, pues Luka no es nadie para interponerse.

Tonta fuerza de voluntad conducida por un amor tan entregado como el de Luka.

* * *

Después de varios minutos en el Impala 67 y color rojo de Meiko, las dos se encontraron en la Mansión Vocaloid de Internet Co. donde vivían sus otros buenos amigos, Gakupo, Gumi y Lily. El pequeño Ryuto permanecía con su familia como debía ser.

En lo que entraron, se dieron cuenta que Gumi y Gakupo ya no estaban, seguro obra de Lily.

— Ahora sientas tu pálido trasero allí, y nos dirás qué te sucede, Luka. — Comentó la anfitriona y la nombrada de inmediato miró a Meiko con gran intriga, ésta sólo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

— No podías esperar que me quedara callada la boca con lo mal que estabas respecto a tu pelea con Miku. — Fue lo único que dijo, acomodándose y abriendo una de las latas de cerveza que Lily colocó para las tres, quienes estaban sentadas en medio de la sala de estar que era como lo principal al entrar en aquella mansión.

¿Alcohol? ¿Ahora?

Por qué no…

Y así fue cómo Luka se hizo con una de las latas y comenzó a dar su relato, desde el principio de todo, cuando ella y Miku se conocieron, cómo pasaron las cosas entre ellas, cada mirada, cada beso, cada letra que conformaban las palabras de sus canciones, cómo todo eso y más, evolucionó en su actual amor por la niña.

— Whoa. ¿Amas a Miku? — Lily estaba con su típico vaso de cerveza de cuando ella y Meiko se juntaban para cualquier cosa. Y hasta ahora que las chicas, sobrias, tenían las bocas abiertas y sorprendidas era poco para describirlas.

— La amo, más de lo que ella jamás sabrá y más de lo que me gustaría admitir. — Reafirmó Luka al suspirar, eran tan profundos sus sentimientos que le era imposible el no sonreír y no mostrar esos ojos enrojecidos ante el dolor que provocaba el estar lejos de su tan amada Miku.

— Me quieres decir… — Meiko comenzó despacio, un suspiro bien hondo — ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo entonces aquí?! — Le reprochó furiosa y se paró para buscar las llaves y luego agarró el bolso de Lily. — Tómala Lily, nos vamos a casa.

— Wha, ¡Espera! — Lily se levantó y tomó su chaqueta para luego agarrar de la mano y jalar a Luka detrás de ella — ¡GUMI! — Exclamó y miró hacia las escaleras, como si pudiera ver a la otra joven.

— ¡¿QUÉ!? — Volvió la respuesta desde arriba, Luka sonrió ante esa amistad entre ellas, sin pensar mucho en que la estaban arrastrando básicamente hacia la puerta.

— ¡VUELVO MAÑANA! ¡AVÍSALE A GAKUPO!

— ¡DE ACUERDO! ¡TRÁEME ALGO~~!

— Niñas… — Murmuró Lily y Luka la miró directo a los ojos, con ilusión en ellos. Lily sólo gruñó — ¡OKAAY, OKAY…! — La mujer de cabello rosa se rio en voz baja, Lily la jaló con más fuerza — Gumi NO me gusta. Que te quede claro, Princesa Encantadora.

— _Claro_ que no te gusta… — Luka se soltó; el pequeño juego con Gumi la hizo olvidar el lugar de destino, ni siquiera la hizo pensar en lo que las otras dos estaban tramando al llevársela de allí.

Es que el amor estaba en el aire…

¿Cómo no distraerse en lo bonito que es?

* * *

Al llegar a la Mansión, Luka se detuvo en la puerta pensativa. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a sus dos amigas.

— ¿Para qué estamos aquí de nuevo? ¿Qué no les dije que Miku es feliz con su Kaito estúpido y afortunado?

— ¡Awww…! Mira si no das ternura de tan celosa que eres, — Se le reía Lily al estirar sus mejillas, por dentro planeando distraer a Luka de su denso enamoramiento. — Estamos aquí para que dejes de ser una cobarde, vayas y saques a Miku de su habitación — Estaba haciendo los gestos con las manos, paseando su vista entre ello y los atentos ojos de Luka. — Dejas a Kaito que se pudra en su miel de príncipe lujurioso, como Cantarella, ¿No?

— ¿Cantarella?! — Gruñó Luka, recordando muy bien el significado de esa canción. Las otras dos se estaban haciendo el festín al ver cómo se ponía de tan sólo pensar tantas cosas para su pequeña y dulce Miku.

— Y no podemos dejar que Miku sufra Cantarella, ¿No? — Se unió Meiko, tomando la mano de Lily que sería la representante de Kaito, y la empujó fuera del mapa. — Sólo sacas a Miku, hablas con ella a que se salga de su estado caprichoso,

— Pero si ella es la princesa del mundo… sus caprichos son parte de su encanto. — Discutió Luka con total seriedad, provocando que sus amigas se golpearan la frente en hartazgo.

— Escucha idiota enamorada, vas y arreglas las cosas con Miku, y si no funciona, inicias un drama total y en lo que ella te escucha shockeada, te confiesas, justificando así todo tu comportamiento extraño.

— Eso no es lo más inteligente. — La mujer de ojos rojos empujó sutil a Lily y abrió la puerta, — Sólo entremos y resolvamos esto dentro, en mi habitación.

— Pero es que no hay nada que hacer, no quiero hablar con Miku en este bendito instante. — Dijo Luka para sorpresa de las dos, al parecer ofreciendo resistencia ante su amor por ella. — Necesito tener respeto por mí misma.

— ¿Respeto, eh? — Ante la sonrisa de ambas y el comentario de Lily, Luka tragó saliva, sin ser capaz de entrever las intenciones de las dos. — ¿Entonces dejarás que Kaito tome ventaja de la pequeña Miku, tú, que incluso eres dos años menor que él?

La ceja de Luka tembló, en su ojo izquierdo y labios se vio un fugaz tic nervioso.

Las chicas sabían muy bien que si ellas no se interponían, probablemente Luka deje a Miku hacer lo que quisiera, y como digna mujer dominante que se suponía que es su amiga luego de **años **conociéndola, eso, no estaba en los planes.

— Sólo vamos dentro. — Murmuró Meiko ya con ganas de golpear a las dos idiotas que tenía al lado, una por enamorada y la otra por manipuladora.

— Miku no es una niña… — Acotó la enamorada al entrar y cerrar la puerta — Estoy segura de que Kaito no la forzaría a nada.

— Cantarella.

— ¡Es sólo una canción, Lily! — Se dejó llevar la mujer de cabello rosado, más nerviosa que antes e incluso mostrando los dientes en señal de que estaba cerca del límite.

— ¡LUKA! —Meiko la miró bien directo a los ojos, y Luka no se quedó atrás, aún así, eso no la detuvo — ¿Puedes pensar racionalmente?! ¡Eres mejor que esto! Dónde está tu carácter, ¡Por favor…!

— ¿Es Magnet sólo una canción para ti, Luka?

Silencio mortal en medio de la noche.

Meiko se rio vencida ante cómo Lily estaba enardeciendo a Luka a su gusto, lo único que quería era darle el coraje para que arregle las cosas con Miku, y ya que Luka estaba inestable emocionalmente, era fácil moldearla a que se proponga algo y lo logre.

— Magnet es…

— Shsh, guarda silencio. — La rubia se puso el dedo índice en los labios para hacer énfasis y Luka sintió que le explotaría la vena yugular de las ganas que tenía de estamparla contra la pared — Estamos en territorio neutral.

— Juro que cuando estemos en el cuarto de Meiko, Lily, yo te-

— ¿Me harás el amor tan fuerte y desenfrenado como si estuvieras pensando en Miku?

Siempre hay un límite para las cosas, una fina línea que es la que decide dónde rebalsa la última gota del vaso.

Pero no cuando se trata de Luka y Miku. La primera se puso tan roja y comenzó a respirar tan mal que Lily se sonrojó también, con una imagen mental que la hizo abrir la boca de par en par y que ni un solo sonido saliera de su boca. En su rostro se reflejaba la mezcla de emociones que la dejaron impactada, entre ganas de molestar a Luka, reírse, o no sabía si simplemente comenzar a creerlo.

— ¡Tuviste sueños mojj-mphmp!

— ¡Cierra! La. Boca. — Amenazó Luka al taparle con las manos y ejerciendo mucha fuerza en el rostro de Lily, — Deja de respirar, amiga, serás feliz así. Shh, tranquila…

— ¡LUKA, LILY! —Exclamó en un susurro Meiko, ya cerca de las escaleras, también sonrojada pero sin dejar sacar lo mejor de ella, por supuesto que, intentando ser la más madura de las tres. — ¡Muevan el culo, par de idiotas las dos!

En eso, el par se dejó ir, Luka miraba a la rubia con violenta seriedad y ésta sólo sonreía burlona, las dos sonrojadas a más no poder, alcanzaron a Meiko y pronto subieron las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de la castaña.

— No sé cómo pude enojarme tanto por esto. — Se repuso Luka al respirar hondo. — Ni siquiera tendría que haber dejado que me manipularas desde un principio.

Y ahí estaba la Luka que buscaban Meiko y Lily desde un inicio. Y seguiría así por más que Miku misma viniera y se le confesara.

— ¡Chicas! — Vino el hombre del millón con dos latas de jugo de uva en sus manos y justo se detuvo en frente de la invitada — Hola, Lily, ¿Cómo estás? — La saludó y ella siguió la corriente, feliz de verlo también a pesar de que Luka quería matarlo y hacerlo pedazos para vendérselos a los extraterrestres.

— Perfecto, y discúlpame pero tenemos que irnos rápido, Príncipe. — Comenzó a presionar a Luka para que avanzara y no lo matara con alguna estaca de hielo que hasta podría crear de sus manos, '_Luka, se te da la psicópata a_ veces' — ¡Mué-ve-te, Lu-ka!

Y así a los empujones y una sonrisa semi-nerviosa de Meiko, las tres fueron hasta la habitación de ella, dejando a Kaito solo en el pasillo.

— Tan apuradas por ir a charlar, mujeres… — Él se encogió de hombros y acomodó los refrescos que tenía en su brazo y volvió a entrar en la habitación de Miku.

* * *

— ¡Entró en el cuarto de Miku! — Exclamó Lily luego de cerrar la puerta, habiendo sido la última al ingresar ya que se quedó espiándolo todo el tiempo. — ¿Puedo ir y dormirlos a los dos? Será más fácil matarlo a él y atarla a ella, lo juro.

— Soy yo la que debería estar loca por eso, no tú, Lily. — Luka se paró y fue a buscarla, sólo para darle un sentón contra la cama y algo pasó fugaz por su expresión, sonriéndole a Lily con misterio — Así que querías que pensara en Miku, ¿Eh? Llevo meses de abstinencia… — Se acercó a sus labios en lo que Lily sonreía desafiante, sabiendo que no lo lograría.

— Meses ¿Eh? — Murmuró a seducir la rubia, justo cuando recibieron un violento impacto juntas.

— ¡Si te la violas lo haces en otro lado, Luka! — Exclamó Meiko aventándole un almohadazo al par — Pero ¿Qué diablos les pasa a ustedes dos hoy?

— Ni que pudiera hacerlo, — Luka se acomodó al lado de su amiga y se cruzó de piernas, sonriendo satisfecha — Lily no me provoca nada.

A la rubia le tembló la ceja, pero entendió el punto en cuanto a que ella no podrían incitarla ya que está enamorada por completo de alguien más.

— Y ¿Cuál es el plan, Meiko? — Reanudó el asunto principal del por cuál estaban en la mansión desde un principio. — ¿Cómo sacamos a Kaito, cómo convencemos a Miku de que hable con Luka?

— Ella dijo que mañana tal vez podríamos hablar. — Agregó la mujer de cabello rosado, hundiéndose en la cama, suave e invitadora a una siesta.

—Si tan sólo hubieras agarrado a Miku en medio de su berrinche contra la pared, colocado ese muslo tuyo en medio de las piernas de ella — Lily estaba señalando al sector nombrado, la observaba fijo como para que se entienda el punto —, presionado y besado en aquél mismo instante,

— Quedaría como una pervertida total y quizás con menos chances que ahora.

— Sin embargo, un buen plan y mejor que el tuyo de quedarte hecha una idiota en medio del hall.

— ¿Ves? — Dijo orgullosa la única rubia en el trío — Digo muchas cosas tontas para pasarla bien pero para que Meiko coincida conmigo, debe ser porque tengo razón.

Luka sonrió de costado, quizás Lily tenía sus cosas locas, pero siempre eran para alivianarle el ambiente y humor, en general funcionaban ya que elegía los temas perfectos que interesan a Luka, por más que éstos signifiquen que se ponga nerviosa y sólo piense en asfixiarla con todo su amor de amigas. Luka notó también, que las tres habían quedado en silencio unos instantes, tal vez cada una pensando en lo suyo para ayudarla en el preciso instante.

— Ya que Miku no hablará contigo hasta mañana, Luka… — Era la segunda vez en la noche en que la nombrada veía a Lily tan seria, la primera fue cuando compartió sus secretos con ellas. — ¿Por qué no la reservamos a un horario especial mañana? — Y se sonrió la vida sólo para ella.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con reservarla? — Inquirió en un tono suave pero confiado.

— Eso me dio una idea… — Y Lily quizás habría respondido de no ser que Meiko se paró y llevó la mano derecha a su mentón, la mirada fija pero perdida en el suelo. — Ya vengo.

Meiko salió y las dos restantes quedaron confundidas observando la puerta.

— Meses. — Repitió Lily aguantándose la risa al taparse la boca con la mano y llevó la otra rápido a colocarla en el rostro de Luka para mantenerla lejos, quien estaba casi encima de ella a punto de arrancarle la cabeza. — Con razón andas tan histérica últimamente, Luka, ni siquiera has intenn—

— ¡Ni te atrevas a decirlo, Lily! — Las manos estaban sobre su boca, justo cuando ella comenzó a asentir con la cabeza como para que la liberen. — Sólo soy honesta conmigo misma. — Le sonrió feliz de repente, confundiendo un poco a su amiga.

Lily se tomó unos minutos para normalizar su respiración y terminar de analizar a qué se refería su amiga, pronto lo hizo.

— Lo sé, yo tampoco haría nada y esperaría lo que sea necesario… — Acotaba con una seriedad sincera — Pero ya sabes que me gusta molestarte.

— ¿No invitarás a Gumi a salir? — Inquirió Luka justo en lo que Meiko entraba, una lata de jugo de uva en su mano.

— Sí, Lily, deberías invitar a esa niña a salir, — Las dos chicas que estaban en la cama se sentaron mejor en lo que Meiko se colocó al lado de ellas, una preciosa sonrisa de satisfacción — al menos a ustedes se les nota a la legua que se gustan.

La rubia se sonrojó apenas, seria y rascándose la mejilla en lo que observaba el techo.

— Probablemente luego de que resolvamos el problema con Luka. — Comentó con suavidad, enseguida sacudiendo la cabeza y robándole un sorbo del jugo a Meiko. — Ahora, ¿Qué hiciste?

— Te tomo la palabra, Lily. — Meiko le quitó la latita de nuevo y fue a Luka a quien dirigió su vista. — Conseguí hablar con Miku, eso significando que la saqué al pasillo y la "convencí" de que arreglara las cosas contigo. Y es como un plan que la hables sólo cuando estén las dos solas, nada de crear escenas ni nada de eso. — Meiko jugaba con la bebida entre sus manos, esperando a que Luka dijera algo.

— Eso quiere decir que Miku te quiere golpear hasta dejarte ensangrentada en el suelo. — Se reía Lily de la suerte de Luka, ella misma con cara de no creerlo.

— Tú misma lo dijiste, Luka, parte de la gracia de la Princesa son sus caprichos a tus ojos, ¿Lo harás?

Luka sólo chistó rápido y se puso seria.

Al menos el "plan" se basaba en hablar con Miku principalmente.

Haría cambiar su suerte a una mejor.

* * *

Y de acuerdo al arreglo, Miku y Luka hablarían hoy en algún momento, actualmente la primera se encontraba en el jardín caminando, pensando en posibles cosas que sólo ella sabe. Lily, que había permanecido allí más tiempo del indicado a Gumi, estaba junto a sus dos amigas de Crypton, observando como detectives a la joven Diva.

— Luka, ve y declárate de una vez. —Susurraba con total seguridad y presión la rubia, codeándola con insistencia para que la mujer se moviera del lugar e hiciera algo con aquél tornado de sentimientos que tenía dentro.

— Sólo déjame mentalizarme, ¿Quieres?

— ¿Mentalizarte? — Meiko casi arruinaba su incógnito, casi gritando eso pero en un susurro también — ¿En serio?! ¡Sólo ve y dile, muéstrale lo que sientes!

Luka se quedó viéndose a los ojos con Meiko, la seguridad que ésta última le transmitía quizás fue lo suficiente para que suspirara y se irguiera, decidida a pronunciar el nombre de Miku en voz alta y poder hablar. Y eso hubiera sucedido de no ser porque Kaito apareció trotando hasta la más joven de todas las mujeres presentes; sonriendo y respirando apenas agitado, Miku y él se veían contentos, riendo entre ellos.

— Espera, ¿Qué mierda hace Kaito ahí? — Preguntó Meiko al lado de Lily y las dos detrás de Luka.

— No sé, pero no me gusta. — Respondía la rubia en lo que se arrodilló, las tres se pusieron a oír lo que él decía.

— Miku, sé que sonará repentino, pero es que ya no lo aguanto, desde hace un tiempo que te he querido decir… — Y eso fue lo único que necesitó Luka para interrumpir de inmediato, a corazón limpio y por puro instinto. Luka iba caminando con total presencia en lo que él se rio de manera encantadora — Que me gustas mucho… y me gustaría que fueras mi—

— ¡Miku! — Exclamó Luka y los dos la miraron, sorprendidos, Lily y Meiko casi salen de detrás del arbusto en lo que sus cuerpos temblaban ante los nervios. Luka misma palpitando los mil horrores, su labio temblando rígido y sus ojos sinceros y asustados. — Miku, sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, sé que me odias, pero…

— Luka, ¿Qué haces aquí? — Inquirió Kaito viéndose molesto, y Luka ni siquiera le prestó atención.

—Miku, por favor, escúchame, te lo ruego por favor…

El corazón bombeando desaforado y sus piernas débiles, Luka sentía ganas de llorar, se sostuvo una vez más el corazón y se enfocó en los ojos de Miku, la puerta al paraíso en el cuál siempre fue fuente de su energía.

— Miku, ahora mismo, no sé cómo me siento, lo que quiero decir es, estoy segura sobre ti. Luego de intentar reconocer mi propio camino en el estado en el que me dejaste, lo único que hice fue pensar en ti y me di cuenta que eres lo único que me brinda confianza. La única que restaura mi felicidad, mi rumbo en la vida, la que me hace cambiar, la que sin darse cuenta hizo que yo me levantara del suelo y quiera luchar por vivir. Miku, la única que podría matarme serías tú, la única capaz de destrozarme y enviarme al fondo de nuevo. — Luka comenzó a hablar mucho más claro, pero de sus ojos salían lágrimas, mostrándole y exponiendo su corazón por completo a la chica de la que se enamoró — Aún… siento que quiero llorar, lo que quiero decir, estoy tan idiota últimamente, se me acelera el corazón de tan sólo pensar en ti, sonrío y cierro los ojos, me tele-transportas a un mundo totalmente nuevo; no quiero que te toquen, no quiero que te lastimen ni se te acerquen con ganas de hacerte sentir mal, me llena de orgullo el halagarte, aunque a veces siento que no quiero estos sentimientos porque son los que me carcomen por dentro, volviéndome loca… — Luka estaba desesperándose, chocando sus propias palabras, pero la atención de Miku estaba por completo en ella, y Luka sabía bien que era su única oportunidad, así que continuó. — ¿Sabes? Le dije a mi mejor amigo, "Creo que me gusta una chica", y lo que él me comentó fue "No pasa nada, sólo te cae muy bien" o algo por el estilo, pero no era verdad, quise convencerme, mas sólo me ha hecho pensar que él no quiere aceptar el hecho de que me gusta, amo, a esa mujer. Te amo a ti, Miku. — Hizo una leve pausa de su confesión, sin dejar de mirar a Miku a los ojos, quien se veía shockeada… pero sorprendida e intrigada — Salí de ésta especie de clóset en el que estoy para con mis dos amigos, los dos piensan que sólo me gustas, a veces me molestan y me hablan de otras mujeres, pero yo no sé nada sobre las demás, a la única que quiero, veo que es una única belleza, eres tú. Las demás son nada, ni Miss Universo, ni la misma Angelina Jolie te podría ganar. Y ¿de hombres? Son una linda vista, pero de mujeres, todas están en negro y la única que brilla en un resplandor blanco y puro a mis ojos, eres tú, las demás no existen. No me gusta que no me tomen en serio, y mis amigos que lo saben, siento que no puedo confiarles nada, porque no parece que me tomaran en serio. Y me duele. Es decir ¡Te amo! ¿Por qué no toman en serio mis sentimientos? Jamás me he sentido así para con nadie, tengo veinte años, puedo ser joven, me han gustado personas… pero créeme, Miku, que como me siento por ti, todo esto que te estoy confesando, es lo que siento, y aún me quedo corta para explicarte todo lo que es mi amor de inmenso por ti, aquél que tú misma alimentas sin darte cuenta… Sé que soy impulsiva, sé que puedo darme la cabeza una y mil veces contra la pared, pero no me importa ni interesa, te quiero a ti. — Miku para ese instante estaba seria, sólo enfocada en Luka — El hecho es, sí, me gusta una chica, sí, tiene dieciséis, ¿Y qué?

— Luka…— Murmuró Miku, los orbes temblándole.

— Sé que si me confieso, corro el riesgo de perderte, de asustarte, si bien tengo los recursos para explicarme lo suficientemente bien y decirte que "Es sólo un sentimiento, y sólo necesito decírtelo para que deje de hundirse y grabarse más en mi ser", y que quede allí, no podré dejar de sentirlo, eres mi fuerza para muchas cosas… tengo miedo de caer en una depresión de la que no podría levantarme, y eso sería egoísta, ¿No? Porque no quiero obligarte a decirme ni siquiera un "Luka, te quiero" si no lo sientes, no lo soportaría. Miku, me has inspirado a querer ser más y poder triunfar en mi vida. Parezco adicta a como fallo en algunas cosas, la paz no la alcanzo si me faltas, pero me calmo y me digo "Yo puedo hacerlo". Pero incluso para eso… — Luka sonrió despacio — Tú eres mi inspiración.

— Luka-.

— Me pongo estúpida cuando te hablo, simplemente no hago buenos hilos de conversación, sólo quiero que me hables, que me prestes tu atención, jamás… jamás me he sentido así en toda mi vida. Y ninguna otra palabra más que "Te amo" parece encajar mejor, es lo que me sale, lo primero, quiero decírtelo, que lo entiendas, que me permitas abrazarte por siempre, protegerte, me siento… muy completa, por así decirlo, pero me entristece o destruye el no poder dártelo, que tú sepas… lo bien que me haces, que tan sólo tu tonta fotito o que tu sólo nombre, pienso que es lo más bello en toda mi vida. A lo que voy es, ¿Por qué no te lo puedo decir? ¿Estás tan fuera de mi alcance? Quiero decir, obviamente esto te sonará muy estúpido, pero siento como si mi corazón sangrara… es decir… cada pálpito, es dolor, arde y me duele. Hasta cuando te enojas conmigo, me siento genial porque te amo, así de enamorada de ti estoy. Miku, yo… te amo. Te amo, te amo y es lo único que siento y rige todos mis demás sentimientos… me haces feliz, eres perfecta, todos tus defectos, tus berrinches, enojos, torpezas, los amo, te amo.


	3. Egoísta,

No me tardé tanto, ne? c:

Gracias! Gracias por sus reviews! Y algo que noté en común para todos: Muchas quieren una Luka, varios quieren ser Luka para su Miku. Ohh, corazones, viva la vida, viva el amor...!

**Juuasdf**: ¡No odie a Kaito! Kaito es genial, un hombre muy maravilloso c: sólo que en este fic le di un papel de problemático para agregarle rabia a mis lectores! Desarrollaré el GumixLily creo, ustedes díganme :P

**LilyRios285**: Muchas gracias, no me costó elaborar esa confesión, pero se irá alargando con el pasar de los caps :3

**Laabii262**: JODER LUKA, ¡HAZLE CASO A ESTA MUJER! -Énfasis con las manos- Jaja! Disculpa, no fue mi intención que pensaras que fue culpa de FF, aunque ahora que lo pienso, me sucedió en el pasado de no leer un cap entero D: decido dejarlo así para que tengan sus opiniones bien frescas al terminar de leer, y que me tiren alguna que otra review c: jeje Y... no es que me moleste, sino que me pongo tonta digo, jo, me dicen "-Sama". Me pasó que una chica asiática me dijo -Inserte nombre real de Alchemya aquí- -Sama! -Sama! Y yo de OMG -le explota la cabeza ante tanta ternura- yy... me extendí mucho! Gomen ne! Thanks! Pronto más apariciones de Lily! wii

**Kenat-Sama**: Shhhhh! Si usted piensa que Miku hará algo malo... Alky-san (yo) no puede decirlo! Ahh! ¿Por qué tienen a Miku como una pequeña manipuladora Princesa del Mundo que probablemente haga sufrir a Luka? (?)

**Takogirl**: ¡Este nombre de super heroína lo recuerdo muy bien! uwu Sí lo entendí también jaja! Adoré el "Oh mai gah" Luka le agradece por las palabras hacia su confesión c:

**Nekoloid-chan**: ¡EEsss que! El zumo de uva es algo de lo más rico que hay -Comienza a reírse como tonta- Okay no xD, véamoslo desde este punto de vista... los aliens querían estudiar a los especímenes más raros... y qué mejor que llevarse a aquellos que usted está buscando en este instante... mhm... tontos extraterrestres... no saben cómo han perjudicado a los corazones, símbolos del amor. Me gusta leer las idas de su cabeza, continúe, por favor c:

**Marilinn**: Sí, admito que me gusta dejarlos con las ganas, ¡Soy culpable! No odien a Kaito, él es muy buen hombre! Ya tendré que hacer otro fic donde él vuelva a ser un Caballero de lo más mágico y poderoso. Hay que estimular la mente del lector, me alegra que se sienta así :3

**Alex Kacr**: Jaja, bueno, son cosas que pasan. Yo tengo que dejar varias reviews en un par de historias de mis colegas escritores, so yeah, no problem. Este capítulo va a estar más acorde a tu review respecto a un par de cosas... espero te guste y esperaré tu opinión, mi pequeña aprendiz! Gracias por tu apoyo, al parecer te diste cuenta de algo que los demás no... ¿Eh? Jaja, Muchas gracias, en serio. Y ya sabes que lo mismo deseo para ti, que triunfes y logres todo lo que te propones. Espero que no me llegue una patada a mi trasero desde Costa Rica! Whahaha!

**Ro**: Las personas desconfían de mí, me debo haber creado un estilo muy cambiante, de alguna manera, pero bien dicho, ojalá y se equivoque c;

**Koichy Daizuke**: Es raro ver tu nombre acá...en cuanto al asunto a mano, Si una historia fuese tan fácil, no valdría la pena para mí escribirla. Obvio que tengo que hacerla valer así que no te esperes un camino tan libre en mis escritos... I think. Anyways. Y no, que no te caiga mal Kaito, entiendan que es sólo un papel! XD Y bueno, creo que Lily tiene bastante derecho en sentirse ofendida ante aquél jueguito de Luka xD

**Hikari3d**: Aquél momento en el que uno se queda como "Pero, y ¿No sigue!?". Y ahí se va otra mesita, le gusta romper las cosas para hacérmela difícil a mí (?) -Trae otra- además del simple hecho de que el historial de sus pc's no parecen ser de las más maravillosas XD Y, y, ¿Debería hacer a Luka así de celosa, quizás un poquito más? Que se quede en la línea "Celos tiernos", probablemente sí. Y ¡La confesión! Fue mi arma en el capítulo anterior, me gusta que todos estén contentos con ello o3o

**ANAmegurinehatsune**: Es un placer escribir para mi OTP, MikuxLuka, dos mujeres enamoradas y que su amor es tan puro y grande que me ha llegado a un rincón especial en mi área sentimental :3 Muchas gracias por ser mi fan :P Oh gosh gracias! XD

Hora de las review respondidas... ¡Finalizada! Y ahora... On with the story!

Gracias a todos por sus preciadas reviews, son de gran ayuda c: 

* * *

Luka se quedó respirando profundo, intentando calmar el temblor en sus manos y cuerpo, las primeras siendo lo que más denotaban su estado nervioso, y aun así, se acercó hasta Miku con una cautela agraciada mientras le sonreía con honestidad.

—Eres única… y sé que sigo buscando en mi mente cosas para comunicártelo, pero las palabras no se acomodan, no existen… y me alegra que sea así. — Miku otra vez movió su boca para hablar, pero seguía esperando a que ella terminara, como si no estuviese segura de lo que quería decir. — De esa manera puedo demostrártelo. — Con esa oración, Luka se detuvo a pocos pasos de ella, y Miku sonrió entre una mezcla rara de emociones que Luka no pudo visualizar bien, pero algo positivo en ella había.

— ¿Sería egoísta de mí… — Comenzó la más joven en lo que Kaito cruzó una mirada desafiante con Luka, quien la correspondió gustosa y decidida. — Decirte… que no quiero que te confieses para que dejes de sentirlo…?

El corazón de Luka explotó en latidos, sorprendida y con la esperanza en lo más alto de su ser, a pura fe. Miku juntó sus manos sobre su pecho, así deteniendo de manera leve al temblor de ella.

— No quiero que dejes de sentir este amor por mí, Luka. Quiero ser egoísta contigo. — La mujer de ojos azules entendió que Miku no estaba enamorada de ella, pero que en ese instante no perdería la chance de abrazar aquél sentimiento que le era ofrecido... y eso era un alivio para ella. — Y quiero ser egoísta con Kaito.

En ese mismo momento los dos volvieron a enfrentar miradas. El pulso de Luka era errático, entre una mezcla rara de posesividad y obvia competencia, quería el amor de Miku, y eso significaba que Kaito era su enemigo en la guerra del amor.

— Luka, hace medio año, hubiese aceptado de inmediato tus sentimientos por mí. — Continuó Miku y Kaito corrió la vista de golpe hacia la niña, cierto miedo y también posesividad reflejado en sus ojos — Pero fuiste una tonta y dejaste que alguien más tomara terreno en tu propio juego. —Ella estaba sonrojada y no la miraba a los ojos, incluso retrocedió un paso hacia atrás.

Pasaron los segundos, y Luka, además de sentir celos y un muy calmado enojo con ella misma, sólo atinó a acercarse hasta Miku, bien cerca y la jaló contra ella.

El contacto repentino entre ambas desencadenó las lágrimas por ambas partes; Luka la abrazó con mucha fuerza, intentando transmitir parte de sus sentimientos en ello. Sólo **una** parte. La forma en que Luka rodeaba con sus brazos a Miku era posesiva y protectora al mismo tiempo, cubriendo casi toda la caja torácica de ella y presionando el abdomen de la menor contra ella, o más bien, casi todo lo que podía contra ella.

— Lo lamento. No tienes idea cómo te he extrañado y me has hecho falta, a pesar de ser incluso la razón por la que me fui. — Confesó segura, y Miku reunió coraje para corresponder enseguida, medio colgándose a Luka. Arrugaba la camisa de ella entre sus manos al tenerla en sus brazos. Respiraba acelerada a medida que lloraba, como si se estuviera reprochando algo secreto para todos y que sólo debía de saber ella.

Después de todo, sólo ellas son las únicas que están enteradas de cómo se sintió la ausencia de la una para con la otra, y además de la pelea, más la distancia que crearon, el poder estar al fin cerca, por supuesto que desencadenaría emociones como el anhelo y contención por ambas amistades.

— Luka… — Fue lo único que articuló, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de la nombrada, inhalando profundo y en ello por fin sintiendo la fragancia de Luka, proveniente de ella y no de las sábanas o almohadas.

Y la mayor sólo atinó a inclinarse más en el abrazo.

'_You're mine_.'

— Realmente ahora me arrepiento de haberme ido, Miku. — Se separó un poco y limpió las mejillas de la niña con sus pulgares, sacando una tenue sonrisa de ella — No obstante, te demostraré todos los días que es a ti a quien elijo, y me encantaría hacerlo todos los días… por el resto de mi vida.

— Luka, ¿No estás exagerando un poco con tu amor ahí ya? — Interrumpió Kaito, viéndose muy molesto pero sin intentar nada fuera de lugar. Para él, sería absurdo crear un odio entre los dos, mejor mantenerlo como rivales en ley. — Digo, ni siquiera sabes si estarás enamorada de ella toda tu vida.

— Si yo no sintiera, ni quisiera que fuese para toda la vida, — Se alejó un poco del abrazo —entonces sí te dejaría que me dijeras eso, Kaito. — Se terminó de erguir Luka al separarse de Miku. — Es por eso que digo que se lo demostraré todos los días, y si me enamoré de su persona tal y como es, tengo la fe en seguir así.

— Miku es joven, una adolescente, ¿Crees que te amará por toda la vida? — Insistió él y dio un paso al frente, el cual Luka misma correspondió con simplemente verse imponente ante él.

— Y ¿Quién dijo que no soy capaz de enamorarla todos los días? Quiero que mi amor por ella dure toda la vida, porque no me veo amando a alguien más.

— No sabes nada del futuro.

— ¡Entonces lo controlaré!

— Kaito. — Se metió Miku entre los dos, observándolo fijo a sus azules ojos. — Ya me siento estúpida por decirle que no a tan profundos sentimientos por parte de ella, sé que Luka no juega. — Esto se hizo que él cerrara la boca, colocó las manos en los bolsillos — No menosprecies al amor, si eres así entonces puedes saber que no tengo ningún interés en ti.

Kaito tensó la mandíbula un momento para luego darse la vuelta.

Él y Luka volvieron a desafiarse como si fueran territoriales, cada uno con sus mismos y propios motivos. Ignorando el hecho de que la niña los estaba viendo a ambos.

— No permitiré eso, yo también te quiero para mí, Miku. — Se declaró el hombre, optando rápido por irse dentro sin profundizar la discusión.

Miku se quedó mirándolo un poco, enseguida volviendo a Luka, quien no tardó en calmarse ya que la menor decidió permanecer allí, con ella.

— Es tu decisión entonces a que luche por ti, ¿No es cierto, Miku? — Preguntó, sonriéndole confiada.

— Es mi decisión que me hagas sentir todo lo que hace un año, Luka. — Miku soltó una tenue y melancólica sonrisa. — Es tu deber quebrar las murallas que he puesto alrededor de mi corazón por tu propia culpa. — La atención de la mayor estaba de lleno en ella, con unos ojos que hacían temblar por dentro a Miku, odiaba aquél miedo que se le trepó desde que Luka se fue hace medio año atrás, y estaba feliz de saber que sería ella misma quien la restauraría, quizás. Ojalá y triunfara. —Kaito ha sido mi guardián desde entonces… y no puedo evitar sentir un profundo cariño por él, Luka, no dejaré que su esfuerzo sea en vano.

Luka jamás pensó en esto, sin embargo, estaba feliz de que se le diera la oportunidad… sin importar que su contrincante sea el gran Príncipe azul designado de muchas chicas, con su encanto y caballerosidad por defecto.

— No perderé ante él, seré yo quien sea tu amante. — Declaró, viéndose más preocupada de lo que quería admitir.

Así que Miku los colocó en una guerra… qué egoísta e incentivador por parte de ella.

Por otro lado, detrás de los arbustos…

— ¡Por Gumi! — Exclamó en un susurro Lily — ¿Lo tienes todo grabado, Meiko?! — Y sacudió con un brazo a la chica a su lado — ¡Eso fue tan intenso!

— Y romántico… hasta cierto punto. — Meiko tenía en su celular enfocando al par, que ahora mismo justo se dio vuelta a verlas, Miku sonrojada y buscando no cruzar miradas. — ¡Mierda! — Escondió rápido el móvil en el bolsillo, luego de haber detenido la grabación y comenzar a sonreír para mantener la frescura. — Lily, enfócate y da una buena impresión, Luka nos presentará a su futura novia.

— ¿Qué somos los padres o algo!?

— Claro que sí, metete en el papel.

— Yo seré el padre entonces. — Se preparó la mujer, colocando una cara de seriedad en su usual sonriente rostro, Meiko la miró de reojo y sólo le pateó el tobillo con el taco de sus zapatillas, haciendo a la otra estremecerse por el interior, y de paso le dirigió una mirada que le reprochaba a su actitud.

— Meiko… — La saludó Miku en medio de una nueva timidez, — Muchas gracias por haberme obligado anoche a hablar con Luka. — Le sonrió y bajó la mirada. — Ahora mismo a pesar de que estamos más en una situación difícil, me alegra volver a hablar con ella.

— ¡Esa es mi pequeña Miku, me encanta que hayas recapacitado! — Saltó Lily a hablar, con una voz más ronca de la normal y sólo se ganó que Meiko la empujara contra los arbustos en un fugaz instante, asustando más a Miku y acompañando a Luka en el gesto de hartazgo, la palma de sus manos chasqueando contra sus frentes.

Sin embargo, Lily se levantó de los arbustos y escupió un par de hojas, sonriéndoles de inmediato.

— Lo siento, es mi deber ponerlas de mejor humor a estas dos, Miku. — Se disculpó ofreciendo un aura amistosa, siendo esa mujer rol para muchas jóvenes que generalmente era.

— Eres igual a Kaito, — Se reía Miku en una hermosa sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos, aliviando así a la rubia — Me gusta que seas así.

— Vaya, eso significa que ofrezco competencia para Luka — Le hizo un gesto con las cejas, arrancando más risas de ella. Luka se cruzó de brazos, sonriéndole de costado pero sintiendo cierto… ardor en su estómago mejor conocido como un poquito de celos. Nivel muy bajo.

— ¿Quieres ser mi muñeco de prueba, Lily? — Se acercó hasta ella y la chocó con sus pechos, la nombrada sintiéndose un poco ofendida ante la obvia diferencia, pero sonriéndole igual por el hecho de que ella también... tenía unos grandes… aunque no eran de ella… se entiende. — Ah no, ahora que recuerdo, tú nos dijiste que harías algo, ahora que mi problema está… casi resuelto.

— Casi resuelto no estaba en el trato. —Respondió enseguida y a la defensiva. Luka se vio sorprendida, no esperándose esa respuesta. Miku era la única que no entendía las idas y venidas de las miradas entre aquellas tres, sólo se puso a disfrutar de la vista de Luka cerca de ella de nuevo.

— ¡CHICAS! — Hasta que llegó de repente el llamado de Kaito, oyéndose un poco asustado como entusiasmado — ¡LUKA, MIKU, tienen que ver esto!

— ¿Pensé que estaban peleados o algo así? — Inquirió Lily y Meiko negó, viéndose seria de repente.

— Hay áreas y áreas para estar peleados, vamos a ver qué encontró. — Y en eso las cuatro se apresuraron dentro, Miku delante de todo y Luka con cierto aire protector detrás de ella. — Esas dos… — Murmuró al compartir una sonrisa con la rubia a su lado.

Meiko sabía que Luka tenía mucho de su lado para tener aquél amor al que tanto adoraba, pero Kaito había tomado mucho terreno por lo apresurada que se veía Miku.

En una loca tregua, el triángulo amoroso y las dos amigas guardianas de Luka, se encontraban mirando la pantalla de la computadora de Len, Rin a su lado.

— No puedo creerlo, ¿En qué momento? — Se preguntaba Luka, y Kaito se veía preocupado en lo que sostenía su bufanda como para calmar su propia tensión.

— Ahora mismo debe haber como unos cincuenta esperándonos en la puerta. — Dijo él mientras Len seguía pasando pantallas con el scroll.

Lo que el grupo de Crypton y la chica afortunada de Internet Co. observaban, era una noticia totalmente fresca, y ya con miles de especulaciones y millones de visitas, en la columna se leía:

— "Confirmado triángulo amoroso entre Luka, Miku y Kaito". — Leyó en voz alta Len al entrar a otra pestaña. — No puedo creerlo, y hay como ocho fotos para todo el artículo.

— No quiero pensar en las estupideces discriminatorias que comenzarán a decir de Miku ahora. — Comentó Luka, sin preocuparse por ella, pero Kaito apoyó una mano en su hombro y negó suavemente.

— No permitiré que digan nada de ustedes dos. — Luka levantó la ceja, sorprendida ante su competencia. — Nuestro triángulo amoroso es nuestro, si yo no te discriminé por ello, ¿Por qué deberían ellos? Lo que sí, Luka…— Siguió; Len se dio vuelta, ignorando internet, a la noticia, y todos prestaron atención al par enemigo en el amor — Esto se ha vuelto oficial, desmentirlo quitaría cierta especia ahora, ¿No?

— Quieres que lo confirmemos… — Murmuró Luka a lo que él asintió decidido. El desastre que sería con una guerra entre los dos por el amor de Miku, si bien los fanáticos que tenían ya les encantaba emparejarlos a antojo, esto sería un asunto a no ignorar con las controversias y situaciones que se formarían. — ¿Miku? — El par esperó la respuesta, y ella enfocó la vista en aquél chisme del espectáculo.

— ¿Por qué? Son sólo fotos y especulaciones.

— Especulaciones que tientan a ser obvias — Acotó Rin, recibiendo el apoyo de Lily, quien estaba seria y cruzada de brazos.

— Escuchen éste encabezado — Dijo Meiko, en lo que clickeó en un link —: "¿Tuvo Acute un giro inesperado?"

Los tres se sonrojaron de inmediato.

— Acute. — Sonrió Kaito. — ¿Qué te parece Luka?

Y al parecer como en toda guerra, las reglas se aplicaban entre los rivales, aunque con Miku, éstos dos no podrían arreglar mucho ya que los influenciaría demasiado y todos estaban seguros de eso.

Había algo que traía placer a la chica, foco de amor de aquellos dos compañeros suyos, que sus dos pretendientes se llevaran bien, los dos prefirieron dejar el asunto personal fuera de su amistad normal, y esperaba que sea la decisión que ella tomase, los dos sean buenos amigos… ella podía aspirar a eso, ¿No?

Quería que su vida sea perfecta, y ambos tenían que ser amigos en esa historia perfecta para ella.

— Recuerdo cuando la grabamos. — Acompañó a la sonrisa de él — Fue muy divertido… — En aquél mismo momento Luka no quería pensar en las consecuencias de traería aquél triángulo de ellos, sólo quería… pensar en positivo el mayor tiempo posible, analizar y disfrutar. — Kaito, que gane el mejor. — Luka le ofreció la mano y él la tomó gustoso, Rin bufó para agregarle un toque al ambiente. Ella quería ver cuánto les duraría esta amistad, los rumores de que una amistad es mucho más fuerte que un amor no se oyen todos los días, aunque por otro lado… traía cierta tristeza en la más pequeña… las cosas cambiarían y ella no podía evitarlo.

Egoísta, qué egoísta Miku.

— Esta casa será un caos durante lo que sea que dure esta batalla.

— El amor es guerra. — Afirmó Miku así respondiéndole a Rin, quien la miró de mala gana, no podía creer que su amiga esté en serio colocando en peligro a dos pilares de Crypton por ella.

— Debe haber un encabezado con ese título de seguro, — Comentaba Len al cerrar todas las pestañas abiertas. — Aunque aún es un rumor, en lo que vayamos a trabajar estará repleto de reporteros.

— Ni hablar del tarado que nos sacó las fotos y escribía el condenado reporte mientras nosotros seguíamos con lo nuestro. — Meiko se dio la vuelta, como para irse.

— Y eso quiere decir… — Comentó Lily con una dulce voz — ¡Comienza lo emocionante! — Y mostró la extrema sonrisa de sus dientes, todo el poder en ella. 

* * *

Luka estaba caminando por las escaleras hasta la terraza, era de noche, cerca de la una. En su mente pensando miles de cosas.  
Miku aceptó su amor pero no enseguida. ¿Cuántas cosas perdería sólo para ganarse el amor de ella?

¿No dijo ella misma que la dejaría ser feliz?

¿Qué tal si Miku sería más feliz siendo una hétero rol para todo el mundo?

Y… ¿Si no lo era?

En su pecho una vez más se presentaron los nudos, nervios, ardiendo de inmediato a un fuego asqueroso de celos e inseguridad en cuánto a qué decisión tomar.  
Si tan sólo no la amara tanto… si tan sólo no se hubiese confesado. Luka quería conservar su amistad con Kaito, Rin tenía razón en que muchas cosas del tan conocido grupo familiar se arruinarían.

Pero… a pesar de todo eso… Luka aún deseaba fervientemente amar a Miku con libertad.

El amor es tan egoísta. Y al haberse declarado ya no había vuelta atrás, buscar o amoldar la felicidad fue su decisión. Miku misma le pidió que no dejara de sentir estos sentimientos tan grandes…

Y no importaba cuánto estuviera pensando y re pensando en las consecuencias, posibles futuros, Luka sólo tenía en la mente como principal pensamiento a uno muy posesivo.

Amar, y que Miku la ame.

"Quiero a Miku para mí sola".

"La quiero amar, y ser yo la única que vea su rostro sonrojado en la intimidad, la única capaz de sentir su respiración agitada".

"Quiero ser su número uno".

Romance tierno sus… el amor de Luka era tan domado como salvaje. Sentimental y carnal, Luka deseaba que las dos fuesen una pareja.

— Luka. — Se encontró de repente en la terraza y a Kaito allí, esperándola.

— Kaito. — Pronunció con suavidad y frescura, a pesar de que sus pensamientos seguían presentes y agresivos para quién se interpusiera entre ella y Miku, más para aquél que deseaba obtener a Miku también.

— Como tu amigo te he dicho que no te fallaré, pero en el momento en el que los dos estemos con Miku, te puedo asegurar que la amistad quedará de lado.

Así que así comenzarían las cosas… de acuerdo, Kaito.

— Qué egoísta de tu parte, amigo mío.

— Interrumpiste mi declaración, amiga.

— Tú eres el gran amigo al que le dije que Miku me gusta, — La palabra amigo sonaba demasiado forzada en cada uno, con sarcasmo, los dos sacándose en cara lo que uno creía del otro. — y respondiste con un "Ella sólo te cae muy bien". — Finalizó, provocando a una respuesta inmediata, aunque los dos permanecieron en silencio, las respiraciones habían acelerado un poco ante la ira que presentaban. Los puños de los dos siendo sutiles ante la vista, los dientes demostrando estar presionando en sus mandíbulas, y las miradas duras entre los dos.

— Te fuiste y dejaste sola a Miku, no tienes ni una mísera idea de todo lo que ha llorado por tu culpa. — Se adelantó hasta ella y en Luka se reflejó una fugaz depresión, en sus ojos permaneciendo cierta tristeza controlada. — No te la mereces.

— ¿Lo dices luego de que tú mismo me saboteaste? Llevándotela a cada rato de mi lado luego de que nos besamos, tú tampoco te la mereces. — Él sonrió sádico y ella enardecida. — ¿Hace cuánto que Miku te gusta, Kaito? — Tanteó su enojo, pero el de ella creciendo cada vez más.

— Seré sincero, no me gusta desde antes que a ti, eso es claro. — Luka chistó sin perder su estancia de enojo con él, sin embargo Kaito no retrocedió. — En eso tú me ganas. — Afirmó, los dos parecían estar sin ganas de verse, pero creían igual que era necesario hacerlo.

— ¿No sientes ganas de borrarme la cara de un golpe? Porque yo sí quiero hacerlo contigo. — Decía entre dientes ella, Luka jamás pensó ser tan posesiva sobre Miku y estaba segura de que Kaito tampoco. — He pensado en que arruinaremos esa fama de amigos que tenemos, y por un lado no me importa, pero por otro…

— No me gustaría hacer sentir triste a Rin ni a Len. — Corrió la mirada, toda la ira esfumándose de ambos. — Y sí quiero golpearte, eres como una hermana.

Luka se quedó callada, volvía a su memoria la cara de la mayor de los gemelos y el cómo se refería a ellos tres, en cómo arruinarían todo.

— Los dos nos hemos decepcionado, ¿Eh? — Comentó en voz baja, llevaban años de amistad y un amor por el cual los dos estaban compartiendo tanto como compitiendo, los estaba por destrozar de una manera terrible si no jugaban limpio, a pesar de que ya se habían fallado.

— Quiero a Miku.

— **Amo** a Miku. — Respondió ella de inmediato, totalmente decidida y Kaito ajustó sus orbes azules con los de ella.

— Me siento celoso de ti, Luka. — Comentó él y ella sólo se calmó un poco, esperando a que continuara. — Tienes mucho de tu lado para ser la novia de Miku, lo único que la detiene es el hecho de que ya la abandonaste una vez. — Sus ojos se profundizaron en la mirada del otro. — Ten cuidado, pero yo no permitiré que eso le pase conmigo, por más profundo que sea tu amor por ella.

— Es injusto que me digas eso cuando sabes perfecto por qué me fui, tú mismo me dijiste que sería lo mejor.

— Lo lamento.

— No lo haces realmente. Deja de intentar convencerte que fue mi culpa el haberme ido ¡La querías para ti todo el tiempo! — Exclamó Luka lo suficiente alto para los dos y sus ojos temblaban ante la traición de su amigo, lo que en el pasado puso mucho en juego. — Confié en ti, fuiste mi mejor amigo, aunque apuesto que te encanta ser el mejor amigo de ella ahora, ¿No?

— No provoques Luka, no es necesario ahora.

— Lo lamento, pero el recordar cómo me traicionaste me hace hervir la sangre de una forma que no sabrás jamás si sólo quieres y no amas a Miku.

— ¿Por qué te enojas conmigo y no con Gakupo?!

— ¡Porque él sólo ha bajado de categoría mis sentimientos, no se compara con lo que tú me hiciste!

— ¿Piensan seguir peleando aquí fuera mucho tiempo? — Oyeron los dos a Rin, quien tenía los ojos enrojecidos ante la luz de la Luna, ira obvia en el temblor de su melodiosa voz. — Sabía perfecto que esto sucedería ¡que Miku arruinaría todo!

— Rin… — Voltearon los dos rápido y sus piernas fueron automáticas al llevarlos al lado de la niña. — No pelearemos más Rin, lo prometo — Continuó Luka y sus ojos preocupados pidieron a que Kaito aceptara.

— Lo siento Rin, — Comentó él — Te prometo que no volveremos a pelear, ¿Sí?

— No me mientan… ¡Los dos se veían listos para arrancarse los ojos! ¡Estúpida Miku y ustedes dos tontos por perder la cabeza por ella!

— Miku no tiene la culpa de que nosotros seamos inmaduros… — Luka abrazó a Rin y posicionó su rostro en la clavícula. Realmente sintiéndose mal.

— Todo se arruinará por su culpa, nuestra familia, nuestra gran amistad… ¡Es culpa de Miku!

— Rin, no pelearemos más así, la culpa es nuestra, mía principalmente… por favor. — Kaito masajeaba los hombros de la pequeña, rogando un poco de atención y razón por parte de ella.

Los dos jóvenes adultos se observaron a los ojos, odiándose por dentro de que Rin tenía mucha razón.

Había tanto por perder si los dos no se calmaban.

Pero… ¿Cómo detener aquél rencor que los dos sentían por el otro?

— Rin… — La llamó con incertidumbre en su grave voz — ¿No quieres mostrarnos el camino para que Luka y yo no nos odiemos… — La palabra sonó fuerte para los tres, en los adultos viéndose la decepción por ellos mismos — más de lo que hacemos?

— Y ¿Quién me enseñará a no odiar a Miku como lo hago ahora?! — Devolvió la pregunta, furiosa y separándose de ambos. — ¡Los dos han afectado mucho más a nuestra familia de lo que se imaginan!

— No odias a Miku, sólo estás enojada y le echas la culpa a ella, ¿No? — Sonrió Luka, sentándose en el suelo — Míralo de ésta manera, hemos compartido mucho juntos como para arruinarlo por un amor ¿Sí?

— Pero ustedes continuarán con esto… — Discutía ella en lo que Kaito también se sentó y la acomodó entre sus piernas.

— Kaito y yo arreglaremos las cosas con Miku, no pelearemos más, ni siquiera discutiremos. — Ella miró a Kaito, como para que él siguiera y confirmara sus pensamientos en voz alta.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos encargamos de Miku en citas? — Le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares — Que cada uno le demuestre a Miku lo que tiene para ser su pareja sólo en las citas.

— Citas o no, sus celos, rencores y demás estarán presentes todos los días para el uno con el otro.

Luka suspiró más vencida de lo que esperaba, ninguno pudo negar que eso era verdad.

— Quiero que salven la amistad que tenemos. — Siguió la más pequeña, — Pero su amor por Miku estará todo el tiempo en medio.

Ahora sí los dos se sintieron culpables, en el amor había más sacrificios de los que ellos esperaban, y más con el estilo de vida que llevaban.

— Miku está jugando con ustedes, ¿Por qué no eligió a uno? ¿Por qué siquiera los deja que peleen entre ustedes? ¿Por qué no los rechazó a ambos?

La última pregunta hizo sentir un sabor amargo a los dos rivales en el amor, los dos concentrados en que la rubia tenía más razón de la que ellos querían admitir.

— Ella también es egoísta como nosotros, Rin. — Murmuró Kaito, abrazándola un poco más fuerte.

— Pero ella lo es más, porque ha puesto a dos mejores amigos a pelear por ella. — Continuó Rin y ellos sólo se vieron hundirse más en su charco de egoísmo.

Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaron.

— ¿Qué te parece si limamos asperezas en este mismo instante contigo presente, Rin? — Le preguntó Luka en lo que se levantaba — Pero dentro, ya que está poniéndose un poco frío aquí y no es bueno que te resfríes, ¿Mhm?

Kaito se levantó igual y con Rin en sus brazos, la seriedad de sus pensamientos comunicándose en sus rasgos faciales.

— ¿Quieres, Rin? — Los tres ya estaban dentro, caminando por las escaleras que los guiaría hasta los pasillos y de allí a alguna de las habitaciones de ellos.

Rin se tomó su tiempo a pensar, con el corazón latiendo tristeza y ansiedad. ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que éstos dos se llevaran mejor si limaban asperezas? Hasta podría profundizar más el rencor por el otro.

— ¿Prometen no odiarse luego de ello? — Cuestionó en voz alta sus pensamientos y los dos respondieron de inmediato.

— Sí, te lo prometemos.

Aunque por dentro sentían ganas de morirse si no les salía así, sin vergüenza, se admitieron a ellos mismos que sentían miedo por las posibles consecuencias.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron y ya en la habitación de Kaito, donde Luka se acomodó en un extremo de la cama, Rin en el medio y Kaito en un sillón y con piernas sobre las sábanas del mueble, se quedaron en silencio, esperando a ver quién era el más valiente para empezar a hablar.

— Luka, ¿Por qué te fuiste? — Inquirió Rin sin mirarla, Luka hizo sonar la garganta despacio y allí sí se dedicó a verla para entender todas sus razones.

— Llevo enamorada de Miku como un año y medio. — Confesó ella, sus puños apenas ejerciendo fuerza sobre ellos mismos — Kaito lo sabía, fue a él a quién le dije primero, en aquél entonces, que me gustaba una chica. — Los dos se vieron a los ojos, con él sintiéndose culpable en lo que Luka parecía juzgarlo y no mucho, decepción. Él sacó las piernas de la cama y se sentó mejor.

— Para ese entonces yo no sentía nada por Miku, sino que sentía de algún modo que mi mejor amiga de ninguna manera podía arruinar el sueño de muchos hombres y terminar gustando de una mujer. — Soltó de golpe el hombre, sin mirar a ninguna a los ojos, sólo al suelo con cierto auto-reproche. — El tiempo pasó y no sé qué fue lo que desataron en mí esos crecientes sentimientos de Luka, hacia Miku, que era ella me lo contó justo antes de que comenzara a sentirme... celoso. Besé a Miku para el rodaje de Romeo&Cinderella. — Un silencio bien indiferente se hizo presente en la atmósfera, Rin estaba atenta a lo que ambos decían, sin meter palabra. — Y me enteré que Miku le pidió a Luka que la besara a los pocos días, sin excusas laborales de por medio, los celos se apoderaron de mí; aunque sabía muy bien que yo no amo a Miku, no quería que Luka la tuviera.

— Con el pasar de los días, Miku comenzó a actuar extraño conmigo, ni siquiera me hablaba. —Luka se hundió en su asiento, — No sabía por qué, así que acudí a Kaito a contarle mis problemas… pensando que siempre podía confiar en él.

— Le conté a Luka que no sabía qué le sucedía a Miku y que ella no quería decirme al respecto. — Kaito sintió temblar sus labios en lo que las cejas de Luka se fruncían, como que comenzaba a entender un par de cosas, hasta la boca de ella estaba como abultada, como si ella estuviera jugando con su boca para sólo hacer algo. — Convencí a Luka de que quizás alejarse de Miku sería lo mejor, un buen tiempo lejos de ella la haría olvidarla o quizás disipar su amor. — Rin estaba tan seria como amargada mientras veía a su rol de hermano mayor.

— ¿Por qué Miku no me dirigía palabra, Kaito? — Cuestionó Luka con el tono de voz frio, esperándose una respuesta que coincidiera con sus pensamientos. — Él hizo una pausa a propósito, como escogiendo sus palabras.

— Lo siento, Luka.

— ¿Qué le dijiste, Kaito? — Presionó ella, se irguió para aferrar los bordes del sofá, viéndose más amargada que antes.

—… —Kaito no se atrevía a responder, más porque sólo un par de palabras de él cambiaron el curso de todo el grupo en Crypton — Miku es una chica inocente, ella no tenía problema en que le gustase una chica. — Soltó despacio, sin revelar lo que era deseado, aunque eso logró que Luka suspirara hondo y se tapara los ojos con la mano izquierda. — Es más, hablaba de ti todo el tiempo mientras trabajábamos. Que tus labios eran suaves y dulces, que eras todo un modelo a seguir, tu frescura y buen humor… tus… torpezas… — La voz de Kaito era cada vez más raspada, asentando el silencio en el cuarto. — Fue cuando le grité… o mejor dicho le dije en voz alta, exasperado… que mi mejor amiga jamás podría amar a una mujer, y que lo mejor era que se olvidara de ello.

No hubo palabra que pudiera describir cómo se sentía Luka en aquél instante, el enterarse de cómo su amigo la traicionó, el cómo su amor era bien correspondido en el pasado…

Tanto silencio era perturbador, Luka no se movía y sólo tenía ojos para un punto inexistente en el suelo, cerca de los pies de Kaito. Rin estaba quieta, esperando la reacción de ella, y Kaito se sentía tan mal ahora que liberaba la razón por la cuál y cómo había fallado a su amiga.

— Luka se fue… al poco tiempo. Y Miku se derrumbó una vez se dio cuenta de que… le gustaba más de lo que ella creía. —Reanudó la ahora catarsis, las manos le temblaban y su pierna se movía nerviosa, incapaz de contener la ansiedad de él — Que Master supiera que Luka estaba enamorada de Miku y que le haya permitido el no contarnos nada sobre ella durante el medio año en el que estuvo ausente… fue perfecto para mí. Miku se refugió en mí, llegué a creer que sí era capaz de enamorarla y ser su novio. — Ahí fue cuando Luka levantó la vista directo a encontrarse con la de él, quien continuó con seguridad y cierto miedo. — Y soy egoísta… porque aún lo quiero.

— ¡Hijo de perra! — Exclamó Luka al saltar de su lugar y tirándose encima de Kaito, los dos cayeron al suelo y ella lo tomó de la camisa para comenzar a sacudirlo mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos — ¡Confié en ti! — Gritó amargada y encajó un golpe en la mejilla de él, seguida de varias más que hacían resentir sus huesos de la mano izquierda, no obstante, se sentía genial poder darle su merecido, el dolor en las manos no era más que otra propina de la venganza — ¡Te odio! ¡Cómo mierda pudiste haberme hecho esto!

— ¡LUKA! — Se lanzó Rin de inmediato contra ella en lo que lloraba asustada, — ¡Luka detente! — Pero Luka sólo se sostuvo en lo que tensaba su mandíbula y a pesar de que Rin intentaba arrancarla de Kaito, él mismo se levantó y tomó a Luka de las manos, deteniéndola así, tenía la mejilla enrojecida y le palpitaba como los mil demonios. Kaito y Luka se miraban enardecidos, juzgándose entre ambos pero las palabras no salían. — Luka… — Se quebraba la voz de Rin, pero ella no encontraba la fuerza para soltarlo, ni Kaito a ella.

Las respiraciones aceleradas y pesadas de los dos llegaban a tapar los débiles sollozos de Rin, quien abrazaba con fuerza a Luka, buscando calmarla, los tres trenzados en una difícil situación.

— Te odio… — Susurró Luka en lo que veía a Kaito también llorar — ¡**Te odio**! — Volvió a gritar y hundió su rostro en el hombro de él, Kaito la soltó y abrazó a ambas — ¿Por qué…? — Lo sacudió una vez más clavándole las uñas, mordiéndose por volver a golpearlo… aunque flotaba en la superficie de su mente que estaba ahí para arreglar las cosas con Kaito y no arruinarlas más. — ¡Yo amo a Miku! ¡LA AMO! ¡Maldito imbécil, ¿Puedes siquiera entender por todo lo que pasé?!

Buscaban los ojos de Luka, alguna verdad honesta y arrepentida en los de él, pero tal cosa no existía, y un quejido de impotencia se liberó de su garganta.

— Lo lamento Luka,

— ¡Mentira! ¡No lo haces, estúpido! — Luka lo estampó contra el suelo, respirando más fuerte que antes y temblando. — Más allá de que fue mi culpa, más allá de que también es tuya…

— ¿Más allá de que estamos sobre reaccionando?

— Aparte de todo eso… — Murmuró Luka, sintiendo a Rin en su espalda y las lágrimas humedecer su hombro. — P-prometí que me llevaría bien contigo… — Luka comenzó a normalizar su respiración, dominando sus emociones desencadenadas, — No sé cómo hacerlo. — Declaró al soltarlo y dirigirle una mirada de amargura total. —No sólo me indujiste y confié a que tenía que dejar de amar a Miku, lo mismo hiciste con ella. Arruinaste mis chances por mucho.

— Miku no me ama. — Kaito se recostó en el suelo, sin moverse para no provocar a Luka

— Ahora mismo podría ser su novia, podría despertar a su lado todos los días… tal y como anhelo desde que me enamoré de ella.

Luka se puso a pensar en todas esas noches en las que soñaba despierta con tener a Miku a su lado, verla sonreír y mirarla a ella, besarla, abrazarla, sostenerla y protegerla. Oír su voz, el sonido más precioso que jamás había oído Luka en otro lugar… las mañanas en las que al despertar lo único que deseaba era poder sentir la calidez de la piel de Miku, el color turquesa de su sedosa cabellera, entremezclarlo en sus dedos, acariciarla y sonreír al besar alguna parte de su piel…

Las lágrimas de Luka, se detuvieron un poco ante aquellos recuerdos de cómo su amor buscaba a Miku, calmándola en una forma tenue.

— Entonces sólo conquístala, sólo entiende que yo tampoco quiero perderla, Luka

— ¿¡Por qué no quieres?! — Fue traída a la realidad y levantó la voz, justo cuando la puerta de la habitación de Kaito se abrió de golpe, Meiko apareciendo a la vista de inmediato.

— ¿¡Luka?! — Preguntó en voz alta — ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?! — Corrió hasta ellos a tomar a Rin en brazos y agarrar con una mano al hombro de Luka, obligándola a levantarse, pero ésta sólo se salió encima de Kaito, quedándose en el suelo.

— Estamos haciendo las paces. — Se sentó Kaito sin tocarse la ahora hinchada carne de su mejilla. Sus ojos neutros, clavados en los azules y punzantes de Luka.

— Y ¿Quisieron hacerlo ahora que están los dos revolucionados gracias a que se enteraron que son enemigos en el amor? — Puso voz de comandante Meiko, ganándose la atención de ambos al instante — Ahora sus cabezas posesivas no están en condiciones, mucho menos si están comportándose como animales territoriales.

— La culpa la tiene Miku… — Dijo en una silenciosa voz la menor de los cuatro.

— La culpa no la tiene Miku, Rin. — Suspiró Meiko, — La culpa la tienen ellos dos por no saber comportarse como buenas personas. Así como actúan, no estaría segura de dejarles a Miku.

Luka y Kaito se miraron, y la primera suspiró.

— Lo lamento, Kaito, disculpa mi estupidez.

— Mi error fue primero, Luka. Lamento ser tan mal amigo…

Rin levantó la vista, pero se encontró con que los dos no se estaban viendo a los ojos, cada uno en su espacio, las miradas bajas con sus propios sentimientos.

— Las cosas se arreglarán… pero no hoy, Rin. — Declaró Meiko en lo que ayudó a Luka a levantarse.

— Salúdense para dejar a Rin tranquila. No los quiero ver cerca del otro en toda la semana. — Luka y Kaito se miraron sonriendo al darse cuenta que eran tratados como dos niños peleadores, y es que Meiko más razón no podía tener. — Pensarán en todo lo que vivieron juntos, tanto cosas buenas como malas y el lunes que viene los quiero a los dos a las once de la noche en punto sentados y tranquilos en el living. Allí estaré junto a Rin para que arreglen las cosas, como gente madura. — Acomodó a Rin contra ella y ofreció su mano a su amiga — Vamos fuera, Luka. — Luego observó a Kaito — Vendré a ayudarte enseguida con tu rostro, Kaito.

El resto de la noche sucedió tranquila, Rin durmió junto a su hermano sin revelar una palabra, y Luka fue puesta en penitencia en la habitación de Meiko, al mismo tiempo que Kaito se quedó más tiempo del pensado con la castaña, para que hablaran y así la mujer pudiera sacar conclusiones con ambos "pacientes" de ella.

Y vaya que los dos tenían ganas de matarse… Meiko, que estaba ahora acomodada de costado en su cama y más preocupada de lo que dejaba saber, veía a Luka en el suelo, en una cama improvisada, darle la espalda y fingir dormir.

Kaito debía estar igual.

Y si quería dejar las cosas tranquilas… esperaba que lo mejor fuera que no se vieran en toda la semana. 

* * *

Había, finalmente, pasado la semana. Siete días desde la noticia aquella que explotó y se difundió por internet y los noticieros cual virus zombie en una película, y el asunto en la Mansión Vocaloid era algo que sólo era tocado ante el comportamiento de los tres protagonistas, quienes con acciones, demostraban cada vez más que iba en serio el ganarse el amor de Miku, un néctar delicioso para los paparazzi que no dormían con tal de sacar una foto.

Pero a pesar de que eran pequeñas acciones y movimientos, reflejos y miradas, nadie era capaz de confirmarlo. Los mánager que tenía todo Crypton eran un manojo de nervios ante lo que ni siquiera ellos sabían. Y por eso esta tarde, el grupo conformado por los cantantes de la empresa nombrada, estaban allí, siendo reprochados por el grupo de representantes.

La razón por la cual nadie sabía nada, era porque Meiko puso reglas en la mansión, y lo único que obtenían los "metidos" eran aquellos pequeños y sutiles gestos, a los cuales había que observar con lupa si uno quería ver más allá de lo que podía la simple vista.

— Necesitamos que confirmen el rumor por más que no sea verdad, las ventas han subido y todas las cámaras se enfocan en ustedes seis.

— Lo cuál no sé por qué sucede si nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con ellos tres — Se quejó Rin, al cruzarse de brazos, bufó. — Ni siquiera sé por qué nos molestan a Mei, Len y a mí para preguntarnos cosas de ellos.

— Ustedes tres saben algo que obviamente nosotros, los representantes, no. — Comunicó un hombre alto y de cabello oscuro, representante de Luka. — Luka no me ha dicho nada, y afirma que son sólo disparates.

— Que coincide con lo que todos ustedes confirman y re confirman. — Sugirió una mujer de cabello blanco y tez pálida, representante de Len y Rin. — Pero con todas estas fotos, — Lanzó una carpeta con el contenido sobre la mesa, imágenes capturadas de su vida, donde se los veía a Luka y Kaito mirarse desafiantes, y en otras donde éstos dos estaban con Miku en diferentes horarios del día.

— Son sólo fotos. Siempre ha sido así. — Discutió Kaito, — No sé qué pudo haber sucedido que todos se pusieron locos luego de que nos vieran charlando a todos en el jardín de nuestro hogar.

— No estaban "charlando" como quieres pintar el cuadro, Kaito. — El representante de Miku, un hombre en sus tempranos treinta, sacó las fotos más acusadoras, las de aquella tarde. — Luka aquí está llorando, tú te ves molesto, y Miku se ve shockeada.

— ¿Y? — Decidió interponerse la Diva a la que él representa, — Luka y yo habíamos discutido, yo reaccioné mal e hice hacerla quedar mal con Kaito. Ahí simplemente ella estaba triste por lo que hice, se disculpó y yo hice lo mismo.

La tensión se hizo sentir de parte de los seis cantantes, como esperando a que les creyeran; sin contar el hecho de que todos sabían que esa misma noche recién Kaito y Luka arreglarían sus problemas, siguiendo las reglas de Meiko, todo sería normal fuera de las puertas de la Mansión.

Sus representantes permanecían todos en silencio.

— Además, ¿no les servirá si sigue el rumor a que confirmemos algo que no es? — Teorizó Luka, una ceja en alto e intriga en el resto de su expresión.

— Luka tiene razón, no servirá de nada si luego los tres terminan en nada, será un fiasco y uno muy malo. — Defendía Meiko, levantándose. — Hemos perdido un buen día de trabajo gracias a esto, así que tengan en cuenta que no es algo productivo si ustedes necesitan hacer dinero.

— ¡Se levanta la sesión! — Exclamó Rin, saltando de su silla y tomando a Len de la mano — ¡Vámonos a casa! — Meiko fue detrás de ellos, siguiendo su rol en el juego también, mientras más rápido se fueran, mejor.

Los últimos tres en abandonar la sala de reunión fueron justamente la presa de los reporteros, y como para molestar, Kaito y Luka tomaron de la mano a Miku y la sacaron de la sala entre risas.

— Es mía. — Se dijeron los dos con una risa entre fingida y que iba en serio, dejando ver mucho menos de lo que los dos sentían por dentro, con ganas de escupirle la cara al otro. Luego las puertas se cerraron y dentro quedaron los mánager, más confundidos que antes.

Los seis se juntaron de nuevo cerca de las puertas del edificio, Kaito y Luka a ambos lados de Miku, sólo siendo ellos con sus personalidades únicas, y ahora sí no se hablaban, ni de broma. Aunque claro, posaban a estar de buen humor ante todas las caras que los observaban.

— ¿Vieron como en la película? — Comentó Rin, — Sonrían y saluden, muchachos.

— Sonrían… y saluden. — Continuó Meiko ya que fuera del lugar, estaba repleto de paparazzi y algún par de reporteros, aún intentando con fervor sacarle información al triángulo amoroso incógnito de Crypton.

El grupo salió finalmente afuera, y fueron interceptados por varios. Los abultaron en un círculo a los seis y las cámaras tomaban fotos a más no poder.

— ¡Kaito, Luka! — Los llamó una mujer — ¿Es verdad, pueden confirmar la situación amorosa que están teniendo? — El micrófono de aquella persona se les acercó al medio a los tres, ansioso por conseguir algo de información.

No obstante, Kaito y Luka cruzaron miradas, decididos.

Y sonrieron.

— Amo a Miku / Quiero a Miku. — Confirmaron al mismo tiempo. Estallaron las luces de las fotografías y las preguntas ahora eran como gritos, sólo para hacerse oír.

Sellaron su futuro y el del grupo con esas palabras.

Qué egoísta puede ser el amor a veces… y más con las personas que lo sienten.


	4. ¡Complicado!

¿Qué tal, corazones? :3 Jaja esta vez sí me tardé más de lo que pensé, pero ando con bastante trabajo :3 Mis disculpas.

Gracias por sus reviews -dibuja un corazoncito- follows y favs -otro corazoncito-!

**AnaMegurinehatsune**: ¿Una aprendiz más? Me siento halagada xD con gusto te tomaré bajo mi ala si así lo deseas :3 Y... Hm... Luka es una mujer que sabe de muchas áreas, por ahí fue aprendiz de Rocky así que, sí, ¿Por qué no? XD Y jamás se escribe mucho 8D

**Alex Kacr**: Ni mínima idea te das de cómo estuvo dando vueltas la frase "Ni pica leña, ni presta el hacha" durante toooda la semana, esté en el trabajo, holgazaneando o lo que sea XD Respecto a Miku, me parece que la estamos juzgando antes de tiempo, todavía falta para conocer su punto de vista, ¿no? Sólo expliqué el de Luka y en cuotas el de Kaito y ella. Y en cuanto a Luka... sí tienes razón... podría haberse resentido, como no. :3 El amor es complicado ;3 Todavía me pregunto si soy libre de esa patada por las tardes (?)

**Lilyrios285**: Alguien que le cae bien Miku todavía ;w; oh belleza! XD Sí, Luka es mi número uno -pinta un corazoncito- jaja c;

**Laabii262: **Me reí tan fuerte con lo de los hipopótamos, te deberías llevar un poco de crédito respecto a ese parecido que sacaste :3 Te lo mereces xD Porque, déjame contarte, leí de madrugada el review porque un amigo me había despertado, y luego de eso, soñé que tenía un hipopótamo de mascota. Y no por favor, me gustan los reviews largos, así que si no te impone un problema, continúa opinando y explayarlas tanto como desees.

**Nekoloid-chan**: ¡Nooo please! Sí esto es MikuxLuka, Negitoro! Amor entre chicas! XD Pero Kaito es mi carta dramática nada más :3

**Kenat-sama**: ¡Pronto! Pronto Luka hará eso que usted ha sugerido, al mejor estilo elegante y agraciado de Divine Diva que es ella! Y deje las emociones plasmarse en las review, violencia para Bakaito-chan y sus tonteras de tipo posesivo y egoísta. Y ya me pasó varias veces de que se borró la review D; es terrible ajaja

**Takogirl**: No sabría si sugerir que la cacé en un momento sensible, muchas gracias por su opinión que fue muy completa incluso, -La abraza- espero hoy esté más alegre c:

**Hikari3d**: El "Por ahora" ya me dejó las cosas claras a que tengo que ir ahorrando más (?), no fue la única a la que el cap afectó al parecer, tiene varios compañeros con huella emocional, debería asumir la culpa pero voy a compensarlos más a futuro :P Y bueno, yo también he sido traicionada por mis amigos ;w; verdá que duele? *Se esconde debajo de las sábanas*

**Juaasdf: **Lamento que haya un muy sutil KaitoxMiku en este fic, pero es sólo demasiaaaado ligero, casi inexistente, en este cap se explica así que no me odien (?) Bueno a pedido suyo el LilyxGumi será desarrollado también, para agregar cosas interesantes a la historia 8D

**Marilinn**: Uno sólo puede soñar conque no lo odien a Kaito jajaja! Tengo la esperanza todavía :3 pero bueno, Luka se las arreglará ella sabe cómo hacer las cosas :3

**JS Interval**: De hecho una de las mejores reflexiones que he leído. Veámoslo desde el lado que no rinde, si rompes tu portátil, no habrá más cosas que te entretengan en tus ratos de ocio, o comodidad para estudiar etcétera. Y... no, para mí tampoco es tan caprichosa Miku, es más hasta aún creo que no lo es en este fiction, pero pretendo explicarlo más adelante al por qué de su actuar :3 aunque sí estoy consciente de lo caprichosa que la he hecho quedar. Pretendo continuar mientras tanto la historia, y también finalizarla. No te preocupes en cuanto a dejar reviews que entiendo perfectamente. Suerte en todo para ti también! :D

**Anialexa**: La escuela rinde así que siga metida ahí que le va a servir muchísimo o3o y qué sería de la vida sin un poco de masoquismo, no? Después de todo así como masoquistas, los hay sádicos 8D por otro lado estoy esperando que actualices tus historias que me tienes ahí colgando con varias XD y no nombro a otros autores porque si no se me arma la grande (?) Jaja :3 Muchas gracias por leer y me encantó el "Mugre Kaito" XD jajaja me hacen reír tanto con lo que le dicen al pobre tipo! :D

**Koichy Daizuke: **Es la trama de la historia, además, bien expliqué que los protagonistas estaban siendo egoístas, si uno es egoísta desde un principio, significa que tiene la habilidad de manipular ciertas cosas, por lo tanto, sí es capaz de mirar a Miku a los ojos luego de haber hecho lo que hizo. Jeje y respecto a eso de hablar por si se entera... mhm... lo dejo en incógnito.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me traen tanta alegría, les dejo un abrazo y espero disfruten de este capítulo! :D

Ah y por las dudas, no, Vocaloid no me pertenece (Alchemya renovando el **disclaimer**).

* * *

"Amo/Quiero a Miku".

Esas palabras se habían pasado por todos los noticiarios y sitios de internet correspondientes a espectáculo o los que seguían a sus respectivos ídolos con blogs o páginas dedicadas a ellos.

La lucha que fue pasar entre todas las personas allí reunidas, los guardaespaldas sosteniendo cual barricada a una horda de entusiasmados fanáticos y reporteros; otros intentando proteger a los ídolos que fueron apresurados por una furia íntima entre ellos seis, la sonrisa segura de Luka, la arrogancia de Kaito, la molestia evidente en Rin, el hartazgo de Len y la ira asesina pero calma de Meiko. La incertidumbre inocente en las facciones de Miku. Todo eso fue capturado en las fotografías de los paparazzi que se hacían aguante entre ellos con tal de obtener un poco de material para salvar sus pellejos en las editoriales.

La carne como plato principal que aparentaba ser el culebrón del año.

Kaito primero, Miku en el medio y Luka en el otro extremo. Así iban acomodados sus nombres, así como caminaban aquella tarde los tres antes de semejante noticia revelada por las aristas base del triángulo.

Muchas revistas del corazón se encargaron de preguntarse si era todo un embrollo para atraer ventas, que quizás Crypton necesitaba obtener más luces de las que ya tenía, ambición. Y ¿Qué mejor que usar a tres de sus estrellas con brillo propio?

Podrían haber utilizado a Meiko, visto que la base de fanáticos también enloquece con el triángulo que podría formarse entre ella, Kaito esta vez en el medio, y Miku. Pero el que eligieron con Luka en lugar de la famosa castaña, también era una muy atrayente idea, más con el hit mundial y bien aceptado como controversial, que había sido, es y será la canción Magnet, protagonizada por la atractiva mujer de ojos azules y la adorable adolescente de colitas.

Lo que sucedió luego de que todos ingresaran al vehículo para regresar a la Mansión, los paparazzis no han logrado saberlo. Y a altas horas de la noche, aún con ellos acechando el hogar de Vocaloid Crypton, les sería difícil seguirles los pasos.

Sería cuestión de tiempo, dedicación y disposición por parte de los protagonistas el que el mundo siga enterándose de qué era de ellos y el nuevo_ romance_ entre tres personas.

— Estos… imbéciles… — Meiko apagó la portátil que tenía en su escritorio para luego levantarse y cerrar de un portazo su habitación. 

* * *

Los dos sentían un alivio muy grande al haber hecho aquella guerra entre ellos, oficial. Las once de la noche… uno frente al otro, la mesa ratona en medio… ella cruzada de piernas y con las manos sobre su regazo; él con las piernas separadas y las manos en los bolsillos.

Una enorme curva en los labios de Luka, una que dejaba ver el marfil de sus dientes en una burlona sonrisa. Se veía lo orgullosa que estaba, el cómo patearía públicamente el culo pálido y helado de Kaito. Hasta sentía ganas de reírse.

No sabía bien por qué se sentía de esa manera, o quizás sí… era porque estaba saboreando el poder. El querer demostrarle a su enemigo que ella sería quien triunfara sobre sus egoístas sentimientos.  
Toda la tarde estuvieron los seis separados, los gemelos por su parte, Miku por el suyo, Meiko por su lado, y ellos dos en cualquier parte menos juntos. Entre las cortas conversaciones que tuvieron de palabras, Meiko les dejaba pequeñas migajas de lo que eran las noticias, tales como "Periódico Daily World, sección espectáculos, página uno". Y allá ellos si querían saber de qué trataba el artículo. A Luka le gustaba el hecho de cómo en todas las noticias que estuvo leyendo por casualidad, resaltaban aquél profundo y suave, determinado "Amo a Miku" de ella, mientras lo hacían competir con el posesivo y cariñoso "Quiero a Miku" de Kaito; la palabra "amo" ganaba y perdía en toneladas por lo que leyó, muchos lo hacían ver como que fue impulsivo y que Luka no sabía lo que sentía, dando rienda suelta así a la batalla por Miku, a Kaito.

Al diablo con ellos, Luka estaba muy segura de cómo se sentía, el factor de su amor por Miku, y lo que la hacía sonreír y regocijarse en aquél preciso instante en arrogancia, era el hecho de que las mismas noticias habían enardecido su orgullo ante las calumnias de muchos heterosexuales, o los simples trabajadores del espectáculo que necesitaban atacar para obtener rating.

Más allá del hecho de que Luka se estaba enfocando más en sólo patear a Kaito en aquél momento, más que seguir concentrándose en cómo _recuperar_ a Miku. Lo sabía, pero quería disfrutar de aquella emoción siquiera un poquito más, por más horrible que se sentía al mismo tiempo al estar comportándose como una… ¿Cómo le diría ella a esos que les gusta el poder sólo por el hecho de dominar? ¿Bastarda? Desgraciada suena bien.

Kaito, bastardo.

Luka dejó escapar una risilla en voz baja, la cual llamó la atención de su compañero de cabello azul.

El rencor que concebía por él era el principal culpable de cómo se sentía en ese instante. Luka no quería odiar a Kaito… pero se sentía demasiado interesante el hacerlo en ese exacto momento.

— ¿Qué te causa gracia? — Inquirió él, cauteloso al observarla, al parecer, tranquilo y obligándola a salir de sus pensamientos tanto egocéntricos, como agresivos con el resto del mundo.

— Estoy delirando un poco. —Se encogió de hombros un segundo, calmando su sonrisa, ahora sólo una curva misteriosa en sus labios.

— ¿Delirando? ¿Te sientes bien? — Amagó con levantarse al mostrarse preocupado, aunque sin estar seguro de lo que le sucedía a Luka; sospechaba que una fiebre luego del estrés por el que pasaron aquella tarde, ¿Por qué no?

— Estoy bien, estoy bien… — Le sonrió, decidiendo que lo mejor era tranquilizarse antes de empezar otra posible contienda, la cual estaba muy segura que ambos serían capaces de hacerlo si no estaban tan concentrados en el hecho de que Meiko saldría de cualquier lado sólo para matarlos a ambos. Cómo la hicieron enojar… eso quedaría en la historia y si ellos pudieran escribir un libro para las escuelas de enseñanza futura, tal episodio tendría que estar sí o sí entre las páginas de él.

El silencio volvía a posarse entre ellos y toda la sala, cualquier sonido sería perturbador ante la comodidad de aquél lugar libre de ruidos. El ambiente era relajado a pesar de que se sentía el aura orgullosa y agresiva de Luka y el estado muy tranquilo, burlón, de Kaito.

— Ya son las once, ¿Dónde estará Meiko? — Murmuró ella, las comisuras de su boca haciendo un pequeño sonido que le agregó cierta gracia a su forma de hablar.

— Quizás… — Kaito inclinó la cabeza, mostrándole su propia sonrisa a Luka — nos está mirando desde alguna cámara para ver si nos arrancamos algo, — Observó con humor, disfrutando de molestar de modo sutil a Luka a más no poder.

— En otro momento hubiere saltado sobre ti una vez más, Kaito. — Comenzaron a oír pasos acercándose hacia el living, Luka dirigió apenas sus orbes al costado, como demostrando que sí sabía de dónde provenía el sonido, sólo que no perturbó la estancia de su cuerpo, el cual permanecía cómodo en el sofá y en una pose más recostada que antes. — Pero no puedo dejarme llevar por mis emociones, no me gustaría causar otra escena.

Los mismos ojos azules de Kaito se dirigieron sobre los de ella, también sin mover siquiera un dedo. Lo único que tenía libertad de moverse en ellos, al parecer, era la sonrisa para ampliarse o contraerse, además de sus ojos.

La dueña de los pasos finalmente ya estaba detrás de Luka y a vista de Kaito, y ante el rostro asustado de él, la primera supo enseguida que no los esperaba nada lindo. Luka se irguió de golpe apenas sintió el agua abandonar el balde en el que estaba, aunque era tarde, ahora ya estaba empapada y guardando un leve grito ante el helado líquido que estaba destilando de sus ropas y cabello. Y Kaito no iba a correr la misma suerte que ella, no señor, él se levantó listo para correr, sólo para chocarse en todo el cuerpo con el agua que ya le había arrojado Rin, quien corrió detrás de él en lo que Meiko hacía ruido para tirarle del suyo a Luka.

— ¿Les gusta?! — Exclamó Meiko mientras sostenía el balde en la misma posición que lo dejó al arrojar el agua, y los otros dos con las mandíbulas tiritando, se dieron vuelta para verla mejor y más pálidos de lo normal, en serio estaba helada.

— No, señora. — Comunicó Luka lo más normal que pudo. Respiraba con dificultad a propósito, como para traer algo de calor a su cuerpo.

El hombre, sin embargo, se quedó callado la boca, sin haber reaccionado para contestarle la pregunta a Meiko.

— ¡Señora, no, señora! — Exclamó enseguida Kaito al sentir más agua colisionar contra él, obra de arte de Len; por supuesto, ya que no le permitirían pasar de tipo orgulloso.

— ¿Ya se les bajó_ la_ _calentura_ a los dos?

Jo, habría que mentir para decirle que no había funcionado. En lo que temblaban, asintieron, ambos con los pensamientos en claro gracias al hecho de haber sido empujados de una manera no tan cruel pero sí divertida, para los demás, a la realidad.

_'Me desvié por completo de mi ruta'._ Resonó en la mente de Luka, apaciguada por completo. Ahora que había recibido un frio golpe de la realidad por parte de Meiko, recién se enteraba de lo celosa y posesiva que había estado actuando sobre sus amigos, y Miku; competitiva y arrogante, alguien que Luka no pensó que sería ni transformaría ante nadie, algo que se dio cuenta en ese momento, que desató nada más y nada menos la amenaza que representaba Kaito para ella en el área de su amor por Miku.

Felicitaciones Kaito, el tipo se lo merecía de alguna manera.

— Ya soy yo de nuevo, gracias Meiko. — Dijo en voz alta, dejando ver la seriedad que llevaba y para hacer entender que ya podían confiar una vez más en ella. — ¿Puedo ir a bañarme, señora?

— Puedes soñar si crees que eso es lo que te dejaré hacer. — Declaró Meiko viéndose muy enojada, Rin y Len a su lado. El par de jóvenes adultos de ojos azules, mejor conocidos como Luka y Kaito, al parecer no comprendieron por qué no iban a permitirles ir a cambiarse siquiera, esto reflejándose en sus expresiones intrigadas.

— No me interesa si cazan un resfriado y retraso un poco sus trabajos. — Señaló con el índice nada más, a que se sentaran en el sofá donde Kaito estaba antes, ya que aquél mueble no estaba mojado comparado a donde Luka recibió su merecido hace unos minutos atrás. — Quiero que me expliquen en este mismo instante y sin titubear, en qué mierda pensaban esta tarde cuando confirmaron todos esos rumores.

— Son la verdad, Meiko. — Respondió de inmediato ella, sin ánimos de perder tiempo y pensando en un baño caliente para restaurar el estado normal de su cuerpo. — Sólo dijimos cómo nos sentíamos, ambos.

— No sé en qué pensaba. — Murmuró Kaito con las manos extendidas en su cuello, como para secarse la humedad de ahí.

— ¿Tienen una idea de todos los problemas que tendremos a partir de ahora? — La castaña señaló con su brazo como si estuviera haciendo una moción a toda la mansión donde vivían. — Si antes teníamos tipos colgados hasta de los árboles para sacarles una foto, ahora hasta tendremos que sospechar de las luciérnagas, no vaya a ser que sea un led para iluminar a esos paparazzi.

Rin y Len sonrieron ante la actitud chistosa pero enojada de Meiko, mientras que los otros dos sólo bajaron la cabeza avergonzados.

— Y ni hablar de que si antes pensaban sacar en una cita a Miku, — Continuó, — Ahora no podrán ni mirarla en la calle que saldrá de alguna alcantarilla uno de esos, especialmente para hacerles preguntas de cómo va su relación ¿Y saben qué es lo peor, o mejor en su defecto? — De nuevo, el par levantó la vista para saber qué les decía ella, y Meiko negó como si estuviera decepcionada, más calmada que antes —. Que ellos mismos no los dejarán desarrollar una relación con Miku —. La curiosidad se presentó en los rasgos de los jóvenes y la castaña mostró tenerles cierta pena a ambos. — Cuando uno de ustedes haga un avance con ella, saldrá un paparazzi y se los mostrará. Vivirán en discordia con el otro si no se concentran y lo que es aún peor…

— Se enfocarán en pelearse y no en el amor. — Finalizó por su amiga mayor, Miku, quien estaba detrás de Luka y Kaito, oyéndolo todo. — Así como han hecho la semana pasada y hoy.

El corazón de Luka dio un vuelco allí mismo al oír la voz de su amor, tan decepcionada y triste.

— Lo lamento. — Dijo de inmediato, se paró y miró directo a los ojos rojos de Meiko — Lo lamento mucho. No competiré con Kaito en el amor, — Pronunció muy segura de sí misma, manos en puños y mostrándose decidida — mi rival no es. Lo que debería importarme es cómo demostrarle a Miku mi amor y de allí no desviarme. A pesar de que los dos nos hundimos en esto a los seis, a pesar de que sí, nos perseguirán para ver cómo avanza este amor por parte de ambos… Kaito no es un rival, él es mi compañero.

'_Por amor… y por amar'_. Luka se alegró de alguna manera de haber re encontrado su propio rumbo, aquél del cual se desvió apenas comenzaron sus líos con Kaito.

Meiko permaneció en silencio, estudiando la actitud decidida pero que la dejaba ver graciosa ante cómo aún tiritaba y se veía con frío, de Luka. Probablemente el frio no la esté dejando pensar mucho, pero lo que quería oír había sido dicho al menos de parte de ella.

Y por el lado de Kaito, su posesividad estaba siendo más de la necesaria. Sabía muy bien que tenía que dejar de lado sus celos y ganas de que Luka no se entrometiera en sus asuntos, pero allí estaba ella, dispuesta a ignorarlo por el bien de todos y sólo enfocarse en Miku. Él mordió su mejilla unos segundos más antes de levantarse y admitir su derrota en la primer batalla.

— Yo también haré lo mismo. No me puedo dejar llevar por las preguntas, fotos que probablemente vea sí o sí en las revistas, ni las miradas que Luka y Miku se dirijan en esta casa. — Luka giró la cabeza a verlo, ni siquiera mostrando signos de odio hacia él, era obvio que lo único que ocupaba su atención era el grupo y en buena parte, Miku.

— Veo la situación demasiado difícil, — Meiko se acariciaba la nuca, como para ocuparse en algo mientras la incertidumbre dibujaba sus rasgos faciales, — No sé cómo harán para restaurar su amistad, no sé cómo harán nada… si yo fuera Miku probablemente los hubiese rechazado a ambos, o elegido al que sé que tiene posibilidades…

— Es decir… yo me volvería loca si tuviera que estar con dos personas al mismo tiempo. — Confesó Rin al apoyarse y de brazos cruzados sobre el borde húmedo del primer sofá, y ahí fue cuando Miku observó al suelo, insegura, no obstante, ignorada por los demás, quienes estaban concentrados en Meiko y el par problemático.

Todos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo, a lo que Meiko sólo suspiró y tomó los almohadones húmedos del sofá, llevándose con ella a Len y Rin.

— Todos a sus propios asuntos, Kaito y Luka, si tienen algo que arreglar espero lo hagan de forma civilizada.

— ¿Civilizada? Las personas son más destructivas… — Murmuró Miku lo suficiente alto antes de irse, — Preferiría que lo arreglen como amigos. — Y dejó solo al par, volviendo a su habitación por el otro lado de la casa.

Luka se levantó y no reprimió el escalofrío a causa del agua en su cuerpo, sacudiendo leve casi toda su espalda, hombros y cabeza. Kaito, detrás de ella se sacudió todo el cabello con las manos y gruñó, inclinándose sobre sus rodillas para esconder su rostro allí.

— Yo tampoco sé qué es lo que pretendemos hacer. — Le dijo girando la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a Luka, quien lo veía intrigada por encima de su hombro.

— He olvidado cómo arreglas las cosas los amigos. — Murmuró ella antes de comunicar cordialmente con un gesto de su cabeza que se retiraría. 

* * *

Volvía la mañana a presentarse en la ciudad, actualmente cerca de las nueve antes del meridiano… día cálido, al parecer una mañana de clásica primavera.

Descalza, un short de jean que sólo le cubría hasta un poco debajo de la entrepierna, una camiseta de manga corta que le quedaba medio suelta… como si se sostuviera sólo de su busto… y el cabello suelto, ese entresacado con sus mechones despeinados…

Lily se mordió el labio mientras seguía espiando a Gumi desde detrás de la puerta, la última preparándose el desayuno en la cocina e ignorando el hecho de que tenía una fan escondida en la casa.

— Quién fuera ese cereal… — Susurró robándose un par de vistas más, antes de esconderse por completo detrás de la puerta y suspirar contenta y angustiada al mismo tiempo mientras se apoyaba en la pared y con la mirada hacia el techo.

— ¿Te gustaría ser ese cereal, Lily? — Inquirió Gakupo al estar escondido junto a ella, en un intento de hacerse pequeño con su gran altura sólo para jugar con la rubia. Lily pegó un salto que la llevó del otro lado del pasillo, cual gato asustado con el pelaje erizado y el corazón a puro pálpito feroz. Gakupo le sonrió de oreja a oreja, — Quieres ser el cereal, la cuchara, la leche… hasta el tazón, ¿No?

Lily se sonrojó entera, y se dejó ver alterada por aquél pensamiento que envolvía ser al menos la cuchara de Gumi.

Qué pervertido y qué poder tenía a veces la imaginación.

— Pues qué raro sería eso, ¿Mejor no es ser Lily y nada más? — Devolvió la respuesta, parándose mejor y de paso se acomodaba ese mechón que se cruzaba por su cara.

— Mhm… en vez de estar ahí mirándola como una acosadora, podrías simplemente entrar y compartir el desayuno con ella. — Sugería Gakupo en lo que pasaba hacia la cocina, — Después de todo, vivimos juntos.

Estúpido, estúpido Gakupo.

¡Le gusta burlarse al condenado!

Lily suspiró una vez más y también fue a desayunar junto a sus compañeros, poniéndose seria y en adulta para pasarla bien, en vez de en gatito sigiloso y muñeco de pruebas de Gakupo.

— ¡Gakupo! ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? — Preguntaba Gumi sentándose al lado de él, lista para comenzar a disfrutar el tazón de cereales. Él vació sus pulmones al exhalar, dejando caer la cabeza en la mesa incluso. Lily fue directo a prepararse un café en lo que los observaba con cuidado.

— Bien sin tomar en cuenta que Luka ayer se confesó a Miku delante de unos millones de personas. — Ah… cierto que a Gakupo le gusta esa mujer. La rubia se concentró en preparar su bebida sin dejarse llevar demasiado, más si podría llegar a sentirse culpable en lo que ella misma ayudó a Luka a confesarse a la joven Diva, incluso antes de que fuera ante las cámaras.

Pero, pero… a pesar de que ella sabía que Gakupo quería a Luka… la posibilidad de que correspondiera era desde un principio nula. Gakupo se lo contó… se lo confió… y ahora ¿Qué se supone debía hacer? ¿Consolarlo?

Lily estaba empezando a sentirse culpable, maldiciendo alguna suerte que se le haya cruzado para complicar las cosas… y en el lío que eran sus pensamientos, bebió el café dulce e hirviendo, un gran sorbo que la hizo quemarse hasta la garganta.

— ¡Hijo de una gran abeja! — Susurró y golpeó la taza contra la mesada, sin romperla por suerte pero sí salpicándose la mano, otro insulto y metió rápido la boca en la canilla sólo para detener el ardor. Le lagrimeaban los ojos y en lo único que seguía pensando era en que Gakupo se la pasaría deprimido.

— ¡Lily! — En lo que la nombrada insultaba y se había quemado, Gumi ya había salido tras ella al haberse asustado, y se apresuró hasta ella enseguida, sacándola del grifo y tomándola de las mejillas para mirarla, la rubia se quiso correr pero la más joven no se lo permitió — Mira qué idiota eres, ¿En qué pensabas? — Aunque la dejó en lo que se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder hacer nada por las papilas gustativas de Lily; sólo reaccionó en reflejo.

— En nada… — Mintió y miró el café con cero ganas de siquiera volver a probarlo. Se pasó la lengua por el paladar e hizo una mueca en todo su rostro de dolor. Luego observó a Gakupo, ya había decidido que no desayunaría. Se sentó al lado de él y pronto la chica de ojos verdes la siguió — Hey, y ¿Qué harás ahora?

El pobre ni había reaccionado al estar pensando en sus adentros… y ella iba a preguntar por deporte, ya que mucho no se podía hacer.

— Pues, nada. — Respondió él al encogerse de hombros, se irguió y con una tierna sonrisa, robó una cucharada de cereal a Gumi, quien lo miró con una enorme sonrisa de su parte — Miku y Luka se ven muy sexy juntas, ¿No?

Lily misma sintió a su boca curvarse en alegría, sabía que Gakupo era un buen tipo, pero aceptarlo de una manera tan… cabal como esa, la rubia sintió ganas de abrazarlo pero se contuvo sólo por el hecho de hacerlo, ya tendría tiempo y mejores razones para rodear con sus brazos de manera asfixiante a su amigo.

— Sólo espero que se besen frente a mí al menos un buen par de veces. — Continuó él, una soñadora mirada en sus masculinos rasgos. — Sí… eso sería fantástico.

— ¡Qué pervertido, Gakupo! — Reía Gumi, pero enseguida se compuso y con alegría lo observó directo a los ojos — ¿Con quién me veo sexy yo?  
Lily sintió sus papilas gustativas arder en fuego una vez más, atravesando con estacas invisibles a Gakupo, advirtiéndole que tuviera cuidado con su respuesta y pobre de él si decía algo fuera de lugar.

Y él sí sintió todas esas etéreas hachas que volaban en forma de mirada hacia su persona de parte de su rubia amiga, y decidió bromear un poco.

— Las rubias van muy bien contigo, Gumi… — Sugirió sutilmente, saboreando las palabras en su boca — como Rin… o Lily. — Finalizó en lo que ambas se sonrojaron, Gumi clavó su interrogativa mirada en Lily, y ésta se sintió aludida, buscando esconderse o simplemente escaparle a esa mirada, a pesar de ni siquiera haberse movido de su lugar.

— ¿Lily? — Inquirió y por la espina de la nombrada se deslizaba un escalofrío que puso su piel de gallina, tonta Gumi y su dulce voz que la hacía notar más tierna de lo que era — ¿Lily y yo nos vemos bonitas juntas?

— ¡Sí! — Respondió él, codeando a Lily para que hiciera algún avance, sin siquiera disimular — O quizás un trío con Rin, sería algo atrayente, ¿Mhm?

— Tal vez un trío, aunque, — Comentó Lily, modo Lobo Cazador, encendido — Por supuesto que Gumi sería perfecta para mí. — Ante esto, las mejillas de la chica de ojos verdes se colorearon de un profundo bermellón, y la mayor de ellas no perdió chance y se levantó apenas de su asiento, colocándose un poco sobre la mesa y la tomó del mentón para así obligarla a acortar la distancia entre ellas, sus labios a escasos centímetros — Y ¿Quién mejor para ella… que yo?

— ¡Quieta ahí, deja a mi hermanita en paz, acosadora! — Exclamó Gakupo encajándole un corto a Lily que la envió directo, rostro de costado a la superficie dura de la mesa.

¡Lily! ¡Te dieron la mano y tomaste el brazo!

Hasta Gakupo se había sonrojado ante el movimiento osado de Lily de provocar a Gumi de esa manera, ¡La pequeña estaba dispuesta a cerrar esa distancia! ¡Pero qué carajos!? ¡Todavía no, que Gumi era muy joven a los ojos de Gakupo, como para ser corrompida por esa psicópata de Lily!

— Lily… — Murmuró Gumi en lo que él había dado un salto y retrocedido listo para entablar combate con la mujer, pero no le prestó atención y acarició el cabello de Lily, ésta sobándose la coronilla ante el leve dolor producido. El corazón de la rubia revoloteó entusiasmado y no pudo contener esa felicidad causada por lo que la niña se preocupaba por ella. — ¿Te encuentras bien? Gakupo, estábamos jugando, no había necesidad de hacer eso…

¿Jugando? Y Lily se vio una vez más ensimismada por dentro, ya vería Gumi, jugar con "sus" y "tus" sentimientos no estaba en su diccionario.

— Lily sabe por qué le digo. — Resistió él, acercándose a la rubia. — Estás bien, ¿No? No te golpeé tan fuerte. — También le apoyó la mano en el cabello como para acariciarla.

Ella elevó el entrecejo para mostrar sorpresa, pero algo respecto a sus pensamientos.

— Sí estoy bien, — Rió en voz baja — ¡Es que me tomaste por sorpresa, berenjena con patas! — Exclamó y se tiró encima de él mientras lo sacudía de forma graciosa; Gumi suspiró aliviada, y acostumbrada al comportamiento de los dos, en lo que ellos dos peleaban con el asunto olvidado, se sentó a continuar con su desayuno; aunque un muy delicado rubor en sus mejillas, adornaba su rostro pensativo. 

* * *

En cuanto a los muchachos y chicas de Crypton, la noche fue silenciosa. Ahora que la mañana acosaba su hogar con los rayos de sol y cantar de los pájaros, los únicos ruidos, sonidos que se oían era ese, más algún que otro ladrido de aquéllos perros que tenían por ahí cuidando de la casa. Aunque en el living, Luka miraba un documental de hipopótamos y la época de apareamiento, así que había señales de vida en el área.

El documental era interesante, para darse alguna auto-opinión. Inclinó la cabeza hacia su hombro al acomodarse, prestando así un poco más de atención a las imágenes y las palabras del locutor que iban pasando de largo por su mente.

¿No parecían Kaito y Luka cuando peleaban por Miku? Se rió un poco ante la reflexión. Por suerte ellos no llegaron a esos extremos… o sí, ella alcanzó bastante a lastimar a su compañero de cabello azul.

Volvía a dejar de prestar atención al televisor, sus ojos posándose en algún píxel aleatorio, sin tomarlo en cuenta.

No había razón de comportarse así… realmente dieron vergüenza. Miku, Meiko, Rin y Len tenían toda la razón del mundo al enojarse con ellos. Ella se estaba preguntando si encontraría a Kaito en la terraza, para hablar con él… e intentar arreglar con parche y como sea que se pueda lo que alguna vez llamaron amistad.

Por otro lado, la izquierda, la derecha, el frente o detrás; ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer para invitar a una cita a Miku?

Luka sonrió allí, decidiéndose a holgazanear en el sofá unos segundos más. Los ojos ahora cerrados, y la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba, al techo.

¿Cómo invitarla a una cita perfecta? ¿Cómo ignorar al factor Kaito?

El tipo era insistente de eso no cabía duda. Tenía que darle cierto mérito, y aunque quería culparlo, no podía hacerlo_ tanto_. Después de todo, Miku sí era una chica que valía la pena… en todo sentido. Cada gesto… cada palabra…

Cita.

La cita, Luka.

Nunca antes se había puesto a pensar en cómo sería una cita ideal. ¿Caminar? ¡Cena? ¿Algún peluche? ¿Llegar con un ramo de rosas a su habitación? ¿Pedirle permiso a Meiko?

La chica de ojos azules se rió por dentro, pensando en que sería un lindo toque pedir autorización a su amiga ya que ella actuaba como una madre y, o, ángel guardián de todos. Esa mujer se merecía un premio por todo lo que se aguantaba con el grupo que eran de amigos.

Lo que no dejaba de molestar a Luka era, sin embargo, Kaito. ¡No tenía ganas de verlo pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto con él!

— Bien. Será mejor que lo encuentre si pienso dejar de distraerme con él— Comentó en voz alta para convencerse, se levantó luego de apagar el televisor y arrojar el control remoto hacia algún lugar casual del sofá, en su mente se recorría la idea de que volver locos a los gemelos para cuando lo buscaran.

Caminando en dirección a las escaleras, Luka se veía bien sumergida en sus pensamientos, como que no mucho podría distraerla realmente de ellos.

Y otra vez la burra al trigo. 

* * *

La noche anterior, durante el plan "Calma antes de la Tormenta" de Meiko fue un gran éxito según Miku, sin tomar en cuenta de que Luka y Kaito aún no se hablaban, los dos se mostraron mucho más amistosos durante el desayuno. Y no obstante, las trincheras y divisiones todavía existían de manera invisible entre ellos, ahora la misma Miku habiéndose unido a aquella pequeña riña que había.

¿Razones?

Ella no era la culpable de todo, como Rin y hasta Meiko sugirieron sutilmente ¿Es que nunca les pasó que dos personas se le declararon? Con la pechonalidad de Meiko y ternura de Rin le parecía algo imposible, lo seguro es que recibían declaraciones a diario tanto de chicas como hombres en sus correos, pero así como le pasó a ella que se le declararon dos al mismo tiempo, su Luka y su Kaito, dos personas que tuvo el placer de conocer a fondo y en muchas situaciones que cualquier amigo ya hubiese abandonado, no. Sin tomar en cuenta la desaparición repentina en aquél tour de Luka, que según Master era algo que debía hacer y no cambiaría su opinión; estúpido Master y sus apariciones a lo Charlie con sus ángeles.

No es que ella quería ver al grupo sufrir, no es que quería que Luka y Kaito se mataran entre ellos para que el gladiador más fuerte fuera honroso de la Reina, por supuesto que no.

Fuera de todo, se sentía insegura. No sabía a cuál de los dos elegir…

Miku, la mayor representante de Vocaloid Crypton, estaba recostada, boca arriba, en la superficie de la terraza de la Mansión; sus manos siendo la almohada, y sus piernas cruzadas, impidiéndole así, cierta vista de parte del cielo al que admiraba. Una tarde tranquila, pocas nubes, un sol que no quemaba, la inmensidad del cielo azulado.

Azul.

Los ojos azules de Luka. Cualquiera diría por el color azul, que Miku estaba pensando en Kaito, pero no. El azul, antes que recordarle a él por ser su color "de marca". No, le traía a la memoria a esa mujer, la que se fue y volvió medio año después.

Se había ido sola, sin compañeros, sin Miku.

¿Por qué sin ella?

Podría al menos haberla llevado. Miku no sabía qué pensar, luego de tanto tiempo transcurrido y sin saber; sin Luka en sí. Master se empeñaba en no decirles nada, que todo iba perfecto… y… ¿Si no estaba todo perfecto? ¿Qué tal si Luka podría haber sufrido un accidente, estaba en un coma, y ellos no se enteraban nada?

Miku sacudió la cabeza de forma eufórica para quitarse de la mente ese aterrador pensamiento, rebuscado incluso, aunque no pudo evitar la tristeza y lo afligida que se encontró de repente, buscando… cierta contención, aunque estaba sola y aparte, sin contar el hecho de que Luka habitaba en aquél instante la misma casa que ella.

Además, muy además, de que Master les diría si algo así sucediera… ¿No?

Si tan sólo Luka supiera cuánto le hizo falta. Las mariposas en el sistema de Miku revoloteaban sin rumbo, buscando por el distintivo sentimiento de alegría absoluta que Luka le traía, el cuál… estuvo ausente todo esos meses, escondido para no lastimarse contra la superficie de la realidad.

Los orbes turquesa de Miku descendieron un poco, observando una nube en específico, sin razón alguna, tal vez sólo porque necesitaba enfocarse en algo. Su corazón aceleró la marcha y su garganta se secó en tan sólo pensarlo, de ese modo la angustia tomaba posesión de ella, quién suspiró con una mezcla de gruñido y se cubrió los ojos con las manos, frustrada.

'_¿Por qué te fuiste, Luka? ¿No sabes que no soy capaz de nada sin ti?'_

Seis meses, que estuvo sin Luka y había hecho mucho de por sí, pero no era lo mismo. Seis meses en los que Luka no vino a despertarla, en los que no sentía sus labios rozando su mejilla cuando se despedían para ir a trabajar, seis meses enteros… sin la sonrisa o paz que le brindaba esa mujer.

Pobres mariposas las de ella que en vez de dejar una estela que reflejaba colores al volar, eran diminutas gotitas que provenían de las lágrimas, tristes.

Y así es que Miku no había dormido bien por todo aquél tiempo, el verse un tanto demacrada pasó a ser algo normal en ella; a pesar de seguir trabajando, haciendo canciones y dando conciertos "locales" dentro del país, su mente no dejaba en paz a Luka, no le daba la tranquilidad a Miku. Si tan solo… pudiera tener un mínimo coraje, algo que le diera esperanza a que Luka no volvería a irse, algo que quitara esa inseguridad de que ella no se fuera...

¿Es que tanto la había traumado?

Ante aquél pensamiento Miku se entristeció levemente, acostumbrada al hecho de no saber nada de Luka. Quizás sería mejor pensar en algo que le traía alegría… no rememorar nada de los acontecimientos recientes que sólo la hacían enojarse tanto con esos dos… ¿En qué debía de pensar? Como recordar la primera vez que se besaron con Luka. Ese recuerdo, el que le traía en pequeñas cuotas una desesperación por repetirlo y estar con la mujer; el que ella fue la artífice de haber hecho ruborizar a Luka tan profundo, era algo que encendía esa chispa de entusiasmo y desencadenaba la sonrisa que todos tanto amaban ver, la de felicidad, inocencia… satisfacción humilde.

¡Sí! ¡Eso iba a servir!

Miku se relajó más, cerrando los ojos y en sus labios se dibujaba una humilde sonrisa de alegría.

Las dos estaban en el rodaje de "Ladies First", con Luka que no conseguía concentrarse lo suficiente al pensar en cualquier otra cosa y Miku que ya se estaba cansando de ello. Por fin estaban las dos juntas en algo una vez más ¿Y ella sin enfocarse? Contrario a todo lo que Miku era, decidida a disfrutar y hacer lo mejor para aquél video, donde las dos usaban alianzas y actuaban como una pareja.

¡Una alianza! Miku se rio ante el recuerdo, estirando su mano al cielo y observando su mano extendida, rememorando perfecto cómo les quedaba a ambas aquellas alianzas.

Y Luka decía a cada rato, "¡Quiero ser tu número uno!" en lo que Miku soñaba una y otra vez con que sea una realidad… y luego de que se hizo realidad… el miedo se había apoderado de ella. Miku no sabía cómo reaccionar ante los sentimientos de Luka, ¿Serían verdad? ¿Una mentira?

¡Si tan sólo no te hubieras ido, Luka!

Un sentimiento tan… fuerte y que no la dejaba en paz, que agarraba a Miku y la desarmaba y armaba a gusto, el amor de Miku en aquél entonces. Y ahora el amor de Luka llevaba el nombre de Miku, nono, así no. Hatsune Miku… así sonaba mejor… saber que Luka la quería a ella y sólo a ella.

La mujer de cabellera larga y rosada, ojos azules y sonrisa tenue. Actitud maternal para con algunas cosas, actitud fría y helada para otras, esa forma de ser aniñada, la que golpea sin piedad a Gakupo cada vez que él la molesta, la que ayuda a Kaito a encontrar el camino al suelo por decir estupideces. La Luka que de vez en cuando toma de más junto a Meiko y anda con una resaca de los mil demonios al día siguiente, la que se equivoca, la que juega con Rin y Len y que también los regaña por ser tan destructivos.

Cada simple defecto, cada simple gesto, Miku los adoraba, Luka era perfecta en todo sentido para ella, con sus errores y con sus logros. Ella logró ver la perfección en el alma de Luka, aquella mujer que para muchísimas personas era… algo que Miku no se atrevía a decir, quizás podía ser verdad pero en su realidad, la que ella vivía, Luka es todo su mundo de felicidad, en las buenas y en las malas.

Pero… ¿Dónde quedó ahora toda esa seguridad sobre sus sentimientos?

¿Acaso había dejado de ver esa perfección en Luka?

Kaito.

El hombre que estuvo junto a ella por todos esos meses a su lado. Miku hasta le diría que era el representante de la Fidelidad. Él, desde el mismísimo día en el que Luka se fue sin saludar siquiera, estuvo a su lado para todo lo que le era posible, como oído, apoyo y confianza. Ella se refugió en él en casi todo momento, tal y como le había comentado sobre sus sentimientos por Luka desde el momento en el que comenzó a sentirlos.

Miku cambió de lugar la vista, ahora el objetivo de su vista, una nube que podría decir… estaba sobre ella, allá arriba en el cielo. Parecía esponjoso como los copos de helado…

Helado.

Kaito… Kaito…

Miku sintió sus cejas temblar.

Él fue quien le dijo que Luka no se enamoraría de una mujer jamás… y allí vino hace un par de días la misma Luka predicándole un amor de lo más… profundo… por así resumirlo. Nadie en su vida jamás le había dicho tales palabras, y la chica a la cual le tenía miedo por volver a ser lastimada iba y se lo decía con una gran escena dramática de fondo… como si lo hubiese estado aguantando por muchísimo tiempo.

Había algo que no parecía encajar, y ella no podía descifrar qué era.

Kaito… Miku confiaba demasiado en él, quien le demostró que no la abandonaría por nada en el mundo y hasta ahora había cumplido su palabra al pie de la letra. Dándole los gustos, haciéndola olvidarse de Luka ya que ella le traía dolorosas emociones. Juntos hicieron de todo. No obstante, el esfuerzo de Kaito no había sido el suficiente para quitarse a Luka de la mente y de aquél lugar que se guardaba especialmente para ella. Kaito no lo logró.

Lo que ponía de pelos de punta a Miku en el sentido de que hacía enfurecer cual perro que ve una amenaza en su propia casa, era que no quería defraudar a Kaito, y que tampoco quería perderse a Luka.

Cualquiera fuera la decisión… uno salía perdiendo. Y Luka.

¡Y Luka! ¿¡Por qué Luka se veía tan segura en cuanto a sus sentimientos por ella?! ¡Hizo volver cada mariposa, cada sonrisa, cada esperanza a su lugar!

¿¡Por qué!?

¡Y aun así sentía miedo!

Miku se reincorporó de golpe, así sentándose y se sacudió todo el cabello, despeinándose de inmediato.

— ¡No quiero volver a sufrir! — Murmuró exasperada con ella misma, pensando en que podría estar segura con Kaito, en el miedo que le regaló Luka ante su ausencia.

¿Acaso quería olvidarse de Luka?

Qué aterrador el sentir que quería olvidarse de Luka pero al mismo tiempo deseaba saber cómo se sentiría el no ser defraudada, eso significaba estar con Kaito.

Miku no sabía cómo sentirse, no es que quería a ambos para ella o cualquier cosa desfachatada que hayan sugerido Meiko y Rin. No es su culpa.

¡Desastre!

— Tengo miedo… de amar y equivocarme.

El problema es que no amaba a Kaito. Quería posiblemente ver si podía amarlo. No quería estar con alguien a quién no ama, ¿Cuál es el punto? Si estaba con Kaito posiblemente todos sus suspiros serían para la dueña de sus intactos pero escondidos y ahora acobardados sentimientos.

— ¿Es mi culpa? — Oyó la voz suave y tímida de Luka a su lado. Miku se irguió en su posición, sus ojos grandes y ella atónita. Fue tomada por sorpresa en que Luka estuvo a su lado todo ese tiempo, o quién sabe desde qué momento.

Por un lado, Luka…

El corazón se le aceleró y se acumulaba la sangre en sus mejillas y orejas, incapaz de pensar en una excusa ante sus pensamientos que se suponía, eran privados. Miku volteó el rostro hacia delante y escondió su inseguridad en el cielo azul una vez más… prefería mirar aquél azul antes del color original de quien ella estaba… _enamorada_.

La palabra "enamorada" sonó extraña en Miku, le gustaba admitir para sí misma sus sentimientos extraños por Luka, pero ahora mismo sonaba raro si se ponía a pensar en Kaito.

¿Acaso estaba enamorada de dos personas?

¿Era eso, siquiera posible?

Quizás sólo estaba confundida…

¿Quién tenía la culpa?

Miku gruñó en voz alta, frustrada, al haberse olvidado de que Luka estaba allí mismo y a su lado.

Ah… "¿_Es mi culpa_?" Resonó en su mente, la pregunta de la chica acompañándola.

_'¿Es tu culpa? ¿Qué eres para mí exactamente, Luka?' – _Miku se giró a mirarla a los ojos, los suyos demostrando lo angustiada que se sentía. Un calor de anhelo con una mezcla amarga se esparció por su pecho, mientras la observaba, la mujer de cabello rosado sólo se veía ciertamente tranquila pero tímida, al parecer sólo esperando una palaba mísera de su parte.

'_Te extraño'_

'_¿Por qué te fuiste?'_

Miku le hizo caso por primera vez en toda su vida a sus sentimientos que estaban resurgiendo, y se lanzó a los brazos de Luka a sollozar tranquila. Le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y se hizo un lugar entre sus piernas, así sintiéndose protegida, sintiendo el cuerpo de Luka envolviéndola de una manera excepcional, su cabello, su aroma, sus latidos.

Sus acelerados pálpitos, esos que escucha en su propio oído en aquél preciso instante, aquellos que siente golpear en casi todo su cuerpo combinados con los de Luka.

Miku inhaló cerca del oído de Luka, erizándole la piel del cuello y ella así poder sentirlo con su mejilla.

'_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_'

Podía sentir las manos de Luka en su cuerpo, una en la cintura y la otra en el hombro, los brazos atrayéndola contra ella. Miku se acomodó con las piernas de costado y debajo de la pierna derecha de la otra mujer, ahora mismo… no quería nada más que esto… sus labios contra el cuello de Luka y que ésta no prestara atención al gesto, sólo la contuviera.

¿Por qué Luka sabía que ella quería sólo estar así?

— ¿Puedes... contarme por qué lloras? — Escuchó el murmullo preocupado de la voz de la mujer. Se preguntaba si debía responder, ella también tenía dudas, y dudaba también respecto a si sería capaz de responderlas.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Luka? — Preguntó y acomodó su mejilla contra la sedosa piel. — Conmigo.

No obstante, su acompañante no se inmutó ante sus estímulos, al parecer los ignoraba.

— Miku, ¿Qué intentas? — La separó y conectó su mirada con la confundida de la nombrada — Puede que esté dispuesta a que seamos una pareja, pero que en este instante busques contención de esta manera… no me parece ni me gusta. — Miku se mostró más shockeada que antes, cayendo en sí las palabras de Luka — ¿Qué seguridad hay en mí de que no lo hagas con Kaito también?

Y esas palabras sí hicieron enojar de alguna manera a la Diva. Jamás se había acercado al hombre de esa manera, ni se le ocurrió hacerlo, que Luka lo pensara hizo hervir la sangre de Miku.

— Y tú ¿Por quién me tomas, Luka? — Devolvió así la respuesta, irguiéndose más pero aun las dos invadiendo el espacio personal de la otra. — Tú eres... — Soltó sin siquiera pensar, pero se detuvo en cuanto se dio cuenta que confesaría lo que sentía y pensaba en ese mismo instante. Se estresó de repente y se alejó de Luka, sentándose al lado de ésta y una vez sumergiéndose en su atareada mente, obstruida en varias rutas con el amor.

— ¿Qué quieres que piense? Yo también puedo sentir celos, soy humana. — Confesó Luka al abrazarse las rodillas y mirando al frente — Estamos con Kaito en la misma situación, ¿Qué puedes hacer tú más que intentar ser romántica con nosotros?

"Romántica".

La palabra revoloteó en la mente de la más joven… ella no estaba queriendo ser "romántica" con los dos, mero que sólo lo pensaba con Luka. Miku giró la vista y observó directo a los ojos a la mujer, aún con el miedo latiendo en su pensamiento.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos besamos por primera vez, Luka? — Preguntó con un rubor poblando su rostro, sus latidos comenzaban a acelerar la marcha, anticipando lo que iba a pedir.

— ¿"Nos"? — Repitió Luka con una risa que escapaba de su boca — Me besaste y yo la continué. — Al parecer Miku comenzaba a relajarse con una Luka que reía y tenía cara de '¿Cómo olvidarme?'

— Bueno, — La pequeña se despeinó un poco para sacarse la tensión que tenía encima, poniéndose nerviosa ante Luka — ¿Ya te gustaba en aquél entonces? — En ese instante fue cuando la vio tensarse un mínimo segundo, y luego relajarse para sonreír calmada.

— En aquél entonces… sí… ya estaba bastante… enamorada de ti. — Miku se sonrojó más ante las palabras honestas de Luka, ante el silencio disfrutable que se presentó en ambas, la más joven se decidió a confesar algo más, y lo hubiese hecho si no fuese porque Luka opinaba lo mismo — Y con toda la sinceridad, tú eras la razón de mis nervios.

— ¿En serio? — Se rio y se sentó en dirección a su acompañante — ¿Luka? — Inquirió de inmediato al bajar la mirada y evitando verla lo más posible, realmente esa aura segura de Luka era más abrumadora de lo que creía. — ¿En serio crees que era capaz de… jugar así contigo y Kaito?

La mujer se puso seria, y estiró su brazo hasta que su mano encontró el rostro de Miku, elevándolo para que la viera a los ojos.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a una cita conmigo? — Le sonrió y el corazón de Miku se aceleró de inmediato, todo el calor presentándose en su cuerpo ante la pena que le daba siquiera pensarlo — Lamento no ser romántica ni nada de eso dado el momento. — Miku se sorprendió ante lo más confundida que se veía Luka, — Y no, no pienso eso, es sólo que me sentí celosa… es que justo… me daba a pensarlo. Me dejé llevar.

Ahora sí un silencio incómodo se presentó entre ambas, Miku buscando una manera de restaurar el humor de Luka.

— … — La mano de la mayor seguía en su mejilla y Miku posó la suya sobre esta, extrañando ese calor y la piel de Luka. Se sentía demasiado… contenta por volver a estar así. Luka la miró con un tono rosado en su rostro, despertando más alegría en el corazón eufórico de Miku, sí, ella quería esto, quería recuperarlo…

— ¿Vendrías conmigo, a una cita? — Reiteró Luka con más timidez que antes, sintiendo que quizás estaba insistiendo demasiado.

La puerta hacia la terraza sonó al abrirse, llamando la atención de las dos.

Kaito.

Miku soltó la mano de Luka, sintiendo de golpe como si estuviera traicionando al hombre ante aquella dolida expresión en su rostro. Pero ¿Por qué? Ahora al ver a la misma Luka frente a ella directamente sin expresión como para cubrirse, sentía que la estaba traicionando a ella.

¿Por qué se sentía así?

¿Qué era lo que quería con ambos?

Miku se sentía en un total limbo. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que sentía con ellos dos… si no… ¿En qué terminaría todo?

Luka no pasó por alto esto y la amargura comenzaba a deslizarse por entre sus sentimientos.

Así que esto era… lo que Kaito significaba para Miku.

¿Mucho más que un amigo…?


	5. A veces duele

Yaaays ¡Bienvenidos a una nueva entrega de este drama romántico! Creo que hay un par de favs y follows nuevos, así que se los agradezco mucho :3

Pensaba contarles que la próxima historia a liberar de su pokébola se llama "Corruption Garden"…

Y hora de responder sus adorables reviews :3

**Cheshire Megurine**: Oh muchas gracias, me siento halagada! Espero seguir así en el futuro :D

**ANAmegurinehatsune**: Whahahahaha (?) en este cap voy a dar rienda suelta a tus mariposas entonces, y Kaito sí es un patán desgraciaú en esta historia, el tipo está empezando a causarme a mí problemas, ¡A mí! Que soy la autora jajaja, me tomé el trabajo de hacerlo quedar mal a pecho me parece, pobrecito él.

**Nekoloid-chan**: Si tan sólo Miku te hiciera caso, la de problemas que se ahorrarían todos, pero la muy hippie no lo hace. Y es verdad, Miku sabe que quiere a Luka, no obstante, allí está dejándose llevar por una ilusión más bonita que es la que representa Kaito. No le echemos la culpa a los aliens de su maravillosa forma de pensar ;3

**Lilyrios285**: Y si no hubiera problemas demás esto no sería el drama que es 8D Mhm… me pregunto si Luka realmente hará eso, hay que ver cómo se van acomodando las piezas :3

**Kenat-sama**: ¡Miku se los quiere garchar a todos, señores! ¡Miku pilla! Tendrías que escribir el review en un bloc de notas así luego le clickeas copiar o utilizas el short cut y listo (?) ¿Qué sería de Lily sin un poco de perversión sana? ¡Miku, picarona! –Se volvía a acordar– Me pregunto y me quedó la curiosidad sobre a quién le van a querer intentar quemar la casa jajaa

**Fersi Lovedeath**: No hay problema son cosas que suelen suceder en la vida cotidiana. Honest, espero que te gusten los próximos capítulos, valoro mucho tu opinión y a pesar de que la historia va como va, me gustaría saber si odias o te gusta en cierta forma lo que se va desenvolviendo en la trama de la historia. Y me alegra mucho que te hayas identificado, porque en distintas partes del fic, posiblemente, encuentres más cosas así. Por lo menos sé que alguien enamorado se ha identificado con esto :3 al menos un porcentaje porque no siempre se logra conquistar a todos… :3 Espero te hayas divertido en las fiestas!

**Laabii262**: ¡Nooouu! ¡Si ese capítulo te pareció revolución, no me espero a qué me dirás ahora con lo que sucederá ahora! Y no, Miku no se dio cuenta de que sólo quiere a Kaito porque se siente de esa manera para con él. Al LilyxGumi le vamos a dar para delante de una porque son muy kawaiis, el único obstáculo que les vamos a poner es la densidad de las dos y a un celoso aniiki como Gakupo! XD Y dime tú lo de mi sueño, tú lo indujiste (¿?) Muy bien señorita, espero se haya traído un buen de snacks ahora, porque se va a comer hasta las uñas ahora –Para que Alchemya advierta es por algo- o eso espero, que le guste mucho o3o  
Koichy Daizuke: Lily no está bien loca, Lily es la fucking Master después de Luka! No pretendo que se arme el rompecabezas, eso sería muy fácil e hipócrita incluso, en la guerra del amor, la que Luka juega, las cosas se ganan sin mostrar ser un imbécil a los demás. Eso, es la dignidad. Gracias por tu review, veo que en cierta manera el capítulo anterior te ha gustado bastante.

**Alex Kacr**: -La ata al árbol- (?) Al menos dormiste, mira el lado bueno 8D Y bien dicho, no se logra mucho con un amor desconfiado, por eso mismo Luka quiere restaurar esa confianza de Miku haciendo de todo, demostrándoselo con dedicación. Y toda la honestidad, hasta a mí me está cayendo mal Kaito, eso significa que se pudrió todo (?) jajaja! Honestamente no sé qué me llamó tanto la atención en la frase, es sólo que se aplicaba mucho para cierta persona que conozco y a cada rato se me cruzaba :p Está bien la review, anduvo bastante bien, eh! :D Gracias por dejarla! :3

**Juaasdf**: No hay problema mah friend, LilyxGumi es muy lindo :3 Me gusta darle un toque tsundere a Lily a veces, es bien suavecito el toque que tiene :3 Y ya nos iremos enterando qué carajo le pasa por la cabeza a Miku jajaja se va a ir aclarando con el pasar de las palabras ;P gracias por tu review :3

Muchas gracias a todos por las opiniones, insultos a Kaito, ánimos a Luka y 'Qué mierda te pasa?!' a Miku :3

Los quiero o3o

On with the story! :D 

* * *

Recorría el silencio en la terraza de la Mansión Vocaloid Crypton, apenas se llegaba a oír el leve silbido de la brisa chocando contra sus ropas, molestando en sus oídos, todo parecía haberse detenido en un momento, una tranquilidad extraña e incómoda.

Luka tenía la sutileza de no portar expresión para con la situación, pero muy seria en cuanto a que Kaito estuviera allí. Por dentro sólo tenía un ligero enojo, Kaito… ella y Kaito traían mal a Miku. Ese hecho la entristecía más de lo necesario; por un mísero instante, pensó en simplemente abandonar la guerra, dispuesta a entregar a Miku a la felicidad instantánea.

Tal vez eso no era una buena decisión. Ni lo sería.

De nuevo hundiéndose en la laguna que era su mente, sabía que toda esta lucha valdría la pena para dos, y que el tercero tendría que superarlo, probablemente ellas ayudándolo a hacerlo también… o no… quizás el incierto personaje que ocuparía el tercer lugar entre ellos, es decir, quien perdiera, no quisiera saber nada con la futura pareja.

Las dos miradas azules se cruzaron un segundo.

— Ah, — Murmuró de repente él y sonrió mientras volvía a abrir la puerta, — Disculpen, no quise interrumpir. — Dijo en voz alta y desapareció de la vista en la terraza. Luka se quedó mirando el espacio vacío que ocupaba unos instantes atrás Kaito; se levantó y al suspirar, observó a Miku y le sonrió para transmitirle una cariñosa confianza.

— Estaré esperando tu respuesta en caso de que desees salir conmigo. — Se limpió la ropa y comenzó a avanzar hasta la entrada, pensando por dentro en ese sabor a decepción que sentía en su pecho, el que la abrazaba de a poco ante lo que ella misma sintió como un buen golpe por parte de Kaito y cómo Miku lo apreciaba, que lo tenía en cuenta como potencial novio. — Lamento haberte interrumpido de tus pensamientos.

Aunque eso medio que quedó claro desde el principio.

— Espera, Luka. — Miku también se paró y corrió hasta ella pero se quedó en silencio, mirándola y sin saber si dar el último paso para entrar en la burbuja personal de ella. — No te vayas ahora, — Se detuvo allí y su voz era suave — ¿Qué sentido tiene dejarme con todo el problema en mi mente ahora?

La mujer se sorprendió ante lo que le dijo, así que Miku se encontraba más agobiada de lo que ella pensaba, seguro era una situación complicada el decidir entre dos personas, Luka podría quizás sentirse así si Gakupo le gustara en alguna dimensión demasiado lejana a la actual, no obstante, sabía que elegiría a Miku igual. Era seguro que ya no tenía ganas de pensar en el tema, y aunque a ella le pareció un poco… tonto el que le dijera justo a ella, deliberó y decidió en cuestión de segundos que se encargaría de liberar su mente y cuerpo de estrés.

— Miku, estoy segura de que tú ya sabes qué es lo que quieres, pero dar el primer paso es lo más difícil. Siempre. — No cruzaron miradas, Miku sabía a quién quería… y ese primer paso era dejar de pensar en el otro como que le debía algo. — ¿Vamos a caminar? Qué importa si hay paparazzis, sólo ignorémoslos. — Le ofreció la mano y Miku no encontró la fuerza para decir que no, se puso nerviosa incluso al hacerlo, en su estómago revoloteando esas mariposas que ella conocía muy bien. La tomó y por primera vez en el día, la más joven sonrió confiada en algo, fuera sus inseguridades.

— ¿Dónde iremos? — Inquirió al colocarse al lado de la mayor y ella empujar la puerta para entrar.

— A distraerte un rato de nuestras estupideces, ¿Te parece? — La abrazó Luka al soltar su mano y jalarla contra ella desde el hombro de una manera cariñosa. En ese mismo instante a Luka no le importaba que Kaito pudiera ser más que un amigo para Miku, sólo quería verla sonreír, de verdad. 

* * *

— ¡Liiiiiiiily! — Sonaba por todo el hogar la voz de Gumi mientras corría por los pasillos buscando por aquella rubia que vaya uno a saber dónde se le había perdido — ¡Lily! — Se detuvo en cámara lenta al llegar al corredor de la habitación de la joven, y allí se extrañó con lo silencioso que era, ya que generalmente si la mujer andaba por los alrededores estaría su guitarra sonando con poder en lo que ella practicaba. — ¡Hm…! ¡Lilyyyy…! — Se quejó al apoyarse con una mano en la pared. — ¿Dónde te pudiste haber metido?

— ¿Ah? Gumi, ¿No es temprano para tener sexo con Lily? — Pasaba Gakupo por detrás de ella sin intenciones de entrar en el corredor que dirigía al cuarto de la chica perdida, y tal como esperaba, Gumi saltó igual que Lily a la otra pared del pasillo, su rostro de todos los colores al avergonzarse — Hey, ¿Así que sí es eso lo que pensabas?! — Se sonrojó Gakupo, casi golpeándose a sí mismo por sugerir y no aguantarse que le haya salido el tiro por la culata, acostumbrado a molestar a la rubia.

— ¡N-no pensaba en eso! — Exclamó Gumi al cerrar los ojos y abrazarse a ella sola, más roja que antes — ¡Sólo la estoy buscando porque Miku me dijo que nos pasarían a buscar! — Continuó exclamando y de repente apareció Lily detrás de Gakupo trotando como si estuviera bien apresurada, tanto que tuvo que controlar la velocidad con la punta de sus pies y equilibrarse con los brazos.

— ¡Es lindo tener sexo a la mañana también…! — Pronunció y enganchó en su carrera a Gumi de la muñeca, llevándosela rápido hasta su habitación — ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos que ya me dijo Luka, y si no estoy lista en tres minutos perderé una apuesta!

Lo único que vio Gakupo fue cómo Gumi moría de la pena que le daba que hablaran de eso, a saber qué pasaba por la mente de esa niña. Y esperaba que Gumi ya estuviese lista, porque si se tenía que cambiar…— ¡Esperen! — Gritó y se pegó contra la puerta de la rubia para oír — ¡¿LILY?! ¡Si te llegas a estar cambiando con Gumi dentro, juro que perder esa apuesta es lo que menos te molestará! ¡LILY! 

* * *

Luka se encontraba manejando uno de los autos que tenían en la Mansión, esta vez tomando el deportivo AUDI modelo S5 azulado que no tenía un exacto dueño entre ellos, aunque generalmente lo utilizaba ella, así que podría decirse que le pertenecía a la misma Divine Diva. Si bien salir o mejor dicho, escapar de la residencia fue todo un espectáculo por parte de Luka, lo habían logrado muy bien, Miku tuvo que ajustarse el cinturón y aguantar una velocidad que quizás no era la permitida para el área donde vivían, al menos y por suerte fue sólo por tres cuadras en las que la mayor de ellas estuvo intentando perder a esos locos e insistentes fotógrafos, y vale aclarar que las siguieron sólo por una cuadra y media, pero ella aceleró sin importarle mucho. Probablemente haya varias fotos dando vueltas por la red en lo que ellas estarían divirtiéndose dentro de poco.

'_Luka dijo…_' En lo que la mujer de sus pensamientos manejaba, Miku estaba sumergiéndose entre sus sentimientos definidos pero con moral '_Que ya conocía la respuesta…_' allí era donde se bloqueaba Miku. No quería reconocer su propia verdad.

Terca, terca Miku.

Suspiró y se concentró en el paisaje del asfalto que se iba consumiendo con el andar aquél auto en el que iban, fueron varios minutos así, no sabría decir cuántos, hasta que de golpe apareció una mano frente a ella y la sacó de sus adentros con un chasquido que la hizo saltar en su propio lugar, ni se había percatado de que ahora el movimiento había cesado.

— ¿En qué piensas, Miku? — Luka había frenado en la esquina de la Mansión Internet Co. seguro para esquivar a los mismos paparazzis que andaban por los alrededores, aunque la menor de ellas pensaba que eso no quitaría el hecho de que alguno ya las haya visto a ellas dos y si los vidrios no fuesen polarizados, pues, probablemente el paparazzi correría de inmediato hasta ellas para hacer un par de preguntas luego de haber sacado unas quince fotos desde varios ángulos. Vio a Luka sacar su celular del bolsillo y leer algo. — Dijo Lily que abriría en un minuto el portón, mejor nos ponemos en marcha y hazte un favor, relájate que para eso estamos fuera, olvida todo lo que te preocupa y piensa en mí como tu amiga de ser necesario.

Miku sabía que no podía pensar en Luka como una amiga, por el simple hecho de que jamás la vio realmente así, siempre fue más. Y le daba miedo, esa condenada desconfianza que le tenía, no sería capaz de salir con ella… pero sabía que si lo hacía se le iría, que Luka restauraría cada pilar roto en ella, a eso también le temía, porque Kaito le brindaba seguridad y ese había sido su "trabajo" todo ese tiempo, sería como haberlo usado...

Levantó la vista un instante para ver a Luka usando una sonrisa suave, contenta, se le reflejaba en los ojos la comodidad que sentía también.

'_Una salida de amigas…_'

En aquél momento Luka salió del auto y fue a abrirle la puerta a ella, pero en vez de quedarse como lo haría antes al coquetear con ella, sólo la dejó ahí, le revolvió el cabello y le sonrió.

— Lily perdió la apuesta, tenían que estar aquí apenas llegáramos. — Murmuró en voz baja en lo que se apoyó en el techo del auto con los brazos cruzados, Miku la miró y empezó a sentir el aura amistosa y relajada de ella. Para ser sincera, no le había gustado nada, si hacía algo, era sólo darle cierto enojo de que la tratara así.

— ¡LUKA! — Dio un portazo Lily al haber sacado a Gumi delante de ella y al parecer las dos venían corriendo — ¡Métete en el auto y prepárate para acelerar a fondo!

Luka empalideció un poco pero obedeció de inmediato, tomó a Miku de la cintura, le abrió la puerta trasera y la metió dentro con toda la delicadeza apresurada que podría haber tenido.

— ¡Las chicas atrás, Lily, tú entra por ahí y luego vienes a mi lado, no hay tiempo que perder! — Luka se metió enseguida y ya estaba encendiendo el auto.

— ¿Luka, acaso esto es común entre ustedes cuando se juntan? — Preguntó entre asustada y no saber qué pensar la Diva número uno de Crypton, a lo que Luka sólo asintió e hizo rugir el motor como si fuera rutina, sin forzarlo porque no quería quemar ni fundir el auto allí mismo, eso sería imprudente de su parte.

Miku volteó a ver a sus amigas y Lily venía cargando a Gumi como si también fuese algo normal, la última más roja que un cartel de tránsito. Okay, tendría que relajarse y esperar a que entraran, simplemente para luego ver si podía sacar algo de información respecto a este comportamiento.

La puerta se abrió y Gumi pasó de largo al medio, al sentarse mejor se subió la chaqueta como para cubrir ese rubor demasiado obvio en sus mejillas y Lily cerró la puerta, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Gumi y le sonrió a Miku, también saludándola; luego pasó al asiento delantero y las dos mujeres se sonrieron cómplices, Miku sonrió ella misma, le gustó mucho esa sonrisa de Luka, una que había llegado a ver pocas veces antes.

— ¡Acelera que Gakupo no tardará en forzar el candado de fuera! — Dijo Lily al colocar el seguro en las puertas, todo el tiempo con esa loca sonrisa en su rostro, Luka pronto aceleró y dejaron la Mansión atrás, hasta los portones se habían unido en la sincronización de aquél loco escape de, Miku suponía, Gakupo.

— ¿Les importa explicar? — Inquirió y Gumi se relajó visiblemente, ella apoyó una mano sobre su hombro; aparte ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué Lily había _saludado_ también a Gumi? Aunque más que saludo parecía una especie de gesto para que la chica de ojos verdes se tranquilizara.

— Lily provocó a Gakupo. — Se cruzó de brazos con una expresión entre nervios y hartazgo.

— Eso no importa ya, — La rubia en cuestión sacó la billetera de su bolso y se puso a contar — ¿A dónde vamos? ¡Tengo hasta para que nos escapemos a varias ciudades!

— Ídem aquí, — Luka estaba doblando una de las esquinas que llevaba al camino principal para abandonar el barrio privado en el que vivían, las calles estaban vacías así que iba sin apuro ahora.

— ¿Qué no podían sacar del banco? — Se quejó Miku ante lo infantiles y entusiasmadas que se veían las dos, pero Gumi fue quien las salvó al argumentar por ellas.

— Eso es peligroso, ¿Qué no ves las noticias? Además, — Siguió al relajarse aún más — en lo que irían a sacar dinero, se les complicaría porque ya nos ha pasado que muchos fans nos pidieron autógrafos y terminamos saliendo como unas tres horas después de lo acordado.

— Ya, no vamos a discutir sin necesidad, — Interrumpió Luka en lo que ya estaban circulando por la ciudad, — Tenemos todo el día para pasear con el dinero que trajimos, no tienen permitido cansarse antes de las doce de la noche al menos.

— ¿Vamos al cine? — Propuso tímidamente Miku, aunque al parecer a las otras tres no les gustó mucho la idea.

— El cine no es para ir con amigos, ni con tu pareja, — Comenzó Lily, — Eso creo, si salgo con cualquiera de ellos me gustaría pasar tiempo charlando y divirtiéndonos, no viendo una pantalla…

— Opino igual, — Hasta Gumi sacó su billetera para contar cuánto había llevado, pero Lily se la sacó en un segundo luego de que la había sacado.

— No permitiré que pagues nada, los gastos de esta salida están en Luka y en mí. Permiso. — Lily guardó la billetera en la guantera del auto, a lo que Luka asintió de manera automática, enfocada en el camino como debía ser.

Kaito siempre llevaba al cine a Miku, por eso lo había propuesto, y siempre había salido relajada de una película si estaba buena para ir y compartir entre amigos… pero al parecer ellas no lo sentían así.

— Si los gastos están en ustedes, entonces llévennos al cine. — Se opuso Gumi, y Miku la miró sorprendida, sin entender por qué si no les gustaba, irían — No me malinterpreten, pero supongo que una película estaría bueno en este instante, como para relajarnos las cuatro.

Lily y Luka se miraron un fugaz instante. Uno corto y que trató de niñas a las dos más jóvenes.

— Al cine entonces, — Se mostró vencida quien conducía — y ¿Ya saben qué película veremos?

Las dos chicas entraron a internet desde el celular de Gumi, las dos mirando cuáles eran las funciones disponibles en cartelera de alguna equis película que probablemente Lily y Luka querrían cortarse lo que no tenían por el simple hecho de oír el título. 

* * *

Una vez habían llegado al cine, entre autógrafos, fotos y demás, perdieron el suficiente tiempo para alcanzar la segunda función del largometraje que había sido elegido. Luka estaba sacando las entradas en lo que Lily compraba el popcorn y varias otras cosas que pidieron aquellas pequeñas diablillas que se habían aprovechado de la situación, entre risas y carcajadas, Gumi y Miku estaban esperándolas para entrar ya.

Pasaron unos minutos y después, a lo lejos y doblando la esquina del corredor venían las jóvenes adultas, bastante tranquilas y viéndose entretenidas en lo que se reían de algo que sólo ellas sabían de momento.

— Jodidamente sexy. — Murmuró Gumi al morderse los labios, arrancando una leve risa de Miku.

— Si tanto te gusta y ella tanto te seduce no sé por qué no le has robado un beso siquiera. — Se dio vuelta Miku y dando final a la conversación, Gumi la descartó al chistar, como dándole a entender que la conversación no terminaría allí. Enseguida las alcanzaron y entregaron las entradas, pronto las cuatro caminando hasta la sala y en un silencio un poquito raro.

— ¿"Una razón para amar"? — Hasta que por fin habló Lily en voz de ella y Luka — ¿No podíamos ver una película de acción, sangre, tripas, aliens, zombies o algo por el estilo?

— Lo único que pido es que ninguna salga llorando de esta sala. — Se quejó la mujer de cabello rosado en lo que ya habían entrado y buscaban asientos.

— Vamos, saben que la disfrutarán. — Acotó Miku al mostrarse entusiasmada por aquella película romántica, Gumi trotando para conseguir buenos asientos para las cuatro.

Pobres de ellas. 

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, luego de un drama de la gran… y muchas de las chicas que allí entraron salían con los ojos enrojecidos y entusiasmadas por encontrar un amor como ese, Miku salió medio amargada y también con la esclerótica llena de caminillos colorados, Luka estaba medio de mal humor pero sensible, Gumi y Lily con un aura incómoda entre ellas.

— Fue una pésima película de mierda. — Se quejaba Miku al poner un gran puñado del popcorn en su boca y masticarlo como si fuera una de esas mujeres bien despechadas que miran telenovelas por la tarde.

— Yo les dije que no viniéramos a ver estas porquerías — Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos Lily, demasiado incómoda ante varios factores a su alrededor.

— Ya, ya la vimos así que no vale de nada ponernos de mal humor. Dentro de todo estuvo muy linda. — Luka arrojó el balde vacío en el tacho del hall del cine, mirando la hora en su celular y pensando qué hacer ahora.

— Tienes razón, sí estuvo linda…— Miku también arrojó las cosas y se puso a su lado, entre cariñosa y curiosa por saber qué era lo que Luka tanto miraba en su móvil. — ¿Arcades?

— Sip. Vamos a jugar un poco de videojuegos. ¿Les parece? — Luka colocó una alarma de paso — Ya tengo el resto del día planeado, así que espero que los disfrutemos.

Lily se encogió de hombros, por ella no había problema ya que conocía bastante a Luka como para confiarle a ella toda una vida y saber que siempre se divertirían, en cuanto a Gumi, pues mientras hubiera diversión no tendría problema, cualquier cosa para descongestionarse la nariz. Y Miku, pues Miku, sólo decidió confiar en alguien que sabía lo que hacía. 

* * *

Una vez más que iban en el auto, Miku notó que estaba teniendo cruces con Luka. Y eso desde el mismo instante en el que la empezó a tratar como amiga, porque así como amigas, la diversión estaba siendo mucha, las pequeñas discusiones con gracia que desenvolvían, también eran de pura amistad, era como si Luka se hubiese olvidado que estaba enamorada de ella y eso la estaba sacando pedacito por pedacito, de sus casillas.

Luego de haber arribado a destino, las cuatro se perdieron en varios juegos como el tejo, pump it up, y otros que eran en grupo.

Actualmente estaban jugando uno de zombies, Luka junto a Lily, las dos tenían la pantalla en frente e iban matando a los muertos vivientes cada vez que aparecía uno en frente, se reían y hasta se traicionaban a pesar de ser un juego cooperativo. Las dos estaban haciendo poses al disparar, dándoselas de héroes de película, no mentían cuando decían que les gustaba más ese tipo de cosas para el cine.

—Vengan, Miku, Gumi — Las llamó Luka al voltear a verlas — Tienen que probar este, — Gumi fue al lado de ella, y Luka se colocó detrás, bastante cerca para el gusto de Miku, quien estaba todavía quieta en su lugar mientras celaba a Luka, ésta tomó de los brazos a Gumi y le enseñó a apuntar, oyó que no debía mantener pulsado mucho tiempo el gatillo, sino la vibración del arma que intentaba simular una real, haría que la mira vaya hacia arriba y perdiera balas, las cuales eran muy valiosas. En lo que menos se dio cuenta la princesa de Crypton, Lily estaba al lado suyo, su pantalla en pausa y mirándola con cierto aire de sabiduría. Miku se hizo a un lado.

— Estás dando demasiadas vueltas, Miku. — Le dijo y la llevó de la mano hasta la plataforma a jugar — Y no estoy hablando del videojuego. — Le susurró y la hizo apuntar, baleando a un par de zombies de paso. — Ya oíste todas las instrucciones, ¿No?

— Por supuesto. — Afirmó y comenzó a destrozar los cráneos en varios pedazos con uno o más balazos, ya que Lily había elegido una escopeta automática a diferencia de la M-16 de Luka. Pronto se dieron cuenta que las dos chicas, más que estar divirtiéndose, estaban descargándose frustraciones contra los pobres cuerpos a medio pudrir.

— Estas dos niñas, — Se pasó la mano por la boca la rubia, frustrándose también ante lo negativa que estaba siendo Miku, contagiando a Gumi un poco. — Luka ¿Por qué no te pones un poco romántica con ella?

— ¿Estás loca? — Respondió ni bien Lily terminó de decir eso, y ella se puso las manos en las caderas como para seguir reprochándole.

— Sabes perfecto que está así porque tú la estás tratando como si nada, si me vas a decir que no sientes toda la tensión sexual que está destilando, te golpearé aquí mismo fuerte y duro, Luka. — Se enojó Lily, y Luka se tuvo que callar la boca, justo cuando su celular comenzaba a hacer oír la alarma.

— Sácalas de allí, vamos a ir a tomar algo al Jardín de las Hadas. — Luka se dio la vuelta y se fue afuera a buscar el auto de ellas en lo que Lily suspiró medio cansada, enseguida llamando al par de chicas.

Luka sentía que no cazaba ni una de todas las indirectas que le tiraban.

— Las mujeres son tan complicadas… — Se quejó antes de perderse fuera de la vista de las otras tres chicas. 

* * *

Ahora quien se encontraba manejando era la rubia del grupo. Ninguna de las dos les dijo a dónde iban, pero Luka iba mirando hacia fuera como para ocupar su mente en algo mientras que las dos más jóvenes venían hablando tranquilamente de una gran cantidad de cosas.

— ¡Y pronto tengo que hacer el video promocional para Killer Lady! — Lily volteó a verla como si no pudiera creerlo y en el exacto segundo Luka observó que se estaban quedando sin gasolina, así que interrumpió la locura preocupada de Lily y quizás así, había salvado a Gumi.

— Lily tenemos que ir al autoservicio, — Dijo entre neutral y seria — gira a la izquierda ahora, hay uno cerca.

— Sé… sé… — Refunfuñó la rubia sin olvidar que Gumi tendría que hacer el PV para esa canción, los celos sanos en forma de preocupación se ataron a ella y todo el camino estuvo pensando en el hecho de que A SABER CÓMO ERA EL P*** VIDEO. — Gumi tú vienes conmigo en cuanto salgamos del auto, Luka, ya me conoces.

— Adelante, compañera. — Concordó sin chistar y sonrió un instante, no pasó tanto desde que llegaron al lugar, las dos chicas de Internet Co se alejaron un poco y comenzaron a hablar, Luka estaba llenando el tanque y Miku estaba al lado de ella.

El par de Crypton observaba en silencio cómo Lily se veía bastante nerviosa respecto a lo que hablaba con Gumi, hasta la había tomado de las manos y negaba mucho cierta cosa, aun así se notaba que estaba pidiéndole algo con mucha dedicación y preocupación respecto al tema, Luka y Miku sabían que seguro estaba objetando en contra de aquél video.

Miku suspiró y desvió la vista hacia Luka, quien como si hubiese pensado lo mismo, también quitó la mirada del otro par, pero ella estaba mirando ahora en dirección del gatillo, como esperando el momento para terminar. Lo hizo en cuestión de poco tiempo, Luka se notó angustiada ahora que estaba sola con Miku, pensando si en serio era que debía "ponerse" romántica.

— Miku… — La llamó cuando volvió de pagarle al muchacho y haber ido a mirar el dispensador una vez más por si las dudas. La joven se acercó, total la estuvo mirando todo el tiempo, sin haberle quitado los ojos de encima.

Miku por un instante se dejó iluminar con toda la esperanza, habiéndose olvidado de Kaito por suerte de Luka y quizás de ella. Lo que hubiese sucedido quedó en la nada, ya que Lily y Gumi volvían, tranquilas ambas y sin olvidar el rubor clásico en las mejillas de la menor cada vez que estaba cerca de la rubia. Aun así, Miku no pudo mostrarse enojada ni tuvo el coraje de sentirse egoísta, feliz por su amiga, que ahora era posible que ya estuviese más segura sobre los sentimientos de Lily para con ella.

— Lamento la tardanza, ¿Vamos a comprar las cosas, entonces, Luka? — Preguntó Lily al haber abierto la puerta para Gumi como toda una dama cabal, sin embargo, la aludida se tomó el momento para mirar a Miku en forma de disculpa, quien lo aceptó increíblemente, copiando los movimientos de la rubia, Luka hizo entrar a Miku y luego las dos restantes se subieron al auto.

— Claro que sí, apuesto a que las chicas tienen hambre, ¿No? — Luka encendió el aire acondicionado para no abrir las ventanas del vehículo. Sus acompañantes asintieron enseguida con varios "sí", así que la siguiente parada, sería algún mall. 

* * *

Ya eran cerca de las cuatro y media pasadas en la tarde, el día era perfecto con el cielo todavía azul, las pocas nubes y el tiempo cálido y con corrientes de brisa cada tanto.

Aunque las chicas estaban en el mall comprando y no estaban disfrutando del día tan hermoso. Aun.

— Hemos estado aquí media hora y no hemos comprado nada — Lily tenía un gorro de vaquero encima, al cual le colgaba la etiqueta y con la cara de aburrida de dar vueltas que tenía, le quedaba genial. — ¿Podemos decidirnos por algo simple?

Luka era quien llevaba el carrito mientras Gumi y Miku tenían cargando peluches para cada una, una especie de "regalo" de parte de las dos más grandes que ambas se encargaron de ver, adorar al muñequito de felpa y mirar con cara de cachorrito que quiere jugar para conseguirlo, y no es que se hicieron rogar mucho ya que era medio inevitable para ambas el decir que no a tales chicas, además, dijeron que la pasarían bien, los gastos estaban en ellas… y bueno, peluches nuevos.

En secreto, Miku estaba bien contenta con el suyo, en su mente todavía dando vueltas la idea dela cita con Kaito y Luka. Si la última estuviese más desenvuelta ahora mismo con ella, le encantaría llevar la salida entre amigas a una cita doble, pero… las anfitrionas se la daban bien en el papel de la Friendzone. Era increíble, pero cuando las dos más jóvenes no querían que estuviesen en esa área, Luka y Lily se encerraron en ella y al parecer no querían salir.

Los roles se habían cambiado de alguna manera respecto al clásico sistema de la Friendzone.

Como…

"¡Oye! ¡Sal de la Friendzone!"

"¡No quiero! ¡Estoy muy a gusto aquí!"

¿Qué carajos, chicas?!

Habría que aclarar que Gumi y Miku no deseaban a esas dos en aquél simpático lugar hecho exactamente para… ciertos amigos, es más, las tenía de cierto mal humor por más fuera la diversión que estaban teniendo.

Al menos una de ellas tendría que pararse en frente de las dos más viejas y decirles de manera terminante "Vamos a transformar esto en una cita doble y no aceptamos un **no** por respuesta".

Y Gumi sabía que no tenía que esperar a que Miku se arrepintiera, porque bien le había contado en la tormenta de arena que estaba involucrada.

— Vamos a separarnos ¡Luka ven conmigo! — Dijo Gumi en lo que ya la había tomado de la mano y se la llevaba bastante rápido, — Nosotras compraremos lo comestible, ustedes traigan las bebidas, ¡Creo que con dos alcanza!

— O-Hey…. — Se quiso quejar Lily pero ya era medio tarde lo que la chica de ojos verdes ya se había perdido entre stands junto a Luka. En ese exacto instante, Lily sintió el aura a su alrededor cambiar de repente, celos que tenían forma de demonio se estaban desenvolviendo allí mismo, al lado de ella. Pero Lily no iba a jugar con los caprichos de Miku. Sólo la miró y en ello le comunicó todo a la joven Diva.

Miku suspiró y un tenue color rosado se posó delicadamente en sus mejillas.

— Miku, no quieres a Kaito, ¿Por qué das tanta vuelta? — Inició la conversación mientras iba caminando al lado de ella, las dos avanzando hasta los refrigeradores-mostrador.

— No lo sé, quiero pero no quiero a Luka. — Se sinceró y guardó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de jean que tenía. — Siento que si le digo que no a él entonces estaré equivocándome.

Lily levantó las cejas en sorpresa, pero el aburrimiento aún reflejado en ella. Como que al mismo tiempo no la afectaba tanto, al parecer creía que sólo era una tontera de Miku.

— Interesante. — Fue lo único que dijo por el resto del camino, si Miku tenía que darse cuenta por las malas a quién era que quería realmente, pues que así sea.

Miku sabía que Lily no le creía. 

* * *

Nadie creería que un rato con Gumi sería tan esclarecedor para Luka, más porque en el lapso compraron simplemente una gran cantidad de cosas, entre necesarias como para nada útiles mientras hablaban de ella y Miku; era como que la pequeña se la robó del grupo sólo para darle un par de patadas y darle el gusto de poder hablar de Miku con alguien. Finalmente.

Al llegar al mostrador tenían el carrito rebosando de cosas y Luka no chistó ni se quejó al pagar junto a Lily, lo que fue más divertido aun fue el colocar todo eso en el baúl, tuvieron que ir con un par de bolsas entre ellas incluso.

— Y ¿A dónde es que iremos ahora? — Preguntó ciertamente entusiasmada Gumi, jugando con el peluche entre sus manos mientras lo adoraba con la mirada ante lo tierno que era aquél osito panda.

— Es una sorpresa. — Respondió Luka, también con una suave sonrisa de su parte, era su turno de manejar una vez más mientras Lily iba con la vista fija en el camino, en su mente pensando lo idiota que estaba siendo Miku con respecto a sus propios sentimientos.

En cuanto a la niña de Crypton, se encontraba cada vez más confundida, sin dudas sentía que estaban presionándola entre varios a elegir a Luka, pero ella no quería equivocarse…

¿Y si se equivocaba igual?

Cuando muchos de tus amigos coinciden en algo, por algo será… 

* * *

Ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde pasadas, actualmente la puesta de sol ya era algo que estaba ocurriendo, el cielo estaba en una gama que caía de rojo a naranja y azul oscuro en el otro extremo, en consecuencia, la brisa ya se había vuelto más fresca que antes aunque aún seguía siendo veraniega. Y por fin, estaban en destino, el Jardín de las Hadas, un parque conocido por la Naturaleza bien cuidada que tenía, estaba dedicado al pasto verde y flores por doquier, árboles de copiosas hojas, mariposas, luciérnagas y colibríes. Claro, y las infaltables diferentes clases de pájaros que sin su gorjeo sería un lugar bastante falto de vida.

Las cuatro chicas estaban en lo que podría nombrarse como "una tarde de campo". Disfrutaron de varias charlas y mientras hacían eso, iban comiendo un par de cosas de las que habían llevado, simplemente la atmósfera entre las cuatro había mejorado mucho, Luka ahora estaba recostada de costado mientras jugaba con el sombrero cowboy de Lily, y ésta estaba admirando el paisaje mientras oía lo que las dos más jóvenes se la pasaban charlando, trivialidades divertidas, dentro de todo.

No pasó mucho desde que la Luna comenzó a abrirse paso y las luces del parque comenzaban a encenderse, estaban dispersas en varios lugares como para mantener una buena luz en todo el lugar, aunque como ahora, que la luz natural de luciérnagas y la misma gran Luna iluminaban todo muy perfecto, no estaban todas encendidas.

Luka estuvo esperando todo el día por este momento, y no iba a perderlo. Estaban cerca de una pequeña loma a la cual Lily y Luka se posicionaron cercanas a propósito, listas para darles una pequeña sorpresa a las dos chicas. Finalmente ambas se pararon, ya sabían muy qué iban a hacer, ambas se dirigieron al medio de la loma pero de allí se alejaron un poco la una de la otra, como que compartían el espacio en un radio de dos metros. Fue sino luego de unos varios minutos hasta que las llamaron a las más jóvenes; la luna se veía bastante alto, por encima del horizonte en su esplendor de luna nueva.

Ahora que Gumi estaba con Lily y las dos encerradas en su propio mundo, Miku se quedó, podría decirse "a solas" con Luka, a pesar de Luka estaba mirando al satélite mientras se movía por el pequeño área de ellas, Miku ya se estaba poniendo un poco curiosa respecto a lo que sucedía.

— Ven aquí. — Interrumpió sus pensamientos, al ver que Miku no había prestado atención, se acercó y Luka la tomó de la cintura para acomodarla en el preciso lugar que ella estaba antes. — Permíteme. — El celular de Miku pasó a estar en las esbeltas manos de Luka. A pesar de que ella se estaba preguntando qué estaba sucediendo, muy dentro seguía embobada mirando a la mujer y esa exótica manera de ser, iluminada ahora por el brillo de la luna.

Por el rostro de Luka cruzó una mueca de dificultad al estar mirando la pantalla y pulsando unos cuantos botones.

— Miku. — El corazón de la nombrada volvió a esquivar otro latido, y casi, casi que se movía de lugar, tampoco sabía muy bien por qué no debía moverse pero eso parecía con lo perfeccionista que fue Luka al colocarla allí. — Mira a la luna e intenta tomarla. — Miku movió la ceja y sonrió de costado, no esperándose para nada esa frase. Luka le respondió con una sonrisa más contenta mientras sostenía la cámara de su celular, — Anda. Sé que te gustará, yo te guio.

Y como le habían indicado, observó a la luna un minuto y luego acomodó sus brazos como si la estuviera tomando entre ambas manos desde la base. Se sentía un poco tonta por estar mirando la palma de sus manos como una idiota que contempla algo mágico, pero conocía la sensación, así que imitar aquél sentimiento del de ahora no sería muy difícil, ya que la chica que lo generaba estaba con ella.

El click de su cámara sonó y Luka se acercó trotando hasta ella.

— Mira. — Le pasó el celular y sintió unas grandes ganas de reírse, allí estaba ella, en la pantalla de su celular con la luna en las manos. Idiota Luka, incluso se fijó de sacarla lo suficiente perfecto como para que en serio se viera así. — ¿Te gusta? — Preguntó y Miku allí se dio cuenta de que Luka estaba mirando a su lado, unos mechones rosados de su cabello posándose en su hombro. Aunque se alejó, al parecer se dio cuenta.

La más joven sonrió mientras suspiraba.

— Me encanta, — Rió de una manera muy bonita para los oídos de Luka, quien se detuvo a admirar la belleza de Miku unos instantes para ella sola — No sé qué decir, es la primera vez que hago esto, digo… es mágico a pesar de que no lo es al mismo tiempo…

— Me alegra, es que leí en unas cuantas revistas y libros que muchos le dicen a la persona de la que están enamorados que… — Miku volvió a sonrojarse, pero no se perdió ni un segundo de ver la honestidad en los ojos de Luka — por ellas serían capaces de traerles hasta la luna… — Miku desvió la vista a la foto de nuevo. Luka había puesto la luna en sus manos casi literalmente.

Su corazón comenzó a doler al pensar en que lastimaría a Luka si seguía así.

— Luka… — Pronunció con sumo cuidado, y al parecer la nombrada sintió todo el ambiente quebrarse ante la voz y expresión de ella.

— Lamento haberte incomodado. — Soltó de inmediato y más dolor se cruzó en el rostro de Miku, Luka ahora sí estaba segura de lo que sucedería, se armó de coraje y cubrió su mirada con el flequillo.

— Yo lo lamento, me duele amarte, Luka, y siento que te lastimo si seguimos con esto. No puedo confiar en ti… te tengo miedo, Luka. — Le confesó en un leve susurro y Luka sintió una enorme y dolorosa puñalada en sus sentimientos, que ahora parecían estar latiendo desaforados para quitar el dolor de su pecho.

— ¿No podías esperar a terminar esta salida para decírmelo? — Preguntó Luka en lo que la tomó de la mano y comenzó a bajar la loma, — Ayúdame a recoger las cosas, actúa normal y procura que Gumi y Lily pasen una buena noche.

Miku sintió que Luka esquivó todo para con sus sentimientos, todavía no había visto sus ojos, que quizás podrían estar enrojecidos pero ahora estaba actuando para que sus dos amigas la pasaran bien.

— Perdóname, Luka. — Pidió ella con la voz a medio quebrar, con sus propios problemas respecto a la chica que ahora mismo estaba metiendo todo en el auto con una increíble velocidad.

— Claro, todo está bien entre tú y yo, por favor, ahora, — Luka cerró el baúl al tomar la bolsa que le pasó Miku y guardarla — sólo disfruta el resto de la noche.

Lily estaba abrazando a Gumi mientras apoyaba el mentón sobre su cabello; ella sí notó el cambio entre el par de Crypton, incapaz de contener su frustración, ya sabía a dónde deberían ir ahora.

— Vamos, Gumi. — Le pidió en un susurro y tomó su mano para así ambas bajar. — ¿Night Club, Luka? — Le dijo en cuanto hizo entrar a Gumi y ella dio la vuelta para ver a Luka bastante vacía de emociones en sus ojos.

— ¿Dónde más? — Respondía ella mostrándole una sonrisa de coraje y amargura. Giró la llave y no pasó tanto en que pisó el acelerador. 

* * *

Hacía un rato ya que estaban en Vocaloid Night Club, donde simplemente la temática Vocaloid incluía a muchos de sus fanáticos que estén vestidos como ellos, y la música era el repertorio de todas aquellas canciones de las cuales ellos hicieron covers o las suyas originales.

Actualmente Miku y Gumi estaban bailando en el escenario, ya que las habían elegido como sus mejores cantantes tributo en toda la noche, a Luka y Lily también, pero ellas decidieron quedarse en la mesa que compartían las cuatro, y para qué.

Luka no soportaba la pared que había entre ella y Miku. No la veía, pero la sentía en cada palabra de la pequeña. Y allí se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada sobre una de sus manos y disfrutando de una manera masoquista de la vista alegre de Miku. Lily estaba con ella, pero mucho más animada y también veía a las chicas mostrarle a todos sus fans cómo se hacían las cosas, a saber cuánto tardarían todos en darse cuenta que eran las verdaderas.

Luka suspiró, sintiendo las mariposas caníbales esas que tenía en su estómago, carcomerla por dentro y hacerle arder ante todo ese dolor que sentía. Lo que más odiaba Luka era esa punzante puñalada que era cada latido que daba por Miku. No entendía por qué estaba tan enamorada de ella, por qué le dolía tanto amarla en ese preciso instante.

Aunque las palabras seguían dando vueltas, esas que la niña usó para descargarse una vez más y que Luka sea otra vez el muñeco de prueba como si fuera el de MythBusters, ¿Por qué no con Kaito?!

¡Miku tú no sabías qué sucedió entre ellos!

"No confío en ti, te tengo miedo, me duele quererte".

Justo a ella.

Luka apretó con fuerza el trago de color verde que tenía en su mano, una vez más le dolía la mandíbula y sus ojos se veían cristalinos.

¡Vaya y puta manera de cagarle la noche!

— Niña tonta… — Murmuró y sólo ella pudo oír su voz, a pesar de que no se percató de que Lily ahora la estaba observando a ella, sin embargo, sólo acompañándola en silencio.

¡¿A ella le dolía amarla?!

Pero por qué era que dolía tanto amar, Luka sí sabía lo que era estar enamorada, bien enamorada, tanto que lo único que pensaba era en el bien de ella, y que por más que sentía ganas de enojarse con ella o simplemente permitirse odiarla, ese sentimiento no podía salir de ella. Tan sólo un poco y no podía, le era algo imposible, sólo quería su bien, amarla, verla sonreír… abrazarla.

Luka quería alejarse de Miku.

Esta vez por decisión propia.

Ya dolía demasiado… no obstante… allí se encontraba, con ganas de gritar amargura y sólo dormir, pero con ella, como el fiel guardián de ella.

'¿_Ha siquiera, Kaito, hecho esto por ti_?'

'¡_Si tan sólo pudieras responderle_!'

'¡_Mocosa_!'

— No sabes nada…

— Ya basta Luka.

Otra vez Cupido.

— Estás echándole la culpa a Miku cuando en realidad eres tú quien se culpa por no haber sido mejor, no lograrás nada, sólo te alejarás y reducirás tus chances.

Maldito… y tenía razón.

Luka levantó su enrojecida y amarga mirada hacia el escenario, donde ahora ya estaba repleto de fans, todos bailando alrededor y quizás entre las dos chicas.

Ya comprendió que sólo estaba enojada. Harta.

— Lily… — Tembló su voz y la rubia al haber estado atenta de ella enseguida se inclinó para oírla mejor. Sorprendiendo a la chica de ojos azules por un corto segundo — Temo que estoy demasiado molesta como para lidiar con Miku ahora.

— Ignórala. — Respondió rápido y le sonó demasiado odioso el simple pensarlo. — Luka, sé que Miku ya te perdió una vez. — La nombrada enfocó toda su atención en su amiga, incluso tomándose el trago de una sola vez —Pero ahora, créeme que lo sé, lo está ignorando porque sabe que te tiene.

— Miku no es así, Lily, lo lamento, pero ella no es así…

— Piérdete de su vida un instante más, así sabrá que es lo que se está realmente perdiendo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Luka desahogó parte de su enojo en esa pregunta, alterándose apenas — Si me voy sólo me seguiré hundiendo.

— Que pueden rescatar lo que antes en algún momento del pasado, pudo haber sido. — Lily se puso seria, y viéndola como si el alma de Luka estuviera expuesta totalmente — Miku está siendo contenida tanto por ti como por Kaito, pero aquí estás tú haciendo de todo por ella, y no se da cuenta porque justamente estás.

— No, Lily-

— Luka. — Le pasó su propio trago —Si Kaito no hubiese estado en el camino todo este tiempo, sí, ella te tendría miedo de cualquier manera, pero si tú siguieras con toda esa honestidad bruta característica de ti… probablemente ya te hubiese dado una chance. Y cuando Miku se dé cuenta de lo que eres para ella, te encargarás por el resto de tu vida, de así ser necesario, de reparar tu error.

La última línea hizo click en el cerebro de Luka. Toda su mirada en sí cambiando a una de más seguridad. Incluso los latidos de su corazón fortaleciéndose. No obstante, pensaba saldar su error en poco tiempo, no le gustaba la idea de estar con Miku sólo curando una herida en ella. Tenía que… lograrlo.

— Y ya vámonos a casa. — Gruñó con gracia la rubia — No quiero a Gumi ebria mañana, ya la vi tomarse unos cuantos tragos.

— ¡Gracias por siquiera dejar a la idea asentarse! — Se exasperó Luka al mirarla con súplica de que permanecieran allí siquiera un poquito más.

— Ya tendrás tiempo, lo sé. — Lily la descartó con un movimiento de la mano en alto y comenzó a hacer señales con su chaqueta de cuero para que las otras dos las vieran.

Luka seguía sentada en lo que esto sucedía, todavía miraba el fondo del vaso, batiéndolo un poco y jugando con el color que se traslucía dependiendo la cantidad que se acumulaba en un rincón.

— Sin embargo… — Susurró al apoyar el vaso con todo y haciendo que unas gotitas se pegaran en la pared del objeto — Es un todo o nada. Lily lo sabe.

— ¡Vamos, Luka! — La dulce voz de Gumi y su sonrisa aparecieron a su lado, la niña se veía apenas agitada y bastante acalorada, — Estaremos esperándote en casa si necesitas liberarte de todo ese nido de estrés que tienes en tu cabecita. — La agarró de la mano y la sacó con poca fuerza de aquella mesa, las dos iban detrás de la rubia, que llevaba delante y guiándola por los hombros a Miku.

Luka se afligió un instante, realmente dolía amar si las cosas iban de lío en lío.

Pero vamos Luka, sigue fiel en tu intuición de que podrás hacerlo. 

* * *

Las cosas fueron literalmente rápidas luego de eso, para colmo. Ya habían dejado a Lily y Gumi en su propia Mansión, ahora sólo estaban ellas dos y compartiendo un silencio frágil. Miku con la vista fija fuera y Luka en el camino, aunque ella a punto de destrozarse el corazón de ser necesario, lo haría, de no ser que Miku tenía un lugar demasiado especial allí.

Luka detuvo el auto para dejarle el paso a otro, su mente sumergiéndose cada vez más dentro del profundo océano que eran sus pensamientos.

Todo le sabía a Miku, cualquier palabra, un lejano recuerdo, un pequeño cualquier cosa.

¿Qué hacer con todo este amor?

A pesar de que ahora la habían colocado en la Friendzone y eso ya era medio seguro.

¿Era en serio que sus sentimientos se irían al tacho así de fácil si Miku seguía con esta actitud?

Miku, date cuenta que si Luka realmente no valiera la pena, ella no estaría allí contigo en ese puro momento.

— Luka, detén el auto. — La oyó decir y ella no se detuvo al menos en esa calle, continuó hasta ver un lugar ideal para aparcar. Una vez que lo estacionó, Luka no sacó las manos del volante, y su mirada seguía clavada al frente, ahora con su corazón latiendo nervioso, pensando en que no quería cometer un error. — Estuve pensando esta tarde…

— Antes que nada, Miku. — Suspiró Luka, apoyándose en el volante y todavía sin hacer contacto visual. — ¿La pasaste bien? ¿Te distrajiste? —Miku asintió con un sonido tímido de su voz. Con eso Luka se dio cuenta de que quería hablar del tema Triángulo. Aunque no había que ser clarividente para darse cuenta de ello. Se sentó derecha y esperó unos segundos mientras permitía asentar la idea de que hablarían de ello.

Perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

— Luka, — Pudo sentir como la niña volvió a enfocar la vista fuera, al parecer juntando coraje para decirle algo que la lastimaría.

Puta, puta sensación de mierda.

Luka sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

— No quiero ir en una cita contigo.

¿Y qué no se lo habías dado a entender ya?!

Rugió el motor de repente en toda la cuadra y en medio de la noche, Luka lo había encendido una vez más en lo que respiró hondo y parpadeó para aclarar su vista, la desesperación pintándose en todo su lenguaje corporal por un mínimo, microsegundo.

El cuerpo, la mente y el alma de Luka estaban desincronizados por ese momento, ¿Acaso Miku estaba rompiendo sus ilusiones, corazón y vida en ese mismo instante? ¿Más de lo necesario?!

Mordió con toda su fuerza, apretando la mandíbula de una manera que no sabía que le dolía tanto y llamando la atención de Miku en lo que ella aceleró y comenzó a manejar, metiéndose entre varias esquinas, sacándolas del barrio privado de nuevo.

— ¡¿No estás sobre reaccionando?!

— No he tenido un buen día, Miku, continúa hablando que perfecto te escucho. — La voz de ella era normal incluso, no obstante no dejaba de perturbar a la más joven — Sólo necesito concentrarme en algo, después de todo, ¡Miku! Tienes mi ser a tus pies, te amo, te he amado y te aseguro que te amaré por el resto de mi vida. Pero ¿De qué me vale darte quinientas razones que para ti son excusas de que jamás me alejaré de ti de nuevo si tan sólo me dieras tu permiso?

— Luka, por favor, detén el auto, vamos a hablar esto, ¿Sí? — Se agarró a los lados del asiento, sabía que Luka no aceleraría de manera imprudente pero el miedo estaba comenzando a hacer de las suyas con su imaginación.

— ¿Quién te podría amar como te amo yo, Miku?! — Exclamó Luka al pisar el freno de una forma controlada, así detuvo el auto y se bajó de él, estaban alejadas, en la parte que se veía del mar, un campo verde. — Vamos Miku, ¡Ven afuera y grítame todo lo que quieras!

Miku sintió todo su ser enardecerse, así como Luka, también se enfureció y salió fuera, dándole un violento portazo al auto, lo cual Luka ignoró, obviamente sin importarle.

— ¡Luka ni siquiera me has dejado explicarme! — Iba caminando con fuertes pasos hasta ella, uno de los brazos rígido al lado de su cuerpo y el otro hacía movimientos bruscos para hacer énfasis en lo que decía.

— ¡¿Te piensas que Kaito es bueno para ti? ¡No lo conoces como yo, Miku! — Siguió Luka, elevando los brazos al aire como mostrándole al mundo lo que sucedía — Él no te alegrará los días, él no te tratará como la princesa que eres, no te dará el mundo ni te traerá la Luna, ¡No entenderá tus días de locura como yo lo hago contigo!

Miku dio un paso hacia atrás, como si estuviera recibiendo toda la frustración de Luka de golpe.

— ¡TE AMO, MIKU! — Se arrodilló y golpeó el suelo — Si tan sólo pudiera estar contigo, serías la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo, porque ahora mismo a pesar de que estoy gritando como una imbécil porque tengo miedo de perderte, ¡Yo te quiero a ti, perderme en tus ojos y ser la autora de tus sonrisas, la artista de tu felicidad! ¡Dime, Miku, y grítalo, ¡¿Te ha dicho Kaito que te ama, te ha dicho algo siquiera, una mínima y miserable porción de todo lo que yo te demuestro y digo?!

— ¡NO! ¡No me lo ha dicho ni mostrado!

— ¡No sabes lo que me faltas, aun así que estás conmigo, encuentro el paraíso en tus ojos, me gusta tu boca, y creer que de mí, tú estás enamorada!

— ¡Detente, Luka! — Gritaban las dos sin darse cuenta de cómo se estaban acercando cada vez más.

— Sueño con tu voz diciéndome que me amas… amo tu risa, tu voz, tus enojos, ahora mismo, Miku, que te ves totalmente odiándome y prometiendo una paliza para mí, — Luka se detuvo y miró al cielo y devolvió la mirada a Miku, mostrándole que estaba calmada y al parecer aliviada, — Te ves jodidamente perfecta.

Miku se sorprendió, aquella emoción poblando su rostro, las dos a poca distancia.

— Eres divinamente perfecta. — Luka se sentó en el pasto, o más bien se dejó caer, las manos sosteniéndola más que nada — Jodido Kaito. ¡Afortunado hombre!

'¡_Afortunado mentiroso_!'

Miku se quedó callada en lo que un par de lágrimas rebeldes abandonaron los ojos de Luka, quien se había recostado en el pasto a mirar el cielo mientras respiraba mucho más calmada.

— A veces me duele amarte, Miku. — Continuó. — Ni idea te das… no ha pasado un segundo en el que no estás presente. Sólo tú sabes quién soy. No te he mentido… ni me gusta esconderte cosas. Sé… quizás no estuve cuando más me necesitabas…

— Luka… sólo…

— Me arrepentiré toda la vida de haberme ido. — '_De haber oído a quien elegiste'_. — ¿Te fallé mucho, no, Miku?

— No… Luka.

— Ya, no me mientas. — la mujer se sentó, mirándola y ofreciéndole una hermosa y sincera sonrisa — ¿Irás a una cita con él?

'¿_Por qué estás sonriendo, Luka?'_

Miku asintió.

— S-sí… — Luka se rascó la cabeza, la sonrisa quebrándosele y ella ahora devolviendo sus ojos azules al cielo, como si estuviera pidiendo algún perdón.

— Vaya… — El corazón le dolía de tan rápido que iba latiendo el sufrimiento en su ser, y no le importaba demostrar cuán dolida estaba. — Pues más le vale tratarte bien. No me meteré más de lo que he hecho, pero tampoco te aseguro quedarme. No existe un mundo para mí en el que tú no seas mi amor, así que lamento comunicarte que me iré al diablo de aquí, soy mala perdedora. — Se volvió a sentar en lo que ahora bufó bastante molesta y sintiendo a la ironía jugar con ella — Pésima.

Su respiración se le agitó y tragó saliva, Luka se veía tan vulnerable pero al mismo tiempo tan fuerte y decidida.

— Puto afortunado, ¡Mira cómo me has jodido, Kaito! — Murmuró bastante fuerte y golpeó el pasto. — Dejaré a Meiko como un ángel guardián, lo juro. Conozco perfecto a Kaito, sé de lo que es capaz. Pero dentro de todo es un buen tipo, ¿No te parece, Miku, pequeña?

Con cada segundo que pasaba, Miku más insegura sobre su decisión se sentía, y cómo no sentirse así luego de todo lo que le dijo Luka, se preguntaba si lo hizo a propósito.

— Pero dentro de todo, — Sintió la fragancia de Luka inundar su espacio personal y la piel cálida contra ella, la estaba abrazando. — Perdona mi debilidad. Quiero que seas feliz, te deseo la felicidad, anhelo que Kaito te ame mejor que yo entonces.

El silencio las hubiera inundado de no ser que el cuerpo de Luka temblaba, delatando que estaba llorando.

— Por favor, Miku, que te ame mejor que yo, se lo ruego. — Murmuró con la voz quebrada en lo que el abrazo, de a poco... iba perdiendo fuerza.


	6. Se gana y se pierde

¡Buenas noches, días! Okay voy a acelerar las cosas... :P

**LilyRios285**: Okay me apuré lo juro D;

**Cheshire Megurine**: No es usted la única a varios también y por qué no, yo incluida ;P y muchas gracias! :D

**Juaasdf: **¡No está muerto quien pelea! A menos que sea algo zombie y ya esté mordido. Que no es el caso de Luka ;P Aunque le tocaría a Miku ya, no?

**Avvi-nya**: Hay que dejarse de vueltas, ojalá la vida fuera tan fácil con algunas cosas, pero probablemente y la espera valga la pena.

**ANAmegurinehatsune**: Porque uno en el amor sufre de put* madre si es bien honesto D; Y habrá que leer, aunque tengo que apresurar las cosas ;P ya veremos qué pasa con Miku.

**Michel Mongiello**: Estoy pensando seriamente en hacer que Luka se vaya, fuera de joda. Es más, ¡No debería ni pensarla! La verdad que Miku ya tiene que hacer algo por Luka.

**Laabii262**: ¡Nos vamos de put*s! ¡Nos vamos de put*s! (?) No sé cómo le va a ir con este capítulo por las dudas comprese un té de tilo para relajarse, dice la leyenda urbana que ese té sirve y te calma como sedante que te caés dormido :D

**Ro**: ¡Sééééé pero qué linda puteada! Léanlo señoritas y caballeros: "kaito y la re conchaaa d su madreeeeeeee." Así toda la pasión de Kaito y la que te tiró jajaja esperemos que Miku entre en razón con tanta puteada que le mandaron también XD

**Takogirl**: ¡Y la veremos porque el público lo pide! ¿Ya se compró otra cajita de pañuelos? :3

**Kenat-sama**: Hay que hacer que Luka se haga rogar un poco, definitivamente, aunque en el amor... uno nunca sabe... ¿No?

**Nelsykp**: Eso significa que quebré su muralla por un instante, igual creo que Luka con todo lo que hizo, merece que la comprendan todos, compartieron su dolor. :3

**Alex Kacr**: Whaaaa porrrr quééééé yo quiero verte reaccionar! (?) En este capítulo creo que se especifica más el por qué de la confusión reverenda esa de Miku xD no te preocupes por el review chafa, a mí me gusta igual mientras tenga lo esencial :D

**Koichy**: Vieja, no te pongás así con la pc (?) Todos tenemos fe y ganas de cagar a trompadas a Miku, no pasa nada :P

**Lupis Suigintou**: A Miku ciertamente le gusta Kaito, creo que quedó claro cuando especifiqué el "Más que un amigo" Y cuando una persona le gusta algo, generalmente se entusiasma un poco...  
Además del hecho de que aclaré en el último capítulo que Miku se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión de elegir a Kaito, porque en ese mismo instante se está dando cuenta de que Luka la iba a abandonar de nuevo. Acá una frase para usted en la cual se basa este capítulo: "No dejes nunca a quien te ama por aquél que te gusta, porque ese que te gusta, te dejará por quien ama_". _Muchas gracias por su review_._

Okay espero de todo corazón que les guste a todos este capítulo! :3 Muchas gracias por sus reviews! 

* * *

Habían pasado unos pares de días desde que había rechazado a Luka, una semana siendo exacto. Una semana a pura tortura para ella, desde aquél momento en que Luka se separó de ella y terminó el abrazo, donde ni una palabra más fue dicha. El silencio de sus latidos que eran los mismos que la juzgaban. El viaje en un incómodo silencio, la llegada donde Luka cruzó la puerta; a partir de allí fue cuando todo cambió.

Aquél instante en el que Miku se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión, la hora en la que se dio cuenta que Luka se rindió.

Eran las doce de la noche, todos dormían mientras ella era la única en el corredor.

Frente a la puerta de la mismísima Luka.

Desde esa misma noche que Miku no pudo dejar de pensar en ella. Con cada palabra, sabía muy bien que haber elegido a Kaito era una decisión incorrecta, un error.

"…_lamento comunicarte que me iré al diablo de aquí, soy mala perdedora_".

Esa frase le daba terror a Miku, para peor, se repetía a cada instante entre sus pensamientos. El saber que Luka se iría de nuevo y por culpa de ella. Por un error. Antes si tenía miedo de que se fuera era porque de una manera Luka dejó en claro que no lo haría, pero ahora que ella misma le dio una razón para no estar, ¿Por qué quedarse?

Luka tenía todo el derecho de irse…

El problema es que ella no quería.

No quería que Luka se ausentara de su vida otra vez.

'_¿Qué diablos hice?!_' Se preguntaba a cada instante con el nudo en la garganta que ahora parecía algo normal en ella. Cuando no se daba cuenta respiraba rápido, presa de la culpa.

'_Si tan sólo me dejaras acercarme a ti…_'

Miku sabía que se había buscado esto, después de todo, ¿Quién ignora a la persona que ama por una que le gusta!?

¡Estúpida idiota!

Kaito. No le dijo nada a él, sólo le comentó que no quería hacer nada, que había… rechazado a Luka, y que con él tampoco quería nada. Primero quería pedirle disculpas… y un tiempo fuera a Luka. No iría con las intenciones de que salieran allí mismo, sino… que le diera el tiempo para dejar de ser tan idiota.

Los ojos turquesa se humedecieron y apoyó suavemente la frente contra la madera.

'_Lamento ser tan imbécil, Luka…'_

La mujer simplemente la evitaba, no quería ni verla y bien perfecto hacía el trabajo porque ella no lograba encontrarla sola, siempre estaba acompañada y tanto Meiko como los hermanos Kagamine, la fulminaban con la mirada.

— Y tienen razón…

'_Perdóname…'_

— Por favor… Luka… — Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y cayó, justo cuando ella abandonaba el lugar, cobarde con ella misma y sus sentimientos.

Le hacía falta un choque contra la realidad…

Y esa horrible realidad actual… era que Luka se había cansado de intentar.

Miku misma la obligó a eso.

* * *

Luka estaba sentada en el extremo de su cama, cabizbaja y concentrada en pensamientos, con las manos entrelazadas en lo que se sentaba con las piernas un poco separadas, encorvada. Un par de maletas apoyadas contra la pared.

Las horas habían pasado, muchísimas, incluso. Más o menos una semana desde que todo había sucedido; ese "todo" según Luka. Meiko y los gemelos eran los únicos a quienes se permitía hablar, no quería ver a Miku; llámenla resentida pero simplemente no le salía la voluntad para ir y al menos saludar a esa chica por la cual dejó su orgullo. Ni a Kaito, al hombre contra el cual perdió a pesar de haber jugado con casi todas sus cartas.

Vaya amor el tuyo Luka, ¿Qué tan fuerte se suponía que fuera si la chica que amas, no lo acepta?

_'Odio…'_

'_Cuánta falta me haces…'_

Giró la vista un instante hacia las maletas, que esas eran para irse un rato a holgazanear por ahí dentro de un par de semanas, Meiko y los gemelos se le unirían más tarde, y esto último era un secreto que sólo Master sabía al respecto. Otro más.

Al menos a Luka le gustaba que podía tener su privacidad luego de tanto arduo trabajo durante esos seis meses, en los cuales hizo orgullosa a toda la empresa con el dineral, caridad y todo lo que hizo.

Las vacaciones serían en Canadá, Luka buscaba la tranquilidad de la nieve por un tiempo, el frio que correspondiera para enfriar sus sentimientos… lo único que andaba ocupando su mente era algo más… doloroso.

— ¿Cómo… comenzar a matar este amor? — Se preguntó en voz alta al llevar la mano derecha hacia el centro de su pecho. Aunque el solo pensamiento causaba terror dentro de ella, muy en el fondo y bastante presente, tenía el hecho de que no quería hacerlo. — Tienes que lograrlo, Luka. — Se dijo para ella, sabía que tenía que convencerse, más si era inútil resguardarlo, sería al fin y al cabo, más dolor para ella.

Se levantó y antes de salir, murmuró:

— ¿Debería haberme rendido…?

Quizás se lo preguntaría toda la vida.

* * *

Meiko debía decir que al ver todo lo que estaba sucediendo, la decisión de Miku no le había gustado nada.

En absoluto.

La preocupación normal de ella por sus amigos estaba a flor de piel, y al único que veía contento con los resultados era a Kaito, tenía ganas de saber en qué pensaba Miku al haber elegido al hombre. Y si llegase a arrepentirse, ojalá y Luka la haga sufrir un poco.

Porque se lo merecía.

Sabe de quién está enamorada, sabe quién es sólo su amigo, sabe quién se esforzó más y quien esperó a que las cosas se dieran.

Se comportó como toda una idiota en el tiempo transcurrido; una niña caprichosa que se quedó donde **más cómodo ** le era.

Oh, y ahí venía Luka, se veía bastante seria desde que Miku eligió a Kaito, aunque se comportaba igual que antes con ellos tres, hablando de ella y los pequeños. El grado de seriedad en ella había crecido o quizás vuelto a como era antes. Eso sería una incógnita por ahora para ella, y sólo le molestaba ver a Kaito tan arrogante y feliz siguiendo a Miku, quien increíblemente se veía bastante perdida cada vez que andaba con él. Y dentro de un par de noches sería cuando Kaito la llevaría a una cita; al respecto, él andaba bastante entusiasmado, había intentado contarle a ella pero bien lo ignoró olímpicamente.

Los gemelos Kagamine entraron corriendo y se colgaron a Luka en lo que ella seguía caminando y bastante perdida en su burbuja.

— Heeey… — Saludó finalmente y Meiko se mostró sonriente en lo que la mujer de cabellera rosada parecía recién levantada, ya era de mañana, después de todo. — ¿Ya prepararon sus maletas?

— ¡Están listas desde anoche! — Exclamó Rin mientras Luka la cargaba a caballito y Len ya estaba en la heladera buscando algo para prepararse el desayuno. — ¿No es cierto, Len, Mei?

— Ah sí, — Levantó ella la taza en alto al recordar con una sonrisa lo ocurrido — los psicópatas no me dejaron dormir mientras me preguntaban qué sería lo mejor para llevar, al fin de todo les hice armarme la valija con lo que aprendieron anoche — Se rio al dar un sorbo de su café, y Luka se sentó luego de bajar a Rin y ésta se colocara al lado suyo, agradeciendo a su hermano con un beso el que le alcanzara las cosas para prepararse su propio desayuno.

— Nos iremos por tooodo un mes, esquiar, tomar un café con crema bien caliente en medio de la tarde luego de salir a jugar en la nieve, ¿No suena genial? — Luka gozaba ya del futuro mientras batía con la cuchara al café negro, disolviendo el azúcar con cada vuelta.

¡Disolviéndola con todo el cariño del mundo para no recordar que se iría porque es una resentida!

A Luka le era difícil olvidar cómo fue su derrota. Cómo no entenderla.

— ¡Suena perfecto! — Continuó Rin — Imaginen gritar y que venga una avalancha y luego escapar por nuestras vida-

— Rin, intenta no hacer eso. — Apoyó Luka la mano sobre su entusiasmada cabecita, Rin tuvo que llenarse la boca con cereales y hacerle una expresión inocente pero sin lamentarlo, a lo que la mujer miró a Len — Cuida que tu hermana no haga eso, haznos un favor y a la comunidad canadiense.

— Ustedes no saben divertirse. — Se quejó luego de lamerse los labios. — Len me ayudará, y haremos desastres tanto como aventuras, excursiones, escalar y todo eso.

— Yo quiero probar el skateboarding — Agregó él, viéndose más despierto y más ansioso por el hecho de que esas semanas pasaran rápido y se fueran lo antes posible ¡Con Luka y Meiko sería uno de los viajes de su vida por seguro!

— Hm… — Luka se puso a pensar, la mirada puesta en el techo y en sus labios jugaba una sonrisa pícara — Yo quiero amanecer en una cabaña, ver el blanco de la nieve desde la ventana y pensar que hace frio, ¡Así puedo seguir durmiendo! — Se irguió y elevó los brazos para estirarse, sonriendo todo el tiempo ante el placer básico de holgazanear.

— ¡Nahhh, Luka! — Saltó Rin, inclinándose sobre la mesa y apuntándola con la cuchara — Acabas de implantarme una idea que no quería antes, yo quería ver la nieve y entusiasmarme por salir afuera de nuevo, ¡pero ahora dormir suena demasiado apetecible! — Luka se rio y Meiko tuvo que suprimir la carcajada que quería escapársele, Len estaba en silencio, lo que daba a entender que le había gustado la idea de seguir durmiendo, incluso en ese momento.

— Mhhm… todas las ideas suenan demasiado acogedoras, estaremos de vacaciones así que podremos hacerlas todas, no se preocupen. — Meiko llamó así la atención de los tres más jóvenes, Luka parecía una niña más en lo que se le reía a Rin y ella intentaba ganarle la pelea de miradas que tenían. Aunque ambas hayan perdido al enfocarse en ella — No sé si yo quiero hacer algo en especial, probablemente… me gustaría ir…

— ¿A dónde Mei? — Presionó alegre Len, entusiasmado por saber qué más podrían hacer allá — Pues me gustaría conocer algún buen hombre. — Se tuvo que reír y Luka la acompañó.

— Oh… — Se vio decepcionada la más pequeña de todos los presentes — Bueno, te deseo suerte con eso Mei, yo por mi lado tengo a Len y no quiero a ningún otro hombre en mi vida. — Se sonrojó luego de meter otra cucharada de cereal en su boca, a lo que Luka y Mei se vieron sorprendidas por un instante y dirigieron su vista a Len, quien se veía bastante pasmado y bloqueado de repente, totalmente sonrojado.

Oh, bueno. Las cosas lindas de la vida.

— Yo tampoco elegiría a otra chica más que a Rin… — Susurró para que los cuatro oyeran perfecto, cabizbajo y ocupándose en su desayuno.

— ¿Ah…? ¿Se puso el ambiente de primavera aquí o es mi idea? — Se rió en voz baja Meiko, esa risilla de diablillo que generalmente usaba Rin cuando planeaba llevar a cabo una de sus ideas malévolas. — Yo sabía que tantas canciones de amor entre ustedes significaban algo….

— Mei, déjalos, ya tendremos tiempo de molestarlos durante las vacaciones — Le sonrió igual de socarrona que la otra y Rin las miró a las dos con ganas de matarlas.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Yo no les digo nada cuando se ponen a hablar de sexo en sus reuniones clandestinas durante la noche al menos dos veces cada tres semanas o algo así!

— ¡Rin! — La retó Len y con una expresión que la obligaba a callarse, aunque la pequeña rubia parecía recién darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se tapó la boca con ambas manos y con tal sonido parecía haberle dolido.

Meiko y Luka estaban ruborizadas, aunque la última un poco más que la castaña, más porque ella generalmente nombraba a cierta Diva.

— ¿Por qué están calladas? — Inquirió Len al ver que las dos no reaccionaban aún, sólo miraban a Rin, miles de preguntas cruzándose por sus expresiones, y Len podía apostar que una de ellas era '¿Cómo es que estos dos saben eso?'

— Mejor sigamos hablando de las vacaciones, — La pequeña rubia se reía con los hombros sacudiéndose apenas, nerviosa — Y, podríamos ir a un par de matinés, así nos divertimos los cuatro, ¿No?

— ¿Qué vacaciones? — Oyeron los cuatro a la voz de Miku, quien entraba y con la colilla detrás, es decir, Kaito. — ¿Hay vacaciones? — Se mostró más interesada en el tema pero no tanto, sabía muy bien que las cosas estaban delicadas entre todos, su respiración se entrecortó en lo que la presión de la mirada de todos estaba en ella, excepto la de Luka, quien continuó con su café, desinteresada.

Maldita sea la hora en la que se ocurrió afirmarle a Luka que eligió a Kaito.

Y peor la hora en la que ella comenzó a confundirse con él.

— Nada de tu incumbencia, — Soltó Len increíblemente, sin preocuparse por disimular su enojo ante la presencia de la Diva y el Divo feo ese; es que Luka se tensó y el suave suspiro que exhaló no pasó desapercibido para él.

— Len no hay necesidad de ser tan duro con ella — La defendía Kaito pero esta vez Rin fue quien lo detuvo, nadie se fijó en que Miku sólo miraba a Luka, entristecida.

— Cierra la boca, Kaito. —Se paró de inmediato, sin soportar la presencia de los dos allí, viéndose bien enojada. — Lo que sea que pase entre nosotros es sólo de nosotros, ustedes son aparte. — El entrecejo estaba bien fruncido y las dos mujeres más grandes se miraron un instante y recogieron las cosas de todos, tampoco querían saber nada del par.

— Vamos a ser inmaduras también por un rato, vamos a mi habitación. — Sonrió Meiko sintiéndole el gustito a la venganza que tenían para la pequeña Diva.

— Oigan… — Reaccionó Miku — Luka, — Intentó tomarla del brazo pero ésta la esquivó sin esfuerzo.

— Disfruta del desayuno, Miku. — Saludó al pasar por al lado de ella, siguiendo a sus otros amigos y escondiendo su mirada.

— ¿Cuál es su problema? — Murmuró Kaito pero Miku chistó y lo hizo callar enseguida. Ella tomó una taza y se sirvió café, una bebida que antes no le apetecía en lo más mínimo, pero ahora sonaba bastante ideal. Se sentó donde Luka antes, y de ahí, el silencio sólo era interrumpido por sus suspiros entre molestos y deprimidos.

'_Está molesta porque la rechacé…_' Pensaba Miku para sus adentros, '_No he elegido a Kaito ni a Luka… ni siquiera he podido hablar con ella desde esa noche…_'

El sabor del café por más que tenía azúcar, sabía amargo para ella.

'_Quizás no soy nadie para culparlos luego de todo lo que hice…_'

'_Luego de todo lo que Luka hizo por mí…_'

* * *

— Cambié de opinión, vámonos hoy mismo, dejémoslos solos y que se pudran en su amor falso de adolescentes. — Pidió en una orden Rin, — Luka, sé que si nos vamos, Miku sabrá perfecto el error que cometió.

— Ya no me importa si quiere ser o no algo conmigo, Rin. — Argumentó mientras sostenía la taza entre sus manos, ahuyentando el vapor de esta con sus palabras, a decir verdad el haber oído a Miku pronunciar su nombre le hizo esquivar un latido, el amor palpitando lágrimas de sangre en lo que ella se hacía la fuerte para con sus amigos — Si ella llega a pensar que con un "Me equivoqué" volverá todo a la normalidad… pues lamento comunicarle que no será así.

No era que Luka no deseaba ser una honorable chica y ser la de siempre, al contrario, lo sería de no ser que el idiota de Kaito no estuviera refregándole la victoria a cada rato con esa arrogante mirada que justo le indicaba eso. Le ardía la sangre en una controlada ira cada que lo veía.

Maldito imbécil.

— Sólo tenemos que esperar un par de días, no nos costará nada si evitamos cruzarlos. — Agregó Meiko en lo que veía a Len comer y verlas a ellas charlar, su taza ahora vacía de contenido. Una de las cosas con las que estaba contenta Meiko, era que Rin se tomó un lugar en los dos bandos, el factor de que Luka siempre fue honesta con ella y con todos, guio a Rin a donde estaba ahora, además de que Len fue simple en quedarse con la mujer.

— Volviendo a la normalidad, chicas — Comentó de la nada Len, el interés tanteando el tono de su voz — ¿He oído que Lily ha perdido una apuesta…?

— Y de paso todavía no se confesó a Gumi… — Dijo con más cuidado su hermana, sabiendo que eso tocaría sin evitar un par de recuerdos en la mente de Luka, pero ella no se inmutó, es más, se vio que enseguida estaba formulando algo.

Quizás ella no pudo obtener a su amor, pero Lily todavía tenía muchas chances, es más, todas las del mundo ¿Por qué no lo aprovecharía esa rubia idiota?

— No sé cómo ustedes dos se enteran de cosas de las situaciones que ni siquiera han estado presentes, — Meiko posó la taza en la mesa de noche e hizo un ademán a que se acercaran para que oyeran mejor — pero haré la vista gorda y pasaremos a lo que están sugiriendo… ¿Tú que dices, Luka?

La mujer en cuestión no lo deliberó demasiado, visto que ya sabía qué era y las cosas encajaban bastante perfecto.

— Supongo que podemos acelerar un poco las cosas… me gustaría hablar con Lily y decirle que no cometa el mismo error que yo.

— ¡Entonces llámala ahora! — Pidió Rin al alcanzarle su celular y con una enorme sonrisa, aunque una que escondía dolor por la Divine Diva.

— Ellos ahora están trabajando-

— ¡Llámalos en el receso, todos tomamos uno! — Rio maléficamente la rubia, Meiko asustándose ahí por un momento, Len miraba todo entretenido, el chico disfrutaba todo lo que sucedía con sus amigos y las cosas que se hacía Rin en la cabeza.

— Creo… creo que haré eso… — Luka no iba a mentir que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina por lo entusiasmados que se veían los hermanos, — ¿Pero no sería mejor si vamos y si se lo decimos, como ir a visitarlos o algo?

Meiko asintió mientras exageraba el movimiento — Luka tiene razón, ir a decirles ahora y por teléfono le quitaría todo el picante, y tú quieres diversión, ¿No, Rin? — La tentó como si fuera en las películas el tipo que quiere comprar un alma.

— Mhm… mientras yo esté no hay problema. — Lo resolvió rápido, sentándose y rebotando en la cama de la castaña.

No cabía duda de que Luka no se sentía bien, que le dolía y quizás sentía cierta pizca de celos con la suerte de su amiga Lily, pero que su fortuna sea bien aprovechada, ella se lo tenía que decir y hacer entender, y si incluso había un tipo o chica en medio de su amiga y Gumi, pues ella misma se encargaría de deshacerse de las molestias.

Nadie más sufriría algo por un amor como el de ella.

'_Aunque…_'

'¿_Realmente tuve su amor en algún momento_?'

Luka tragó saliva angustiada, odiaba que Miku ocupara tanto de su mente todavía.

— ¡Luka! — Exclamó Rin de repente, — ¡Le dije a Gakupo que iríamos a visitarlos esta tarde!

— ¡Rin! — La llamó Meiko en lo que Luka parpadeó atónita al mirarla.

— ¿Qué?! ¡Quiero que Luka se sienta bien de una vez por todas!

Luka no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de todo, sus amigos eran lo mejor del mundo. Y más con el esfuerzo que hacían, pensar en negativo debería estar fuera del mapa.

* * *

Más a la tarde, cerca de las seis, cuatro individuos de una empresa diferente entraron en el edificio de Internet Co. El grupo bien vestido, había atraído un par de personas y la curiosidad en alto para saber qué hacían allí, pero ellos pidieron disculpas y sólo se les escaparon, lo que iban a hacer era sólo una sorpresa para sus amigos que allí trabajaban.

— Se tomaron la palabra "tarde" demasiado literal. — Comentó Luka al entrar y sentirse juzgada por todas las miradas de la empresa que bien podría pasar como enemiga sino fuera que los cantantes que tenía, alias sus amigos, eran justamente sus amigos, valga la redundancia.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlos, Vocaloid Crypton? — Se les acercó un hombre de traje, sin nada raro que lo hiciera parecer un guardia que venía a ver si ellos no traían una bomba para el enemigo o algo así, oigan, ¿Por qué la paranoia?

Todos se hicieron un paso hacia atrás y dejaron a Meiko al frente ¡Mamá pato al rescate!

— Claro, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, sólo veníamos a visitar a nuestros amigos… — Sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes a lo que los demás asintieron con toda la inocencia del mundo. — Queríamos ver si podíamos trabajar juntos de nuevo incluso, pero dada la ocasión de una tarde tan linda, en vez de enviar a nuestros mánager, vinimos nosotros…

El tipo quedó mirándolos como si no estuviera impresionado, y Luka ya se había molestado, ¡Tanto lío porque eran de otra empresa!

— Oiga, nosotros Vocaloid Crypton e Internet Co, somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, así que puede dejar las formalidades, protocolo etc. y simplemente dejarnos pasar a verlos. — Se quejó bastante rápido, dando un paso al frente y quedando cara a cara con él.

— No hay por qué alterarse, señorita,

— Muchas gracias por el señorita. — Se aireó Luka el cabello, con un golpe ligero de su mano — No muchos me llaman así y me hace sentir mucho más grande de lo que soy.

— Nn… no hay por qué. — Se sonrojó y ¡Eureka! Luka vio el punto débil del hombre en ese mismo instante, a partir de aquí las cosas serían fáciles.

— ¿Nos permites? — Le guiñó el ojo y él se hizo a un lado, Meiko asintiendo entre sorpresa y orgullo ante lo audaz que fue Luka.

— Después me dice que sólo le hace ojitos a esa niña… — Susurró bien bajo, — Si serás idiota, Miku…

* * *

La tarde había pasado con Miku dando vueltas en toda la Mansión, esperando por una mísera oportunidad de encontrar a Luka, no obstante, sucedió todo lo contrario, ella no salió en ningún momento del cuarto, y cuando salía, milagrosamente Rin la alejaba, sus miradas gritaban a mil vientos simples mensajes para ella:

"Luka no desea verte, quebraste en mil pedazos su corazón, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿No te alcanza?"

'¿_Qué es lo que quieres…?_'

— Me gustaría responder esas preguntas… — Pronunció despacio, mirando el suelo en lo que ella estaba recostada en su cama. En aquél instante se encontraba allí gracias al hecho de que sus otros amigos salieron, no dijeron a dónde… y si ella lo pensaba bien, pues tenían todo el derecho en no decírselo.

— ¿Qué preguntas, Miku?

Kaito. El hombre con el que ella sintió que debía estar por un buen par de días… sólo por el hecho de que él estuvo con ella cuando Luka no, actualmente era al único que tenía y podía contar…

¿De qué valió pensarla tanto?

Ahora mismo perdió a casi todos sus amigos por culpa de un pensamiento que llevó a cabo...

¿O quizás…?

— Kaito, hay algo que no entiendo… — Volteó a verlo y lo vio cerrar la revista que leía, enfocándose en ella.

— Y ¿Qué es eso que no entiendes? — Él se sentó mejor para verla a los ojos, se veía tan tranquilo, feliz incluso.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué lo tenía tan feliz?

— Muchas cosas para ser sincera… — Aquí estaba a punto de confiarle una vez más todos sus pensamientos. Muy en el fondo, Miku se preguntaba si realmente esa ilusión que representaba Kaito para ella era porque sí le gustaba.

Tenía que ser, por algo cometió tantas estupideces.

— Miku, ¿Es algo que no puedes resolver?

— Más o menos… creo que arruiné todo. — Confesó tímidamente al esconder el rostro en su brazo.

La famosa frase "No cambies a quien amas por quien te gusta…" se había plantado en su mente.  
Pero Miku sabe que quiere a Luka… lo tiene tan grabado como un factor. El hecho de que ahora se dio cuenta lo que estaba perdiendo la había traído de golpe a la realidad… Miku realmente se sentía como que estaba viviendo una pesadilla.

No comprendía por qué prefirió a Kaito.

Simplemente no parecía encajar actualmente con todo lo que ella creía.

Aquél miedo que sentía porque Luka la abandonara, se había hecho muchísimo más fuerte, pero ahora porque sabía que Luka podría no luchar más por ella.

Porque ella misma se había hundido en un rincón del cual no quiso salir cuando Luka estuvo para ella.

'_¡Maldita estúpida!'_

Se frustró y tensó la mandíbula, justo antes de que Kaito interrumpiera sus pensamientos.

— ¿Otra vez Luka?

— Luka, Meiko, Rin y Len. — Miku se sentó de golpe, y su rostro se mostró con un tono colorado al ella verse tan arrepentida… y con ganas de llorar. — Fui una estúpida todo este tiempo… no sé qué hacer para lograr que ella hable conmigo de nuevo, siquiera para pedirle que me disculpe… es más… sé que no me aceptará de nuevo. — Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de ella, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta y los nervios sacando la amargura de su pecho — No me perdonará ni nada, siempre fue ella… ¡Y yo lo sabía, Kaito! — Ahogó un grito contra su propia ropa, usando su remera para secar sus lágrimas, sin mover la tela de su rostro.

Todo lo que hizo Luka, ahora mismo le dolía por no haberlo disfrutado, por no haberse dado cuenta en aquél momento lo que perdería.

La única pregunta que rondaba su mente era si Luka le tendría la suficiente lástima como para darle una oportunidad.

Pero ella no se merecía a alguien como Luka.

Luka dejó todo por ella, se humilló incluso, lloró frente a ella y expresó su amor como alguien jamás podría haber hecho por Miku.

La culpa parecía arrancarle pedazos de su carne en el pecho de tan fuerte que latía en su corazón.

_'¿Qué no dejaría para que tú vengas y estés conmigo ahora? Luka…'_

De hecho. Kaito no le gustaba. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

¿Por qué lo hizo?

— Kaito, te valoré demasiado por haber estado siempre conmigo, te coloqué a ti como mi amigo por sobre ella como mi amada. Quise darte la oportunidad…

— No lo digas Miku. — La frenó de repente él y se amargó un instante, habían tenido esta conversación al menos unas sesenta veces en lo que iba de la semana… y él ya no podía soportarlo tampoco.

Saber que le habían tenido lástima… que Miku se dejó convencer por el hecho de que sentía que le debía algo. Porque sí le gusta pero no es nada más.

Ya dolía suficiente saber que ella finalmente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta por qué quiso darle una oportunidad. No quería que lo dijera en voz alta.

— Si Luka te ama, Miku… — Pronunció él con dificultad, — Entonces ella vendrá y te llevará con ella.

_'Te quitará de mi lado'._

— Por un momento… Miku… fui feliz. Y tú también. ¿No?

— Ya no lo sé. — Se quejó con la voz amarga, no parecía la dulce voz de ella de siempre — No sé si fui feliz contigo, no sé qué pasó con los seis meses en los que fuimos los mejores amigos de todo el universo. Realmente…

_'Siento como si no hubiera existido'._

_'Porque lo único que existe ahora para mí, es que Luka me ignora y que yo la he perdido'._

* * *

Mientras tanto, aislada de la información de que un grupo de sus amigos se había colado con frescura en el edificio, Lily se encontraba sentada en su camarín y se preparaba para ya volver a la Mansión para dar por finalizada una buena jornada laboral. Aunque parecía concentrada en lo que hacía, su mente estaba en otra habitación, otra sala, aquélla donde Gumi estaba haciendo la sesión fotográfica para promocionar una de sus últimas canciones, Killer Lady.

¡Ahhh! ¡Y esa vestimenta!

Lily chocó la cabeza contra la pared intentando detener con un golpe la posible hemorragia nasal que obtendría ante la imagen de las redondas y firmes nalgas de Gumi, el maquillaje, el área tan bien formada de su pecho, su adorable abdomen, sus preciosos ojos verdes que la encantaban cual hechizo de magia.

La rubia suspiró, se levantó y dirigió hasta el sanitario, lista para tirarse un poco de agua en la cara y aclarar sus pensamientos nublados por algún que otro deseo carnal... En el camino, se cruzó con varios compañeros de trabajo, esas personas que se encargaban de sus trajes, algunas que otras canciones que dedicaban a alguien y ellos eran los que debían transmitir el mensaje; y entre ellos, a los que estaban entre idas y vueltas en corridas para ayudar y tener todo a mano para la sesión de fotos de Killer Lady.

Lily se preguntó un segundo, ya bastante distraída de la diosa de cabello verde, si podría ir a ver cómo iba todo. Utilizaría algún motivo profesional con tal de quedarse, y no es que se lo prohibiera alguien, estaba justificando personalmente sus propias razones para ir a husmear un rato.

¡Bien! ¡Eso haría!

Pegó la media vuelta y se dirigió con disimulada tranquilidad hasta aquélla sala. Donde se encontró un sistema ambientado en lo más musical, ella creyó que con la letra de la canción lo harían un poco más pervertido, pero no… un fondo negro y otro apartado blanco, éste sí tenía cartas esparcidas por el suelo, un pañuelo rojo… y varias joyas. Lily se encogió de hombros, reflejando sus pensamientos.

'Meh'.

— ¡Gumi, necesito que te concentres! — Eso llamó su atención de inmediato, Gumi estaba sentada y con una violenta cara de pocos amigos mientras clavaba la mirada en la otra esquina de la sala. — ¡Necesito que seas sensual, seduce a la cámara, muéstrate salvaje a tus fans!

La joven no prestaba atención para nada, cruzada de brazos y piernas, sólo estaba enfocada en su mal humor.

— Ah… — Suspiró el fotógrafo, y los chicos que iluminaban apagaron las luces. — Estas jóvenes con aires de diva… — Se quejaba mientras iba a la mesa a tomar un vaso con agua. Lily observó todo y decidió escabullirse en lo que ahora Gumi se veía perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿Qué sucede, amor? — Le preguntó al oído y por detrás, provocando que su amiga saltara de su asiento y se sostuviera el pecho con un intenso color rojizo pintándose en su rostro. Lily rio con un tenue sonido de su voz, provocando más el rubor en las mejillas de Gumi.

— Lily… — Pronunció y se quitó aquél gorrito medio de sadomasoquista según Lily, jugando con la pieza ahora entre sus manos. — No me pasa nada, sólo… no estoy concentrada, tal y como seguro oíste. — Se acomodó con la mayoría del peso en una de sus piernas, y la rubia tuvo que contener sus impulsos tan sólo respirando hondo y mordiéndose el labio por dentro con el colmillo. — Es molesto tener que hacer todo esto cuando ni siquiera estoy de humor, — Comenzó a hablar rápido, captando la atención de lleno de Lily enseguida — Siquiera si tuviera una pizca de interés en provocar a alguien podría hacerlo, pero ni eso, no es lo mío al menos en este mismísimo instante.

— Gumi, si pudiste cantar, también puedes hacer la sesión de fotos — Razonó ella, acercándose al área personal de la joven para tomarla de los hombros e intentar relajarla un poco y de paso recibiendo como golpe la fragancia frutal que estaba usando en aquél preciso instante.

— Es… diferente. — Insistía en lo que dio unos cortos pasos hacia atrás como para escaparse de la rubia — Es más fácil manipular mi voz… y además ese día andaba un poquito revolucionada con las hormonas, — Confesó en un susurro sólo para las dos, después de todo, era Lily así que podría confiar en ella.

— Y ¿Qué necesitas ahora para estimularte? — Siguió presionando, sintiendo la mirada de los demás sobre ellas dos y eso le molestaba bastante, ¿Acaso nadie sabe respetar la privacidad? — ¿Quizás… que te provoque? — Presionó sus dedos con maestría en los hombros de Gumi, logrando relajarla y quién sabe, por ahí la estimulaba. — Mhm, ya sé, ven conmigo. Vamos a jugar un poco, ¿Te gustaría?

— ¿L-Lily? — Preguntó Gumi en lo que la habían tomado de la cintura y obligado a estar contra la pared — ¿Q-qué s-

— ¡Shh! — La silenció en voz baja y exhalándole al oído —Te estoy ayudando. — Levantó la mano lo suficiente alto como para hacerle entender al camarógrafo de que sean honorables y se dieran vuelta, y aunque éste no sabía si interrumpir o no, necesitaba tener la sesión fotográfica sí o sí, así que decidió confiar en Lily y esperar que todo siguiera detrás de la línea apta para todo público. Las luces se apagaron y Gumi pudo notar esto, entre asustada y emocionada, el corazón le latía veloz y su garganta se le había secado. — Dime una cosa… Gumi, una de tus fantasías suave y al oído… ¿Qué te gustaría, amarías que te hiciera?

— Ooo-Okay! — La empujó y la envió bien lejos de ella, temblando simplemente demasiado para su gusto — ¡Ya entendí a dónde vas! — Gumi estaba bien alterada y sonrojada, tenía que esperarse eso de esa rubia loca, pero no de los idiotas que tenía como equipo— En el trabajo, en un vestidor, en una fiesta, en la habitación, en la mesa, cocina, ducha-

— ¡OYE! — Exclamó ahora Lily acercándose y tapándole la boca — ¡Ya entendí!

Las luces se encendieron en varias partes y Lily sintió que ya era tiempo para ella de desaparecer de ahí. Que aprovechara el fotógrafo de cuarta ese.

— Ignora a estos pervertidos y haz tu trabajo, Gumi. — Le pidió en voz baja y la besó en la frente, enseguida yéndose por donde vino. Apurada a que la joven la enganchara y se la _comiera_ allí mismo.

Tenía que salvar el pellejo virgen de Gumi.

— ¡Ahora que me dejas con las hormonas a flor de piel, desgraciada! — Todos los presentes podían entender que alguien había provocado pero no dado ni una porción de satisfacción a la pequeña Diva. No sabían que Lily y Gumi eran pareja tampoco.

¿Eran pareja?

— Gumi, ¿Estás lista? — Preguntó tímido el fotógrafo, hasta con miedo de presionar su suerte con quien ahora se veía medio enojada y no como antes, sino que la frustración se le sumaba al combo.

— Por supuesto que sí. — Se acomodó el cabello y tomó aquél gorrito del suelo. — Y más vale lo hagas de una sola vez, porque no lo repetiré.

— ¡Sí, señora! — Exclamó él preparándose y todos sus asistentes acomodando todo otra vez.

* * *

Kaito podría decir que todo le parecía demasiado entretenido hasta el punto en el que Miku lo único que hacía era sufrir en su habitación, cada vez que salía su máscara era colocada y hacía ver como que todo estaba bien, aun así él, que estaba con ella buena parte del tiempo, como Miku misma se lo pidió para no dejar que sus pensamientos la carcomieran del todo… sabía que ella estaba igual de destruida por dentro como Luka.

Ahora era cuando el haberse entrometido entre ambas le sonaba hipócrita.

— ¿Sabes… Miku? — Preguntó despacio, — La verdad es que iba a invitarte a una cita este sábado.

Hubo silencio unos minutos, hasta que sintió que la persona en la cama se movía, como que se aproximaba al extremo, donde él estaba sentado.

— No te enojes… no lo haré y ni te preguntaré. Ahora si hay algo que pueda hacer… para ayudarte… — Se rio vacío en la última parte. — Realmente lo lamento… y suena hipócrita incluso, hasta puede que lo sea…

— Eres… bueno dentro de todo, — Contestó al aparecer al lado de él, también sentada y luego de interrumpirlo — ella me lo dijo antes. Me gustaría saber si existe algo para poder hacer que Luka me preste unos minutos de su tiempo…

'_Para decirle… todo lo que siento… y demostrárselo…'._

Miku sacó el celular de su bolsillo y buscó en la galería la última foto que fue tomada. Miró y miró aquella Luna nueva… la que ella sostenía en sus manos porque Luka se la entregó…

'_Luka… Cómo no me encantaría retroceder el tiempo y haberte dicho que te elegí a ti…_'

* * *

Lily estaba caminando rápido por el pasillo para escapar de su propia sombra, caminaba rápido y evitaba chocar a cualquiera que estuviera en el pasillo, y eso sería hasta su camarín, de no ser que Gakupo estaba charlando con nada más y nada menos que cuatro personas bastante conocidas para ella.

— Luka, Mei, Rin, Len ¿Qué hacen aquí? — Preguntó mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la remera para quitar un poco del calor demás que había.

— ¡Lily! ¿No sabes si Gumi ya está libre? —Preguntó él mientras se acomodó el bolso al hombro, una amplia sonrisa de felicidad en sus rasgos.

— Gumi, claro, Gumi, ehh… — La rubia se vio pensándolo demasiado unos instantes debido al simplemente hecho que no podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de Gumi y la cercanía de sus cuerpos, había jugado muy lejos incluso hasta para ella.

— Lily ¿Te encuentras bien? — Se le acercó Rin en lo que la miraba desde abajo y la nombrada sólo contuvo la respiración como para hacer que su cerebro entrara en circulación una vez más y cómo debía.

— ¡Todavía no! — Dijo de repente — Ella está terminando de hacer un par de fotografías para promocionar Killer Lady.

— Ahhh eso explica el por qué estás tan alterada… — Razonó Meiko al acariciarse el mentón, disfrutando ahora de la dificultad para articular palabras de Lily — Dime, ¿Estaba vestida provocativa?

— ¡Demasiado! — Soltó una vez más sin pensar la rubia y se pegó un golpe tremendo en la frente — ¡No me hagan esto! Ugh. — Se hizo a un lado y los llamó con la mano — Vamos, voy a buscar mi morral y ya podemos esperar por Gumi y nada más.

— Bien, luego vamos a pasear y podemos parar en un pizza libre. —Agregó Gakupo mientras caminaba cual guardaespaldas detrás de ellos. Pobre de él que no sabían por qué estaban los otros cuatro allí.

* * *

Ya en el camerino personal de Lily, el cual estaba ambientado con un aire entre metalero y mítico con varias cosas como dibujos y posters de elfos, orcos y dragones, los seis veían a Lily re acomodar un par de cosas en su bolso. Ya hacía unos veinte minutos que andaban allí charlando y haciendo tiempo hasta que Gumi terminara con las fotos, y además tendría que cambiarse y toda la bola.

— Dile ahora. — Murmuró Rin en silencio y Luka negó, segura de que todavía no era el momento.

— ¿Cuánto creen que se tarde Gumi? — Gakupo estaba curioseando las cosas de Lily, admirando en secreto todos esos dibujos de la rubia, ni tenía idea que traía aquí a sus obras de arte.

— No debería tardar mucho, estaba apurada. — Lily se sentó en el escritorio y los demás estaban apoyados por ahí, dispersos al apoyarse en las paredes, husmear las pertenencias de la rubia y sentados en algún equis mueble.

Así pasó media hora, en lo que podría decirse que perdieron unos cincuenta minutos ya, la sesión fotográfica debería estar en el final… o cerca al menos.

— Lily, ¿Vamos a ver si Gumi está lista? — Luka, que se había sentado en el suelo, se paró y sacudió, lista para ir a una ronda en el edificio de Internet Co. y probablemente presionar un poco a cierta rubia en algo.

— Prepárate, iremos detrás de ellas. — Murmuró Rin para Len y Gakupo no pudo evitar oír eso, la curiosidad comenzando a picar en el fondo de su estómago. Meiko misma se encontró lo suficiente curiosa como para ir y husmear un poco al inclinarse, lista para levantarse.

— Sí, claro, vamos. — Aceptó ella y dejó su bolso sobre el escritorio — Ahora volvemos. — Dijo antes de salir junto a Luka, quien les guiñó el ojo disimuladamente a los hermanitos Kagamine.

— ¡Ohh sí, esto es perfecto!

— ¿No era lo mismo que vayamos todos juntos? — Preguntó el hombre al entender que querían escabullirse detrás de las otras dos, probablemente el único que no comprendía del todo lo que estaban deseando hacer los demás.

— Gakupo, ¿Nunca quisiste sentir un poco de adrenalina? — Inquirió Len al entre abrir la puerta y mirar si las chicas ya estaban un poco lejos.

El joven de cabello morado simplemente no entendía, decidió sólo seguir el juego.

* * *

— Lily, — Inició Luka la conversación en lo que ya estaban cerca de la sala donde quizás Gumi todavía estaba en la sesión fotográfica, — ¿Recuerdas que perdiste una apuesta? — Sonrió suavemente y la chica a su lado sólo la observó con elevada curiosidad.

— Sí… ¿Y…? — Sus rasgos faciales demostraban lo desconfiada que estaba siendo para con Luka, como si pudiera oler esas intenciones que tenía para su castigo por perder.

— Tienes que confesarte a Gumi, esa es mi decisión. — Extendió enseguida su mano Luka, esperando porque Lily aceptara enseguida.

— ¿Y no sería mejor que te pague un viaje a algún lado? — Preguntó Lily haciéndose la sota y tomando la muñeca de Luka en vez de estrecharle la mano. — Porque al final no apostamos nada.

— ¡Vamos Lily, tú puedes hacerlo! — Se quejó cual niña pero en ese mismo instante, Luka vio a Gumi salir de la sala, bastante perdida en sus pensamientos, algo molesta incluso, — ¡Recuerda lo que te dije! — Se corrió rápido de lugar y detrás de la esquina del corredor, dejando a Gumi y a su amiga a solas allí.

— ¡Oye, estás loca?! — Exclamó en un susurro Lily al voltear a ver a la chica que ya se había ido y desaparecido por ahí — ¡¿Aquí, sin romanticismo ni nada?!

— ¿Lily? — Y a la nombrada se le congeló la sangre y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

— ¡Gumi! — Le sonrió con toda la magia del sol y con eso seguro le dolían las mejillas, tenía que pensar una manera de escapar del aprieto en el que se encontraba.

— Oye, Lily. — Se le acercó mucho y Lily sentía el corazón acelerado en sus propios oídos, con todas las sugestiones que se le habían hecho anteriormente más la del traje que ahora seguía usando Gumi.

— ¿Sí…? — Dio un paso hacia atrás.

— Ven conmigo. — Le dijo y señaló la sala donde estaban antes, en lo que ellas tardaron en meterse, Luka salió detrás por muy poco y siguiéndola a ella, venían los demás, Gakupo cada vez más nervioso.

Dentro, Lily se apoyó contra la pared, sin mostrar lo nerviosa que estaba porque la hayan traído a hablar en privado, conociendo a Gumi, era para retarla en algo que hizo. Gumi se puso frente a ella, aunque evitando su mirada y hablando en voz baja.

— ¿Por qué juegas conmigo así?

Mierda.

Lily se puso seria, olvidado ya cual era el asunto de la apuesta y ocupándose de que Gumi se veía triste.

— ¿Quién te dijo que juego contigo? — Comentó en voz baja, guardando las manos en los bolsillos y esperando a que Gumi levantara la mirada.

Gumi no levantó la mirada, totalmente diferente, se acercó a Lily y la abrazó por el cuello, ella atinó sólo a devolver el gesto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Murmuró, presionando a que Lily fuera específica.

— Gumi, no dejes que tus esperanzas decaigan ¿De acuerdo? — La tomó de los hombros y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos — Te prometo que hablaremos de esto más tarde, ahora cámbiate que los chicos de Crypton están por aquí y quieren que salgamos con ellos un rato. — Se acercó a ella y la tomó del mentón para besarle la mejilla, es que sólo no quería confesarse en una habitación oscura, en el trabajo, mucho menos con los otros dando vueltas a sus espaldas. No señores, ella haría las cosas de una manera romántica y dulce, para Gumi.

Se separó de ella y la tomó de la mano, llevándosela de allí, y odioso rubor el que estaba en sus mejillas, le latía el corazón demasiado fuerte y más cuando abandonaron aquella sala. Gumi iba detrás de ella pero usando una bonita y secreta sonrisa.

Ni modo que jamás permitiría que esas esperanzas decaigan… podría esperar un poquito más.

* * *

—Entonces… esas vacaciones de las que hablaban hoy… — Kaito y Miku estaban en la cocina, los dos sentados sin nada mejor que hacer, eran cerca de las diez de la noche y los demás todavía no volvían. Miku no podía evitar pensar en que antes irían todos juntos a comer fuera, que Luka se sentaría a su lado…

_'¿En serio me perdí todo esto?'_

— Sí, Luka tiene preparadas unas maletas. No sé dónde se irá… ni cuándo. — Ella se tapó los ojos con las manos, sólo su voz se oía, bastante apagada — Por cuánto…

Y allí estaba ella, perdiéndose de nuevo en su mundo de odio por sí misma.

— Miku, voy a ser honesto contigo. — Kaito se levantó y arrodilló a su lado, la tomó de las manos, los labios temblándole — Luka hizo de todo por ti, ¿No?

Ella lo miró a los ojos unos segundos, se relamió los labios y asintió.

— Sí.

— Tú la amas. — Procuró decirlo con cuidado, él mismo sin que le gustara el sabor de esas palabras, no obstante lo suficiente valiente para ayudarla a ser feliz.

— La amo más que a nada y más de lo que jamás me imaginé. — Afirmó con los ojos cristalinos, sin entender el punto de él.

— Todos cometemos errores, ¿No? — Él aferró más fuerte las manos de ella, intentando que el punto se entienda — No puedes dejar… que Luka se te escape así de las manos, sin hacer nada. ¿De acuerdo? Así te cueste meses como ella lo hizo por ti, repararás tu error y yo te ayudaré para redimir el mío.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, Kaito? Luka ni siquiera nos deja-

— Miku. — Kaito tomó coraje tomarla de las mejillas, se acercó a sus labios… tentado por mil deseos a probar esa boca que no le correspondía. Le encantaría hacerlo… — Luka está en el mismo estado que tú ahora. Ella no sabe lo que se perderá si te rechaza, tú no puedes dejarla…— Apoyó su frente contra la de ella, Miku estaba totalmente sorprendida y quieta en su lugar, con la mano lista para reaccionar, temblaba incluso con tal de usarla para que él se le alejara, su respiración agitada con creciente enojo, injustificado… porque él se alejó. — No la dejarás que se salga con la suya y huya ¿Me lo prometes?

Ella encontró su mirada con la de él, quien estaba compartiendo lágrimas con ella, ya que estaba llorando.

Miku asintió despacio, ganando fuerza con los segundos que transcurrían.

Él se levantó y suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza fuerte para luego sentarse en su lugar.

— Perdóname por lo de recién. — '_Creo que quizás… me gustas más de lo que pensaba'._

En ese momento ambos oyeron el sonido de las puertas de la Mansión abrirse, y que sus cuatro amigos pasaron entre risas y pequeños comentarios.

— Muévete, ahora empiezas. — Murmuró Kaito al tomarla de la mano y llevársela, sin verla a los ojos ya que si lo hacía… corría el riesgo de volverse egoísta de nuevo.

Aunque después de todo, él también quería ver feliz a Miku, por más que eso significara que Luka sea de Miku.

* * *

No pasó mucho en que Luka salió de la habitación de Rin y Len, lista para una noche de descanso por fin, la había pasado genial en la salida, Gakupo casi mata a Lily por varias cosas mientras Gumi sólo la defendía a cada rato, hasta Rin posó en una foto junto a aquellas dos como si fuera un triángulo totalmente lésbico y pasional para un fan.

Cómo se rieron cuando Gakupo tuvo que salir corriendo al baño más cercano del lugar porque le sangraba la nariz. Sin dudas había sido una excelente noche… y adoraría repetirla.

Luka alcanzó la perilla de su puerta, dudando si debía ir o no a darse una ducha, la verdad estaba bastante cansada.

— Luka, por favor. — Escuchó de golpe, no oyó los pasos ni nada, así que Luka pensó que debió de estar muy sumergida en sus pensamientos ahora que Miku estaba detrás de ella. Su voz fue suave, entre ronca y triste, que rogaba un mísero segundo de su tiempo como si fuese urgente — Por favor, escúchame.

Todos los recuerdos felices que había hecho esa noche se esfumaron en un santiamén y la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de ella… no quería saber nada con Miku, ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?!

Luka tragó saliva, mirando la perilla de la puerta de su habitación. Deliberando internamente si realmente quería hacer esto, oírla. ¿Qué tenía para decirle después de todo?

_'Entra a tu habitación, Luka'._ Se ordenó a sí misma, mas dándose con que su mano no la obedecía.

_'Ya no quiero sufrir, ya no lo vale…'_

_'No lo vale… ¿¡Cierto?!'_ Luka apretó con fuerza su mano, clavándose sus propias uñas hasta que escuchó la respiración agitada de Miku y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando en silencio. Luka cerró los ojos, pensando una y mil veces en que le estaban otorgando una salida, ella si quería podía entrar e ignorarla, hacer como que nada pasó… que Miku en ningún momento la fue a ver.

Ella, que intentó de todo para convencerla de que era la indicada… y sólo terminó con una herida en el centro de su corazón… ahora tenía a la misma artífice de la puñalada atrás, esperando por una respuesta.

¿Qué podría querer? Y más importante, ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

Luka se irguió y posó la mano en la puerta… realmente buscando ser fuerte y sólo entrar.

_'¿Qué haces aquí, Miku?'_


	7. Se necesita paciencia

Otra vez altas horas de la noche... Alchemyaaaaaa!

**Koichy Daizuke**: Shippeo al GakuxRin, es que me parece muy bonito ;A; jaja depende, ya veremos qué hace Luka, si se queda fuera o entra para mostrar el poder que tiene.

**LilyRios285**: Muchas gracias! :D:D puede que me haya tardado más, pero al fin pude updatear!

**Laabii262**: Jajaja! Lo lamento, no sabía que todo iba a coincidir tan bien, pero no olvide su té de tilo. Respecto al hecho de que actualizo rápido, creo que tengo un par de horas para escribir en el día, sería mi tiempo en el cual hago algo que me guste, y lo aprovecho al máximo (?), sacando así las historias para adelante. A veces ni me sale, otras empiezo a escribir y no paro hasta que se me termine el recreo xD Veamos qué piensa luego de que termine de leer este capítulo :3

**ANAmegurinehatsune**: ! La intención era no hacerlos llorar, ese capítulo fue como darles un respiro, o eso espero. Gracias por tus reviews -dibuja un corazoncito-! Espero que Luka no entre (?)

**Kenat-sama**: Lily sólo incita a la pervertida de Gumi a liberarse jaja, y... mhm... todos quieren que Miku sufra jaja! Que sufra, que sufra esa malvadaaaa xD

**Alex Kacr**: Qué sádica que sos, jajajaja "No sabes lo que me gusta verla sufrir" siento que agarraste y te mordiste el labio porque te encantó leer el sufrimiento de la Diva. Estoy pensando qué es lo que puede hacer Miku para ganarse a Luka, porque esa es la que va, nada más señores jaja, bah no, en realidad depende de Luka, no de mí D; y mhm... Lily ya lo tiene todo planeado, es cuestión de esperar!

**Juaasdf**: Puede que sí haya sido un poquito cruel, pero creo que hay un club formado para los que quieren ver el sufrimiento de Miku, adelante ustedes a hacérsela imposible por un rato a la joven! Si amaste esa parte probablemente logre que este capítulo te guste más! :D

**Michel Mongiello**: Nah! no hay problema! Muchas gracias por su review en todo caso :) Y también me gusta la idea del viaje, me gusta mucho jaja pero creo que no tengo justificación para matar a Kaito en esta historia! XD Y guarda, no sólo sus amigos apoyan a Luka, sino que varios de los lectores acá presentes quieren ver sufrir a Miku-chan, es... genial y sádico de su parte. :3

**Ro**: Me hiciste pensar en si Kaito las tiene colgando al pedo XD ¿Jugarme por la persona que me gust- amo? Podría decirse que lo estoy haciendo y que tengo un par de frutos en mis manos, no obstante, la que me falta todavía para sacar resultados! A vos te pasó?

**Marilinn**: Heeey, ya se la extrañaba por estos lados jaja! Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que te agrade lo que tengo por revelar en este capítulo! :3 Me apuré pero me tardé igual, mis disculpas! :D

**Akira Grit Akaku**: Hoo-Lee Sheet! Otra persona que reencarna de entre las historias! (?) muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar una review entonces! :3

**Anialexa**: Es la segunda persona que dice que está medio peleando conmigo para dejar reviews jajaja, aceptémoslo, es una competencia (?) adoro las competencias! :3 ¿Cierto? ¿Qué sería del amor sin una exquisita tajada de dolor y sufrimiento? Y me gustó mucho eso de "A veces tienes que perder para poder ganar", porque es la put* verdad! Muchas gracias! :3 Suerte! :D

Luego de haberme deleitado en la lectura de sus sexies reviews, los dejo tranquilos con el capítulo de hoy! Disfruten! :3

* * *

Miku notó cómo Luka estaba deliberando si entrar o no, y ella lo sentía cómo esas metáforas… de que Luka quería comenzar una nueva etapa en su vida y le iban a cerrar la puerta en la cara. Y por más hipócrita y egoísta que sonara, si Luka iba a iniciar una nueva etapa, ella quería estar en ella y como algo más para esa mujer, forzaría esa puerta a abrirse de ser necesario.

— Luka, ¿Podemos hablar?

_Dejavu… not._

Luka sintió que esto ya lo había vivido pero desde el otro punto de vista; cuando ella respetó que Miku no quería saber nada sobre ella. A cautela, quitó la mano del picaporte y se dio vuelta.

— ¿No podríamos hablar mañana? — Pidió con cuidado y visualizó el shock del rostro de Miku, ese que no quería creer donde le hayan hecho lo mismo que ella hace unas semanas atrás. Y tal como la menor pensaba en eso, iba asintiendo, justo como Luka aquella noche.

No era que no le dolía, sino todo lo contrario, moría de ganas de oírla, de abrazarla y aceptar lo que sea que tenía Miku para decirle ¿Por qué llora? Era la única pregunta que pasaba por su mente, pero definitivamente no tenía ganas de lidiar con la pequeña mujer. Luka se sentía lo suficiente hipócrita en aquél instante, jamás pensó que sería capaz de ignorar a Miku, aunque...

—… ¿Por -

— Vendré mañana entonces. — Respiró hondo la menor luego de interrumpirla. — Mañana. — Levantó la vista para conocer la de la mayor y ésta se quedó sorprendida ante la decisión que sostenían los rasgos faciales de la Diva. Esos que no dejarían que una distancia que quería tomar, se formaran.

No fue sino hasta ahí que la incertidumbre y el desconcierto comenzaron a cazar los pensamientos de Luka.

— Hasta mañana, por favor descansa. — Dijo Miku antes de salir corriendo hasta su habitación, tan rápido que no le dio oportunidad a contestarle el saludo.

— Buenas… noches. — Respondió a la nada y observando con la curiosidad carcomiéndole la mente. Luka no tenía ni una mínima idea de qué podría querer Miku, y a pesar de que en aquél instante se arrepentía de negarle una conversación, no sabía si valía la pena para ella el oírla.

Entró sin muchos ánimos de dormir a su habitación y corrió todo de lugar, así dejando libre sólo a la cama para tirarse boca arriba y observar la monotonía del techo. En ningún momento de la semana la joven Diva mostró señales de que había algo mal, ni con Kaito… así que ella no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar una respuesta, la idea de esperar hasta mañana parecía buena incluso, pero sólo para saciar su interés… 

* * *

Miku por su propio lado, estaba ya dentro de su habitación y conteniendo las ganas de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, inclinada y apoyándose en el extremo de su cama con sólo sus manos, las arrugaba entre sus dedos mientras que su mandíbula temblaba al ritmo de su propia impotencia.

— No soy capaz de perdonarme… — Se reprochó a modo de castigo mientras la ira se distinguía en sus ojos turquesa, y la razón por la que estaba tan enojada era aquella donde Luka viajaría y se iría por culpa de ella, cada momento que la ignoraba era una cadena más contra la felicidad de Miku, ella estaba creyendo en un mundo donde no la perdonarían, y que todo se iría al caño. — ¿Quién diría que puedo perder la cabeza tan rápido por ella?  
_  
'Pero más importante… ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?'_

No apreciaba el hecho de que su estado de ánimo haya estado tan inestable los últimos días, se sentía idiota por sobre todas las emociones que sentía, un profundo sentido de no haber querido vivir nada de lo sucedido, un mundo donde ella simplemente no había sido tan ciega y hubiera elegido a Luka desde el principio, es más, sin tener que elegir, dicho asunto no tendría que haber existido.

Sólo Luka.

— Sólo tú. — Murmuró al correr las sábanas hacia ella. Se quedó estática un largo minuto hasta que decidió secar una lágrima que humedecía su ojo para luego pararse por completo y salir de la habitación. Ya fuera, caminaba por los pasillos a los cuales los conocía de memoria hasta llegar directo al baño, tenía la necesidad de tomar una ducha para aliviar su cuerpo, al cual también afectaba tanto cambio de humor en ella — ¿Quién diría que el amor te controla tanto? —. 

* * *

Durante el tiempo transcurrido, Luka comenzó a sentirse cada vez más relajada, sus ojos cada vez más entrecerrados y con ella todavía observando a la superficie rosada de su cuarto, el cual ya comenzaba a verse más oscuro con cada segundo que pasaba gracias al sueño tomando posesión de ella. Un pequeño esfuerzo y se colocó de lado con el brazo estirado debajo de la almohada, y sin taparse, fue cerrando los ojos.

Hasta que el celular que permanecía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, comenzó a vibrar y sonar de una manera que resultó irritante para la cantante debido a la hora que era, la cual no tenía ni idea, pero el sueño la justificaba. Al tomarlo observó la pantalla, eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada, y la llamada entrante era de un buen amigo.

— ¿Gakupo? — Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que él comenzara una queja desesperada y sin fin que la aturdió lo suficiente para que se despabilara y atentara con sentarse en su cama.

— _¡Luka! ¡LILY INVITÓ A GUMI A UNA CITA! ¡¿Recuerdas mi pesadilla?! ¡Se hizo realidad! ¡No puedo creerlo, y Gumi LE DIJO QUE SÍ! ¡LUKA! ¡LE DIJO QUE SÍ! ¡No sé qué hacer!_

Luka alejó un poco el móvil de su oreja, sorpresa reflejada en ella, aunque feliz y divertida por oír a su amigo tan alterado, ahora bien despierta y tantas ganas de insultarlo como reírse de la ternura que le generaba el hombre.

— ¡_Mañana las voy a seguir!_

Y allí lo raro se hizo presente.

— ¿Estás loco, Gakupo? ¡No es tu asunto lo que ellas hagan! — Las defendió de inmediato con la expresión de desconcierto dibujándose a medida que él hablaba.

— _¡Mañana vendrás conmigo entonces, y trae a Meiko también_!

— ¡Gakupo espera, dime por qué estás tan alterado, pedazo de psicópata de mierda!

— _Sólo quiero ver que Lily trate bien a Gumi_… — Confesó totalmente preocupado y en rol de hermano mayor, algo le decía a Luka que tenía que revisarlo mañana por el hecho de que él no llevase la típica escopeta con la que suele amenazar un padre al novio de su hija. — _Sí vendrán, ¿No?_

— Allí estaremos… — Respondió entre diversión y no saber qué creer. — No te preocupes, intenta dormir ¿Sí? No es nada grave, Lily es una muy buena chica.

— _De acuerdo… de acuerdo, muchas gracias y buenas noches, Luka. _

— ¡Buenas noches…! — Colgó y no sabe por qué, pero ella en ese preciso instante recordó la vestimenta samurái y la katana de él. — Mierda.

Se tumbó de nuevo boca arriba y empezó a torturar al techo bajo su mirada curiosa. Tal vez no llegaría a dormir mucho por hoy.

Después de todo, ¿Qué quería Miku? 

* * *

— Luka, estás huyendo.

Meiko estaba cruzada de brazos, apoyada contra la pared en la habitación de la joven en cuestión. Era durante la mañana del día siguiente, en la cual cierta chica estaba preparándose para salir.

— No estoy huyendo sólo intento no perjudicarnos. — Sugirió en lo que se colocaba unas botas altas, — Las cosas ya se pusieron lo suficiente raras entre todos, por alguna razón no quiero volver a pelear con ella ¿Sabes por qué?

— Continúa.

— Porque todavía tengo la esperanza de que una distancia podría salvarnos. — La miró con determinación, se detuvo sólo para convencerla con lo que ella transmitía sin palabras. Meiko se acomodó el flequillo con la mano y luego la dejó en su nuca, analizando a quien acompañaba.

— ¿Un acercamiento… distante? — Inquirió después de unos cortos minutos en silencio. Luka asintió una sola vez y tomó al morral para acomodarlo cruzado en su cuerpo. — Y te vas ahora. — Afirmó más que preguntar, a lo que Luka volvió a asentir, ya lista para irse. — Pero no parece que te fueras por mucho, ¿Sólo desaparecerás por hoy?

— No y sí, tú me acompañas. — Comentó igual de convencida, tanto que Meiko tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para sacarse la distracción de la mente.

— ¿Cómo que te acompaño? — Se inclinó como si fuera a oírla mejor, su expresión indicaba confusión en carteles de neón.

— Lily tiene una cita con Gumi y las razones por las que vamos se llaman Gakupo. — Respondía Luka con fluidez al hacer un gesto con la mano, refiriéndose al peligro que representaba el idiota de Gakupo cuando se preocupaba.

— ¡Siquiera me lo hubieras dicho antes! — Exclamó Meiko y salió corriendo a buscar sus cosas, Luka muy tranquila abandonó su habitación, siguiendo los pasos de la otra mujer para esperarla en su cuarto. — Ah, hoy nos divertiremos… 

* * *

Durante aquella mañana de radiante sol y leve brisa que hacía a la piel erizar y a la persona sonreír en alegría, Miku estuvo trabajando junto a Kaito y los gemelos en el edificio de Crypton. Los cuatro entre idas y venidas, comunicación cero, el trabajo que estaban haciendo iba pésimo para su propio gusto.

— Por favor, intentemos llevarnos bien. — Suplicó por enésima vez la joven Diva, a lo que Rin sólo se rascó la cabeza y se tiró hacia atrás en su silla, bufando en hartazgo.

— ¿Te piensas que no lo intento? — Se enderezó y la miró directo a los ojos — ¿Qué quieres que haga si en la maldita entrevista cada dos preguntas una es para molestar a Luka?

— No es mi culp-

— La es. Tuya, de Kaito y un poco de Luka. — Continuó la rubia. — No puedo hacer esa estúpida entrevista sin mandar al infierno a ese imbécil, ¡Que deje a Luka tranquila que ya tiene suficiente contigo y Kaito!

Miku se quedó en silencio, con las enfurecidas ganas de hacerla callar y decirle que entre Kaito y ella no hubo ni jamás habría nada, que la única que ocupaba su mente incluso en ese mismo instante era Luka.

— No hay nadie más lesbiana por Luka que Miku… — Murmuró Kaito pero nadie lo oyó, lo dijo en voz muy baja, para él solo. — ¿Te piensas que pidiendo un momento para que hablemos entre los cuatro y con todas esas malas maneras de comunicarle con gestos que estabas molesta no atraerá sospechas de que hay divisiones en el grupo? — Dijo en voz alta y calmado, dirigiéndose a la pequeña Kagamine.

— Es lo que menos le interesa — Continuó Rin — él sólo quiere un sí y un no, el por qué ustedes vinieron juntos hoy. — Se cruzó de brazos a desafío, esperaba por la respuesta de alguno de ellos dos.

— Vinimos con ustedes, ¡No salimos solos! — Se defendió Miku ya exasperada con la actitud de la mayor de los gemelos, se acomodó en la silla, todo lo que sucedía la estaba estresando en altos niveles, ya estaba harta.

— Si fuera por Kaito nosotros nos podríamos haber quedado en casa, niégalo cerebro frío. — Atacó Len para respaldar a su hermana, los cuatro estaban frente a frente en el cuarto-camarín de Miku.

— No quería que vinieran porque justamente están _jodiendo_ a Miku, ¿No pueden ustedes dejarla tranquila a ella?

— No vi a Luka hoy, — Comentó de repente Miku, viéndose preocupada. — ¿No tenían que venir ellas dos también, Meiko y Luka?

— Mei y Luka salieron. — Se relajó Len en su lugar, cruzándose de brazos. — Le avisaron a Master que no vendrían ellas porque tenían un asunto que resolver.

— ¿Qué asunto? — No pudo evitar preguntar ella, curiosa sobre aquella salida de Luka.

— Gakupo. — Sonrió Rin al decidir alterar un poco los nervios de Miku, porque bien sabía que ella buscaba a Luka a pesar de elegir a Kaito, en realidad, todos lo sabían.

De lo que no estaban enterados era que Miku **no** eligió a Kaito.

Y lo bien que lo había logrado molestarla, que el rostro de Miku se transformó de inmediato a uno de controlado enojo y celos, porque también estaba enterada de que la rubia la estaba provocando.

— ¿Cuándo dejarás de molestarme, Rin? — Preguntó con cuidado a pesar de estar lidiando con la angustia de que Gakupo quería a Luka, y que no importaba que la mujer no le _diera bola_, sino que la imaginación no tiene límites, y una vez dices una palabra, enseguida ésta se pone a trabajar maravillas y desastres depende la situación.

— Cuando Luka te disculpe, Miku. — Le comentó con total honestidad, viéndose tranquila y seria al respecto.

— Mientras tanto intentemos llevarnos bien, cancelemos la entrevista y veamos qué más tenemos para hacer — Kaito se levantó y le pidió con la mirada una tregua a los hermanos, quienes se encogieron de hombros desinteresados de él — luego volvemos a casa.

— Nosotros nos vamos a casa ahora. — Comentó Len al llevarse a su hermana y dejar a Miku con más ira que antes… claro, así serían las cosas…

Hasta que ella obtuviera la disculpa de Luka.

Uno no puede simplemente perjudicar y mover las piezas a su antojo en un juego, que no espere que las consecuencias siempre se transformen en algo bueno. 

* * *

Ya que Rin y Len sabían dónde habían ido sus otras dos amigas, ellos pidieron dirigirse directo allí. Y ya cerca de las tres de la tarde y en la casa de Internet Co, estaban cinco amigos reunidos, dos discutiendo y los otros cinco en la otra sala, enterados sobre qué sucedía y pensando en que deberían salvar a la guerrera que representaba la rubia.

— ¡Ella ya no es una niña! — Siseó Lily amenazante y cerca del rostro de Gakupo, los dos con pistolas de agua en sus manos — ¡No la voy a llevar a una cita **de día** sólo porque a ti te parece!

— ¡Pero Lily…! — Se quejó él y la abrazó, colgándose enseguida a su cuello a pesar de ser el más alto — Gumi y yo estuvimos aquí por tanto tiempo, la conozco tanto y saber que a partir de ahora ella ya no podrá charlar conmigo librement…

La voz de Gakupo se desactivó en el cerebro de Lily, ¿Estaba este idiota tratándola como esos típicos novios que las ocupan y están con ellas las veinticuatro horas, separándola de sus amigos, familia y etc? Ella suspiró y comenzó a acariciar el cabello del hombre, el cual seguía impotente ante el hecho de que su pequeña estaba creciendo.

— Gakupo, — Lo llamó en voz baja, a lo que ella tuvo que tomarlo de las mejillas y darle un par de suaves cachetadas en ellas para despertarlo de su limbo — Despierta, vamos, mírame… mírame, Gakupo. — Él reaccionó lo suficiente y la miró con los ojos tan cristalinos que Lily se vio obligada a enternecerse por lo adorable que era el grandote y tonto pero todo un buen hombre Gakupo. — Gumi me gusta, la adoro y probablemente mis sentimientos hayan evolucionado a amor, últimamente se me han escapado unos cuantos-

— ¿La amas? — Preguntó él de golpe y vio en el rostro de Lily un tenue color rosado, lo que lo hizo asumir que ella estaba bastante segura y orgullosa de algo. Ella le sonrió y cerró los ojos, como si estuviera probando esos sentimientos, y siguió con un largo y hondo suspiro.

— Me pregunto si eso sería suficiente para responder, ¿Si la amo? — Ella continuó hablando con los ojos cerrados y con esa sonrisa cada vez más segura y… Gakupo no sabría si decir que Lily se veía _plena_… en aquél momento que compartían… pero eso parecía. — Mi entera vida le pertenece, su voz es mi única melodía a la cual me gustaría oír y siento una necesidad de cumplir cada petición de ella, adoraría poder perderme en su mirada y admirarla por toda mi vida, jamás ver en ella derramar una sola lágrima porque eso me haría simplemente enfurecer demasiado y pobre de aquél que la haya hecho sentir triste… — Ella inclinó la cabeza y arrugó el entrecejo, Gakupo se dio cuenta que ella estaba entreviendo sus sentimientos e intentando describirlos; despacio, él comenzó a sonreír derrotado y muy feliz por su pequeña Gumi — Su ternura, dime ¿Cómo serías capaz de ignorarla? Verla sonreír… sé que probablemente no todo sea color de rosa y de vez en cuando la vea llorar, enojada o simplemente con ganas de andar sola, haré lo imposible por traer contento en su vida, secar sus lágrimas y sanar sus heridas, la haré olvidar de sus malos recuerdos, la haré entender que hay algunas cosas que no se pueden arreglar pero que sí hay otras salidas, pediré perdón cuando me mande unas de mis idioteces, y respetaré cuando ella quiera su espacio porque todos lo necesitamos ¿No? — Ella abrió los ojos y le expandió esa típica sonrisa de ella, — ¿Si la amo? Yo creo que estoy más que enamorada, totalmente a sus pies, lo suficiente para querer protegerla y amarla hasta que ella esté hecha una viejita pequeña, arrugada y que ande con bastón, allí simplemente me convertiré en su propia acompañante vieja y que gruñirá cual lobo que se siente amenazado al que se le acerque con malas intenciones, atacaré de ser necesario. — Finalizó en lo que ahora ella lo tenía a él de los hombros, Gakupo levantó su pistola de agua y la arrojó al sofá. — Aunque eso me pone ciertamente triste, no me gusta pensar en que las dos nos envejeceremos y me quedará menos tiempo con ella… — Ella bajó la mirada con cierta melancolía pintándose con angustia en sus ojos, Gakupo reaccionó y la tomó él a ella de los hombros.

— Mocosa insolente — Le dijo riéndose y con lágrimas en los ojos — Si vuelves hoy sin haberle pedido casamiento no te dejaré entrar y dormirás junto a los perros por un mes entero.

Allí fue cuando Lily se sonrojó y no pudo evitar entrar en un cortocircuito, apenada de que ese idiota haya dicho tal cosa.

— ¡Gumi todavía es joven para casarse conmigo, me queda esperar dos años! — Reprochó ella para sorpresa del hombre, ¡Por un momento se le cruzó que se acobardaría pero fue todo lo contrario! — Quizás me pueda comprometer ahora que lo pienso, ¿Eso te parece bien? — Gakupo se corrió un poco y tomó la pistola otra vez.

— ¡Corre Lily, eso te lo dejaré para cuando tú quieras, corre que necesito jugar con mi cuñada un poco! — Ella ajustó la pistola en su mano y disparó antes de salir corriendo o mejor dicho, huir de él.

La razón por la que tenían las pistolas de agua, eran por el simple hecho de que así era como arreglaban las cosas en la casa de Internet Co, a duelos. 

* * *

— Todos tomen sus pistolas — Dijo Meiko al ajustar el pequeño tanquecito en su arma —Y prepárense que también vamos a jugar, su mirada se transformó en una de supervivencia en un apocalipsis zombie y mutantes. Probó disparar a la lejanía, tenía un buen tiro con presión por ahora — ¡El primer objetivo es sobrevivir, los quiero a todos dispersos y que gane el mejor! — Exclamó y salió corriendo hacia el comedor, donde era la zona más peligrosa ya que ahí se exponían más y no había un lugar para esconderse. Ahí fuera, Meiko se encontró con las balas perdidas de los cruces entre Gakupo y Lily, de inmediato corrió con la pistola en guardia detrás de la columna, buscando una rápida salida hacia el segundo piso para ocupar un espacio como sniper, detrás de ella venían los gemelos, los cuales ya habían empezado a dispararle.

— ¡Sal de tu escondite y arroja tu arma, Meiko! — Exclamó Len a lo que había cesado el _fuego_ y se cubrían detrás de la puerta que llevaba a la cocina, — ¡Prometemos no hacerte daño si te rindes!

— ¿Meiko está en la zona roja? — Escucharon a Luka con un tono de voz burlón — ¡Si la hacen salir será carne de cañón y yo la necesito viva hasta exterminar a Gakupo! — Estaban agrupándose en pares, según notó Gumi, que estaba ya en la segunda planta y justamente podía observar la posición tanto de los gemelos como la de Luka, éstos estaban en dos extremos, lo que la hacía creer que Meiko estaba posicionada debajo de ella. Tan sumergida en analizar estaba que no notó cuando se le acercaron por atrás, esta persona se acuclilló y le tapó la boca, haciéndola callar con una serie de pequeños susurros. Chistaba Lily en lo que de paso apoyó con cuidado el cañoncito de su pistola en la mandíbula de la joven.

— Haz silencio, de otro modo te oirán y no queremos eso, ¿No? — La comenzó a obligar despacio a que caminara hacia atrás en esa incómoda pose en la que se encontraba, obedeció sin quejas a la rubia, quien ya había dejado de apuntarla. — No estamos a salvo en ésta área, Luka subirá enseguida y Gakupo ya merodea por aquí. Ten cuidado y sígueme, cubre la espalda y huye de ser necesario. — Continuó en lo que abrió con mucha cautela la puerta y observó si no había nadie, pero la abrieron de golpe desde el otro lado y Lily atinó a empujar a Gumi fuera del camino y ella combatir a Gakupo para huir rápido — ¡Escapa ahora! — Le ordenó en un grito y disparó al hombre en lo que ella se precipitaba a entrar y taclearlo.

— ¡Allí están! — Luka había subido y apuntó a Gumi, Meiko iba detrás de ella y disparaba a morir balazos de agua hacia abajo, donde Rin y Len dominaban la planta baja.

Gumi respondió al fuego aguado de Luka y cambió la dirección directo a la habitación donde se encontraba la escalera al ático, sin embargo, dudó al ver que Lily salía cubierta de agua en uno de sus brazos,

— ¡Vete, Gumi! — Gritó ella y salió con toda velocidad siguiéndola hacia a la parte superior de la mansión.

— ¡Hay una herida, esto será más fácil! — Luka fue hacia la habitación de Gakupo junto a Meiko, donde lo encontró a él empapado en agua en la cabeza — Uh, head-shot. Dime, Gakupo, ¿Me das tu arma? — Lo apuntó una vez más a pesar de que él ya no contaba para jugar, él se la alcanzó mientras se secaba despacio. — Otra cosa, ¿Por qué otro lado se llega al ático?

— Eso es trampa, Luka-chuan. — Comentó él, mientras oyó pasos subiendo la escalera por la que Luka y Meiko habían llegado antes, miró hacia esa dirección y luego a Luka — Se supone que los muertos no hablan — Le sonrió.

— Tampoco sonríen.

— Cúbrete, Luka. — La tomó del hombro Meiko y se puso al otro lado de la puerta, las dos esperando a hacer una emboscada.

Del otro lado, estaban los dos hermanos, estudiando el suelo del segundo piso con cuidado, cada uno apuntando hacia donde miraban al avanzar cual agente secreto en una misión importante.

— Sal, sal donde quieras que estés… — Canturreó Rin mientras pateó la puerta abierta donde estaban Luka y Meiko, varios chorros de agua salieron de allí directo a ella, que de suerte se arrojó al suelo y rodó fuera del alcance, pero ahora ella estaba al descubierto si Lily o Gumi salían por la misma puerta que se fueron, mientras que si salía Luka, podría correr en lo que Len la liquidaba.

Meiko por otro lado disparó varias veces, pero no había garantía de que si salía, no le dispararían.

— Tendremos que tener mucho cuidado, apuesto que Len está en un extremo cubriendo a su hermana, mientras que ella está en la otra punta.

— Déjame a mí… — Avanzó Luka y sacó la cabeza un solo instante y varios chorros de agua fueron dirigidos a su cabeza, al meterse rápido y cerrar, respiró hondo. — Están tal y como dijiste, tenemos que incitarlos a que se vayan a seguir a Lily.

— ¡Hey, RIN! — La llamó Meiko, ella entreabrió la puerta pero estaba bloqueándola con su propio cuerpo. — Te haré una propuesta que no puedes negar, ¿Qué te parece?

— ¡Te escucho!

Mientras tanto, no en el ático pero sí en la azotea…

— ¡Estás herida! — Se mostró en el papel la joven de ojos verdes, mientras secaba con su propia remera los remanentes de los balazos de agua que sufrió Lily, — Tienes el brazo inmovilizado…

— No es nada, créeme, aun puedo pelear, — Aseguró la rubia en lo que detuvo a la joven de secarla — Sólo necesito este brazo para apuntar y volarles la ropa en agua. Además, tú estás conmigo, sé que entre las dos podemos vencerlos, ¿Sí? — Gumi asintió feliz y le regaló una enorme sonrisa, — Mírale el lado bueno, ¡Luego de esto nos vamos a nuestra cita! Si ambas perdemos, pues, ¡Más rápido iremos!

— Rápido o no yo quiero ganar, — Le sonrió a la mayor y ésta no pudo evitar asentir. Sólo sería cuestión de tiempo si las cosas iban como ella esperaba, a que alguno de los chicos de Crypton llegara allí.

Por otro lado, dentro de la casa.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos los cuatro en contra de Internet Co, más o menos un Versus? — Propuso Meiko aun sin salir, ni tampoco lo haría a menos que le confirmaran que accederían a la tregua. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que respondieron.

— ¡Ellas fueron al ático, ¿No?! — Oyeron a Len, su voz cada vez más cerca. Luka y Meiko se miraron y se hicieron señas, las dos no confiaban todavía para ir afuera.

— ¡Así es!

— ¡Entonces vamos, vamos, vamos! — Gritó Rin al abrir la puerta hacia el ático, esa fue la señal de las dos mujeres para saber que habían aceptado el trato. Ambas salieron y lo primero que se encontraron fue que atacaron sin piedad, y al Meiko salir primera se encontró empapada en lo que ella simulaba caer, disparó varias veces a la artífice de la traición, Rin, llevándosela así con ella.

— ¡Traidores! — Se enfureció Luka al ver a Meiko en el suelo y no muy lejos de ella, a Rin.

— ¡Nosotros nunca especificamos que aceptamos! — Exclamó Len igual de furioso al ver que su hermana cubierta en agua y tirada en el suelo, al fin y al cabo él no sabría decir si el movimiento fue bueno, pero fue mejor a que los "mataran" a ambos por la espalda. — ¡¿Por qué no sales, Luka?! — Le gritó él apuntando a la puerta con toda su concentración, esperando una mínima oportunidad a sacarla del juego.

— ¡Te podría discutir ese "Entonces" que dijo Rin! — Le respondió Luka pero en ese momento las puertas que dirigían al ático se abrieron con un gran golpe y Len se vio en problemas al estar expuesto, Lily disparó sin piedad hacia su cuerpo en lo que él salió corriendo hasta las escaleras, cuando la rubia se ocupaba de él, Luka salió a toda velocidad del cuarto contra Gumi, empapándola en cuestión de pocos segundos.

— ¡GUMI! — Exclamó Lily y se dio vuelta a disparar a Luka, quien corrió y se escondió detrás de un mueble del lugar, — ¡Gumi! — Se arrodilló al lado de ella y la chica de ojos verdes no respondía, haciéndose la muerta — ¡Mierda! ¡No juegues tan en serio! — Se vio molesta lo que no había podido proteger a su querida. — ¡Oye Luka, esto es personal!

— ¡¿Por qué lo dices?! ¡¿Noto acaso que trajiste al tema el nombre de Miku?! — Reaccionó Luka, sin entender que Lily se expresó mal ya que ella sacó a Len del juego, y ahora quedaban solamente ellas dos. No obstante, Lily sí notó el cambio de voz en Luka, así que ella quería jugar y descargarse.

— No es lo que quería decir pero… ¿Te gustaría mostrar qué tan especialista eres, no como yo que no pude defender a Gumi?! — Soltó sin querer más de su interés en la joven, quien se sonrojó a pesar de que no quería. Meiko y Rin estaban acomodadas en el suelo escuchando como si estuvieran descansando en lo que Gakupo salía de la habitación y se sentó al lado de la puerta.

— ¡Saldrás totalmente bañada de aquí, Lily!

— ¡Mierda! — La única mujer en pie de Internet Co, tomó la pistola de Gumi y se escurrió de un salto para regresar a la azotea de la casa. — ¡Conocerás lo que es una Lily cuando se enoja!

— ¡Tú caerás primero! — Exclamó Luka siguiéndole el paso, disparando apenas entró al mismo pasillo pero sin éxito debido a que la otra ya se había perdido entre los corredores, Luka disminuyó su velocidad, previendo que Lily la estaba esperando en una esquina donde le sería fácil deshacerse de ella. — ¡Está perfecto que Miku me haya rechazado pero todavía me molesta cuando me hablan de ella y más si me dices que no soy capaz de defenderla! — Se mostró bastante concentrada en una especie de venganza, mientras avanzaba despacio — ¡Así que gracias por dejarme expresar mi amor!

— ¡En realidad yo no me refería a Miku cuando dije que era personal, ahora quedamos sólo nosotras dos, no sé si te habías dado cuenta! — Respondió Lily, el eco jugando a su favor para confundir a Luka respecto a su posición — ¡Pero si quieres yo también puedo expresar cómo me siento al respecto de que la hayas hecho perder a Gumi!

— ¡Adelante! — Gritó Luka al avanzar y llegar directo a la terraza, planeaba no detenerse para que Lily no lograra darle.

Todavía dentro del hall principal, Meiko, Rin, Gakupo y Gumi se reunieron mientras se secaban con la mano diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

— Esto se pondrá feo, Luka aun anda medio tonta cuando se trata de Miku. — Comentó la rubia, Meiko chistó.

— Bueno, sólo nos queda ver. — Se encogió de hombros la única de cabello verde presente en lo que Len se les acercaba, sonriendo como todo un galán de película.

— No es verdad, yo todavía estoy en el juego, — Dijo él al mostrarse que estaba bastante seco al dar una vuelta frente a ellos, —Lily sólo me disparó en la pierna, así que creo que todavía ando bien…

— Huh, perfecto. — Sonrió Gakupo y miró a las demás, — ¿Ustedes tienen sus armas aquí? Luka se llevó la mía.

— Lily se llevó la que estaba usando. — Negaba Gumi en lo que ellos dos miraron a Meiko y a Rin.

— Aquí / Toma. — Se vieron contentas las dos chicas de Crypton en lo que Len tomó ambas pistolas. — ¡Ahora ve y hazlas pedazos a las dos! — Continuó Rin mientras ella se fue al lado de la puerta, esperando a que él siguiera el juego.

— Supongo que les dispararé a ambas al mismo tiempo cuando se estén por juntar, algo me dice que las dos harán algún enfrentamiento de ese estilo. — Puso la lógica de la circunstancia y el conocimiento que tenía de las otras dos a funcionar para sacar su propia conclusión, luego acomodó una pistola en su bolsillo y las otras dos en las manos. — ¡Bien! ¿Tengo que ir rengo?

Todos ellos asintieron y él se quejó internamente al tener que seguir las reglas, abrió la puerta despacio, con toda la cautela del universo y avanzó despacio, rengueando y atento a cualquier sonido que pudiere oír.

— Iremos en lo que él avance más, no podemos arriesgarlo a que corra con una pierna menos e interrumpirle el camino. — Meiko dejó la puerta abierta, sólo para no crear sospechas en lo que irían a espiar cómo iban las cosas.

— Oigan, oigan, ¡Somos zombies! — Comentó Gakupo y las tres se rieron con él, ya entrando en lo que Len doblaba el corredor. 

* * *

— ¡Deja de correr, Lily! — Exclamó Luka en lo que iba detrás de la nombrada y guardando su agua mientras que su contrincante disparaba de vez en cuando, las dos estaban cerca del ático ya que habían cambiado sin querer la dirección en lo que se iban cazando, esto cuando Lily decidió volver a ser la presa cuando dejó de perseguir a Luka, incitándola a seguirla.

— ¡¿Qué pasa, no puedes contra esto?! — Se burlaba la otra en lo que se dio vuelta y disparó a quemarropa, Luka sólo alcanzó a arrojarse al suelo, dando así vía libre a Lily que la saltó como si fuera un obstáculo y siguió corriendo como si tuviera un ejército de zombies detrás de ella, Luka recién reaccionaba, insultó primero y luego se levantó para seguirla.

— ¡Podrías haberme disparado! — Le reclamó al continuar persiguiéndola, sintiendo los pasos de Lily junto al eco.

— ¡¿Creí que hice eso?! — Devolvió la rubia en lo que Luka oyó un portazo, había salido fuera y ahora tenía desventaja, Lily podía estar esperándola fuera y disparar simplemente para acabar el juego. — ¡De cualquier modo, mereces un poco más de sufrimiento por haberme quitado a Gumi del juego!

— ¡Y tú por hacerme recordar a quien amo!

— ¡Masoquista, tú la recuerdas porque quieres!

— ¡No es cierto!

— ¡Sí lo es! — Ahí fue cuando Luka se dio cuenta que Lily se alejó de la entrada, ahora sí tenía más posibilidades de ganar, ignorando la creciente molestia que tenía al acordarse de Miku y su noviecito, Luka embistió la puerta y apuntó directo a Lily, quien estaba, justo como pensó, de frente a la puerta.

El problema es que ninguna disparó.

— La amo. — Le contó con un nudo en la garganta y Lily suavizó su mirada en ella, sin bajar la guardia, Luka se seguía acercando, ahora las dos caminando en un pequeño círculo. — ¿Por qué no me eligió a mí, Lily?

— Porque es una mocosa… — Contestó a frialdad, lo que necesitaba Luka… de alguna manera. — Lamento que no haya visto algo tan hermoso como tu amor, Luka.

— Yo no… — Luka imitó la voz neutra que usó Lily para responderle. — Creo que eso me ayudó a ver que no era para mí, con el tiempo mi amor se disipará ¿No?

— Así es. — Lily levantó más la mira y apuntó, aunque en ese momento las puertas se abrieron igual de fuerte que antes y Len apareció, ¡Y el hombre estaba seco! ¿Qué no le había disparado lo suficiente como para que esté chorreando agua?! — ¡¿Pero qué-?! — Len le apuntó a ella y en lo que ya veía el chorro de agua hacia ella, presionó el gatillo y en ese mismo instante, Len también recibía un balazo de agua, cortesía de Luka.

Los tres tenían el rostro mojado en agua, tuvieron que pasarse la mano para quitársela de los ojos.

— Qué traidora, Luka, podrías haber sobrevivido junto a él. — Comentó Lily en lo que todavía no creía que quedó en un empate. Tanto para nada.

— No es cierto, él me iba a disparar a mí también, sólo que la pistola se le cayó en lo que entraba como toro en estampida. — Se quejó en lo que se secaba los labios con la manga de su remera.

— Es cierto, es cierto, pero aquí vengué a mi hermana. Estoy orgulloso. — Len se mostró tal y como dijo, y Lily asintió entusiasmada.

— ¡Ahora que lo dices, también vengué a Gumi!

— Todos perdieron, idiotas. — Pasó Meiko a la terraza y seguida de los otros tres, — aunque sí es como que entre todos se dispararon para vengar a su compañero, bonito trabajo.

— Nah, Meiko, Luka se quiso salvar el pellejo — Se le rió Len mientras su hermana recuperó su arma y disparaba agua arriba para sentir el fresco del agua golpear contra su piel.

— ¿Qué hay para hacer ahora? — Inquirió la pequeña rubia, sacudiendo el cabello de una forma que salpicó a varios que estaban a su lado, quienes ni se mosquearon, andaban todos mojados después de todo.

— Cuatro y media, Lily y Gumi deberían de ir a darse un buen baño y elegir su ropa ya. — Gakupo tuvo que secar la pantalla del celular mientras todos se quedaron en silencio observándolo. — ¿Qué? Gumi se tardará unas cinco horas buscando la ropa perfecta para su cita. Lily puede holgazanear con nosotros mientras, pero que ya tenga todo listo.

En sus pensamientos, Luka estaba preguntándose qué se traía el tipo de ojos violeta, que anda de entusiasmado y asustado al mismo tiempo cuando se trata de Lily para Gumi.

_'Gakupo es complicado…' _Continuó en lo que se pasaba la mano a lo largo de uno de sus mechones, contemplando la idea de que aun así iría a ver qué haría la rubia. _'Quizás pueda convencerlo de no ir…'_

Aunque no quería admitirlo estaba más de mal humor y triste respecto a que tuvo que acordarse de Miku, el sentimiento que apretaba en su pecho y hacía arder su estómago en ansiedad. Angustia. Sus nervios se reflejaron en su expresión, ahora preocupada y se notaba que estaba intentando prestar atención alrededor, no obstante, no oía nada de lo que sus amigos decían mientras todos entraban de nuevo.

_'Rin y Len están aquí, ¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos?'_

Pensar en ella le traía cansancio mental y físico, perdía energías de inmediato al recordarla y saber que fue un fracaso… quizás intentar e insistir jamás fue la mejor manera de lograrlo.

_'Adiós… adiós… ¿Qué me costaría decírtelo?'_

Una y otra vez la perseguían esos pensamientos, parecía estar atada con cadenas hacia Miku, y cadenas mucho más fuertes las de su fracaso, que la apresaban y la hacían inmóvil frente a toda circunstancia que tendría que ver con el amor, su vista de a poco dejó de prestar atención al entorno, caminando por inercia del grupo, los veía charlar, mas ella no oía nada, sólo estaba por estar.

'_Miku… yo…'_

¿Hubo algún momento… en el que no haya pensado en ella en ese día? Sí lo hubo, cuando jugaba y antes de que ella misma se jugara en contra al justamente, ver que un mínimo detalle seguía recordándole a la dueña de su amor. Claro que lo haría, ¿Quién espera matar todo un amor en tan sólo un par de días? Ni que fuera posible, además vivía con ella.

Mientras los demás iban delante cuando ella no prestaba atención, su rostro que serio y enfocado en el mundo personal de ella, comenzaba a presentarse con esa latente frustración y mínima desesperación de Luka, esa que se presenta cada vez que el mismo amor que te maneja y puebla, empieza a herir de un modo que pareciera destroza todo por dentro, y lo único que te gustaría hacer es gritar.

_'Quiero seguir admitiendo que te amo…'_

Y acompañando esas heridas, se desataba con poder el odio a seguir amando, el que te incita a gritar y querer golpear algo hasta poder quedar exhausto y entrar en un estado de sueño despierto, que pareciera que descansas, mas solo sigues torturándote pero disfrutando de estar haciendo nada y reposar tu atareado cuerpo, aquél que refleja qué tan cansado puedes estar de amar sin ser amado.

Luka levantó la mano y secó una lágrima que sintió escapar, la que ahora se deslizaba por su mejilla izquierda. No, no más.

'_Es suficiente'._

* * *

Miku estaba en la sala común, esa donde solían reunirse ella y todos sus amigos cuando estaban tomándose un descanso en el trabajo, ya eran las cinco y pronto terminaría la jornada, para suerte de ella. Tenía la mirada fija pero desinteresada en la mesa, entre sus manos un café que comenzaba a enfriarse.

Cancelaron una entrevista, no se encargó de ver qué canciones tenía que grabar, cuál video sería el próximo, dónde estaría situado el concierto en la ciudad de Sapporo…

— ¡Ah! Hay tantas cosas por hacer y yo aquí sentada como una idiota pensando en ella. — Soltó la taza y la dejó en medio de la mesa al empujarla, su frente en contacto con la madera en ese momento. — Así me sentía hace un medio año atrás, así se sintió ella todo este tiempo… ¿Cierto? — Analizó lo que le sucedía actualmente, moviendo al café de un lado al otro, paseando la taza entre sus manos — Sí que Kaito hizo un buen trabajo… no recordaba lo doloroso que era estar enamorada… — Dejó de moverse y aplastó su mejilla en la mesa, un largo suspiro escapó de su boca — Aunque ahora tengo todo el mundo en contra… — Murmuró al sentir ganas de reírse. También estaba con sueño, sólo tenía ganas de dormir y no despertarse por un buen día. Cerró los ojos y se permitió relajarse mientras seguía imaginando un mundo alterno donde ella y Luka ya estaban juntas… cómo le iba a costar ganarse a esa mujer… — Me pregunto si Luka ya regresó a casa…

No obstante, así como el amor te pisoteaba hasta el suelo, hundiéndote en medio de la tierra y ensuciándote todo el cuerpo en lo que te sentías derrotado y el ser más miserable de la tierra, también te levantaba como si fueras un guerrero super saiya-jin que jamás se rendiría y partiría en mil pedazos aquella amenaza, en el caso de Miku, el miedo que le tenía a Luka y la misma fuerza esa, la usaría para ganarse su amor.

Miku se levantó con fuerza dela mesa, empujando la silla con sus rodillas, tanto que la volteó al suelo y apenas resintiendo el dolor en su piel.

— ¡Eso es! Hoy… ¡Hoy tengo que hablar con ella! — Exclamó en voz alta sólo para ella. — ¡Hoy tengo que mostrarte por qué me arrepiento, por qué te amo y por qué te necesito, Luka! — Siguió, miró al café y lo tomó de una sola vez. — ¡Me tengo que ir!

Liberó toda su adrenalina posible y largó a la carrera de inmediato, abriendo la puerta de un golpazo y llevándose en el hombro su morral, ¡Que se corra el que se interponga en su camino!

— Rin, Len, Meiko, — Murmuró en lo que bajaba las escaleras ya que no espero por el ascensor, la haría perder tiempo — ¡Todos ustedes verán…! — Ella estaba entrenada ya de los conciertos a hablar y bailar, el correr como loca bajando las escaleras no le suponía un problema, a lo sumo si tropezaba y se partía la crisma ya sería una historia diferente — ¡Pero principalmente…!

Estaba llegando a la mitad del edificio y guardó silencio. Sabía muy bien que afuera habría algún que otro paparazzi, no como aquella vez que atestaron la entrada de Crypton en busca de ellos. Ahora que lo pensaba, Miku no vio la televisión en ningún momento de esa semana, ocupada con andar teniéndose lástima a ella sola de que Luka la odiaba.

Ya había llegado al hall de recepción, Miku saludó a todos de una forma rápida y tenía en mente llegar a la Mansión, encontrar a Luka y exponerla a un trato digno de una Diosa, si bien no tenía planeado nada… ¡ALGO IBA A HACER AL RESPECTO, INVENTARÍA DE SER NECESARIO!

— ¡Principalmente…! — Gritó sin darse cuenta, todos la miraron y ella salió fuera, donde un par de fotógrafos la vieron enseguida — ¡TE DEMOSTRARÉ POR QUÉ TE AMO, LUKA! — Gritó mientras ignoró a los paparazzi, ella concentrada de lleno en Luka y llegar a una limosina con su chofer que lo ahorcaría si se tardaba un segundo, el cual era necesario sí o sí para recuperar ese hermoso corazón que poseía Luka.

Suena medio gore, pero ella entendió a lo que se refería.

_'Esa frase, esa frase… ¿¡Cómo era?!'_

— KOCCHI MUITE BABY! — Volvió a gritar con su dulce y aguda voz, Miku pasó directo al auto una vez visualizó a uno de los choferes, ni por aludida se dio ante los flashes que hubo en aquél instante, producto de los pares de paparazzis que daban vueltas cazando noticias frescas para el mundo.

La pregunta del chofer que la llevaría fue… ¿Qué sucedería luego? ¿No era que eligió a Kaito? 

* * *

Otra cosa que Luka quería responderse de todas las preguntas que tenía en su mente pasando a cada segundo que a ella se le ocurría pensar en sus problemas, era una muy fácil.

— ¿Cómo es que terminamos en esto? — Cuestionó en voz alta al estar detrás unos árboles junto a Meiko y Gakupo, donde los tres estaban esperando a que Lily y Gumi salieran de una tienda para empezar a seguirlos.

De algún modo mientras Luka se puso a pensar en su preciada pero ahora no suya, Miku, las cosas en la mansión se dividieron, Gakupo convenció a Rin y Len de quedarse a cuidar la casa con un soborno de por medio que era la consola PS4 de ellos, en cuanto a ella misma y a Meiko… Luka despertó de su trance cuando la castaña le pedía ayuda para hacerlo entrar en razón y para resumir las cosas, perdieron, en consecuencia, allí estaban.

—No responderé la misma pregunta de nuevo, simplemente si Lily se entera que estamos aquí, corre por tu vida. — Respondió a pesar de lo que dijo, Meiko, sentada al lado de él y medio aburrida por la expresión que tenía, haría tanto que andaban dando vueltas por ahí que ya se habían sentado y todo.

— Tengo que prestar más atención a mi entorno. — Se reprochó Luka, también tomando un lugar en el pasto verde, justo cuando Gakupo se levantó y casi sale de los arbustos al _detectar_ que Lily iba caminando de espaldas al camino mientras llevaba de ambas manos a Gumi, quien se reía en lo que parecía intentar acercar a la rubia hasta ella.

— ¡Ahí están, vamos! — Gakupo comenzó a avanzar por el parque, siguiendo con la vista todo el tiempo a sus dos amigas.

— No veo nada de malo en ellas, Lily no se ve con malas intenciones, Gakupo ¿Qué mierda se supone que sigues haciendo?! — Meiko se cansó y lo jaló al suelo, donde se quedó mirándolo desde arriba mientras caminaba como un león que acorrala a su presa, sutil enojo, elegante al caminar con imponencia.

— Ah, Gumi es quien se la está llevando ahora, ¡Están viniendo aquí! — Luka se asustó, sintiendo todo el peso de aquellas palabras de Meiko cuando decía que tendrían que correr por sus vidas— ¡Tenemos que escondernos, si huimos nos verán, sólo tenemos que escondernos! — Levantó del cuello de la ropa a Gakupo y comenzó a arrastrarlo a la fuerza hasta dentro de los arbustos de nuevo, Meiko cerca de ella y en cuanto el hombre se reincorporó, comenzó a espiar como venía haciendo desde hace rato.

— Siguen por la vereda de en frente, no vienen por aquí… — Musitó Meiko mientras corría una rama que molestaba en su nuca, molesta de tener que estar así culpa del tarado que acompañaban. 

* * *

— ¿A dónde quieres ir? — Se rió Lily en lo que Gumi seguía jalándola hasta una tienda en especial, sus pasos ejerciendo fuerza como para que la más joven se esforzara y le mostrara esa carita tan tierna y sonrojada que la caracterizaba.

Pasaban las personas cerca de ellas, cada una en su propio mundo y dándole libertad al par de Divas, las luces que brindaban una atmósfera sepia a las construcciones que permanecían del período barroco con la intensidad medio amarillenta que tenían. Estaban en una bonita parte de la ciudad, generalmente donde iban los turistas, todo era bello, todo.

Lily iba maravillada con la vista que le brindaba el paisaje que eran los ojos verdes de Gumi, el resplandor especial que tenía su piel ante aquellas luces, el ambiente húmedo y fresco de la noche que iban compartiendo… Gumi aún no le decía a dónde quería ir, sólo la seguía guiando y así iban casi por una cuadra, quizás revelaría el secreto de que le daba una linda sensación que esto estuviera sucediendo.

— Me gusta que me lleves así, — Le comentó de la nada, sonriendo para aquella joven que parecía ser el centro de su universo y era la única capaz de obtener su atención sin siquiera quererla.

— ¿Qué no te gusta de mí? — Le respondió con altanería barata de una chica que se hace la difícil, Lily sólo se volvió a reír y tuvo que jalarla contra ella para detener su avance a aquélla tierna ladrona de su amor.

— ¿Qué no me gusta de ti? — Se puso al lado de ella y la abrazó por la cintura, reanudaron la caminata sin perder tiempo, Lily dejando que Gumi sea quien las lleve. — Te diré qué es lo no me gusta. — La miró de costado, sonriendo ante lo que la pequeña se había detenido con un nuevo miedo en sus ojos. — No me gusta cuando estás triste, que tengas miedo, que creas que no eres capaz de algo, cuando te enojas y me evitas, que no me tomes en cuenta cuando algo te aqueja… no me gusta el hecho de que a veces no soy capaz de ayudarte, y esto debería de entenderlo… porque no puedo hacer de todo, sin embargo, si a ti te gustaría siempre puedo intentar ser tu alivio y tu diversión, tus sonrisas, tu felicidad. Por otro lado, odio no ser lo suficiente para ti, el saber que lloras porque te han hecho daño… — Lily estaba angustiada ante un par de recuerdos que sufrieron gracias a algunos humanos que todavía no comprendían al amor como para detestar el de personas entre el mismo sexo; ella recordaba muy bien cómo lo tuvieron que aceptar y dejarlo pasar. — Quiero abrazarte, quiero tenerte entre mis brazos, contenerte y limpiar todas y cada una de tus lágrimas porque no mereces estar sola… sólo somos tres en nuestro hogar, Gakupo tiene sus problemas, tú los tuyos y yo los míos, sin embargo hace mucho tiempo mis cosas dejaron de importar para mí. He oído que es peligroso… depender tanto de alguien, no obstante aquí estoy, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea en ti y que quiero ser parte de tu vida, sólo quiero, anhelo y vivo por tu felicidad. No me gusta… odio… que tú tengas que sufrir, no te lo mereces, para nada, eres perfecta en cada sentido, tienes talento y eres fuerte pero al mismo tiempo tan frágil, puedo ver a través de ti, lo hice desde el primer instante en el que nos conocimos… es por eso que supe desde aquél mismo momento que estaba fregada de tan fuerte que caí por ti. No sostuve ni una chance contra ti, mi amor te pertenece desde ese día en que entré a la sala y tú estabas ahí junto a Gakupo esperando por mí. —La rubia tenía a Gumi de la cintura, ahora frente a ella y con los ojos un poco enrojecidos por haberse acordado de un par de cosas del pasado.

— Dilo. — Pidió Gumi sin moverse y también lo suficiente emocionada como para sonreír mientras se permitía que una lágrima se deslizara lentamente por su mejilla.

Lily tomó eso como su señal para acercarse más a Gumi e inclinarse hasta que centímetros las separaban. — Te amo, Gumi. — Tomó los labios de ella entre los suyos mientras con la mano derecha se encargó de borrar de existencia a aquella lágrima en su rostro para después volver a abrazarla por la cintura, al mismo tiempo que sintió los brazos de Gumi abrazarla por el cuello, impidiéndole así el alejarse y sólo con el permiso de continuar besándola.

Gumi sonrió al sentir los labios de Lily acariciar los suyos con un cariño dedicado de lleno a ella, todo su ser se sentía cálido y los latidos de su corazón parecían estar en todo su cuerpo, el cómo comenzó a sentirse ligera y abrumada en una manera perfecta que no existía nada más para ella que seguir junto a Lily, tuvo que abrazarla para no dejarla ir; mientras que su cuerpo seguía recibiendo esas sensaciones desbordantes, todas al mismo tiempo que parecían colapsar y transformarse en sólo felicidad, el cuerpo le temblaba y Lily parecía sólo ajustarla más contra ella, diría Gumi, que parecía una perfecta sincronía.

Simplemente era todo perfecto en aquél momento. 

* * *

— ¡S-! ¡S-Se están besando! — Medio exclamó Gakupo al caer en el pasto y sólo sostenerse en sus codos, cuerpo en tierra. Parpadeó y sólo veía cómo Gumi abrazó a Lily y profundizaba el beso, le correspondía por completo. — Ellas… — Gakupo comenzó a sollozar a moco tendido, emocionado por su pequeña protegida que ahora ya tenía otro guardián. — Lily… Gumi… ¡Mis dos pequeñas!

Luka y Meiko estaban sentadas al lado de él, acariciándole el cabello e intentando que se calmara.

— Gakupo, ¿No tendrías que estar feliz?

— ¡Sí estoy feliz qué te hace creer lo contrario, Luka? — La miró y se le puso cara a cara, Luka sólo atinó a levantar un pañuelo y colocárselo en la nariz cuando un escalofrío recorría su espina.

— Nada, nada. — Él tomó el pañuelo y asintió en gesto de agradecimiento, Luka correspondió y luego observó a Meiko, quien sonreía mientras desvió la mirada de la nueva pareja y hacia ellos dos. — Se ven muy lindas juntas, ¿No?

— Se ven perfectas, permíteme decir. — Acotó Meiko en lo que se apoyó con las manos en el pasto. — Yo creo que ya podemos dejarlas solas a seguir con su cita tranquilamente.

— ¿Dejarlas solas? ¿Y si un tipo se les acerca con malas intenciones? ¡No puedo dejarlas solas! — Gakupo se sobresaltó tanto que se paró y salió fuera de los arbustos, listo para ir a meterse y atacar a cualquiera que caminara cerca de las dos chicas, quienes estaban abrazándose en aquél instante, en su propio mundo.

— ¡Gakupo ven aquí ahora mismo! — Meiko y Luka salieron también, sólo para meterlo a golpes entre los arbustos de nuevo.

La noche iba a ser larga con el idiota ese al lado de ellas y más si seguía paranoico. De cualquier manera no es que Luka sintiera que tenía algo que hacer, para nada. 

* * *

Mucho tiempo más tarde, luego de haber llegado a su hogar y encontrarlo vacío por completo, no importaba la manera en que lo viese Miku, en ese instante en que escuchó entrar a todos como si nada le trajo recuerdos de la noche anterior. Y odiaba el simple shock en el que había entrado, habiendo pensado en que hablaría finalmente, la hizo acalorar, sentir su pecho latir fuerte junto a su corazón y los nervios hacían que sus manos sudaran en frio y temblaran, se sentía liviana y una emoción asfixiante. Sus mismas piernas parecía que no tendrían la fuerza para mantenerla de pie y su respiración era irregular, víctima total de la expectación y el…  
_  
'Así… era como me sentía la primera vez que besé a Luka'. _

Ahora que estaba detrás de ella, habiéndola seguido, Miku decidió sacar fuera ese coraje que tenía de una vez por todas.

— Luka, no sé cómo explicarte… cómo me he arrepentido de haberme equivocado-

— Miku, hoy me divertí mucho. — La interrumpió, su voz no más que un susurro y ella sin darse vuelta por más que haya alejado la mano del picaporte, como si estuviera esperando cualquier movimiento para entrar y olvidar el problema. — Me reí y por un momento te olvidé a ti, y por todo lo que pasé para recibir un "me duele amarte".

Miku sintió su mundo detenerse en frio, por supuesto que tendría que haberse esperado esto, se permitió ilusionar por la esperanza… quizás tampoco fue la mejor manera para iniciar la conversación, discusión… lo que sea que fuera. La joven movió los dedos, analizando la situación e intentando controlar sus desbordantes emociones.

Fue allí cuando Luka volteó a verla y Miku se encontró con la expresión de que, obviamente sentía rencor hacia ella y el hablar en aquél instante no era más que una tortura, quizás una pérdida de tiempo que sólo la ponía de mal humor. Miku se sintió triste, agachando apenas la cabeza, sin perderla de vista.

— No he dejado de sentir mi amor por ti, — Se le acercó y apoyó una mano contra la pared, acorralando a Miku, quien tragó saliva por lo molesta que se veía Luka — Jugaste conmigo, pensaste que podrías haber tenido a ambos, que un hombre que estuvo contigo podía hacerte olvidar de mí. Después de todo, me amas, ¿No es cierto? — No esperó a que Miku respondiera, sólo observó sus labios y continuó — Yo creo que no me amas. — Agrandó la distancia entre ellas al erguirse y dirigirse un paso dentro de su habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta, miró a la joven una vez más — Porque si amas a alguien, no te _calientas_ con alguien más, se supone que eres capaz de ver más allá del mundo de fantasía que esa persona te ofrece, porque quien te ama, te da un mundo perfecto y que no resulta una ilusión. Yo sí… — Luka volteó, ya cerrando la puerta sin darle una oportunidad a Miku — Te amo.

— ¡Luka! — Reaccionó y corrió el pequeño espacio hasta impedir que la mujer cerrara la puerta de su habitación, a último momento. Ahora exaltada e inhibida por las palabras de la misma, respiraba con dificultad y rogando poder decir algo, lo que fue a decirle en especial, convencerla de que sí era capaz de ser mejor para ella.

— Miku, tuviste que elegir a Kaito para darte cuenta que me amas, — Se molestó Luka abriendo la puerta una vez más y tomando de los hombros a la Diva, sacándola de su cuarto y otra vez las dos en el medio del corredor. Pasaron unos instantes así y Luka ya tenía un nudo en la garganta ante la hipocresía de la chica, todavía no sabía por qué lloraba, por qué se veía tan asustada y por más que quería más que nada abrazarla, ella ya no quería darse la cabeza contra la pared; Miku la había decepcionado. A pesar de recordar perfecto que le dijo que no le importaba estrellarse una y otra vez para demostrarle su verdadero amor… ahora… sólo quería un tiempo sola.

Miku se dio cuenta que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, asustada más que nada a ser una inútil incapaz de obtener siquiera un mínimo restaure de lo que ella era con Luka... que ¿Qué era? Amistad, amor…

Y en un momento de crisis para ellas que ni siquiera eran pareja… se preguntó Luka si ese amor que profesaban entre las dos era lo suficiente fuerte como para seguir adelante.

Le encantaría decir que _por supuesto_.

— ¿Pensaste que sería como en una película? — La miró directo a los ojos, obligándola a Miku a verla también — Que luego de que eliges al equivocado ¿Vas y persigues a quien realmente te ama e hizo de todo por ti? ¿Porque te das cuenta que no es lo mismo, que realmente te falta algo?

Miku pudo notar cómo la voluntad fuerte de Luka estaba flaqueando, buscando una verdad entre sus propias palabras. Sin embargo, Miku se sintió más vencida que antes al ver que no sabía cómo responderle y que Luka, hasta cierto punto, tenía más razón de toda la que ella podría explicar, porque de tenerlas, las tenía.

— Luka… — Hizo fuerza y la tomó de los brazos, como siempre haría para que la mujer no la soltara, — Lo siento…

— ¿Qué… es… lo que quieres? — Preguntó ella, sin ganas de jugar y bastante amenazante, Miku tenía miedo ante la actitud de Luka, porque jamás antes la había visto así, sin embargo no podía retrucarle nada, se sentía incapaz de hacerlo — ¿Que me mate por ti de nuevo? ¿¡Que vaya y me arrastre una vez más sólo para mostrarte cuánto te amo?!

— ¡No, Luka! — Exclamó al frustrarse y dejar más lágrimas salir, odiando con cada segundo su impotencia y la creciente imponencia de Luka al liberar cada amarga razón por las cuales no quería hablar con ella.

— Es mi culpa. — Dijo de golpe la mayor, soltándola y sin que le importara que era Miku quien la aferraba de las muñecas ahora, sólo sosteniéndola para no dejarla ir— Es mi culpa, yo decidí arriesgarme, fue mi decisión el exponerme cual guardián para salvar a su amada para demostrarte miles de cosas. Tú no supiste aprovecharme, tú no pudiste ver quién era quién en este juego que fue todo lo que hicimos con Kaito ¡Tú, mi propia y supuesta Reina! ¡Ya no quiero verte! — Parpadeó y sacudió un poco la cabeza, deshaciéndose así de aquellas lágrimas que Miku podía entrever en la oscuridad, mas Miku seguía sin soltarla. — ¡Tuviste toda la razón en rechazarme, sí, me fui por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, me fui de tu lado, desaparecí, te herí, busqué mis razones para que no me amaras y te refugiaras en él, en realidad tienes toda la razón. Sí tenías todo el derecho a equivocarte eligiéndolo a él, porque fue él quien estuvo todo el tiempo para ti, ¿No es cierto? ¿Qué haces aquí, Miku? ¿Por qué no vas y le das una oportunidad a él que es quien más te merece?

— Luka, **no quiero** **estar** con él-

— Y ¿Tú qué sabes si él no es mejor para ti? — Continuó ella, sin darse cuenta que Miku cada vez más fuerte apretaba sus manos — Es más, deberíamos hablar esto entre los tres, o entre ustedes dos, yo perdí y ya no tengo ni quiero nada que ver con esto. Lo lamento, Miku.

— ¡Tanto que luchaste por mí y ahora te rindes?! — Exclamó de golpe la más joven, empujándola contra la puerta — ¡¿Te haces la inocente?! ¿Quieres librarte de la culpa y darte una razón lógica para no sentirla y saber que es lo correcto lo que estás haciendo?!

El problema con Miku cada vez que se enojaba, es que ella reaccionaba en serio, no como Luka, quien ahora mismo estaba siendo empujada cada vez más fuerte y presionada en contra del roble de su puerta.

Miku no quería reaccionar mal, pero si Luka iba a ser igual de cerrada que ella en su momento, pues lamentaba comunicarle que no se lo permitiría, no podía darle el lujo.

— ¡Ni tú ni yo podemos hacernos las ofendidas aquí, Luka! ¡Más porque ninguna de las dos tiene el derecho a hacerlo, tú te equivocaste así como yo me equivoqué, sí pude haber sido una maldita ciega, tengo todo el derecho de haberlo sido porque Kaito me hizo malditamente feliz en el tiempo que tú no estuviste! ¿¡Acaso creías que porque venías de un día para el otro y confesarte todo se iba a arreglar?! ¡Dímelo, Luka! ¿En serio lo creíste?! ¡¿Querías que creyera en serio lo de tu amor tan perfecto luego de meses de ausencia?! — La puerta de la joven estaba sonando feo para su gusto, y a decir verdad se sentía bastante perturbada al estar siendo "azotada" con los puños y suaves golpes de Miku.

Ambas estaban sacándose la verdad, lo que las dos sentían por la otra, entre rencores y amor, impotencia, dolor y cariño, necesidad, una verdad con dos caras para ambas, el por qué se fallaron entre ellas y al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Tú y yo tenemos la culpa, ¿No es cierto, Luka?! — Continuó Miku al agarrarla del cuello de la camisa y obligándola a inclinarse para que estuvieran cara a cara, — Sabes que tengo razón, que ni tú ni yo podemos en realidad reclamarnos nada, absolutamente nada, — Murmuró con ira sólo para ellas dos, lágrimas que todavía atentaban con salir de los ojos de Luka y acompañar a las de Miku.

— ¿Y a ti qué te hace creer que puedes venir a reclamarme entonces una oportunidad ahora? — Le reprochó sin dudar, tomando ella las manos de Miku entre las suyas para detenerla.

Se miraron a los ojos con intensidad e ira regida por los sentimientos intensos de cada una, respirando agitadas y sin darse a vencer por las insistentes lágrimas, Miku flaqueó un instante al empujar sus sollozos, pero ajustó su agarre en la camisa de Luka, sin pensar mucho en qué responderle.


	8. ¡Sé determinado!

Buenas noches, días, mis queridos pompones de amor :3

Déjenme pedirles antes de que continúen leyendo, que googleen lo que es un "churro" :P ¿Confíen en mí? xD Por las dudas porque tengo un par de amigos de otros países que no saben lo que es c:

Ahora un par de palabras inspiradoras (¿?)

"En palabras simples y comunes, yo te extraño; en lenguaje terrenal, mi vida eres tú; en total simplicidad sería… yo te amo."

"No tengas miedos ni dudas, que tú serás mi mujer".

Fin de lo cursi. Toda la onda. 

**LilyRios285**: ¡Gracias! ¡Tenía que darles algo de humor luego de tanto tiempo! Gakupo es tan lindo con las chicas, un cargoso pero lindo jaja

**Laabii262**: En ese período de tres meses en el que me ausenté, dejé de tomar café, así que podría ser que tengo mi jugo al lado cuando updateo (?), y sí, a veces río como villana ;A; ¡Soy culpable! Okay, me gustó tu idea que propusiste sin querer, así que quizás cuando la leas vas a saber cuál, muchas gracias por eso :3

**Kenat-sama**: Estuvimos conectadas por un momento ahí (?), ¿Usted sabe? ¿Usted sabe que sucederá algo bueno?! ¡Confío en su intuición entonces! Si me linchan, que sea por su culpa no la mía! *Se va corriendo*

**Akira**: Tantas emociones en el aire y usted muriéndose? Así no (?). Jaja gracias por tu tiempo! :3

**Takogirl**: Jaja gracias, tenía que sacar el lado romántico de Lily, esa maestría que tiene para comunicar las cosas c: Por otro lado, el amor platónico es uno "imposible", amor al fin. ¿Lo decías en serio? Yo me preocupo no me culpes, muchas gracias por tus palabras, me debo a ustedes, mi pequeño grupo de lectores c:

**ANAmegurinehatsune**: Todos quieren reventarse a balazos de agua luego de haber leído ese capítulo, hay que organizarse (?)

**Juaasdf**: ¡Jajaja! ¿Sí, no? ¡Tomá Miku, por hippie te pasó, todos te querían ver sufrir! Bueno, vaya y lea para saber qué pasa o3o

**Michel Mongiello**: ¡Naaaaaaaaaah, si Gakupo es re lindo! Aunque imagino que no te gusta que te molesten de esa manera, lo comprendo totalmente. Especialmente estaré esperando de nuevo tus propuestas luego de que termines leer el cap, generalmente las tomo en cuenta y las uso, y no perderé oportunidad por la tuya :P

**Koichy**: A ver vos, jamás dije que Gakupo está enamorado de Luka, ¿De dónde sacaste eso? Luka no se puso necia… se puso… okay no. xD Varios pensaron que Miku le iba a partir la boca a Luka de un beso jaja gracias!

**Alex Kacr**: Todos quieren una guerra con pistolas de agua, ando incitando a la violencia divertida a veces (?) Te toqué un recuerdo a la nostalgia, para ser honesta a mí también me recordó a Forbidden, medio que me tomé la libertad de disfrutar eso jaja por otro lado, menos mal que ningún policía los vio metidos en los arbustos XD Hay que saber comprender, creo que si todavía te sientes culpable, es bueno pedir disculpas, me ha pasado antes y generalmente me dicen que se olvidaron, y puede que me mientan para que no me preocupe, pero es mejor entregarles una disculpa y que ellos sepan que te arrepientes c:

**Marilinn**: Luka es dura cuando se enoja porque Miku es una descocada que en serio suele pasar que no piensa, es impulsiva XD Gracias por tu review! :3 Y mantengamos la esperanza en alto por el Negitorooooo :D!

El título de este capítulo!: "¡Enamórate! Pero no olvides que muchas veces tus amigos tienen la razón…" 

* * *

Justo cuando Miku iba a responderle, las luces se prendieron en el pasillo y Luka se estremeció por dentro, ahora su cuerpo se sacudía por consecuencia de las veces que Miku se esforzaba por zafarse.

— ¿Qué quieres que Meiko nos mate? — Preguntó de la nada, — Cálmate. — Su voz se puso fría y no obstante, comprensiva, hasta su mirada indicaba cariño por ella.

— No quiero calmarme, quiero destrozarte de ser posible — Respondió ella en voz baja, confidente también y sabiendo lo que acarrearía que las luces se encendieran. Ya habían hecho mucho escándalo y pronto saldrían a cazarlas a las dos y si ella quería arreglar las cosas, que Meiko llegara o cualquiera de los demás no ayudaría. — Quiero hacerte entender de la manera que sea necesaria que es a ti a quien quiero, deseo volver el tiempo atrás, anhelo decirte que es a ti a quien elegí y no a una ilusión de felicidad, quiero sostener la Luna una vez más y que tú estés abrazándome en la foto, quiero tenerte a ti, que me veas y me enamores todos los días, Luka — Bajó la mirada, apoyó la frente en sus manos, las cuales todavía sostenía la mayor —Yo… yo…

Luka estaba luchando contra sus impulsos interiores, por más que se estuviera muriendo por dentro, no quería dar el brazo a torcer y dejar que Miku ganara tan fácil, quería que entendiera cuánto sufrió ella, quería hacerle valer cada segundo que ella luchó, y si Miku entendía y lograba convencerla, sabría cuánto vale el amor de ellas. No podía dejársela tan fácil por más que sus propias lágrimas la delataran en lo que Miku aún hacía fuerza para zafarse. Ella no se inmutó por más que el cálido recorrido que hacía aquél llanto de ella la delatara, su boca seguía cerrada y sus ojos sin parpadear sólo observaban a Miku enojarse y quebrarse cada vez más.

Las dos se lo buscaron.

— Lo que tú y yo necesitamos, Miku, es alejarnos. — Murmuró, con la idea en mente de darse esperanza a cada una, ya que ella era quien no tenía _ganas de Miku_ en esos momentos, la distancia la haría recapacitar y con suerte, a Miku saber que las cosas no son fáciles.

— ¿¡Cuál es tu problema?! ¡YO NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS DE MI LADO DE NUEVO! — Le gritó al empujarla contra la puerta con mucha más fuerza que antes, Luka aguantó el golpe lo mejor que pudo, sólo gruñendo ante el leve dolor en su espalda. La miraba con cuidado, era la verdad cuando le dijo que no quería saber nada con ella, sí hubo una especie de cortocircuito con sus sentimientos aunque no sabría si clasificarlo como un efecto después de una "ruptura" a falta de otra palabra en aquél preciso instante, pero sabía que estaba lo suficiente decepcionada con Miku como para creer que entre las dos podían sacar algo adelante como pareja en aquél preciso instante. Cuando Miku forcejeó una vez más, Luka decidió abrazarla con fuerza, que su cuerpo fuera el que contuviera la desesperación y dolor de la menor. — ¡No me abraces, Luka! ¡No necesito que me abraces! ¡Luka! — Forcejeaba más contra ella, las lágrimas y los sollozos uniéndose en un llanto que quebraba el alma de Luka en pedazos, más fuerte la abrazó, quería calmar ese temblor en el cuerpo de la más joven, quería que cesaran sus lágrimas por más que no podía darle lo que ella quería en ese instante. Cada vez se sentía peor.

— Miku, cálmate. — Pronunció con todo el cuidado del mundo una vez más — No necesitamos que Meiko, Kaito o los pequeños vengan y nos encuent-

— ¡Pues que vengan hasta los malditos paparazzis! — Logró soltarse del abrazo, sólo unidas por cómo Luka la aferraba de las manos, todavía intentando controlarla.

— ¡Eres una caprichosa, Miku! — Exclamó Luka llegando al límite, soltando sus manos y asustando a Miku en el proceso — ¡Detente en este preciso instante! — Gritó y se alejó, ella moviéndose hasta el medio del pasillo — ¡No vale la pena ahora, yo no quiero cometer un error! ¡Entiende que ninguna está en condiciones de hacerlo, si ahora mismo te acepto, sólo será para mentirte!

Miku se quedó estática al oír eso, el silencio pobló el ambiente en cuestión de segundos. Al parecer el capricho de la más joven por salir de la desesperación por fin se había desactivado, Luka respiró hondo en lo que empujó el nudo de su garganta al intentar tranquilizarse, sabía que fue brusca con la pequeña.

— Por favor, deja de llorar. — Pidió al acercarse, Miku sin reaccionar realmente, sólo cabizbaja y con un sentimiento vacío poblando sus ojos.

— No lo entiendo. — La mayor de ellas se detuvo al oír eso, Miku se apoyó en la pared de espaldas. — Si tú me amas, y yo te amo…— La miró a los ojos un instante y varias lágrimas volvían a inundar su rostro en lo que se veía destruida, los labios hinchados y mejillas enrojecidas, esa mueca en sus labios… — Yo te amo, Luka. — Escondió su rostro en sus manos y comenzó a llorar, a llorar en silencio para desahogar toda esa… desolación que se sentía cuando uno era rechazado. Luka tragó saliva en lo que sintió todo el cuerpo acalorarse en nervios y éste mismo temblando, se abrumó en aquél segundo, sin embargo, decidió tomarlo como una adulta y con cautela, se acercó hasta ella, Miku se sentó en el suelo, detuvo sus lágrimas a puro coraje y dejó de cubrirse el rostro, se obligaba a no llorar. — ¿Por qué nos lastimamos? ¿Cómo empezó todo esto?

Entonces fue cuando Luka comprendió que Miku ya había despertado de su pesadilla, esa donde sentía que Luka se iría para siempre o eso es lo que ella quería creer ¿Miku comprendió eso, no?

Aunque no iba a admitirlo, abandonarla sería bastante difícil, si hubiera sido realmente fuerte habría entrado a su habitación e ignorado todo desde un principio. ¡Por favor, ni que un amor se terminara tan fácil y rápido, ella estaba bien estúpida por Miku aún! ¡Moría por escucharla, por contenerla y ser capaz de no esconder esas heridas para que por fin sanaran!

Luka sí sabía cómo empezó todo, o más bien cómo comenzaron sus problemas y que éstos tenían un nombre masculino como autor… pero no quería terminar de convencerse de que debía decírselo y simplemente agrandar la pelea, sentía que lo que Kaito hizo ya no valía la pena discutirlo.

—Quiero que me abraces fuerte, Luka…— Pidió en voz baja, su voz más calmada. Si alguien las estuviese mirando, hubiere visto aquélla preocupación en los ojos azules de Luka, y más allá… de todo… sintió que era su deber el cumplir la petición de la menor, se aproximó y se sentó a su lado, extendió sus brazos y Miku se lanzó de inmediato contra su cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Luka se relajó y sólo se limitó a hacerla sentir segura entre sus brazos. Ya todo mejoraría, ya dejaría su orgullo de lado. — Esas vacaciones… — Siguió Miku al pasarse la mano por el flequillo y suprimir un sollozo ya que parecía que Luka no diría nada; otro nudo se formó en el pecho de Luka, anhelando que su orgullo y sentido de la lógica no la interrumpieran tanto cuando de amar a Miku se trataba. — ¿Cuándo… y por cuánto tiempo?

Miku, Luka ya se encontraba en tus manos una vez más, sólo que no quería entregarte la respuesta tan fácil para lograr que todo tomara un curso normal y mejor entre ustedes. Tenías que aprender. Luka besó la frente de la más joven y cerró los ojos, cada vez más y más relajada.

— Creo que dentro de un par de días… y quería que fuera por un mes… — Confesó pronunciando la frase lentamente y en voz baja, respetando el hecho de que las dos estaban calmadas en ese instante, aunque Miku seguía un poco alterada.

— ¿Cuándo lo decidiste? — Continuó con lo que Luka pensó que se convertiría en una especie de cuestionario, para ser honesta se sentía cómoda al acompañar a Miku en ese momento, se sentía confidente ya que ambas se sacaron en cara todo lo que tenían para decirse y ahora comenzaba una especie de "restauración"... y cómo no iniciaría, si hasta abrazadas estaban, el comportamiento de pareja que tenían era elevado y las dos lo sabían. Sólo se estaban complicando las cosas a propósito, inmaduramente. La joven de ojos azules creía que a partir de ahora se tratarían con cautela, reiniciando su amistad si es que las cosas iban bien.

— No hará más de tres días…

— No esperabas que hiciera todo esto, me refiero a... para hablar contigo, ¿No? — Miku elevó la mirada, todo el tiempo mirando el lenguaje corporal de Luka, confidente y tranquila como ella.

A pesar de que existía esa fragilidad entre las dos… Miku correspondió pero Luka no había reiterado un "Te amo".

— ¿Viste las noticias? Todo el mundo sabe que elegiste a Kaito, se supone que hoy y hasta hace un par de minutos antes todavía sentía mi derrota. — Luka fue quien pareció darse cuenta de algo ahora, limpió las lágrimas de Miku con su propias mejillas, acariciándola despacio. — Me dijiste que querías volver el tiempo atrás, ¿Desde cuándo sabes que te equivocaste al elegirlo? — Se alejó un poco y sonrió suave, se veía curiosa más que nada, los rastros de sus propias lágrimas dejándola ver más perturbada de lo que estaba.

— Desde esa misma noche en la que me hiciste arrepentirme de mi decisión. — Respondió sin dejar de verla a los ojos, inhibida y tímida de cualquier manera. — No te lo dije… porque pensé que no me harías caso, después de todo, ¿Quién cambia su opinión tan rápido… no? No me hubieses creído nada… y quizás hubiese estado todo peor…

—… — Luka asintió, comprendiendo a lo que se refería. Y con toda la sinceridad, colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Miku— Creo que hiciste bien… no te hubiese creído. En este preciso instante, todavía creo que el que ambas nos hayamos enojado con la otra fue algo… correcto. No estaríamos aquí si no te hubieras molestado conmigo al principio.

— Luka… — La llamó en lo que permanecieron en silencio varios minutos, las dos sólo haciéndose compañía. — ¿Crees que… mejoremos?

La más joven la observó a los ojos otros segundos, la seriedad que portaba traía paz a Miku, seguridad incluso. Si ella pudiese elegir, le gustaría pedirle a Luka pasar la noche charlando de cosas entre las dos y recuperar piezas perdidas de su relación amistosa y quizás… sería soñar demasiado el intentar que sus corazones comenzaran a latir juntos y a la par.

Parecían dos adolescentes en serio, reclamándose lo que no podían, cuando ya sabían lo bien que correspondían la una con la otra.

— El pasado quedará atrás… Miku. — Comentó finalmente, aún seria. — En cuánto a qué parte de nosotras quede en el recuerdo…

— De nosotras sólo debería quedar atrás la pelea. — Dijo rápido, determinada. — En el futuro, en una pareja se necesita que sean amigos también… — Siguió sin mirarla a los ojos, un leve rubor acompañaba sus mejillas, intensificando el anterior.

— A saber que eras una romántica también. — Comentó con humor Luka, una tenue sonrisa y que Miku casi no ve en aquellos labios.

— Te lo podría y quisiera demostrar toda la vida. — Continuó Miku, recobrando confianza, quizás demasiada, esta vez mirándola a los ojos y disfrutando del shock que contuvo y con maestría, Luka en sus facciones.

— Pues _amaría_ que lo hicieras, no obstante, tal y como dijimos, Miku… — La voz de Luka era suave, pero mucho más contenta que antes se notaba, justo como la más joven — En el futuro. — Se separó con lentitud, regalándole un espacio a Miku que ésta no quería.

Las cosas para la mayor de ellas se estaban poniendo extrañas, un flechazo que ahora rellenaba de nuevo la herida en su corazón. Luka no pudo evitar sonreír y esconder a esa feliz curva de sus labios detrás de su mano, mirando todo el tiempo al suelo y comenzando a soñar despierta otra vez, tal y como haría cada día… antes de aquella noche _de mierda_.

— Quizás deberías ir a dormir, Miku. — Comentó de la nada intentando detener los nervios crecientes en ella. Si la presencia de la menor continuaba allí, tenía miedo de no tener la fuerza para decir "en el futuro" una vez más y probablemente su impulso la llevaría a cubrir esos labios rojos con los suyos, así de idiota se estaba poniendo, pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte.

Miku asintió y de paso cubrió un bostezo con su brazo, parpadeó para aclarar su vista incluso.

— Ten cuidado Luka, porque no te dejaré ir. — Comentó al levantarse y ofrecerle la mano. Según ella, ya demasiado incómoda había puesto a Luka como para insistir en quedarse allí, sentía que el avance que hizo era grande, pero así como gran, lo era de frágil. A Luka definitivamente le dieron ganas de desmayarla allí mismo e inventarse una excusa para no hablarla, pero… tenía bien fija la idea de no dejarla traspasar los muros tan fácil. Los papeles cambiarían.

— Tendrás que esforzarte, Miku, no puedo dejarte el camino tan fácil. — La chica se sorprendió, pero se vio agradecida.

— Lo tendré en cuenta. Por favor descansa, buenas noches. — Hizo una pequeña reverencia de respeto y salió trotando para su habitación. Sonriendo todo el tiempo. — ¡Hola, Meiko! — La escuchó decir a lo lejos, hasta que oyó a dos puertas cerrarse después de que las luces se apagaran.

Luka suspiró y no pudo borrar esa tonta y estúpida sonrisa de su boca.

— Soy tan idiota a veces… — Se rió al refregarse los ojos y quitar esos rastros de lágrimas de su cara. — Ah… ¡No puedo creer lo mocosa que estoy siendo! — Se metió en su habitación bastante emocionada, estaba por acostarse cuando esta vez, sí decidió ir a ducharse, había estado entre muchos arbustos como para dejar la oportunidad pasar. 

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Luka despertó en una posición rara pero cómoda, hecha un desastre, sentía mechones de su cabello en su rostro y haciéndole cosquillas por la espalda, una de sus piernas enredada con la sábana mientras que la otra estaba destapada al igual que el resto del cuerpo excepto la cintura. El sol iniciaba un recorrido en su cuarto, molestando en sus párpados que seguían cerrados y ciertamente, los obligaba a abrirse de una vez.

—… — Se quejó con suavidad al enderezarse y cubrirse la cara con la almohada, boca arriba. Sin pensarlo mucho, lo primero que ocupó su mente en aquél día fue que su pierna estaba siendo apresada de un modo molesto por el lienzo. Inclinó su pierna hacia un costado y dejó que las telas se deslizaran por su piel hasta encontrar el camino al alfombrado del cuarto, aunque luego de liberar su pierna, se dio cuenta de que su cintura seguía enredada con aquella pieza. Ya no le quedaba otra que levantarse según ella, que estaba poniéndose de mal humor con el recorrer del segundero en el reloj.

Luego de haberse levantado, se aseó con mucha vagancia encima, con el cabello mojado y peinado, bajó las escaleras para ver qué podría hacerse para desayunar. Se encontró con el hecho extraño de que no había ruido en la casa, estaba demasiado silencioso. Despacio, comenzó a acelerar los pasos, ahora curiosa sobre la realidad en la que se había despertado, no había mañana en que ella despertara tarde, última de todos; no podía ser el hecho de que tampoco no haya nadie en casa y que ella no lo supiera, sin embargo, a medida que se aproximaba a la cocina, el sonido del televisor encendido ya podía sacarla de sus dudas, sólo estaban mirando algún programa, raro y aparte, que no haya ningún comentario criticando al actor o algún efecto chafa especial.

— Buenos días. — Dijo al apoyar la mano en el marco de la puerta y observar que todos, todos, Kaito y Miku incluidos, estaban mirándose en silencio entre ellos, la pantalla era ignorada.

— ¡Buenos días, Luka! — Saludaron entusiastas su grupo personal, mientras que el otro par de la discordia se hicieron notar con ser algo educados.

Luka podría haber golpeado a Miku y estampado la cara en toda esa leche que se había servido para tomar, qué chica complicada, a la madrugada andaba loca por ella y ¿Ahora sólo un 'Buen día' educado? Qué dolor en el c***.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Inquirió al empezar a prepararse un té de frutilla, nada especial para desayunar para ella hoy. Meiko comenzó a cambiar de canales, uno por uno. Luka sin entender cada vez más, se sentó al lado de Len y observó a la pantalla con la incertidumbre a flor de piel, hasta que la castaña paró en uno de noticias.

Y allí estaba Miku, en toda su gloria embistiendo las puertas de Crypton para salir y gritar un excelente y a todo pulmón:

— _¡Te demostraré por qué te amo, Luka!_

Luka dejó caer la cuchara en su taza, la boca entreabierta y las mejillas totalmente coloradas. Todo junto, la garganta se le estaba secando y su cuerpo empezó a sentir una ligera fiebre momentánea, de esa que se siente cuando toda la pena se te viene encima por algo que te concierne personalmente. Las manos las tuvo que poner en sus piernas, sólo para contener el temblequeo de estas.

— El mánager de Miku llamó esta mañana. — Dijo Meiko de repente, mirándola pero Luka seguía observando al televisor. — Tenemos una enorme cantidad de fans totalmente enojados, se la pasa enviado quejas que tienen escrito como nenes llorones que Miku pertenece con Kaito. — Eso sí ganó la atención de Luka, quien a pesar de estar sonriendo, sin mirar a la niña, sólo puso atención en la información que le daba su amiga. — Están enojados contigo Luka. Furiosos, ¿Puedes creerlo?

— Son unos inmaduros, por lo menos de tanto tiempo que llevan siendo nuestros fans, deberían saber que principalmente las canciones seguirán siendo entre cualquiera de nosotros. — Rin se tomó la libertad de apagar el aparato y se ocupó de hacer que Luka la mirase. — Sólo que bueno, ustedes tampoco son pareja ahora como para venir a decir que hay una base oficial como romance.

— Sin embargo así como estamos perdiendo fans, — Se tuvo que reír Len — Para lo que llamó especialmente el mánager de ella fue para decir que muchos, simplemente muchísimas personas están contentas con su romance, que Miku misma haya salido de ese modo eufórico, concentrada en su propia vida a gritar que te ama, hizo estallar a miles de fans en alegría. Es algo bueno.

— ¡Tienen que perturbar el orden con su homosexualidad, chicas! — Exclamó contenta Rin — ¡Vamos, tienen que hacerlo! ¡Ayuden a Gumi y Lily que las dos mismas están teniendo su cuota de beneficios y problemas, ellas también saldrán en muchas revistas con la noticia que explicará varias cosas de la cita que tuvieron. — Siguió ella, Luka hizo una expresión de curiosidad, pidiéndole que continuara — Ustedes cuatro dieron un gran paso en la industria de la música. Antes había un dúo de chicas rusas con esto, pero las dos terminaron siendo hechas y derechas, así que las cosas se perdieron un poco.

A todo esto, a Luka se le ocurrió mirar a la chica que inició el revuelo en las noticias junto a Lily y Gumi. Miku estaba totalmente sonrojada y revolviendo sus cereales mientras las manos le temblaban, no la miraba y Kaito que estaba al lado de ella, se veía serio y sin ganas de siquiera estar ahí. Ella se obligó a calmarse al verlo, tampoco quería ir de estúpida adolescente que se enamoraba. Aunque no podían culparla, dejó de ser adolescente hace sólo menos de un año.

¡Pero! ¡Miku estaba en la pantalla, exclamando ante el mundo que la amaba a ella! ¿En serio? ¿Cómo no se enteró ella primero? Ah, ella no la dejó anoche a la más joven… pero habían hecho un par de avances…

Luka se estaba poniendo nerviosa, no le convenía sumergirse en el sin fin de posibilidades de su mente.

— No todo termina ahí. — Agregó la castaña, ahora seria. Luka se vio algo pesado venir, así que se acomodó mejor en la silla y probó un sorbo del té. — Tu mánager, Luka, salió esta mañana junto al de Miku a aclarar un par de cosas a la bonita horda de paparazzis que quería saber cosas de ustedes.

— Están fre-ga-das. — Musitó Len, divertido dentro de todo, a la mujer de ojos azules la carcomía cada vez más la curiosidad.

— Para ser corto, — Dijo de golpe Kaito, Luka de inmediato mirándolo. — Todos piensan que son pareja.

— Nosotros sabemos que ustedes pelearon como matrimonio bien viejo anoche, e intentamos detenerlos a los otros dos de que hablaran pero… — Meiko cambió su tono de voz a uno de disculpa, hasta en su rostro se notó que lamentaba no haber podido hecho nada — Mira, sé que probablemente ustedes quieren un tiempo para arreglar las cosas, pero lo único que tienen que hacer es ir y aclararlo en una pequeña entrevista dentro de un rato ¿Sí?

— Es que muchos han pedido una entrevista con las nuevas parejas, — Comentó Rin, reanudando su desayuno — Lily y Gumi también tienen que hacer una. Está en ustedes decir si son pareja o no. No te molestes antes de tiempo, Luka.

La mujer en cuestión se le había borrado la sonrisa de la boca, no sólo se supone que ahora había arreglado de una manera extraña las cosas con Miku y accedido a darse un momento para respirar la una de la otra y sus estupideces, sino que tendrían que volver a molestar esa relación rara entre las dos en una entrevista… ¡Cuando ni siquiera habían terminado de hablar del todo de ello!

— Esto es complicado, honestamente ya no sé qué creer con respecto a Miku, siento que sólo me hago la difícil. Pero quiero que ella entienda por todo lo que pasé, ¿Me hace eso una resentida? — Se analizaba Luka allí mismo con sus amigos, quienes no sabrían qué contestarle. — Agrandamos las cosas más de lo necesario… de verdad siento que tenemos que estar solas un tiempo para que nuestras locuras bajen, de haber peleado como dos locas desde la semana pasada y que intentemos algo de la nada…

— Eso lo hacen las parejas vuelta y media, Luka. — La interrumpió Miku, evitando su mirada. — Te conozco… tú me conoces. No te digo que seas mi novia ya mismo, sé que quieres acomodar tus rencores y que se disipen, que sigues enojada conmigo, esta tarde sólo podemos aclarar todo el malentendido que hicimos y salir de allí como la pareja que no somos.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan comprensiva? — Luka se estaba enojando, sintiéndose acorralada u obligada a algo.

— ¿Te piensas que por una discusión tan mínima el amor se acaba? — Refutó desafiante, sacando un gruñido de Luka y ella misma devolviéndoselo.

— Luka, cálmate. — Se metió Kaito, entendiendo que una mujer estaba entre la espada y la pared.

— ¡Lo que suceda entre Miku y yo es sólo nuestro problema! Nadie de la farándula debería asumir que somos pareja. No luego de que la semana pasada todos estaban felices con lo heterosexual que ella era ¿Y ahora es lesbiana, en serio?.

—Es que Luka, ¡Jamás elegí a Kaito!

— ¿Cómo me puedes decir que no lo elegiste si te la pasaste con él todo el tiempo!? ¡No entiendo nada! — Luka se levantó, los niveles de estrés estaban regresando, — ¡Qué maldita histérica que soy! ¡Y los demás unos metidos! ¡No pasó ni un día!

— Te debe estar por venir. — Se tuvo que reír Meiko, — Siendo sincera, las mujeres son tan complicadas, ¿Qué es lo que quieres Luka? ¿No querías a Miku? ¿Qué te pasa, ahora que la tienes te haces la dura?

— Es… diferente, — Respondió como pudo, relajándose y asumiendo el hecho de que estaba insoportable — Vamos, es que siento que jugó conmigo. ¿Alguien me entiende?

— Estoy aquí todavía…

— Y ahí te quedas porque tienen que aclarar las cosas, — La cortó Meiko a Miku, señalándola con la cuchara — puede que ayer se hayan hecho pedazos peleando contra la puerta de ella, pero me parece que quedan muchas cosas por decir.

— Yo creo que si siguen lastimándose no van a arreglar nada, sólo empeorar. — Len pidió con la mirada a que Luka se sentara una vez más, que no huyera — Tienen que dejar en el pasado todo, ¿Ves lo que pasa, Miku? Destruiste la confianza que tenían. — Se pasó las dos manos por el flequillo, el pobre también sufriendo lo que las otras dos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Luka misma comprendiendo qué era lo que había sucedido, la verdadera razón por la que no quería aceptar a Miku.

— Todo este tiempo, comencé a desconfiar de ella… — Dijo en voz baja. — Eso significa… ¿Significa que mi amor no es tan puro?

— Yo creo que te estás confundiendo, Luka. — Kaito tomó la mano de Miku entre las suyas. — ¿Te gustaría que Miku sea mía? — La mujer negó de inmediato, sintiéndose cada vez más insoportable con ella misma, Kaito sonrió. — Tienes miedo de dar el primer paso, al igual que Miku, tienes miedo de amarla y que te lastime, pero vamos, chicas, ¿Por qué no dan rienda libre a ese amor que las dos tienen por la otra? — Él siguió, sin que ninguna lo interrumpiera — En serio, Miku me volvió loco durante esos primeros tres meses en los que no estuviste, y luego cuando tú la hiciste arrepentir de una excelente manera de haberme elegido a mí, estuvo llorando como alma en pena toda la semana, que te ama, que se arrepiente, que haría de todo por ti, que no existe mujer sin igual, que eres una entre los millones de humanos que existen aquí en el mundo, pero claro, por supuesto que eres única, para ella eres perfecta. — Luka se vio sumergida en lo que él dijo, pero pronto se despertó, cuando él la señaló a ella. — Y tú, pequeña Luka, la mujer más… loca que he conocido hasta ahora, enamorada de ella hace tanto tiempo, un año y medio, quizás más, sin mirar a otra persona, sólo con Miku grabada en tu retina. Anda, volviste loca a Meiko, a los gemelos, a Lily, a mí. A Berenjena. Tanto que pasaste por las mil y un pruebas, te largaste de aquí por medio año y vuelves _todavía_ enamorada con todo tu ser de ella. Me retaste a un duelo y a pesar de que la decisión flaqueó por un segundo, Miku logró abrir los ojos y admitir que es a ti a quien ama, dejó sus miedos atrás por ti, sabe que tú podrás restaurar cada una de sus sonrisas y devolverle toda la alegría, que la harás la mujer más feliz del mundo, que **juntas**… serán las mujeres más felices del mundo. — Kaito suspiró, y las miró a las dos a los ojos, se tomó un largo minuto. — El amor que tienen me parece bonito, es más, lo es, ¿No se fijaron? los duetos que ustedes hacen hablan puramente de amor, no como muchos que tenemos los demás que hablan de sexo, ni hablar de Len. — Le dirigió una mirada acusadora y él tuvo que sonreír, divertido. — Dejen de pensar con la lógica, dejen de temerse. Sólo ámense. Luka, atrévete a amar a Miku como vienes haciendo desde hace tiempo; Miku, prepárate para corresponder a esos sentimientos, porque lo que Luka tiene para ti, no te lo podrá dar ninguna otra persona. Una vez vean que ese amor que se tienen es lo más perfecto de todo el universo… — Él se paró y apoyó las manos en la mesa sólo para asustarlas y que entren en razón — Verán que esa lógica, se convertirá en "Hice bien en elegir a esta chica". Y su amor pasará a ser correspondido incluso por la razón de la lógica, todo se dará… todo estará bien.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, donde lo único que sucedía era que todos miraban a la pareja que no quería admitir ser pareja; Luka y Miku se miraron de reojo, timidez reflejada en sus orbes.

¡Era poco decir cómo se imaginaron las dos ese mundo donde las dos ya eran novias! Se les notaba en la cara, lo rojas que estaban, esas fugaces miradas que se echaron a los labios de cada una.

¿Tensión? ¿Dónde?

¿Que querían darse un tiempo? ¿Cuándo fue eso?

— ¿Qué es lo que les falta? Ya se pelean, se reclaman por qué una va al baño sin la otra, se aman, ¿No entiendo? — La siguió Rin. — ¿Tanto miedo se tienen?

Eso despertó a Luka de su trance mirando a Miku, tragó un poquito de saliva, nerviosa, y retrocedió en su propio lugar. El corazón se le había acelerado tanto que era imposible no sentir hasta sus orejas arder, hasta Miku parecía un tomate, quien imitó sus movimientos y volteó la mirada, hacia Kaito.

— Gracias, Kaito. — Dijo Luka, sin mirarlo. — Lamento mucho que todos ustedes tengan que lidiar con nosotras, ¡Muchas gracias! — Hizo una reverencia de disculpas, los nervios haciéndola temblar más.

— Yo creí que la iba a besar, qué chica falta de tacto. — Rin, se relajó en su asiento y observó la hora en el reloj de la cocina. Sonrió pícara. — ¿Qué veo? Meiko, es hora de que las chicas vayan partiendo a Crypton para la entrevista.

— ¿Qué?! — Exclamó la mayor del par problemático del amor enseguida, — ¡Nadie me dijo que era ahora! — Siguió Luka, mirando a Miku a los ojos, quien sólo le sonrió en disculpa. — Tú dijiste que era esta tarde. — Le respondió a esa sonrisita de la más joven.

— En serio debes estar en fecha, qué histérica. — Meiko se levantó y se llevó arrastrando a la fuerza a su amiga — Miku, irás con Kaito. Rin y Len conmigo.

— ¡Vamos! — Dijo Rin, Len adelantándosele para ir junto a las chicas.

— ¡Oigan, ¿Por qué no dejan que Miku y yo vayamos juntas? — Preguntó Luka, ya normalizando su forma de caminar, mirando a cada rato para el lado de Kaito y Miku. — ¿No querían que estemos juntas?

— Si hay algo que nos caracteriza, es que nos protegemos dentro de todo. — Dijo Len, él abrió las puertas de la mansión y salió fuera enseguida, mirando como si fuera intruso en su propia casa. — No hay ningún reflejo raro a la vista.

— Corre y abre las puertas del garaje, Rin, ve con él. — Pidió en más una orden Kaito, Miku a su lado. — Por favor.

— Ya. ¡Vamos! — Salieron el par de gemelos a la carrera mientras se reían entre ellos a sacar los autos, que sueñen los caza-recompensas que la tendrían tan fácil.

— Sigo sin entender por qué no dejarán que vayamos juntas, soy responsable. — Se quejó Luka, mirando cómo Meiko la tenía del brazo como para que no se le escapara. — Además creo que me serviría para seguir hablando con ella y seguir puliendo nuestras imperfecciones.

— Ah, ¿Ahora tienes ganas de estar con ella? También aprenderás tu lugar, pequeña. — En ese momento oyeron los motores de los autos arrancar, a lo que Meiko y todos juntos salieron afuera sin pensarlo dos veces, los gemelos estaban saliendo con el par de vehículos fuera.

— ¡Kaaaito, Meeeei! — Exclamó Rin, saludándolos desde el asiento del conductor, — ¡Vamos, ya los tenemos encendidos!

— ¡Te dije que no teníamos que enseñarles a manejar! — Lo fulminó a Kaito con la mirada la castaña más sabia del grupo, — ¡Pasen a los asientos traseros los dos, rápido! — Pero más que eso, Len salió del transporte donde estaba y se apuró a entrar junto a su hermana al vehículo de Meiko.

Luka no sabía qué era, pero había una razón muy obvia para que quieran los dos ir con ellos. ¿Qué sería? De otro modo, Len se hubiera quedado con Kaito y Miku.

No tardaron en subirse, y pronto Luka se quiso bajar e ir caminando, corriendo, en cualquier otra cosa que el auto. ¿La razón?

Meiko comenzó a avanzar, notó cómo los gemelos se encargaron de acercarse al medio de los asientos como para oírlas, trabaron las puertas como era debido… y Meiko la miró a los ojos con una seriedad inigualable.

— Luka, vamos a tener _la charla_. 

* * *

Luego de haber llegado y que una Luka muy traumada no haya podido mirar a nadie a los ojos, salido apurada esquivando a Miku que quería ir al lado de ella, y llegado más cerca a la puerta de la sala donde sería la pequeña entrevista… se podía decir que los chicos de Crypton estaban listos para lo que sea que se les viniese encima en el futuro.

— ¡Luka! — Miku corrió hasta ella, tomándola del brazo y obligándola a detenerse, la mujer en cuestión pegó un salto hacia delante y de espaldas al camino.

— ¡Miku! — Contestó mirando para todos lados con sólo un movimiento frenético de sus ojos, Miku no tardó en darse cuenta qué había pasado.

— Ah, ¿A ti también te dieron la charla? — Le preguntó y Luka se puso de todos colores menos el que correspondía a su piel. — Imagino que Kaito tiene mucho más tacto que Meiko.

Imágenes iban y venían por la imaginación de Luka, la pulsación se volvía loca aquél día en el sistema de esa chica.

— No sólo eso, Rin y Len se encargaron de ponerme a prueba con miles de sugerencias, Meiko observaba mis reacciones. — Confesó en lo que se tranquilizó con toda la voluntad del mundo, apenas ruborizada y con la mano en la nuca. Miku estaba contenta de que estaban hablando al menos.

— Eso significa que realmente me quieres. — Se alegró Miku al atentar abrazarla pero sólo entrelazó sus brazos. — No tengas miedo, Luka.

La mujer se sonrojó al verla sonriendo tan feliz luego de tanto tiempo, ya no había vuelta atrás. Kaito las expuso totalmente la una a la otra, ninguna pudo ni encontró la fuerza a refutar algo. Cualquier enojo que hubo realmente se había ido, por las buenas. Quizás lo que no dejaba del todo actuar a Luka era otra cosa.

— Miku. — Se acomodó y sujetó el brazo con el cual la joven la estaba abrazando. — Perdóname por ser tan idiota. — Se vio su arrepentimiento en su expresión, la pena incluso que mostraban al verla a los ojos. Miku se sonrojó igual que ella.

— No tienes por qué pedir perdón. Yo también fui estúpida. Discúlpame por no haber sabido ver todo lo que significas para mí antes.

— Discúlpame a mí por haber intentado alejarme de ti. — Luka se detuvo y la rodeó con sus brazos, Miku correspondiendo enseguida. La mayor la abrazó más fuerte y suspiró hondo, sonriendo con mucha alegría, — Por favor perdóname, — Continuó al alzarla alto y la pequeña largó un pequeño grito de susto, agarrándose más fuerte y sus piernas incluso amenazaron con rodear la cintura de Luka. — Hablaremos mejor de esto cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿Te parece? —Preguntó en lo que el corazón de Miku estallaba en felicidad, odiando el simple pensamiento de que estuvieran en el trabajo y tener que soltar a Luka estuviera en los planes.

— ¿Ya te pedí disculpas yo?! — Se rió con lágrimas en sus ojos, besando la mejilla de Luka por un largo minuto.

— ¡Pero si aquí están las tortolitas, miren, no esconden su amor ni siquiera en el trabajo! — Oyeron una voz ajena a todas las que conocían, pronto sintieron un jalón en el hombro de ambas, como si las obligaran a soltarse. — ¡Miku y Luka! ¡Una de las parejas del momento, hasta de la década, podría decirse! ¡Es un gusto conocerlas a las dos por fin en persona, vengan conmigo por favor! — Hablaba sin parar un hombre, él fue quien las separó sin tacto alguno y estrechó ambas manos, además de que ahora las tomó de las manos a las dos y se las llevaba dentro de la sala. — ¡Hablaremos de muchas cosas, espero que no tengan problemas en revelarlas aquí en esta entrevista exclusiva que tendré con ustedes! ¡Déjenme contarles que esta mañana estuve con las Divas de Internet Co! Las cuatro son amigas ¿No? Ellas estuvieron muy felices con los resultados, verán, no las incomodamos ni nada, ¡Espero que el resultado sea el mismo aquí! Después de todo, Ustedes se ven un poco más arrogantes que ellas dos.

Miku y Luka se miraron perturbadas y ya medio molestas ante la actitud entrometida y altanera de este hombre. Soltaron sin asco la mano del reportero, mostrándose incomodas con esa forma de actuar.

— Le voy a pedir por favor que se calme un poco. — Dijo Luka colocándose delante de Miku, como si estuviera protegiéndola de lo que sea que pudiera preguntar descaradamente aquel hombre.

Por otro lado, Miku recibió un mensaje al celular, interrumpiendo la tensión del momento, Luka, que estaba en modo guerrero echó una fugaz mirada hacia atrás, sin perturbar su estancia de defensora. El reportero seguía sonriendo todo el tiempo, ignorando al enojo de la Divine Diva.

— ¡No hay problema, entiendo que estén las dos un poco emocionadas por la entrevista, salir del clóset debe ser tremendo, mucha gente debe odiarlas como amarlas, ¿No?! — Luka abrió más los ojos y tensó la mandíbula con moderada ira, ya estaba por mandarlo a la reverenda mierda a él y su maldito equipito de entrevista justo cuando Miku la tomó del hombro y en silencio, ejerciendo poca fuerza, pidió que se agachara a ver el mensaje.

"_Cancelen esa entrevista en este mismo instante, Miku, ese hombre es un dolor de cabeza y sólo preguntará cosas para hacerlas enojar, ¡Eso es especialmente a lo que fue!"_

— Gumi. — Susurró Luka en forma de pregunta y Miku asintió. — Gracias. Veré qué hago. — Agregó la más alta y siguió tapándola a ella de la vista del reportero.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa que revelaba todos sus dientes, pero ese gesto daba miedo de tan falso que se veía.

— Sí, nuestros representantes nos llamaron, volveremos enseguida. — Sonrió Luka y se llevó a Miku hasta la puerta, donde él se adelantó y las interrumpió.

— ¡Oh! Eso es imposible ya arreglé todo con ellos, por lo que significa que nos podemos sentar tranquilos los tres a conversar de las cosas de sus vidas, de inmediato. — La tomó a Luka de los hombros y la sentó con mucha habilidad en la mesa, enseguida amagó con ir a buscar a Miku pero ésta se apresuró y se sentó al lado de Luka, mirando con mucha cautela y sutil enojo al hombre. Él sonrió encantado con cómo fueron las cosas y preparó rápido un grabador, listo para empezar la entrevista. — ¡Perfecto, chicas! ¡Comencemos con esto! Es un placer, realmente un placer estar frente a ustedes dos, les agradezco mucho por esta oportunidad.

— El placer es nuestro… — Respondió Luka y posando su mano sobre la de Miku, comunicándole sólo con los ojos que la dejara responder a ella en lo posible.

—Okay, para romper el hielo… Miku, empezaré contigo. — Él entrelazó sus propias manos, apoyando el mentón sobre estas y con esa sonrisa rasposa que no se le iba de la cara — ¿Es ese tu verdadero color de cabello? Tomando las diferentes variaciones de color en tus videos musicales, que van desde celeste, a turquesa, aguamarina e incluso verde. — Parpadeó él sin borrar esa curva.

— Mi color natural es… aguamarina. — Dijo ella, bastante confundida respecto a la pregunta, Luka sólo respirando con cierta dificultad para no golpear al reportero — Las variaciones se deben a los distintos efectos que utilizamos en las cámaras, imagino que incluso se ha llegado a ver como si fuera un verde loro en varios vídeos, ¡Es divertido!

Él asintió y luego miró a Luka.

— Y dime Luka, ¿Tienes más de un par de botas doradas o siempre son las mismas? — La expresión de él ya lo explicaba todo, y Luka exhaló hondo, no sabía si partirle la sien de un golpe o sacarlo por las buenas.

— Tengo muchos pares. Son parte del "uniforme" que todos usamos, por así decirle. — Respondió calmada, mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

— Habiendo sido respondidas estas preguntas que siempre despertaron mi curiosidad, nos adentraremos a lo que nos concierne. — Él acomodó un par de papeles que tenía entre sus manos y se estiró un poco para agarrar una bandeja que estaba en el extremo de la mesa que compartían, la destapó y reveló una cierta cantidad de repostería fina, en su mayoría y únicamente, _churros_ y donas, los primeros son unos bastoncitos de masa, algunos podían estar rellenos con un dulce de leche. Entonces él tomó una dona y en la otra un churro, los puso a igual altura y preguntó, con esa bendita sonrisa socarrona de él: — Señoritas, ¿Gustarían un churro o acaso ambas prefieren la rosquilla? — Afiló más esa sonrisa de marfil.

La ceja de Luka palpitó violenta y Miku apretó los labios en lo que una expresión de gracia se cruzó en sus labios.

— Sin comida, por favor. — Pronunció Luka con esa tranquilidad de ella.

No le digan a Luka, pero Miku quería pedir la dona.

— Muy bien, aguarden un segundo, cancelaré la entrada de mariscos. — Se encogió de hombros y tipeó unos segundos algo en su celular.

Luka y Miku se miraron, ésta última podía decir que su amigovia lo mataría en cualquier momento de ser posible. Luka, ¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor?

— Gracias por esperar, retomando la conversación, — Él se levantó y dio la vuela hasta llegar a ellas, tomó la silla de al lado de Miku y se sentó entre ambas, obligándolas a correrse un poco, no tanto, porque él pasó sus brazos por los hombros de ellas, ahora los tres en una pose medio incómoda, Luka estaba medio inclinada en lo que Miku se sentía aplastada. — Si me permiten realizar este sueño de sentarme con mis dos ídolas, sé que muchos matarían por estar en la posición en la que estoy. Gracias. Y quisiera que ambas me digan cómo sucedió el hecho de que decidieran _desviarse_ del_ camino usual _para decidir _entrelazar _su amor para llegar al punto en el que se encuentran ahora.

Luka, se pasó la lengua por los labios y estaba luchando ante el hecho de no ponerse violenta, no podía ver a Miku ahora, él… él estaba… en medio… de. Las dos.

— ¿Está usted sugiriendo… algo pervertido entre nosotras? — Se mostró "contenta" Luka, quitando delicadamente con frialdad, el brazo de él de encima de ella. Él sonrió más, haciéndose el tonto al sentir cómo abandonaron a medio camino su brazo a que caiga bruscamente sobre la mesa.

— No ponga palabras en mi boca que yo no he dicho, sólo soy un escritor empedernido al cual le encanta adornar sus escrituras. — Comentó con total desenfado al acomodar más su brazo, incluso, tomándose la libertad de inclinarse más sobre Miku.

— Continúe la entrevista. — Musitó demasiado calmada la más joven de ellas, también comenzando a molestarse pero intentando no ser brusca ni maleducada con él.

— Sus deseos son órdenes, mi hermosa damisela. — Respondió de inmediato a tono de galán y Luka ya sentía el veneno comenzar a correr por su torrente sanguíneo, en su mente sólo resonaba la palabrita "Mi" que utilizó él. Por otro lado, Miku se tuvo que reír ante lo bien que trabajaba él para molestar a Luka, se sentía lindo esa aura celosa que la rodeaba. — ¿Cómo fue que empezaron a sentir este aluvión de sensaciones la una por la otra?

¡La llamaron a Luka a su juego! Ya sintiendo el Metal correr por sus venas, dejando de lado al imbécil, bien le serviría esta entrevista para aclarar las cosas para su perfecta dama, Miku.

E iba a empezar tan bien, pero Miku se estiró un poco y tomó una de las donas de la bandeja aquélla. Luka se sonrojó y se tapó los ojos para detener que la vergüenza hiciera de las suyas en su mente y cuerpo. El reportero se rió, ese tipo, ese tipo estaba disfrutándolo todo. Sin importar eso, Luka se fijó que ahora él ya no estaba "abrazando" a Miku, bien, eso estaba bien. Se pasó la mano por la cara y terminó en su mentón, todo el tiempo mirando la mesa.

— ¿Y bien? — Presionó él como si supiera, mirando a Luka como para que respondiera primero. Ella le regaló una suave sonrisa, todavía con el instinto asesino a mil.

— Lo que usted quiere saber es… el por qué del cuál me enamoré de Miku. — El hombre asintió pero dudando, ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, un más o menos que estaba claro. — Cuándo también. — Ahí sí asintió del todo, ella también hizo lo mismo, comunicándole que entendió. — Eso es algo que ella ya sabe, lo sabe a la perfección, quiero creer.

— ¿Y? ¿Y si no lo sabe? ¡Reitéraselo! — Él se hizo hacia atrás y tomó a Miku de las mejillas, pellizcándoselas — ¡Mírela, mírela! ¡Mira este hermoso rostro, ¡Reitéraselo, que todo el mundo se entere!

Miku le apretó también las mejillas a él y lo obligó a soltarla, él le sonrió divertido antes de tomar una no tan prudente distancia.

Luka sacudió la cabeza un micrón de segundo, a punto, siquiera un poquito de coraje pedía para mandarlo al carajo. Respiró hondo y empezó a relatar su parte. Captó la atención de ambos.

— Cuando… la conocí. Increíblemente ella no estaba ocupada ese día, así que fue la primera a la que conocí.

— ¿Quiere decir que si hubiese sido cualquier otro Vocaloid al primero que conoció, se hubiese enamorado de ella o él?

— No. No ponga palabras en mi boca que no dije. — Refutó de inmediato y sonriéndole.

— Yo nunca puse palabras en su boca, usted está tergiversando las mías. Pero por favor, prosiga.

¿Y si le escupía la cara iba a pasar como esos famosos maleducados?

— Me hubiese enamorado de Miku, hubiese sido ella o no a la primera Vocaloid que haya conocido, porque… fue tan natural, lo primero que hice al pisar el patio de entrada de la Mansión fue quedarme maravillada con el paisaje, pero sentí un portazo y lo único que vi fue a un manchón negro y aguamarina correr hasta mí, — Se rio Luka, los ojos brillándole. — Su energía y esa risa alegre que oí, todavía no la olvido, no lo haré, después de todo, lo supe desde aquél mismo instante en el que ella se paró frente a mí y me sonrió, me tomó de las manos y me llevó por toda la Mansión para que la conozca. "Soy Hatsune Miku, me gusta mucho el hecho de ser la primera en conocerte, ¡Espero que las dos seamos buenas amigas!" Fue lo que me dijo, su voz… no parecía en nada en las canciones, era mucho más hermosa y melodiosa, dulce y… perfecta.

El reportero se quedó mirándola un poco, si bien Luka no respondió lo que él quería, le sonrió muy dulce y prosiguió con la más joven — ¿Y usted, _Ojou-Sama_? — Le hacía cosquillas en la costilla con el índice, sacando una linda carcajada de la más joven.

Que si fueran pareja, Luka ya se la hubiese llevado a su cuarto en el edificio y hecho de las suyas con Miku para enseñarle a no provocarla de esa manera, porque eso era lo que la Diva estaba haciendo, la estaba provocando para que ella simplemente reaccionara como esa novia que no es, pero como no eran pareja, Luka se tenía que callar y disfrutar de cómo Miku quería llamar su atención. Juraría que Miku fue la que organizó la entrevista.

— El mismo día en el que conocí a Luka, me di cuenta que quería mucho su atención, ella parecía tan atenta, calmada… era diferente a todos los chicos de la Mansión, Luka jamás pareció una amiga… a pesar de lo que dije. Simplemente no la podía titular de amiga, no quería que lo fuera. — Se sinceró Miku, corriéndose hasta la vista de Luka y mirándola a ella nada más, ignorando los intentos fútiles del hombre para interrumpirla. — Más allá de que le dije que seríamos mejores amigas, todo el tiempo fue una tortura llamarla mi amiga ¡Y no sólo eso! La primer canción que hicieron que ella cantara sigue siendo algo de lo que más me sorprende, porque saca algo de Luka que no ves muy seguido, siempre depende la situación.

— ¿Oh? Y ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó él, sin pasar desapercibido el sonrojo creciente en las mejillas de Luka.

— ¡El lado que le gustan las fiestas de ella! ¡Luka-Luka Night Fever! — Se reía la pequeña Diva, — ¡Con esa canción, verla cantar, bailar, guiñar el ojo quién sabe cuántas veces, diablos, si no me había enamorado para ese entonces, con esa tarde en la grabación mi corazón no hubiese dudado en irse con ella, aun así, ella ya tenía mi amor para ese entonces. Y con cada día que pasa sigue grabándose más en mí y en ella… nuestro amor.

El reportero sonrió contento, pero él no perdería oportunidad de molestar a la seria Diva.

— ¿Es eso cierto?

— Por supuesto que lo es. — Contestó Luka sin espacio entre pregunta y respuesta, sin embargo ese hombre tenía más astucia para moverse en el área de las palabras que ellas.

— Pero hace menos de una semana Miku había elegido a Kaito, ¿Le gustaría explicar por qué? — Se quedó estático, sin querer mirar a Luka y perturbando a Miku bajo su vista, que la juzgaba burlona.

— Ese es un error que todos cometieron, hicieron la noticia viral cuando dicho suceso ni siquiera ocurrió. — Comentó con cuidado, se puso muy seria. — Esa noche, Luka y yo peleamos por asuntos personales, al callarnos los tres, todos lo tomaron como que elegí a mi amigo Kaito.

— Luka, ¿Por qué te fuiste? En Japón hubo seis meses de tu ausencia, ¿La razón del tour se debe a algo especial?

—Fui lo suficiente tonta como para creer que mi amor por Miku desaparecería, en aquél instante el que nosotras dos seamos pareja o que ella esté enamorada de mí era una idea bastante loca, más porque… tuvimos ciertos problemas dentro del grupo y no había tiempo para pensar en el amor.

— Ya veo, entiendo. ¿Cómo toman sus amigos que las dos estén de novias? La pequeña Rin estaba muy enojada al respecto.

— Otro dato falso, Rin estaba enojada conmigo por haber peleado con Kaito y Miku, no porque yo amo a una mujer. Nuestros amigos son más que perfectos, ellos nos aprecian y no nos juzgan por a quienes amamos.

— Gracias… ahora para terminar… ¿Cómo fue su primer beso, fue con amor o por trabajo?

— Yo responderé esa pregunta. — Interrumpió Miku, empujándolo a él más fuera del círculo personal de ellas, aprovechó y ella posó su mano sobre la de Luka. — Estábamos trabajando en nuestro dueto "Ladies First", reitero, para ese entonces yo ya estaba enamorada de Luka, era posesiva sobre ella, me molestaba que ella estuviese tan nerviosa, así que en medio del rodaje, cuando nos tomamos un tiempo y las dos comenzamos a practicar un poco porque a ella nada le salía, decidí hacerlo. Luka pronunció distraída por enésima vez "I wanna be your number one!", la empujé fuera de la vista de nuestros ocupados colegas y usé a mi favor esa distracción, la tomé de las mejillas y la jalé hacia abajo, en aquél rodaje ella usaba tacos y yo no, ¿Tiene una idea de lo alta que estaba ella para mí? — Luka se rió en voz baja, enseguida retomando el relato ella.

— Me dijo "Ahora tienes una razón para estar distraída". Y no sé de cómo ella no se dio cuenta en aquél instante de que le correspondía, porque me aproveché de la situación y seguí besándola. Esperen, no sé cómo ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de lo que queríamos. — Se tapó la boca, aquél leve rubor regalándole a la más joven una tierna vista. — Miku llevó la letra de la canción a ser algo literal. Aquél beso juguetón que me dio, se convirtió en algo con mucho significado para mí.

Durante ese romántico instante que rememoraron, el reportero se levantó y volvió a su lugar, detuvo el grabador.

— Muchas gracias por esta entrevista, chicas. Ha sido un placer conocerlas más, la comunicación que tienen incluso sin hablarse es bonita. Luka, relájate que ella sólo te molesta para verte reaccionar; Miku, sigue así que la tienes, pero no la provoques tanto. — Se estiró para estrecharles la mano, pero a Luka todavía se le daba por borrarle la sonrisilla esa de él, qué dolor que es.

— El placer ha sido nuestro. — Respondieron en lo que él ya estaba estrechando la mano de Miku. El hombre asintió, recogió sus cosas y se retiró por donde vino, todavía apurado al parecer.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, Luka estuvo mirando todo el tiempo a la mesa, ya iban unos cuantos minutos así. Y Miku, con hambre acechaba aquella docena de facturas que dejó el hombre, ella por su propio lado, pensaba que estuvo divertido ver cómo Luka reaccionaba, aunque no mucho el cómo no la dejó responder algunas cosas pero claro, estaba siendo una Luka alterada.

—Creo que quedamos como una pareja para él, no lo negamos y pronto estará confirmado… — Comentó Miku de la nada. — ¿Estás bien con eso?

— No hay caso en negarlo. De cualquier forma, en el futuro estaremos saliendo. — Desvió la mirada hasta ella, Miku sonrió. — ¿No eras tú la que no me iba a dejar ir?

— Tienes razón. No puedo darte el lujo de alejarte de mí. — Lo único que ocupaba la mente de Miku era una "¿Y bien? ¿Qué somos ahora, amigovias?" Jugó con la lengua entre sus labios, pensando y contestando en su propia mente "No estoy tan cómoda con esta especie de relación en la que estamos…" — Luka, es descortés que no aceptes probar algo de nuestro invitado. — Comentó Miku de repente, acercando la mano peligrosamente hasta la bandeja.

— ¿Tienes hambre? Sal conmigo, déjame invitarte algo. — Respondió apurada al detener la mano de Miku a medio camino, hasta le sonrió medio nerviosa. — Así iremos compartiendo más tiempo juntas, como todos esperan.

— ¿Me estás invitando a una cita? — La provocó, apoyó la mano en la mesa y dejó que sus manos permanecieran así, anda, ya ni sabía a qué estaban jugando, eso que hacían no se podía llamar amistad.

— Te encantaría eso, ¿No? — Luka se mostró arrogante, entrelazando sus dedos y parándose, acomodó su mano mejor una vez ambas estaban al lado de la otra. — Vamos, necesitas comer algo.

— Tsk, quisiera ver con qué me impresionas. — Pero Miku no se esperó que la estamparan contra la pared y sentir una dulce presión entre sus piernas, obra de arte del muslo de Luka, sus manos inmovilizadas sobre su cabeza y una cálida respiración que le daba escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué tanto quieres jugar conmigo? — Inquirió Luka al ejercer más presión, ella utilizando su propio método para incitar al "enemigo". — Haciéndome abrazarte cuando estamos discutiendo, comportarte como toda una adolescente, haciendo como si nuestra discusión jamás hubiese sucedido.

Bueno, Miku no podía decir que no fue eso lo que hizo, además de que ella sí es adolescente.

— Será que te conozco demasiado… no quieres perder tu tiempo regocijándote en tu orgullo y verme a mí arrastrándome por ti. — Le contestó moviendo su cadera hacia arriba, intentando quitarse la presión entre las piernas, ah, pero Luka elevó también el muslo, sin dejarle opciones a Miku. — ¿No estás siendo un poquito sexual conmigo?

— ¿Qué te parece si dejamos de ser mocosas entre las dos?

— ¿Dónde quedó tu lado romántico?

— Anoche pensaba que los papeles cambiarían, tú serás la romántica mientras yo seré la pervertida.

Ese comportamiento que las dos estaban usando, ese cortejo, era porque no se atrevían a ceder enseguida la una por la otra, si serán idiotas. Miku chistó, a decir verdad no era que no le gustaba que Luka la tenga así, pero lo querría en mejores condiciones, ella sólo se estaba dejando llevar por los celos.

— Si me amaras, más que ponerme en esta posición sólo me estarías besando en este instante, y diciéndome a cada instante que me amas. — Dejó ver su molestia, a la cual Luka tuvo que reaccionar sí o sí y despertar, se quedó estática en su posición, sin darle un respiro a la entrepierna de Miku. — ¿Puedes dejar de presionar? Por favor. — Luka parpadeó, avergonzándose ante su comportamiento salvaje para con Miku. — Nosotras no necesitamos una cita, ser del todo románticas, ya nos conocemos las pulgas y

— Te amo. — Miku sintió un par de labios sobre los suyos, Luka soltó sus brazos y la tomó de los muslos, ejerciendo fuerza para subirla contra la pared y ella entrelazándolas alrededor de su cintura, enredando sus manos en el cabello de Luka —Perdóname, por favor, te amo mucho — Sentía por fin esa boca de nuevo, el sabor delicioso que le traía esa carne, lengua y la saliva entremezcladas de ambas, Miku estaba quedándose sin aire, pero sabía perfecto que esto era lo que las dos necesitaban, luego le pediría perdón por haberse portado como toda una idiota. Luego. — Perdóname por haberme ido, por herirte

Miku jaló del cabello a Luka y disfrutaba inmensamente de esa lengua que rozaba con la suya, la que exploraba lo que podía y adoraba sentirlas juntas. Luka la presionó más contra ella y en lo que apoyó sus manos en la pared, Miku gimió en su boca y la forzó a separar sus labios para poder recuperar el aire. Las dos con los ojos cerrados, estaban apoyadas la una en la otra y bendita sea la pared que las contenía, que le permitía sentir juntos los cuerpos de ellas.

— Tú tendrás que perdonarme a mí, Luka, por todas las estupideces que hice. — Respiró con dificultad, quizás las dos no dejarían de pedirse perdón por un tiempo, hasta que realmente entendieran que a la otra ya no le importaba. Miku la abrazó por el cuello y apoyó su rostro contenta contra el cabello sedoso de Luka. — Te amo… te amo más que a mi vida.

No hay nada mejor que arreglar las cosas con una sesión furiosa de amor… Luka se preguntaba cómo lo continuaría ahora, y si Miku querría.


	9. No siempre será fácil,

¡Buenas! Gracias por los nuevos favs y follows que he recibido! :3

Frases:

"¡Luka le haría hasta un chico a Miku si pudiese!" by Ro89CARP

"[…] Que Miku escogería una dona sin pensarlo, no quiere cometer el mismo error dos veces (?)" by Laabii262

"¡DURO CONTRA EL MURO CARAJO!" by Akira Grit Akaku

**LilyRios285**: Jaja! La entrevista fue basada en hechos reales, fui a buscar a un amigo que siempre me anda cargando a Miku y a Luka XD ¡Muchas gracias! :D

**Juaasdf**: ¡Gracias! No te preocupes, en este cap incluí LilyxGumi ;P

**ANAmegurinehatsune**: Dije que la espera valdría la pena, jaja, nadie me creía (?) Gracias!:3

**Ro89CARP**: Eran demasiadas 'O' para tipear, la próxima si querés lo hago (?) Jaja! Sí, no? Sólo es cuestión de hacer futanari a Luka (?), sólo que no sé cómo les caiga eso a todos XD, me van a sacar a escobazos. Y por otro lado, bueno, esa chica no era para vos, mejor te llega otra que corresponda a todo :3 ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por eso! De verdad lo aprecio mucho :'D

**Laabii262**: Yeah! Kaito ya se enmendó, pobre chico XD me lo tenían mal! Y eso significa que no quieren ver sufrir más a Miku, ¿No? Dime si quieres a una Luka pervertida o romántica, quizás la combinación de las dos y yo me encargo del resto (?) pero sí, intentaré hacerlo más lime ;P Muchas gracias a ti por alegarme a mí con tu entusiasmo y reviews! :D

**Marilinn**: Jaja! Bien! Es un buen análisis, porque así es como es la pareja de Luka y Miku en este fic! :3 Me encantó tu review, muchas gracias! :D suerte también y espero no haberme tardado tanto c:

**Michel Mongiello**: Ah, pero te advierto que todavía nos queda el arte de Gakupo como hermano mayor XD es que, okay no tengo excusa c': después arreglo lo del churro XD Sorry about that :3 voy a colocar tu propuesta como pregunta general ahora cuando termine de responder las reviews, muchas gracias! :D aunque no olvidé el asunto de que Luka tiene que viajar :3

**Takogirl**: Oh, una princesa viene a cortejarme (?), no sé, creo yo que si viviéramos cerca y si no me hubiese enamorado de alguien, a lo mejor me gustaría que lo intentaras, ¿No? Jaja! Okay dejo de hacer las cosas incómodas entre nosotras XD Antes de irme, ¡Quién conquistaría a quién! *Se va corriendo* ¡A LO QUE IBA! Es que no te haría el momento más incómodo!

**Andy Boo-chan**: Jaja, ahhhh, espero no haberte hecho chequear tantas veces de nuevo, la próxima creo que voy a responder como se debe las reviews ¡Muchas gracias, me alegra leer eso de vez en cuando! :3 Al menos la entrevista sirvió de algo para las botas, por otro lado me tengo que fijar si no me equivoqué yo, pero Miku salió del edificio de Crypton gritando eso :3 Me avisas si hoy te da una hemorragia nasal, por favor. :D

**Hollie**: ¡Gracias! Cómo aprecio cuando me dicen esas cosas :'D Ahora tengo una curiosidad-duda, ¿En qué sentido son inesperadas? ¿En el bueno, o en el malo? Tenía que hacer que Luka lo realizara, todos lo deseaban (?)

**Akira**: Ya empezamos con el lemon, jaja! Te puedo dar lime a lo sumo, el lemon lo dejamos pura y exclusivamente para Corruption Garden, es una promesa! :3 Es como un Porn Negitoro eso (?) Y, una confesión de amor, :'3 yo también la quiero! :3

**Kenat-sama**: ¡Seguías con intenciones de quemar algo, piromaníaca! XD Me suena a desconfiada, pobrecito Kaito ¡Si es un pan recién salido del horno de tan bueno que es! Jaja ¡Gracias! Voy a ese disfrutar el pastel, pero seguro no me lo termino sola, así que por favor acompáñame :P Este cap, tengo la leve sensación o puede que haya intentado, hacerlo más pervertido c:

**Alex Kacr**: Las cosas son así, Miku es una hábil y joven mujer que sabe cómo manejar a Luka xD Pero en mi opinión, la onda era sorprenderte, voy a ver si lo logro esta vez, cosa que no me andes prediciendo (?) :D Gracias por tu review, estuvo buena che :3

**Koichy**: Gracias, y te la hago fácil, corta. Prestá atención a lo que leés, en serio. Uno: Dije que Gakupo sólo gusta de Luka, no que la ama; dos: Si Berenjena hubiese estado enamorado de ella, el sufrimiento de él hubiera sido mayor y probablemente lo haya desarrollado. Tres: ¿Qué te puedo decir? Suerte en que no sepas eso, creo. Gracias de nuevo por tu review.

ATENCIÓN (?)! Disfruten de la lectura! :D gracias a todos y espero les guste!

Renovando el disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos dueños. 

* * *

— Deberíamos haber sido más románticas… — Comentó Luka, su lengua acariciando el lóbulo de la oreja de Miku entre sus labios cuando ésta exponía su cuello y deslizaba los dedos por debajo de su camisa negra.

— Podrías decirlo luego de que dejes de tocarme el trasero. — Se quejaba la más joven al sentir un par de manos intrusas debajo de su ropa interior, apretar más fuerte su carne y tomando un buen terreno en ella.

Luka ya podía comenzar a sentirse excitada, un calor que era conocido para ella comenzaba a expandirse en su cuerpo, a medida que continuaba el juego más nublada se encontraba su mente y el poder de moral disminuía de a grandes niveles, se sentía en una como en una pesada nube, lamió con los labios el camino hasta la lengua de Miku y aceptó aquél beso que ella misma demandó. La joven le levantaba la camisa con sus manos y el juicio tomaba un papel menos importante con el transcurrir de los segundos en ella, toda esa energía que tenía quería gastarla en Luka y al calor en sus cuerpos que aumentara, la felicidad que la inundaba era inmensa y le gustaría gritar lo más que pudiese a esa contagiosa sensación, aunque eso podría arreglarse si lo hacían bien…

— Luka, — Alcanzó a decir antes de sentir la boca de ella atrapar su lengua. 

* * *

— Mei, te digo que llevan ahí como quince minutos, **no** están hablando. — Kaito estaba como perro guardián delante de las puertas que comunicaban al mundo con las dos Divas, Meiko recién había llegado y los Kagamine estaban con ella, cámara en mano. — Si alguien ajeno más entra allí se llevarán a Luka, — Tuvo que sonreír apenas divertido, — créeme por favor. — Susurró presionando a la castaña, quien ya tenía la mano en el picaporte. — Miku no dejó de tener dieciséis para los demás, ve y diles que se detengan.

— Será imbécil esa idiota. — Redondeó Meiko, suspiró y se alejó del picaporte, lo pensó unos instantes antes de mirar al par de rubios. — Saben muy bien que ustedes quieren tirar la puerta abajo, adelante. — Agarró a Kaito del hombro y los hermanos tomaron posiciones, ellos estaban sonriendo como locos, sabían muy bien lo que _Miku-nee y Luka-nee_ estaban haciendo ahí dentro, luego de tantos meses de restricciones, era gracioso pensar que más que un beso romántico ambas se estaban empezando a dar con todo el armamento que se habían guardado.

— ¡Saca todas las fotos que puedas! — Se relamió los labios Rin al apoyar el hombro contra la puerta, emocionada con la adrenalina por saber a dónde tendría que apuntar primero con la cámara y encontrar a sus dos amigas en una escena, que ella esperaba, fuera erótica y así poder chantajearlas por casi toda la vida.

— Grita izquierda o derecha cuando las veas. — Len preparó la mano con su celular y a la rodilla para atacar la puerta; esperó tres, dos, un segundo — ¡Ahora! — Y empujaron las puertas abiertas, ellos primero y los dos adultos atrás de ellos las cerraron de nuevo.

— ¡Izquierda! — Exclamó Len al apuntar y comenzar a capturar el momento. ¡Un hilo de sangre que se escapaba de su nariz no lo iba a interrumpir para nada!

— ¡Gah! — Miku y Luka se separaron aterrorizadas, la primera empujó a la otra con toda la fuerza, haciéndola terminar escondida entre las sillas y debajo de la mesa mientras que ella se acurrucó en el suelo intentando acomodarse la ropa, toda su piel roja por diferentes razones, la vergüenza sólo lo intensificaba. — ¡¿No podían tocar la puerta?! — Salió una Luka muy despeinada y con la ropa desacomodada de donde estaba; también sonrojada pero más adulta, volvió a buscar a Miku y la abrazó contra ella para que se prendiera la camisa tranquila mientras ella se encargaba de acomodarle la pollerita. Una ayuda mutua.

— Tiene razón, ¿Por qué no hicimos eso desde el principio? — Se preguntó Meiko con el índice en la boca, burlona. — Ah sí, porque recuerdo haberte dicho muy bien que las muestras de amor no serían en el trabajo, Miku es menor, ¿Te acuerdas? — Miró a Kaito y éste sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espina, se acercó y preguntó atemorizante — ¿Le dijiste eso a Miku?

— ¡Sí le dije! ¡Es diferente que ellas sean las dueñas de sus propias vidas y decidan hacer las cosas como quieren! — Se defendió de inmediato, las manos en frente de él como si esperara que Meiko tomara una silla y se la arrojara de la nada, como solían hacer antes junto a Luka si él jodía demasiado.

Luka vació sus pulmones en un frustrado suspiro. Por otro lado, notó que Rin y Len estaban haciendo mucho silencio, cuando los buscó con la vista se dio que estaban mirando una cámara, él medio sonrojado y ella aguantándose la risa. Sin remedio, la sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas y vencida, escondió el rostro en el flequillo de Miku, quien ahora la estaba peinando con sus manos para relajarla y por supuesto, para que se note menos lo que estaban haciendo. Por otro lado, las dos respiraban todavía agitadas y las hormonas seguían en lo alto, cerca de la estratósfera. Su corazón no quería más que estar en la mansión y con Luka, bien, los chicos las habían salvado… no podían _hacerlo_ en el trabajo.

— Iba a llevar a Miku a comer algo, antes de que se me fuera la mano. — Comentó Luka mientras le sonrió y la tomó de la mano, las dos rojas pero era lo de menos, ya se veían presentables.

— A mí me parece que comieron bien las dos, ¿Estás segura? — Se tuvo que reír la rubia y si las miradas fulminaran, Rin sería un polvillo de humano en aquél instante. Meiko se acercó a ella y le ofreció los cinco, los cuales fueron chocados gustosamente, con un hermoso sonido de victoria.

— Genial. — Abrazaba Luka a su peluche Miku, la acomodó delante y la abrazaba por la cintura con ella apoyando el mentón sobre la coronilla. — No voy a tener un descanso, ¿No? Por ser la mayor recibiré todos los castigos. — Se quejó y gruñó en voz baja, muy por dentro retándose a sí misma por no haber mantenido el control.

— ¡Esa es la actitud! — Festejó Len, riéndose de ellas y finalmente guardando el móvil, bien asegurado en el bolsillo — Por otro lado, a mí me gusta que se hayan arreglado las cosas. — Acotaba al mirar de reojo a Kaito, sonrió suavemente. — Sé que todo terminará de arreglarse con el tiempo.

— Definitivamente. — Luka miró agradecida a Kaito, él se sonrojó un poco. — Espero lo mismo…

— De acuerdo, antes de que se pongan sentimentales, vámonos a casa. — Dijo él más avergonzado, ¡Se sentía bien el hacer las cosas correctas! le devolvió la sonrisa a la mujer de ojos azules. — Rin y Len no olviden esconder esas fotos bajo siete mil llaves y contraseñas.

— ¿Cómo lo olvidaríamos? — Ella ladeó la cámara en su mano, la pareja gruñó internamente al mismo tiempo, pero en aquél instante alguien más entró en la habitación cargando varias cosas junto a un par de asistentes conocidos de ellos. — ¿Qué es esto? — Vio a un tipo pasar como pancho por su casa.

— ¡No se habían olvidado de las fotos para la entrevista, o sí?! — Exclamó el dolor de Luka ese, encargándose de mirar con atención a todo el grupo allí presente. — Ojou-Sama, se ve muy… — Se quedó pensando en la palabra y para infortuna de él, Meiko se paró en frente y con las manos en las caderas, así que éste era el tipo del que le advirtió Lily, se veía bastante profesional sin importar la cara de atorrante que tenía.

— No creo que quiera terminar esa frase, ¿Me equivoco? — Ahora, cualquiera del círculo íntimo podía ir contra Luka para sacarla de las casillas, no obstante, si Meiko sentía que ella debía interceder para ayudarla, podía meterse a pelear un rato para su propio disfrute, sin dudas que lo haría, y éste tipo que no era ni conocido, no tendría tal placer si ella estaba presente.

— Se ve… — Insistió él, empezando a ver que Meiko lo estaba desafiando — Se ve que le encanta la compañía que sólo Luka puede brindarle, oh, pero a ella también la veo con un peinado espléndido — Dirigió una mirada detrás a esa famosa bandeja de repostería fina para ver si algo había cambiado con su pequeño experimento personal. Al ver que no pasó nada, siguió con lo suyo — ¡Se prepararon especialmente para las fotografías!

— ¡Todos nos preparamos para las fotos! — Exclamó Rin, colgándose a los hombros de sus dos amigas — ¿No es cierto, chicos? — Le sonrió al fotógrafo y éste se puso pálido con cierto enojo profesional ¡No le digan que estos tipos iban a arruinarle las tomas con su presencia! Luka desató el nudo de la bandana de Rin y la despeinó, ésta riéndose todo el tiempo, Len se sacó su propio pañuelo de la remera y ya se veía más desarreglado, corrió hasta ellas y Miku le quitó la colita de caballo, el pelo de él cayó hasta cerca de sus hombros, ahora los cuatro enredados en un abrazo grupal que se exponía para una foto.

Kaito se encogió de hombros y se sacó el sobretodo, pasó al lado de Meiko y la despeinó entera, dejándole el pelo hasta erizado, ella lo miró con cara de asesina pero se rió, le sacó la bufanda y se la puso ella, luego se acercaron hasta el grupo y les tiraron la prenda que él se quitó primero.

— Es su oportunidad de sacar una foto, tómela o déjela. — Comentó Luka al ver cuando Meiko le pasó un extremo de la bufanda a Kaito y la usaban entre los dos. El hombre no lo deliberó mucho, ahora los seis se veían desarreglados, solo que no con los labios voluptuosos como esas dos, estaba en las personas el ver más allá de la fotografía. Hasta que… notó a Meiko morderse los labios, él se apresuró a preparar las cámaras, sino enseguida todos tendrían los labios rojos, así no valía la pena para él pero era su deber volver con alguna imagen de ellos para que se sepa que la entrevista era legítima.

— Kaito, tus labios, enrojécelos. Rin y Len, lo mismo. — Susurró Meiko, aprovechando que el tipo no los miraba, él asintió y empezó a jugar con sus labios con una expresión de pura concentración. Rin y Len se miraron, aproximándose el uno al otro y a punto de besarse; Meiko y Luka se asustaron, Miku por otro lado reaccionó rápido y le quitó la chaqueta a Luka, tirándola encima de los gemelos y las tres se pusieron en frente, Meiko tomó el sobretodo y lo empezó a usar de cortina. — ¡Así no! — Les reprochó la castaña, volteó a verlos por sobre sus hombros ¿Acaso quieren crear más polémica de la necesaria? ¡Una pareja a la vez, la semana que viene los dejaré a ustedes si quieren, pero no ahora!

— ¡Oigan, qué pasó ahí? — Sintieron la voz del tipo de la entrevista con rubro de fotógrafo, los seis empalidecieron y menos mal que estaban tapando a los hermanos, que ahora se habían alejado del otro avergonzados, ni siquiera ellos reaccionaron a lo que estaban por hacer, fue puro instinto.

— ¡Y a usted qué le importa! — Refutó Kaito, con los labios bien carnosos ya, Rin jugando con los suyos y con cada micrón de segundo que pasaba, más colorada.

— Ahora, me pregunto dónde habré dejado yo mi cámara. — Se agachó Luka hasta el medio de los dos más jóvenes de Crypton. Hasta les sonrió como psicópata de película, los dos hermanos miraron para cualquier lado menos a ella.

El reportero sólo contuvo una contestación mala onda, y se acomodó finalmente para retratarlos.

— De acuerdo, por favor, posen. — Cuando se puso a ver, encontró a Luka en una musculosa, a Kaito y Meiko compartiendo bufanda, a Rin y Len al lado del otro y usando el sobretodo del hombre. Por último, Miku, la más normal del grupo si no fuera que tenía puesta la chaqueta de Luka al hombro. — Qué tipos más raros. — Comentó en voz baja, pensando que aquél grupo lo había persuadido tan bien.

Se oyó el click de la cámara y un flash los cegó de momento a los seis. Había terminado la pequeña tortura para Miku y Luka que seguían perdiendo la cordura, trabajo de las hormonas. 

* * *

Sería poco decir que luego de un par de fotos, Meiko echó por las buenas al reportero. Actualmente había decidido ir cada uno por su lado, Kaito se llevó a Rin y Len mientras que ella tomó al otro par, Miku y Luka. No mucho luego de que le explicaban qué estaban haciendo y cómo se les fue la mano a las dos, la castaña sólo iba manejando en silencio, parpadeaba y parecía debatir varias ideas entre pensamientos. Desde cómo empezar a hablar, a cómo le daría un final sin ser brusca a aquella charla para el par que todavía ni siquiera se habían presentado como pareja oficial entre sus amigos, es decir, ellos. Al tomar una curva y ver que ya faltaba poco para arribar a su hogar, suspiró y tapeó los dedos en el volante.

— El rumor de que Miku es virgen tiene que seguir hecho y derecho hasta que cumpla los dieciocho, ¿Entendido? — Meiko las llevaba ya cerca de la casa, Luka pensó que era obvio que esto saldría a la superficie en algún momento, sólo que deseaba que hubiese sido de una manera menos vergonzosa para ella, ahora caía en cuenta de lo pervertida que actuó anteriormente. — Miku, está en ti tu sexualidad, eres joven, muy joven para muchas personas en el mundo pero si te logras mantener virgen para que Luka no tenga problemas, eso les supondrá muchos alivios a las dos, no individualmente. — Este era el turno de la charla para las dos juntas, y quién mejor que mamá Meiko al rescate, en serio, qué serían sin esta mujer. — No me interesa los miles de placeres que se puedan dar entre ustedes durante dos años, intenta no perder del todo esa virginidad. Luka está en la mira de muuuuchos paparazzis y personas famosas ahora, muchos que no son tus amigos intentarán darte un sermón que servirá para sembrar la discordia. — Meiko por su propio lado estaba deprimiéndose, ella quizás supo lo que es estar enamorada en algún momento, sabe cómo es el sentirse atraída hacia esa persona e intentar consumar al amor es algo que se cruza por el pensamiento varias veces, simplemente parece bien. — Entiendo que no es la gran diferencia de edad, la entiendo por completo, pero es algo más por su propio bien, para la gente tú no eres más que una inocente niña. Luka tiene veinte, ella ya es considerada una adulta.

Miku y Luka se miraron y la última se mostró más preocupada que nada. Miku la abrazó por la cintura y se recostó contra ella para tranquilizarla.

— Sé que es difícil, sé que suena como que no las entiendo… sólo intento ayudarlas. — Se le notaba en la voz que las comprendía y que más que nada, quería hacerles algo bien.

— Yo te entiendo, Meiko, y Luka también lo hace. — La aseguró la menor de ellas, pensando en que tendría que actuar sabiamente si quería mantener el desastre alejados de sus puertas. — Tendré cuidado, por favor continúa.

— Han de creer varios que tú no estás más que ilusionada, que te gusta sentirte querida y que Luka sólo se aprovecha de ti, no entra en juego el amor en estas cosas, si no la astucia y el amor de cada una para esquivar a quienes las juzgarán a cada rato. — Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y se desvió la ruta que iba hacia la mansión. — Tú tienes dieciséis y Luka veinte, eso es lo único que a ellos les importa. No tendrán en cuenta la falta que se hacen entre ustedes, cómo puedan comprenderse, hacerse felices o que Luka realmente te ame, que te quiera proteger o lo que sea de ese estilo… ella… es considerada adulta y que ya busca cosas diferentes a ti. — Pronunció con cuidado, relamiéndose los labios. — ¿No es loco? ¿Cómo los adultos parecieran quejarse de los jóvenes actualmente…? Aquellos que piensan que un grande busca sexo, es porque eso es lo que ellos tienen en la mente. En otros casos no, quizás los estoy juzgando demás. — Se quedó en silencio, dándose a ella misma el beneficio de la duda, no siempre se puede tomar un bando sin estar seguro de lo que estás atacando y/o defendiendo. — Y yo sé… que Luka te ha sido fiel incluso cuando no eran nada, porque de presentársele oportunidades para descargarse sexualmente las ha tenido muchas. — Miku sintió una ola de celos y contención inundarla, no quiso ni pensar en la idea de Luka con alguien más, ¿Quién se le había ofrecido después de todo? Meiko sonrió. — No lo hizo, te esperó a ti y te esperará lo que necesites.

— Eso fue lo que hablaba con Lily esa tarde que regresé. — Interrumpió Luka. — No voy a hacerte nada malo, no te forzaré a nada, te esperaré lo necesario porque sé que valdrá toda la pena, además, cada segundo lo habré pasado contigo, así que más feliz estoy. — Luka la besó en los labios un fugaz segundo y continuó — El amor si bien tiene sus lados carnales y que como humana tengo mis deseos sexuales, no lo considero lo más necesario del mundo. Yo te quiero a ti. Te pertenezco entera, y sólo seré feliz si tú lo eres.

Meiko comenzó a dar vueltas por varias cuadras, no iba a romper el ambiente que se había creado, tenían que seguir hablando de un par de cosas más, se le ocurrió otra idea aparte.

— Por supuesto que quiero hacer el amor contigo, te quiero hacer el amor y verlo nacer entre nosotras, que tú me lo hagas a mí… — Okay y Meiko empezó a prestar un poquito de atención ahora, por si las dudas. — Pero no hasta que… ¿Estemos seguras? Que tú estés lista del todo, no puedo hacerte caso si te me tiras encima un día que te levantaste hormonal, tendremos que pasarlo. Es por eso que esperaré.

— Esa es mi Luka. — Se rió Meiko, si la mayor de ellas lo tenía claro, ahora sólo le hacía falta que Miku diera sus razones. — ¿Tú entendiste, Miku?

— Ya entendí que mi único problema será cuando me levante con toda la hormona necesitada. — Suspiró y se recostó más en Luka, quien la abrazó con un escalofrío en la espina, ya podía ver venir esos días en los que ella tendría que escapar del ángel de la lujuria que sería Miku. — ¿Pero qué hay de los días hormonales de Luka?

— Yo me encargaré de encerrarla en el sótano. — Comentó Meiko, — No, hablando en serio, Luka si te levantas con ganas de sexo, avísame, te llevaré a cualquier lado para distraerte y lejos de Miku.

— No entiendo, soy yo la que tiene que permanecer virgen, no Luka. — Comentó muy inocente la más joven de las tres, Meiko y Luka se miraron por el retrovisor.

— Eh… — Se perturbó Meiko, okay, calma, ¿Cómo iba a responder a eso?

— Luka está a mi merced, ¿No?

— ¿Por qué no nos quedamos tranquilas hasta que seas mayor? — Intentó razonar Luka ante la leve idea de que igual estarían teniendo relaciones si no oponía resistencia.

Miku se cruzó de brazos y se quedó pensando, Meiko ya sabía que la idea se implantó en ella, así que sería difícil pelearla, tan joven y tan pervertida.

— Luka, no olvides lo que te dije. — Intentó antes de frenar y apoyarse en el respaldo del asiento, estas cosas que le encajaban a ella para hacer, era de tener nervio para simplemente darles una charla concreta a estas dos, no sabía por qué, pero sí que era lo correcto. — Las sesiones cariñosas las dejarán de lado en el trabajo, no importa qué se les cruce por la mente, la próxima puede que no seamos nosotros los que las pillemos ¿Ya?

— De acuerdo. — Confirmó Luka, quien parecía ser tratada como una adolescente más, pero… bueno… se sentía bien… portarse así. — Miku. — La miró seria, obligándola a responder lo que pensaba en aquél instante.

— ¡Entendido! — Contestó de inmediato y parándose erguida, soltó a Luka en ese instante y ésta se sobó el mentón con la yema de los dedos, al parecer la había golpeado sin querer.

— Bien, ahora, ¿Ibas a llevar a almorzar a Miku? — Les preguntó al quitar la traba de las puertas, dándoles el pase libre a disfrutar de la tarde juntas. Luka miró fuera y se dio con que estaban cerca del centro de la ciudad, ¿En qué momento se desviaron? Sonrió arrogante, ah, claro.

— Claro, tengo que mostrarle todavía qué mujer se estaba perdiendo. — Abrió la puerta con aire altivo y Miku casi derrite el asiento de la rabia que le hizo dar, ¡Luka todavía pensaba hacerla sufrir al respecto!

— ¡Luka! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! — Le reprochó la más joven y Meiko sólo alcanzó a observar cómo Miku se mordía por dentro, jo, vaya, no podía culpar a la mujer de ojos azules oceánicos.

— ¿Qué pasa, amor? — Dijo del otro lado, abriéndole la puerta y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a salir, Miku hizo un puchero y se contuvo de sonreír, la abrazó colgándosele del cuello apenas salió del auto.

— ¡Dime que me amas!

— Te amo. — Confirmó sin titubeos, seguridad total.

— ¡Más te vale! ¡Porque yo también te amo y que te quede claro!

Meiko se tuvo que reír y en cuanto sintió que cerraron la puerta, arrancó sin preámbulos. Regresando a casa o dar un par de vueltas por ahí, he ahí la cuestión.

— Ese par… — Comentó al encender la radio, un dueto de ellas enseguida apareciendo a deleitar sus oídos. — Algún día serán Kaito por un día. 

* * *

Gakupo fue el encargado de echar al reportero de la mansión luego de haberlo oído preguntar cada disparate a sus dos chicas. Él vio cómo Lily casi hace pedazos al pobre tipo contra la silla y Gumi que ni siquiera se había mosqueado en detenerla. Él suponía que la rubia no tenía control sobre algunas cosas pero sabía que tenía que entrometerse una vez más; como el hermano mayor de las dos, él se ocuparía de proteger a ambas. Sin embargo y a gusto propio, Lily se encargó de amenazar bien al reportero, tanto que decidió irse de una al edificio de Crypton. Mientras tanto, ellas estaban en la habitación de la rubia, y a Gakupo ya no podía importarle qué fuera lo que hacían. Estaba en la promesa que hizo junto a mujer de ojos celestes cielo.

— No me hagas empezar con esto de nuevo. — Lily bajó los auriculares hasta su cuello y exhaló profundo, abrazando a la joven sobre ella. Gumi se quedó viéndola a los ojos y se le notaba que no iba a detenerse hasta saber qué fue lo que tramaba en ese momento la rubia.

— Sólo quiero saber por qué lo hiciste. — Le sacó los auriculares y los dejó en el suelo, subiéndose más en Lily, apoyó sus manos en los hombros de ella y mechones de su cabello verde recaían haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro. Lily estaba sonrojándose al sentir tan hermoso peso encima de ella, ni hablar de esos dos… buen par de… ¡Pechos! — ¿Mhm?

— No. — Miró para otro lado rápido, la sangre en ella comenzando a hacer subir el calor entre sus cuerpos, Lily intentó acomodarse para levantarse pero Gumi se frotó contra ella, ya estaban sus labios rozándose y la mano derecha acariciándole el cuello.

— Vamos a mantenernos amistosas, seré justa contigo. — Gumi estaba perdiendo la discreción y qué podría esperarse Lily, ¡Estaban en su habitación! ¡El sitio prohibido para Gakupo! ¡Se lo hizo a propósito! — Sabes que no puedes ser agresiva con las personas, no necesito que nadie venga y te quite de mi lado, ¿Comprendes? — Levantó con la otra mano su remera y estaba probando su abdomen, ya podía sentirse incitada al dejarse llevar por los sentidos, comenzaba a costarle respirar y entreabrió su boca, Gumi la estaba controlando por completo. — Ahora quiero que me digas por qué estabas tan cerca de su rostro.

La pequeña dominatriz entró al juego.

— Lo estaba amenazando, nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. — Respondió tan fluido como pudo, la pierna de Gumi entre las de ella. No iba a resistir mucho más, probablemente si la quitaba de encima en ese exacto segundo, podría huir, no obstante, la distancia continuaba perdiendo espesor y todo se sentía ideal, sofocada por los labios de Gumi en los suyos. ¿En qué momento comenzó a besarla? Incluso tarde para reaccionar, sus manos se escabulleron hasta las caderas de Gumi, ayudándola a presionarla contra las de ella.

Gumi separó sus labios y sin previo aviso le mordió el cuello, pasó su lengua y chupó en su boca la piel, Lily gimió sin contenerse, tomándola de la nuca y clavándole los dedos. — Quiero que me devores. — Le ordenó Gumi al llevar su lengua a los labios de ella y abrirle la boca con la misma. Lily abrió grande los ojos al sentir las cadenas de la restricción romperse en miles de pedazos, apretó sus dedos contra la piel de la cintura de la menor y unieron sus bocas en otro beso que dominaba la mujer debajo. 

* * *

En la parte de la ciudad donde los árboles eran todos diferentes, el aroma del mar no parecía llegar, el cielo obligaba a mirarlo y las personas iban jovialmente a pasear por todos lados, a divertirse y a probar algo de las tiendas, se encontraban Miku y Luka, sentadas afuera en una de las mesas de una confitería, en el segundo suelo.

Luka sonreía mientras admiraba a Miku devorar lo que fuese que pusieran en la mesa de ellas. Se preguntaba si estaba ansiosa o todo ese desayuno que se preparó a la mañana siquiera lo había probado. Tan perdida la miraba mover, sin delicadeza alguna, a su mandíbula, que Luka ni se dio cuenta que Miku la estaba observando a los ojos.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Inquirió al limpiarse los labios con una servilleta, demostrándole que si quería, podía verse cierto refinamiento en ella. Miku se quedó quieta mientras obligaba a Luka a responder con la mirada, pero ésta sólo le sonreía más y más.

— Me gusta mirarte. — Comentó al decidir que también comería algo, suficiente de adorar a la pequeña frente a ella. Tomó la taza con la fuerza del índice más el pulgar y le mostró a Miku lo que sería ser delicada.

Miku por el otro lado de la moneda, se acomodó en el respaldo y fue el turno de ella de acosar a Luka con sus orbes turquesa. Pensaba sólo para ella que todo parecía fácil y lindo en aquél instante, hasta se alagaba de haberse conseguido a unachicacomo Luka.

— Me gustaría saber en qué momento pediste todo esto. — La mujer señaló con la mano a todo lo que estaba acomodado estratégicamente en la mesa, desde repostería fina hasta malteadas. — Tienes un metabolismo curioso, — Continuó Luka, jugando con un envoltorio vacío de lo que solía ser una nogalina. — Tanto baile te hace esto, ¿Eh? — Se rio en voz baja y el brillo hizo ver más hermosos esos ojos azules de ella, Miku se metió a la boca otro bocado de una dona sin reparar mucho en lo que dijo Luka, sólo le sonrió con los labios.

Después de tanto tiempo entre penas y peleas, Miku por fin podía sentirse segura y feliz, jamás algo se había sentido tan correcto. De alguna manera el pensamiento, alias factor, de que estaba enamorada de Luka le sentaba perfecto.

— Ese es mi caso, pero a mí me gusta espiarte en el gimnasio. — Confesó y re acomodó las piezas del rompecabezas que eran los cadáveres de todo lo que se había comido allí.

— ¡Sabía que sentía que me miraban! — Medio tuvo una revelación Luka, apoyó la taza medio brusca y sorprendida al sumergirse en un recuerdo de ella, lento y de aquél tiempo en el que ella al correr o probar fitness sentía una mirada constante sobre su cuerpo, de vez en cuando observaría los alrededores, mas nada había, así que lo dejó a su imaginación.

No entendía por qué jamás se le ocurrió que podía haber sido Miku.

— Apuesto que te gusta saber que era yo, ¿No? — Miku se volvía a sentar derecha en la mesa, señal de que estaba satisfecha. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y cuando uno de los mozos entró en su vista panorámica, levantó la mano como saludándolo, sólo para llamarlo. — ¡Mira el lado positivo, por lo menos no era Gakupo! — Le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo, Luka tuvo que poner ambas manos en sus mejillas para calmar el rubor que se le había auto-invocado, las mariposas jugándole en contra.

Conectaron miradas y allí se quedaron, las dos uniéndose en los pensamientos de la otra, entendiendo lo que se comunicaban sin decir nada, tan así era su propio mundo perfecto al fin, que no vieron al mozo abrir la puerta y caminar hasta ellas, mucho menos cuando se paró al lado.

— Par de lesbianas. — Dijo sin asco y no escondió la repugnancia que ellas dos le traían. — A decir verdad esperaba que me llamaran a mí, así podía decirles lo que pensaba. — Miró a Miku a los ojos de manera intimidante y ésta sólo se mostró tomada por sorpresa, pues claro, quién esperaría que te trataran tan mal sin siquiera conocerte y sólo porque tienes sexualidad "diferente". Mucho menos de la nada, para que vengan a arruinarte la atmósfera — Ustedes dos me han defraudado, esperaba no volverlas a ver en ningún lado de mi vida, con sus actos asquerosos, ¡Mancharon mi lugar de trabajo! — Golpeó ambas palmas en la mesa, haciendo temblar varias cosas en ella. El hombre sólo miraba con odio a Miku y ella parecía cada vez más confundida. — ¡Espero no tener que volverlas a ver en ningún momento aquí, asquerosas!

— ¡HEY! — Se paró Luka con toda la furia y se puso en medio de él y Miku al correrlo sólo con su presencia imponente, lo hizo retroceder. — Me da más asco tu forma de actuar y pensar, pero primero que nada, ¿Qué te hace creer que puedes tratar así a Miku? ¡¿Qué te hace creer que porque eres heterosexual eres mejor que nosotras? Principalmente, ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratar tan casualmente a mi novia?! — Luka y él se miraban desafiantes, como si fuera que el primero que diera un paso sería el que atacara. Las personas los miraban entre asustados y sin creerlo, en cuanto de qué lado estaban, Miku creía que el de ellas. El empleado vio esto, gruñó y lanzó un rápido golpe al rostro de Luka, la hizo dar vuelta la cara pero ella no se dejó vencer, sí quedó sorprendida de que la golpearan sólo por ser homosexual, así que todavía existían de esta clase de persona.

— ¡Luka! — Exclamó Miku y se levantó, dos hombres también se pararon y agarraron al joven de los brazos, inmovilizándolo. Miku la tomó rápido de los hombros a Luka y se puso a ver el pequeño corte que tenía en la mejilla. Incluso Los otros empleados llegaron y fueron ellos los que agarraron a quien sería su compañero, miraron con miedo a Luka, pidiéndole disculpas ante aquél comportamiento y otro par que recién entraba a esa parte, fueron directo con la integrante de Crypton. No obstante, ella miró a Miku y le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

— Estoy bien, sólo duele un poco. — le dijo y antes de que los compañeros del hombre de pensamiento discriminador se lo llevaran, lo llamó. — Oye, — Él la miró todavía con asco, sin arrepentirse. — ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Eres más hombre o mejor persona ahora? — Indagó con una verdadera paz, sin embargo, sus compañeros lo metieron sin rodeos dentro de la tienda. Los que se quedaron con Luka, enseguida fueron a traer un kit de primeros auxilios.

— Luka… — Miku la empujó suavemente hasta su asiento y tomó ella una gaza y la remojó en alcohol, la herida era pequeña pero sin dudas se hincharía, al parecer el hombre tenía portando un anillo anteriormente. — No puedo creerlo, tendrías que haberte quedado quieta en tu lugar, las palabras de ese hombre…

— No… creo que es normal, tendré que acostumbrarme a estas cosas-

— ¡No es normal! — La interrumpió un chico del personal, uno más joven incluso, las miró a ambas muy arrepentido por lo sucedido y prosiguió — ¿Que las golpeen porque se aman? ¿Acostumbrarse? ¡Ni siquiera debería haberlo vivido! Señoritas Luka, Miku, de verdad lo sentimos, tomaremos la responsabilidad de esto y les prometo que jamás volverá a pasar. — Los labios de él temblaban con miedo y en sus ojos se reflejaba aquella culpa que su compañero le inculcó ante lo ocurrido. — No está mal lo que ustedes sienten, por favor…

Luka hizo una mueca de dolor ante la mínima fuerza que estaba ejerciendo Miku sobre su mejilla con el alcohol y se tiró hacia atrás por reflejo, el golpe estaba comenzando a doler y palpitar, no obstante, lo haría una y mil veces multiplicado a la enésima con tal de que no sea Miku quien lo sufra.

— ¡Luka! Quédate quieta. — Le ordenó ella y la obligó a hacerlo al colocar la mano en el hombro para retenerla ahí. — No quiero que se infecte ni nada. Y también quiero que no vuelvas a reaccionar de esa manera. — Quitó la gaza de lugar y la colocó en la mesa, la sangre había dejado de salir por lo menos, sin embargo, Luka seguía sin verse arrepentida.

— Estás loca, por ti recibiría muchos golpes más, esto no es nada. — Se quejó cuando le palpitó agudo el corte y liberó un suave quejido en voz baja. — Hey… uhm, — Miró al joven que les dejó espacio a las dos, él se acercó de inmediato, le temblaban las manos de expectante que estaba. — ¿Crees que tú puedas atendernos cada vez que vengamos aquí? — Le sonrió y así de rápido que lo hizo la borró, cortesía del corte. No iba a salir traumada por algo tan trivial como un golpe, si el mundo quería reivindicarla, lamentaba comunicarle que no sucedería jamás.

— Y todavía planeas venir aquí. — Se quejó Miku luego de cubrirle la herida con una venda. Se mostró enojada y esperando una respuesta.

— Ellos no tienen la culpa, amor. — Intentó razonar Luka, se levantó y la abrazó contra ella. — A mí sólo me importas tú y tu bienestar, el recibir un insulto con plus de golpe sucederá de vez en cuando, ¿No te-

— No. No me parece. — Correspondió el abrazo y se puso seria, ya que Luka no se inclinó para abrazarla, su rostro daba en los pechos de ella, así que sus labios estaban contra el brazo derecho. La situación era un cincuenta-cincuenta, Luka no iba a permitir que a ella le hicieran daño, mientras que por su lado, Miku no quería que ninguna tuviera que sufrir eso. — ¡De hecho, estoy muy enojada por esto! ¿Cómo tú no puedes estarlo?!

— Mi adrenalina se fue por el caño en cuanto vi que se lo llevaron, el golpe supongo que afectó también. — Acarició los brazos de Miku y se alejó, todavía con esa sonrisa. — Vamos a seguir con nuestra tarde, ¿Sí?

Miku no podía creérselo, tenía la sangre hirviendo por culpa de aquél imbécil, si podía golpearlo ella, le encantaría hacerlo; sólo que el asunto quedó a manos del dueño y opinaba que alguien tendría que ir a hablar con ellas para pedirles disculpas, aunque nada arreglaría y volvería a la normalidad la mejilla de Luka, eso lo haría el tiempo, y pobre de ellos si en su suave piel quedaba una marca, hundiría en el mismo infierno a ese tipo que se atrevió a tocarla.

— Miku, deja de matar a ese humano en tu mente. — Le dijo Luka y la besó fugazmente, ¡Cómo si con eso pudiera comprarla! ¡De hecho! ¡Ella seguía enojada! Ah, Luka, idiota, ¿Por qué disipaste toda su ira con un beso? ¡Tonta! No quitaba que quería partirle la crisma al ex empleado ese. La volvió a abrazar y aferró a Luka de la camisa con fuerza. Un par de lágrimas inundaron su delicado rostro y la abrazó más fuerte.

— Idiota, no te dejes hacer esas cosas… — Le pidió al inhalar profundo para calmarse, hasta su voz había temblado.

— La próxima intentaré esquivarlo, te lo prometo.

— No habrá próxima vez. No existirá. — La refutó de inmediato, cerró los ojos y se secó las lágrimas al tomar una leve distancia. — Deberíamos irnos, ya atrajimos demasiada atención por hoy.

— Miku, no llores, por favor. — Luka se encargó de nuevo de ser la dulce entre las dos y ella misma quitó esas lágrimas de los ojos de Miku. Ahora se puso a pensar en que no sólo quería proteger a Miku del mundo cruel, sino que aquellas lágrimas también quería evitar que las derramara. Ya encontraría la forma de cómo lograrlo. — ¿Crees que podrías darme la cuenta? — Le preguntó al joven que andaba todavía por ahí en caso de que ellas necesitaran algo, él se dio la vuelta y negó enseguida con la cabeza y las manos.

— ¡No podemos permitir que paguen nada! ¡Todo queda al cargo de la casa!

— ¿Luego de todo lo que comió Miku? ¿Estás seguro? — Preguntó Luka sin sigilo, hasta con una expresión que daba a saber que no entendía por qué, ¡Es que su compañera había comido de todo!

— ¡Oye! — Le pegó en el hombro la aludida, le hizo un puchero de capricho y falsa vergüenza, — ¡No seas así!

—Tú te bajaste el local entero, tengo razón al preguntar.

— ¡Luka!

— ¿Qué? Ash, de acuerdo, ¿Con lo poco que comimos, no convendría cobrarnos por tacañas? — Alteró los sucesos y el joven no pudo evitar reírse y taparse con el puño la boca, no entendía por otro lado, cómo podían haberle hecho tal cosa al par tan especial que eran ellas.

— Eres una idiota, Luka. — Miku se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando apurada, todos los presentes enseguida voltearon a ver a la mayor de la pareja, quien ya sentía una cascada de nervios inundar su cuerpo, a veces le gustaba presionar a su suerte con la Diva. Los espectadores, por otro lado, se preguntaban si las chicas ya se habían olvidado que recién sufrieron algo detestable.

— ¡Quédate con el cambio! — Sacó de la billetera un buen par de billetes y los dejó ahí, enseguida corriendo detrás de la joven, quien al verla que iba tras ella, más aceleró el paso. — ¡Miku! ¡Espera! ¡Amor! 

* * *

¡Ahí se iba Miku caminando con una velocidad innecesaria! ¡Ash! ¡Si tan sólo no hubiera dicho nada! ¿Quién es la que no tiene humor ahora, Miku? Luka largó a la carrera unos segundos hasta alcanzarla, la tomó del brazo e hizo fuerza hasta que logró detenerla, iban por una de las aceras en medio del centro de la ciudad comercial, así que varios las tenían en vista.

— Miku, ¿Qué te sucede? — Imploró con la voz que le respondiera, ni siquiera inmutada por la pequeña carrera. — No me digas que te molestó esa idiotez que dije. ¿Miku? — La chica estaba en silencio, cruzada de brazos y sonrojada, no por vergüenza, todo lo contrario, de enojo. Pero con la expresión apenada que la delataba, Luka supo que la había ofendido.

— ¿Me querrás si engordo? — Le preguntó todavía sin mirarla, reprimiendo un sollozo. Luka parpadeó y no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomarla de las mejillas y plantarle un beso puro y fuerte en los labios, al separarse, se quedó allí, sonriéndole entusiasta.

— ¿Quererte? Te amaré, te amaré porque tendré así más carne para agarrar, abrazar, jugar y acariciar, es más, ¿No quieres engordar a partir de ahora? — Expandió la sonrisa a una mucho más feliz, volviéndola a besar, quería hacerla sentir segura y hacerle entender que decía en serio todo, la besó varias veces casi por todo el rostro, arrancando una aniñada risa contenta de Miku, quien tenía más cosas que preguntarle.

— ¿Me amarás si envejezco y me arrugo como una pasa? — Preguntó al detener a Luka con las manos en sus mejillas. Ya sonriendo, pero igual.

— Esa ha sido mi idea desde el principio, envejecer a tu lado, porque te amo. — La abrazó por la cintura y tomó sus labios en un seguro beso que no dejaba espacio entre sus bocas, — Te amo — Continuó en un milisegundo y la apretó fuerte contra ella — ¡Te amo! Te amaré vieja, gorda, tatuada, flaca, arrugada, bronceada, pálida, aun así no tengas ganas de moverte porque estás cansada y te hagas encima todo el tiempo, amo todo de ti, amaré todo de ti… — Luka se puso seria y sonrió tranquila, suspiró y siguió protegiendo a Miku en sus brazos. — Te amo. Así de loca, pervertida, tranquila, caprichosa…

— Eres perfecta, Luka. — Se tuvo que reír Miku, tomando una mínima distancia para encontrar aquellos ojos azules que representaban el paraíso para ella, esa sonrisa que emulaba el néctar de la ambrosía para ella.

— No. Eso es una mentira, sola no soy perfecta. Sólo lo soy cuando estoy contigo, ¿Quieres saber por qué? — Miku asintió suavemente, la intriga cubriendo esos bonitos orbes turquesa — Porque tú me completas, eso quiere decir que tú eres perfecta para mí; juntas, somos perfectas. — Le guiñó el ojo y Miku se mordió los labios, tan… tan… que era Luka.

— Tienes una boca muy dulce. — Le tanteó los labios con el índice, haciendo alusión a las palabras que le dijo antes.

— Esas cosas sólo se me ocurren cuando se trata de ti, no sabía que tenía esta romántica dentro mío. Tuya, sólo tuya. — Besó la yema del dedo de la más joven y le sonrió. Miku se sonrojó y miró al costado, encontrándose con la mirada de varias personas sobre ellas, más roja se puso y se abrumó instantáneamente. — Oh, — Luka vio alrededor de ellas también, más sonrisas de su parte, ahora una curva tenue, tomó a Miku de la cintura antes de saludar a las personas y se llevó a la pequeña Diva a caminar y volver a casa en lo posible. — Vamos.

— Puedo caminar sola. — Intentó Miku impacientándose de que las vean tan románticas con la otra y luego no tener un descanso de las cargadas que le haría Rin porque ella se hacía la difícil.

— ¿Puedes? ¿Por qué te aferras a mí de la cintura entonces? — Miku se dio cuenta que ella también estaba abrazando a Luka, y parecía que salía vapor de su cabeza de tan nerviosa que se puso, parecía que era la primera vez que estaba con Luka de esa forma, esperen, lo era. Sin importarle mucho, se irguió y orgullosa, caminó al lado ella todo el trayecto. Luka se veía como toda una heroína para ella con esa venda en su mejilla. 

* * *

Venía corriendo tan rápido y con fuerza, que los pasos se podían oír por casi toda la casa, bajaba las escaleras y Gakupo no pudo evitar la curiosidad, se levantó despacio del sofá, apagó el televisor y aproximó la cabeza hasta ver un poco más allá del pasillo hacia las escaleras, lo que sea que viniera corriendo como alma que corre de la luz mala, venía de ahí.

— ¿Lily? — Pronunció preocupado el nombre, más aceleraron los pasos, ahora se escuchó un portazo y que aquella persona que él creía que era la rubia, estaba más cerca de él. — Lily, ¿Qué sucede? — Avanzó con cautela hasta cerca del pasillo, donde apareció a su vista la chica de ojos celestes… semi desnuda, sólo tenía unos boxer femeninos y una sábana que ella sostenía como si fuera de vida o muerte a su cuerpo cubriéndole los pechos; en cuanto lo vio a él, alivio inundó su lenguaje corporal y expresión, saltó los escalones que le faltaban y lo abrazó, Gakupo pudo sentir el cuerpo de Lily contra su remera y se sonrojó un poquito, vergüenza escrita en su cara. — ¿Lily, Lily? ¿Qué te pasó y por qué estás así?! — La tomó de los brazos preocupado, cuidando de que nada se le cayera a ella.

— ¡Gumi! ¡Gumi! — Articuló ella como pudo, frenética mientras se veía apurada — ¡Aléjala de mí, está en modo dominatriz, me hará hacerle de todo! ¡Gakupo! — Se puso seria y lo fulminó con la mirada — Tienes que esconderme, ahora mismo. — Respiraba rápido y Gakupo recién notaba que Lily tenía... la parte de la clavícula le haría competencia a un dálmata.

Gakupo sintió todo el peso de las palabras de Lily, una capa imaginaria se puso sobre sus hombros y abrazó a Lily contra él, esperando a que los otros pasos llegaran hasta ellos,

— Ponte detrás de mí. — Le dijo y la chica hizo como le pidieron, — Yo me encargaré de Gumi. — Comenzó a respirar nervioso, conocía muy bien cómo se ponía de vez en cuando la joven de cabello verde, no por nada tenía canciones tan sexuales. — No, mejor, corre hasta mi habitación, yo te cubro. ¿Lista? — Lily asintió con su voz, y él comenzó a subir las escaleras, lento.

Se oyó por fin el otro portazo, el que la rubia usó para distraer a su novia. Lily y Gakupo podían sentir en su sangre a la adrenalina correr, un poco de música de fondo no les vendría mal para enardecer al coraje, era un secreto de los tres que Gumi era la más pervertida y lujuriosa del grupo.

— ¡Lily! — Apareció derrapando Gumi, una mirada de lujuria y determinación total, ella sólo tenía un short y el sostén puesto, lo único que pudo la rubia obligarla a dejarse. — ¡Te necesito!

— ¡No! ¡Tienes que resistir esas urgencias, Gumi! — Exclamó Gakupo con las manos frente a él, énfasis para detenerla. Hasta él pensaba que se sentía el sacerdote de la casa expulsado al príncipe del pecado de la lujuria de alguien.

— ¿Lily? — Pidió mucho más sumisa y tranquila, jugando a la ovejita pasiva. La nombrada tuvo que voltear la mirada y comenzar a retroceder, vaya mujer que se eligió ¡Menor tenía que ser!

— Pensándolo mejor, — Comentó la rubia, — Encerrémosla a ella, — Gakupo volteó a verla por sobre su hombro y respiró hondo. — Gumi, cálmate.

— Necesitamos que te tranquilices, Chica Lujuria, ¿Sí? — Probó el hombre, acercándose a ella por el flanco izquierdo mientras Gumi lo miraba cual pokémon en la zona safari.

— ¡Mandemos la moral y la ley lejos! ¡Que no nos importen! — Le sonrió Gumi, extendiendo su mano a la rubia — ¡Sólo nosotras dos, y Gakupo-nii de guardián!

— ¡No me vengas con Gakupo-nii! — Exclamó alterado, la curva en sus labios de puro nervio ante cómo su hermanita menor le había salido tan pervertida.

— ¡Si tú me tocas, enloquezco, no me hagas esperar, Lily! — Siguió con esa sonrisa inocente de ella, aunque su dulce voz la delataba en que no era la tierna joven que ellos conocían.

— ¡Estás usando la letra de Megu-Megu Fire Endless Night! — Se quejó Lily, frustrada, todavía detrás del hombre que seguía avanzando al rodear a la chica de ojos verdes, el plan todavía es que ella escape.

— Sabes que me deseas, Lily. — Le guiñó el ojo, se puso seria.

— Hagamos un trato, hagamos cualquier otra cosa menos eso, ¿Te parece? — Propuso en un acto desesperado la mayor de ellas, Gumi se enderezó y observó el suelo, se pasó la mano por el cuello… lo hizo sonar en dos movimientos precisos y se acomodó el cabello.

— ¿Cuál es la propuesta? — Hizo la prueba a la idea.

— No sé, ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer? — Gumi elevó el índice y una perfecta "o" se formó en sus labios, Lily se apresuró — ¡Que no sea eso!

— De hecho, creo que podríamos salir los tres juntos. — Apoyó parte del peso en la pierna izquierda, cada vez más apaciguada, cabía aclarar que también podía pasar por desilusión, pobre, pobre Gumi, dejarla con las ganas.

Gakupo y Lily se miraron, preguntándose en silencio si estaba bien eso. Pronto asintieron rápido entre los dos, se comunicaban mediante miradas y gestos de la cabeza; Gumi podía entrever hasta los movimientos de las cejas y muecas de los labios de ellos, sólo le quedaba entender qué carajo se decían.

— Bien, vístete. Nos encontramos aquí en media hora, tienen tiempo para bañarse de ser necesario debido a obvias razones. — Dijo él al hacer caso omiso al sonrojo de Gumi, quien estaba volviendo a su modo normal y tierno de siempre, esta vez sí; después de todo, Gakupo se refirió a… bueno. Se quedó con Lily en el pasillo, lo vieron a él irse por donde llegaron ellas. Después hubo un silencio incómodo.

— Lily… — La llamó, consternada y avergonzada.

— No te preocupes, — Ella se estaba envolviendo en la sábana, le quedaba tipo toga de ángel ahora que la pudo ver bien. — Intentaré que esto no vuelva a suceder hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad. — Le sonrió y entrelazó sus manos. — No entiendo bien por qué Gakupo nos dejó solas, yo no confiaría en ti, podría ser todo una fachada y podrías saltar encima de mí en cualquier instante. — Dejó la broma-reproche en el aire, Gumi se sonrojó más. — Supongo que nos conoce demasiado.

— Quizás debería jugar conmigo yo sola. — Se confesó la menor y fue el turno de la rubia de sonrojarse, le apretó más la mano y la jaló cerca de ella.

— Ni se te ocurra. No es que no puedes, yo no quiero que lo hagas. — La miró a los ojos con sinceridad, sin embargo, bastante severa.

— De acuerdo… … — Se sonrojó más y apoyó el rostro contra el brazo de Lily — Hey, y ¿Podríamos bañarnos juntas?

Lily se golpeó la frente muy fuerte.

¡Que alguien le diera la fuerza para resistir a ese ángel que la tienta! 

* * *

— ¡Luka! — Escuchó a Miku al lado de ella, sonando caprichosa y ya se imaginaba ese puchero en sus labios, intentó ignorarla, un poco. — ¡Luka!

— No… vete a tu habitación. — Respondió de inmediato a las súplicas, se dio la vuelta y quedó boca abajo, hasta se tapó la cabeza con el almohadón.

— ¡Vamos, sabes que quieres! — Hubo más peso de un lado en la cama, informando a Luka de esta manera que su acompañante se había infiltrado en su territorio, buscando una respuesta positiva de cualquier manera.

Ya era de noche, habían pasado casi todo el día juntas y luego junto al resto de sus amigos, en opinión de Luka, era tiempo de descansar, cerrar los ojos y que los angelitos rondaran su mundo de los sueños. La había pasado muy bien junto a Miku, sin contar el pequeño desperfecto que ocurrió y le dejó una marca dolorosa en el rostro. Se encontraba muy feliz, Kaito y ella tuvieron una pequeña charla de paces, él le deseó lo mejor a ella junto a Miku luego de indagar quién fue el bestia sin cerebro que la había lastimado; ella aceptó las disculpas-buenos deseos- y pidió también un perdón por su comportamiento salvaje para con él. El hecho es que los dos intentarían compartir más tiempo juntos como antes, volver a ser buenos amigos, hasta llamaron a Gakupo para poder arreglar algo con él, sólo que este les dijo que hablaría más tarde de ser posible, en aquél momento se encontraba ocupado salvando a Gumi de una enojada Lily. Luka sonrió, alcanzó a escuchar algo de que la más joven le robó la ropa interior a su novia. Por otro lado, un movimiento al lado de ella la despertó de su pequeña huida hacia los eventos del día.

— No. — Movió el brazo y empujó juguetonamente a Miku, casi sin fuerza, sólo para alejarla.

— Quiero dormir contigo… — La sintió correrse, se colocó encima de ella y reposar la mejilla contra su hombro, hasta abrazándola por debajo de los brazos, algo que se vio venir pero decidió dejarlo pasar — Y tú también, anda, abrázame…

'_¿Por qué tienes que ser tan tierna y adorable?!_' Se preguntó respecto a la Diva, escondiendo su frustración muy bien debajo de su máscara de dureza. Sentía perfecto cómo las piernas de ellas estaban ligeramente entrelazadas, el busto de Miku daba en su espalda y sus caderas contra ella. '_Creo que tengo una cobija favorita…_' pensó sonriendo, quitó la almohada de encima de su cabeza. — ¿Te quedarás toda la noche?

— ¿Puedo? — El cálido aliento de Miku dio contra su piel, enviando cierto escalofrío de restricción en ella. Luka se dio la vuelta de golpe y la joven rebotó contra el colchón, riéndose. Sin tiempo fuera, Miku sintió cómo los brazos de su compañera la abrazaron por la cintura y la atrajo, impuso una de sus piernas entre las de ella y con la mano que no estaba atrapada bajo su cuerpo, Luka acomodó más el muslo como para que estuviera bien sobre el de ella, cuando terminó, acomodó su cabeza como para poder verla bien y le sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados. Miku se quedó quieta ante cómo la había tomado por sorpresa, sintiéndose muy cálida tanto por dentro como por fuera, gracias a sus cuerpos juntos y a la felicidad ansiosa que la hacía sonreír. Finalmente, las tapó debajo de la sábana y puso su otro brazo en la cintura de ella. Miku estaba con los brazos entre ellas dos, como si estuviese siendo protegida.

— Veremos cómo me levanto de entumecida mañana. — Le sonrió más y Miku se quedó admirando a la mujer que la tenía en sus brazos y la volvía tan loca, así como sólo conseguía paz con ella. Le devolvió la sonrisa y aferró a Luka de la remera, como para sentirse segura de que estaría allí todo el tiempo. — Descansa, dulces sueños.

— Buenas noches, Luka. — Generalmente diría que soñaría con ella, pero ahora mismo la tenía a ella y compartiendo la misma cama, a saber si quería dormir también… probablemente se quedaría mirándola gran parte de la noche, sólo por gusto.

'_Luka… al final… ¿Te irás_? ¿_Tendré que perseguirte_?'


End file.
